The One Appointment We All Must Keep
by mandymld
Summary: Death the One Appointment we must all keep, unfortunately Harry keeps showing up early and is upsetting Raspy's boss. Raspy isn't happy and keeps sending Harry back. This time with his memories and a warning that if he comes early again, he ends up kissing a certain toad in a sweater for eternity. This time he is sure to get it right. Bashing of D and Molly,
1. Chapter 1

Okay, so while reading to someone I care about who is in the hospital, we decided to amuse ourselves with Harry Potter FanFiction, there was a story challenge involving Harry dying for the umpteenth time and facing his Death Guardian. As I already write fan fiction, she asked me to create this story for her since we couldn't find any of the Harry meets Death Guardian that were finished.

Pairings are of course the Harry/Hermione one and a few that I think are different. I am not sure if I will be bashing the Weasleys as a family but I have to say that after reading a lot of fan fiction on this site, and reading the books to do this, I can't say that any of the red heads at school with Harry come out as particular winsome in hindsight. I don't know what JKR was thinking when it came to that Epilogue.

* * *

**Chapter One**

"Sir. Sir, it has happened again." The nervous assistant told told his boss.

The dark haired tall man removed his glasses, looked at him and asked his assistant "Could you please be a little more specific? We are rather busy at the moment due to the mess in the British magical world."

The twitchy six foot rabbit nervously looked down at his large feet and simply said "Potter. It's Harry Potter, sir. He has died AGAIN."

The man across from him counted to ten in English, then French, Greek, Latin and even Aramaic before switching to his native Russian. Yes, he had been a bad man, he had made mistakes but did that mean he had to suffer for all of eternity with this Potter kid. "Has SHE been notified?"

"Yes, sir." Then with his rabbit nose twitching, his rabbit ears wiggling and unable to look at his boss he held his breath, knowing that the next bit of news would create even more problems for himself when Rasputin found out, said "Sir, the younger Malfoy is coming in, and his guardian would like a word too."

"This is all I need." The man said leaning back into his office chair and staring out the window moodily. He couldn't help blaming his descendant who he had just sent through but unfortunately, Rasputin knew that nothing would ever change Severus Snape's attitude except for the man himself which was why he was on the fast track to the lower realms. The Rasputin blood line was often too stubborn for it's own good.

When Waldo was had reached the door, Rasputin gave a casual wave of his hand and smirked as his assistant's ears grew shorter and his nose grew longer until it was a snout. When the twitchy man turned into an ant eater, he chuckled lowly and said "That is for not listening to my suggestion."

"But sir, that is against the rule-" The ant eater/rabbit saw his boss's hard black eyes boring into him and quickly fled. With a sigh, he sat down at his desk and sent out a message asking for help. Surely, surely they could find some loophole to let his suggestion through the safe guards...

* * *

Harry was seated in the rather large waiting room, looking around curious as to where he was. They didn't look like magical people, they didn't act like them either but it did seem like most of the people he thought were staff seemed to know his name and none seemed too happy to see him.

"Potter, what are you doing here?"

Turning to look at the blond ferret, Harry hid that he didn't know where he was but asked "Draco Malfoy in a muggle waiting room. What is the world coming to?"

The blond began to laugh caustically as he looked at the 'Savior' of the magical world. "You don't know where you are. Do you?"

Draco sat down wishing that he himself didn't know where he was, seeing the look of confusion on Potter's face, he said "This is Death's great waiting room."

"Are you trying to say I am dead?" Harry asked doubting the blond, sure that it was some sort of stupid death eater game after all how would Malfoy know about a waiting room for after you were dead.

"Mr. Potter, I'm your guide to the other side. My name is Putin. Please follow me." Both young men turned, amazed at the strange resemblance to Severus Snape except for the bright colored robes and the washed and nicely trimmed hair. Harry couldn't help thinking that the personality matched Snape though.

"I'm dead? I'm really dead?" He asked the man once he had regained control of his shock.

"Not yet, but I might finish you off myself before this visit is through." Putin said in a droll tone as he turned to look at the seventeen year old he had sent back to earth several dozen times including three times this year alone. "You seem to be amazingly thickheaded for someone that isn't supposed to be here and has been sent back repeatedly to fix your mistakes. Now move it."

Draco was rolling around laughing at Harry then an invisible hand grabbed his ear and lifted him off the ground and ferried him away to the same office. Tossing him down into the empty chair next to Harry, the hand began to glow and then becoming visible, eventually the man had a form as he glared at the blond then looking at the boy sitting in the chair next to him said.

"Raspy, I thought you had dealt with these two last time." Snarled the man wearing a toga.

"So had I, but Potter has been back here six times since that night." Rasputin said glaring at his own client who once again had that same bewildered expression on his face. "I have been written up nine times, I am done. This is his last chance. If he is so eager to die, next time I am just going to send him to purgatory to await his chance at heaven with that Granger girl who his soul mate. Maybe force him to spend time with the fan girl who has been slipping him potions."

Draco let loose a loud peal of laughter, "I knew it, I knew that the Weaselette was slipping him potions. Even tried to warn him but Harry Potter is too good to listen to the likes of me. Damn, Potter how stupid are you?"

The woman standing in the doorway glared at the two Death Guardians, then looking at the sweet innocent woman by her side clapped her hands together and in a sharp tone said "ENOUGH."

All four in the room turned to look at the diminutive red head who glared at the two teenagers. "Why am I not surprised it is the two of you? You are supposed to be protecting my empire for the future, instead you are too busy letting prejudice separate you and letting others manipulate you."

Harry began to speak, "I'm not prej-."

"Enough talking, Harry Potter." The red headed woman said as she glared at the dark haired teenager. "Yes, you are. Mr. Malfoy was the one who held his hand out in friendship, but because you refused to see what was right before your eyes, you rejected his friendship and instead of looking beneath the outer shell, accepted the word of a young man who is led around by his mother's apron strings."

"You have no ability to make decisions for yourself, you let yourself be led by anyone who shows you a minimum of attention. What you don't seem to realize is that thanks to your rejection, Mr. Malfoy does the exact same thing."

When Harry's jaw clamped down and he seemed to reject her words, the woman said "Both of you have suffered from each of these symptoms, well thanks to this stupidity and how often the two of you have ended up here, I have decided to tie your next return to a simple threat."

Elizabeth looked at the two Guardians, then the girl next to her. "You know what to do next while I speak to these two. Oh, and Jane dear, while you are at it, please return Waldo to his natural form."

Jane smiled at her great aunt then looking at the two boys gestured for them to follow her. On their way to the Diagnostic Center, she smiled at Waldo, ran her hands across his back and soon had changed him back into his human form. His naked human form. "Oops, sorry forgot to give you clothes."

With that, she dressed him in what she felt was the perfect outfit for a man named Waldo and then floated towards the white double doors at the opposite end of the corridor.

Inside the very bright room, she called for two beds and they quickly appeared. Before either of the Hogwart's students could say a word, she lifted them with a gesture of her hand then looking at the machine said "Run all available tests on the subjects, her highness wants a thorough report regarding what is going on."

With that, Draco and Harry fell asleep, neither knowing that it would be twenty calendar days before the tests were finished and healing potions fed to them. When they were led back through the corridor with healed minds and bodies, they were both ordered to sit down.

"Mr. Malfoy, we are sending you back right away. However before we do so, you must agree to let us send compulsion charms your way to keep you on the right track If you do not, you will more than likely end up back here with only yourself to blame. Punishment will be severe for your failure. So that you may understand what we are talking about..."

Draco flinched when he saw himself making out with Delores Umbridge, unable to prevent himself from having sex with the toad woman. When he came back to a state of consciousness, he looked at his death guardian and begged "Please, I agree, anything, anything but that."

Watching Draco shuddering in fear, his death guardian nodded at the woman in the doorway who handed him the paperwork then removed his memories of current events. With a swipe of her hand, put him in stasis to await the decision regarding Potter.

Nodding, Draco's guide left and Putin looked at Harry then silently handed him the information his diagnostic testing had shown.

Harry's eyes went wide as he read what was on the paper. Looking up at the man behind the desk he asked "Who would do this? Did Snape do this under...?"

With a sigh, the man leaned back and looked at the man, boy really and said "We have gone through this every single time you had arrived. No, while my descendant was not exactly a fan of yours, he wasn't responsible for this. No, that is someone of a much high authority in your life."

"Tom Ri-."

"Oh, for the love of all that is holy, it was Albus Dumbledore you thick witted pain in my ass." Snarled the man. "You are so blind to those around you that it is no wonder you keep screwing this up. I swear to god, if you don't get your act together, instead of the red headed Cyprian who wants to trap you so badly she is using love potions, I will make you help Mr. Malfoy service that toad Umbridge."

The idea of working for Umbridge, her giving him orders was playing out in his head when Putin screamed that he was an idiot.

A very different scene was played out in his head and Harry was looking for something to throw up into when Putin's black eyes bored into him. "Don't you dare throw up. After all the trouble you have given me over the last several years, yes, you get a pass for everything that happened up to age eleven, but I have tried repeatedly to send others to guide you but you keep ignoring them or willfully taking their advise and doing the exact opposite."

While Harry worked on getting control of his need to puke, Putin shouted out Waldo's name. The nervous man hid in the doorway and said "Sir?"

"Did you get what I requested?" He asked in almost an even tone as he glared at his assistant back in human form.

"Uh, I am sorry..."

Rasputin stood from behind his desk, his robes billowing in anger as he rushed to the doorway and then snapped at Waldo, "Stay with the idiot. I will go speak to those in death contracts. I swear I am done playing around. Just how hard is it to find a loop hole to fix this mess? Binns had better have a damn good excuse for me."

With that, the man strode off down the hallway and Harry couldn't help being reminded of how Snape's robes billowed when he had walked and chuckling. "I wonder if he found some sort of charm for his robes like Putin."

The twitchy man wearing the black striped shirt and glasses looked at the boy and then got what he was talking about. "I do believe that might be a possibility. It might have been passed down like an heirloom, he is related to that git after all. When your own great-great uncle doesn't like the dead version of you, you have problems."

"So you work for Death?"Harry asked looking around. "Don't suppose you can tell me what happened?"

"No." He said with a sigh. "I do know that it was the final battle with Tom Riddle and that this isn't your first visit in the two years I have been working here."

Five minutes later a smug looking Rasputin entered his office, glared at his assistant and then ordered him to bring Potter a non magical pen. When he had left, Putin looked at the boy across from him and said "You have some choices to make."

Swallowing his fear at the thick pile of paperwork on the desk, Harry said as he took the now offered ink pen "What choices?"

"First one. Do you Harry James Potter age seventeen agree that you died during the final battle at Hogwarts with one Tom Marvolo Riddle?"

"Yes, at least that is what you told me." Harry said and was told to read and initial that he agreed.

"Do you Harry James Potter understand that this is the seventy-fourth time you have visited my office?" Harry's jaw dropped at that information. Seventy-four? He thought to himself. How was that possible?

"Why don't I remember?" Harry asked.

Putin glared at the papers on his desk then said "I was unaware until today that your good pal Dumbledore had planted a spy here through his ghost that teaches at Hogwarts and that he had control of the Elder Wand as well as the Resurrection Stone. The spy worked in death contracts and was trying to block you going back with your memories. I had known that he had had your invisibility cloak. Do me a favor, stop lending it out once you get it back, will you kid?"

Harry nodded while frowning, not getting why this guy was so down on Dumbledore, yes he had made mistakes, but they had not been done maliciously.

"Now, sign here please." The man said in a calm tone. Once Harry had done so, he explained "You were supposed to die of an extremely old age with some girl named Hermoine. Try not to return to me again, if I get fired and am forced to return to earth as a rejuvenate soul, I swear I will haunt you in my next death. Now, as to Tom Marvolo Riddle, all that you need to know to defeat him already belongs to you if you get off your lazy ass and find it."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked bewildered by the information he had been given.

Looking up at the ceiling, Rasputin began to mutter and Harry found himself wondering what the heck he was talking about "Blocked cores and soul mates, selfish women and fan girls. Thick sighted and myopic idiots. Damn attention seeking single minded goats."

Harry could hear him counting to ten then looking at him. "Sir?"

Writing an addendum, he tossed the next document at Harry. "This allows me to send you messages until you obey my suggestions. Clearly you are too addle-pated to be trusted to do any of this without my guidance."

Hesitating for a moment, Harry picked the pen back up and reading what was in the paperwork, signed it.

"Now, this is what all of this means. You will remember the past, but not your visit to my office. I will guide you with signs, for your sake you had better pay damn good attention. If not, kissing a toad is all that is in your future. You may only tell your soul mate when the Goblins declare you as such, until then, you will keep your trap shut about this."

Harry gulped as he sat there staring at the man. "Good, now, you have to decide when."

"Which summer Mr. Potter? You must go back on the day of your birthday." He was told rather impatiently.

Harry couldn't make up his mind, trying to figure out when to go back. After almost an hour of internally debating the choices, Putin finally snapped and said "Okay it's like this, which year? Make a decision now or I send you back to when you were a kid at the Dursleys."

Now worried and fearing he might forget something, Harry quickly said "First year, before first year."

"Good." Shouting for Waldo, Putin said to his assistant "Tell them to send Malfoy back to July 31, 1991.

Gulping then taking the offered paperwork, Waldo ran to the retrieval experts and said "Two to go down to this date."

The group of six looked at the date and the names of the two to go back before they all groaned "Not these two again?"

"Last chance." They were told.

* * *

Harry followed Rasputin to the gates, then was told "Remember, to look, listen and think. Trust only those who aren't envious or overly familiar with you too quickly. And for goodness sake, kiss the girl the minute you see her. Don't hesitate. You have thrown away chance after chance. The way forward is through her in more ways than one."

Harry woke up in Dudley's old bedroom, hearing nothing but noticing it was almost nine, he got up and looked around the house, surprised to see that it was a Sunday and that there was no one around.

Looking around outside, he saw that the Dursley's car was missing and checking inside found a note in the bathroom. Reading it and recalling how in the first go round, they had been running around the countryside trying to escape the delivery owls, Harry went to sit on the sofa, astounded and worried about the changes.

Or had they even been changes, maybe all of this had been a really strange nightmare? After all how could so much happen to one person? Hearing a knock on the door, he opened and didn't even react to the large man standing in the doorway. "Hello Hagrid."

Seeing the large man's shock, Harry cursed himself then played it up like he was shocked himself. "Wait, how do I know your name?"

"Maybe you should le' me in 'arry." The man nervously said looking around the neighborhood.

Harry let in the Keeper of Keys from Hogwarts and looked at him still pretending to not understand. "Only if you tell me how I know your name."

Getting a line about knowing his parents and hating to do it but not sure what the heck was going on, Harry listened to the story and then found himself agreeing to go to Diagon Alley with Hagrid.

Once there, he saw Professor Spout with students and then looking at Hagrid saw a sign in the window that said "Ask Hagrid for your key BEFORE YOU GO TO THE BANK."

When the man suggested lunch first, Harry found himself agreeing and they were soon seated at the Leaky Cauldron. Handing Harry a menu, the older man behind the counter spoke to Hagrid about Hogwarts but the preteen once again saw "Ask Hagrid for your key BEFORE YOU GO TO THE BANK."

After two more instances on the way to the bank, Harry looked at his friend and said "Hagrid, if I have money here, how do I access it?"

"Why the great man himself sent your key along with me." Hagrid said with a huge smile on his face. "Dumbledore has had this key since the night your mom and dad died, 'Arry."

Harry couldn't help thinking why, but let it go for a moment when yet another sign rearranged it's letters to say "Ask Hagrid for your key BEFORE YOU GO TO THE BANK."

"Really my key? May I hand it over?" Harry asked surprised at how much he found himself wanting to do just that unaware that after giving up on Harry listening to his message, Putin had sent him a mild compulsion charm to force him to obey.

"I am not so sure, the great man said for me to 'and over your key to the teller, 'Arry. He specifically mentioned that." Hagrid said feeling a bit uneasy but looking at the disappointment on his young friend's face, he sighed, messed up his unruly hair and then pulled the key out from the chain around his neck. "'ere you go, youngster. I am sure that Dumbledore will understand, after all what 'Arm could it do for you to be the one 'anding it over to the teller, but we must keep that secret betweens us."

* * *

In the bank, Harry stepped up to the teller window and smiled at Griphook, recalling the first time he had met this particular Goblin and said "Hello, I am here to visit my vault."

"Key please?"

When Harry's key glowed, Harry looked at Hagrid who was busy talking to another teller, wishing he could explain what was going on. Maybe Goblins had some form of time travel that told them he had or would was it, broken into Gringotts in seven years?

"Follow me, Mr. Potter." The teller said with what Harry was sure wasn't a frown but it wasn't exactly a smile either. Arriving at a large black wood door, the teller stuck a key into the lock mechanism and then the door opened with a loud groan. "You may enter."

Harry didn't know what was going on as he entered the large ornate room with a goblin behind a desk looking at him over a large pile of paperwork. "Are you Harry Jame Potter, son of James and Lily Potter, born July 31st 1980?"

"Yes." Harry couldn't help wondering what was going on, this wasn't how his first visit had gone last time.

"Griphook, you may return to your window." The Goblin said effectively dismissing the Goblin. "Mr. Potter have a seat, we have much to go through today."

Harry was soon astounded at the depth and breathe of his family's holdings and was growing upset as he began to realize that no one had ever told him about any of this in his previous life. Oh, he had learned about the magical holdings or at least some of them during his desperate search for the last pieces of Moldymort's soul but the non-magical ones were the ones that had him furious.

He personally OWNED the company that kept his UNCLE employed, he OWNED the house that they lived in as well as having other muggle assets. If he didn't want to, he need not return to the Magical world for anything other than school.

With a weak smile at the unidentified Goblin, he said "I am sorry but I was never told your name."

There was a fierce frown growing on his face then the Goblin said "I am Montooth, your family's personal banker here at Gringotts going back six generations with you now head of the account."

Harry went to apologize only for the Goblin to give him an assessing glance then snap "Have you not heard your parent's will?"

"I didn't know that they had a will." Harry admitted.

With a sniff of what sounded like disgust, the man stood and said "Let's go to your school vault, Mr. Potter. Clearly I must look into a few things for you. For now, until you are seventeen, I am in charge of your assets, or at least until I find out who your magical guardian was supposed to be. You only need to ask and anything you will wish for will be arranged on your behalf."

Harry was silent as they went to his vault, grabbing the bag and the knuts, sickles and galleons like he had done on his last visit, he looked around and saw a faint door on the side of his vault that he had never seen before in his previous life. "What is that door?"

"Your parents and when you get married, your marriage vault. You may take a look but certain books are forbidden and all moneys must remain inside of it."

Harry looked at the Goblin and asked "How do I access it?"

"Place your hand on the doorknob, Mr. Potter. It will only open to you."

Harry placed his hand on the very cold doorknob and when it warmed to his touch then slide open, he looked inside. There were beautiful glittering objects and jewels of all sorts in labeled clear boxes in some sort of unknown order. Books with locks on them, on upper shelves, with vast amounts of magical funds stacked in the middle of the room the size of the Dursley's attached home.

On the wall over Montooth's large head flashed letters and Harry wanted to ask what books only to have random books flying out at him and one, a particularly heavy book that looked vaguely familiar smacked hard on the head. Bending to pick it up, he chuckled softly when he saw that it was Hogwart's a History.

"May I take these books?" He asked the Goblin whose lips had thinned at what he clearly felt was a stupid question. Gathering them up, he found a bottomless and weightless bag on a chair and put them inside before following the Goblin to the miner's car.

Back in the lobby of the bank, Harry was delighted to see that Hagrid had just returned and greeted his friend acting as if this was no different than his last first visit to Gringotts.

The bookstore for his books, Ollivanders to get his wand, he considered getting a second wand but decided to wait, maybe ordering one at a later date saying he had broken his. Hearing Malfoy in Madam Malkins had him wanting to curse the ferret into a million pieces but before he could even approach the blond, something kept him from doing so.

He had been having weird moments all day. The words that had been popping up over people's heads, the way he seemed to almost distrust those around him and even some sort of pity for Draco in spite of his bad behavior had Harry feeling exhausted. He knew he had come back from death, he could recall his past life but he didn't get why he was here and what he was supposed to be doing, I mean how was this to help him defeat Voldemort?

The rest of the trip to Diagon Alley was the same as last time, including receiving Hedwig as a present. Hiding his tears at the sight of his still alive familiar, made Harry's thanks to Hagrid even more emotional as the large man guided them out of Diagon Alley.

* * *

When Hagrid put him on the train for Little Whinging later that afternoon, Harry waved goodbye to his friend and sat back, knowing that this time, things were going to be different or else.

Arriving at his aunt's place to find the car back in the garage, Harry just took his trunk to his room and then came down to dinner. When his aunt silently sat the food down in front of his Uncle and Dudley, Harry saw she had only one plate left.

"I am sure that those freaks fed you, so you can just watch us eat." She sneered.

Harry didn't say a word, he had very carefully removed the tracking charm on his wand during the trip home and removed the one on the house because there was no way in heck he was going to let them get away with their abuse any longer.

When they had begun to eat, Harry looked at Petunia and said "I saw a photo of my mother today. Are you sure that you two were sisters? I have to doubt it. She was rather beautiful wasn't she?"

Watching Petunia turn white then red and Vernon getting ready to explode, he calmly said "Oh, and I was given a list of my assets today. Oddly enough, in the magical world, I don't have to wait until I am an adult to claim them. Something to think about there, Vernon."

With that, Harry stood, went back to his room and shut the door. He could hear the sharp and shrill tone of his aunt's voice and the booming anger in his uncle's and then the sound of his aunt telling Dudley to go visit with his friend Piers.

When he heard their footsteps coming up the stairs, Harry laid his wand across his lap and waited. Sure enough when the door slammed open, he saw what he expected to. "Let's get one thing straight, boy, You are never to speak to me like that again."

"Vernon, let's be honest with each other. You don't want me here, I don't want to be here. I have every single intention of never returning after I leave on September first, however, if you don't leave me alone, your very nosy neighbors are going to sit in their front gardens and watch as you are evicted by the constables unless we come to an agreement." Harry said. "We both know that I own this house that you abused me in."

Petunia looked nervously at Harry and said "I was told you would never find out."

"Who told you that?" He asked feeling sick because he was almost certain of the answer.

"Dumbledore. That bastard who forced us to take you in." She said almost spitting the name out.

"Do you expect me to believe you without any proof?" Harry asked. When Petunia snapped she would be right back, Harry looked at Vernon who trying to enter the room as inconspicuously as a walrus could and said "You will drive me to King's Cross station on the first and we will never have to see each other again."

Petunia entered the room and threw a note and a bag at Harry. Looking at the bag which contained a blanket with his initials on it and a basket, he had an odd memory from his childhood and turned on the horsey faced woman. "Where is the bear?"

Looking like she wanted to deny him an answer at first, Petunia saw the sparks on the end of his wand and nervously said "Dudley wanted it."

"Oh course he did. Something you might find interesting, that bear was given to me by a Werewolf." Harry said with a sneer on his face while he picked up the note.

Reading the note with one eye while the other cautiously watched Vernon, he said "Well unfortunately for you, Dumbledore lied to you. He had no legal right to give you this property and I still own it according to magical law. However, if you stay out of my life until I graduate from Hogwarts, I will turn it over to you at no cost."

"At no cost, I have feed and clothed you for ten fricken years, had you in the same house as my son. You are nothing but a freak and your parents, how they had the money to..." Vernon went silent when Harry pressed his wand into his fat neck.

"Listen here, both of you." He said taking in the twosome. "Stay out of way for the next thirty days, keep that fat slob of a son of yours out of my way and you won't find out how much of a freak I am. If you don't keep your side of the deal, well I am sure you get the picture."

With that, Harry looked at the two of them and said "Oh, and I would let Dudley know that the lawn needs cut, its getting a bit tall."

The Dursleys both began to speak then went silent when Harry made all of Dudley's junk in that room disappear then the bed transfigure into something a bit more comfortable.

Seeing them still standing there, watching with horrified expressions on their faces, he said "I expect Dudley to cut the lawn at least once every single week until I leave and I do believe that your car needs washed Vernon. Plus I am sure that I saw a streak on the window when I came into the house tonight, be sure to have him clean out the gutters as well."

His jaw clenched tight, Vernon was heading towards the door when Petunia seemed to be waiting for something. "Was there something you needed?"

Looking out the window, not seeing any owls except the one in the cage, she said "How are you not in trouble with that freak school of yours, Lily got in trouble for accidentally doing a spell and I thought..."

Harry looked at his aunt and with a cool expression on his face said "It's simple, unlike my mom, I am a half blood, not a muggle born witch. Oddly enough, this makes this a magical household since I own it, Aunt Petunia. Those wards that Dumbledore put around the house, they keep that school from knowing."

Petunia looked like she had eaten a rotten lemon whole as she followed her husband from the room. Meanwhile Harry had lay down on the bed as he looked at his wand. He had once asked about how the Weasley household stayed out of trouble regarding accidental magic and Bill had told him it was because of the wards.

He had long known about the wards around Privet Drive. Yes there had been a tracking signal on his wand then but how had the Ministry known about Dobby's magic if these wards that Dumbledore had put around it had been as good as he claimed?

Drifting off to sleep after securing the door to his room, Harry missed the sound of the argument between his so called family when Dudley was informed of the changes when he got home.

He also missed the whining complaints of Vernon Dursley when the news mentioned that there had been a wild and unplanned fireworks demonstration over the skies of England that evening.

However it hadn't been missed by the man in the Death Guidance Office, he was grinning excitedly as his thickheaded charge for once got the first part of his introduction to magic correct.

Oh, there had been mistakes but Potter wasn't exactly noted for subtlety and his threats against the Dursleys while entertaining did have the ability to expose that he knew more than he should but Putin couldn't help thinking that at least there was a good chance he would make it to the Hogwart's Express without an more visits to the waiting room.

**A/N: If you would like me to continue posting please let me know. I have heard that there are Potter fans who love to criticize authors, I am fine with that if it is about details gotten wrong within the context of the changes I have made to canon. If it is about pairings or not liking my story regarding the Weasley's or Dumbledore, there are over 600K stories on this site alone, go find something else to read, don't ruin it for everyone. If you have put yourself out there and published I am more than willing to listen to it, however if you are not published you might want to think twice about being a troll.**

**TBC(Maybe, depending on attitudes.)**


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you to all who took the time to review the story. There is minor Ron bashing but it is for the good of the story. Its to guide him along where I need him to be. This is as bad as it gets, I don't like some parts of the character, but other parts I find make him the most normal of the three leads.

I also don't intend that Hermione and Harry be super heros with extraordinary skills who only rely on each other. Other than more knowledge, Harry is just another student. **To the person who Pmed **me regarding Severus Snape being a descendant of Rasputin, it isn't completely out of left field. There is a movie in which Alan Rickman plays Rasputin. I have never seen it, but felt it was a bit of throw away to the person who I am writing this for.

BTW, Elizabeth is meant to be Queen Elizabeth, daughter of Henry the VIII, there were always claims that Anne Boleyn was a witch and I kind of like that. Jane, of course is Jane Gray, the nine day queen of England and the great granddaughter of Henry the VII, through his daughter who married the Duke of Suffolk and had a daughter named Francis. And Hadrian is the Roman emperor who had the wall built around most of Britain to keep out the hoard out.

* * *

**Chapter Two  
**

Express &amp; Sorting

Harry was watching Vernon remove his trunk from the boot of his work sedan and when the man was finished, he nodded at him and said "I wish I could say that it has even been acceptable, but it hasn't."

"What about my house?" Vernon quickly asked looking around the busy morning commuters heading for their train worried that one of them might hear him talking to the freak.

"I promise you won't see any constables this year at least not on my behalf." Harry said then reaching for the wheeled cart, nodded at Dursley and walked towards the entrance of King's Crossing.

Taking a deep breath, he was already making plans to find some place, any place else to go next year in spite of the pleasure he had gotten listening to Dudley whine LOUDLY as he had done all the chores that Harry had once done. He was even considering a trip to France, after all he owned property there according to the Goblins.

As he edged his belongings towards where he knew the Hogwart's Express would arrive to take them to Scotland, Harry took in all the familiar sounds and smells of the first day heading back to school at Hogwarts.

Hearing a friendly voice, Harry saw Neville Longbottom and found it hard to act like he didn't know his fellow classmate and friend. Seeing the boy scared of his own shadow and being overwhelmed by his grandmother had him reminiscing about the past or was it future as he crossed the barrier and loaded his trunks on the already waiting train.

Surprised to see several early students, he soon realized that most of them were muggleborns and couldn't help wondering if Hermione was among them. Not finding her on his walk through the train embarrassed to realize he didn't know if she had arrived early or late that morning in the previous timeline, he moved to stand on the nearby boarding area to watch for her.

Not finding her there, he looked around to realize that while he didn't find Hermione, there were several other of his former or future classmates. About to greet one of them, he had a thought. What if he was supposed to meet Ron first? Before Hermione.

Finding Neville, he saw the flustered boy looking for a compartment and decided to invite him to join him. "Hey, are you looking for someone to sit with?"

The smile of relief on Neville's face had Harry smiling back as he watched Augusta Longbottom looking him over with an assessing expression on her face. She must have approved of what she was, because she nodded at him then she once again hugged poor Neville before she left in a cloud of mothballs and wool. "Hey."

"Hi, I'm Harry."

"Neville, Neville Longbottom." He said then thanking Harry when he helped him to lift his trunk onto the train and down to the correct compartment. Once it was taken care of, Harry and Neville talked about their hopes for school. "I am just happy to be here, my family thought I was a squib until I got my letter."

"I didn't even know I was a wizard until I got mine." Harry replied with a grin. "Though both my parents were Hogwart's students, they died when I was just a baby and my relative's didn't tell me anything about them."

At quarter to eleven, Harry told Neville he would be right back asking him to keep their seats for them; that he had to see someone who he was told would be attending Hogwarts, then exited the train. Going back through the barrier between the platform and the Muggle world, he was watching for the Weasleys.

Recalling how late they had been and how disorganized, Harry was not too worried when he didn't see them right away. Looking at the clock, amused to think about how many times Mrs. Weasley had gotten her children to Kings Cross and how many times she more than likely had been late, he was counting at least nine before this moment with Bill and Charlie and then adding up all her own schooling to add another seven he heard her rather distinctive voice in the distance.

The words he heard hit him like a bludger from a Slytherin beater and Harry froze. Sixteen, by his count Mrs. Weasley had gone through this barrier sixteen times and she couldn't recall where it was today? How was that possible? From a woman that could remember every single one of her twin son's pranks to being able to recall who was related to who and by what marriage when it came up randomly in conversation.

It wasn't possible for her not to know the location of the platform. So why was Ron's mother shouting out in a muggle area as loud as she could about platform 9 and three quarters? He saw the woman looking his way and then approaching leaving her own family behind to latch onto him.

"It's okay dear, I can remember how hard it is..." Harry froze when he saw her eyeing him even as she grabbed a hold of his arm to lead him off. Harry felt her grip overcoming his resistance and felt sick as he realized this was exactly how he had felt the first time he had met this woman.

"I'm sorry but I am looking for someone. Please let me go." He said as politely as he could when inside his brain was spinning and his heart was racing at the idea of his meeting Ron not being what he had always thought. Seeing a familiar looking muggle family, he quickly maneuvered away from Molly Weasley and said "I see my friend. I must help her get onto the train."

Hurrying to the Grangers, Harry moved to Hermione's mother and quickly whispered. "Hi, I am going to Hogwart's too but that red headed woman over there just accosted me and I don't want to go through the barrier alone. Is it okay if I go in with the three of you? I told her I was waiting for someone I knew."

Emma Granger looked over where the poorly dressed red headed woman with the passel of out of control children was still looking at the boy and ignoring how her own son was trying to get her attention as they went ahead through the barrier.

Hugging Harry, her eyes on the woman, she pretended to know him and saw her husband who had heard the same thing, pull out his mobile phone as if debating calling the police while her daughter was staring at the young boy wide eyed.

"It will be okay once we are on the train." Harry promised then looking back at the now empty barrier looked at Hermione and offered to help her with her stuff. When she nodded shyly, unable to meet his eyes, Harry soon lead the way to the train and was helping her carry her luggage on.

"Hey, do you want to share our compartment?" Ron said pointing to where his mother was getting her children settled in spite of all calls for parents to exit the train. Harry saw her nodding at him and then trying to edge him away from Hermione and into the already crowded compartment.

"No thanks, I have a compartment a bit further down for us." Harry said politely, hoping to talk to Ron but only after Mrs. Weasley had left. Last time she hadn't entered the train, but maybe that was because she had accomplished her goal already. "Maybe later you can come down and visit."

* * *

Once they were settled with Neville, Harry found his mind reeling as he began to face the possibility that one of his closest friendships had been a set up. But by who? How would Molly Weasley know who he was and why would she want to do this? Wait, how would she know what he looked like? Only Hagrid knew that.

"Harry?" Looking at the eleven year old Hermione as they felt the train pulling out of the station, Harry smiled and asked her her name. After all had been introduced to one another, Neville realized his toad was missing and with a heavy sigh admitted that it wasn't the first time and that he was used to hunting him down.

"Just watch out for him, here, okay?" Neville asked as he opened the sliding door and exited. Hearing the whispers about Harry Potter being on the train and looking at the Weasleys, he waved at Ron who he knew distantly and kept moving, curious as to how they knew that when Harry had said he had only told Hermione and himself who he was.

In the compartment, Harry listened to Hermione talk excitedly about going to Hogwarts and all she had read already and how she was so looking forward to preforming magic. "Want to do some right now?"

"We can't." She said primly.

Reminded how this Hermione was the one who was still so wrapped up in obeying teachers out of fear of disappointing them because of being picked on and bullied and Harry just smiled gently and said "It's okay to do magic on the Hogwart's train Hermione. I promise."

Looking up when he heard the sound of the door opening, he saw the blond git and was about to kick his pointed chin out of there when he looked in and said "One of the Weasleys is saying Harry Potter is on this train. Is that you?"

At first planning on denying it, Harry frowned when he felt a very large compulsion to hold out his hand. "Yes, I'm Harry Potter. Who is asking?"

Looking at Hermione with a sneer, Draco said "Draco, Draco Malfoy, you should come with us, you don't want to start the school year off hanging around with a bad sort."

"Bad sort?" Harry asked then looking at Hermione and seeing how she was trying to hide how upset she was, suddenly had an idea how to get the blond to talk to both of them. "Wait, are you one of those kids whose parents went to Hogwart's?"

"My family is pureblood, yes." Draco said with a wide smirk on his face as he looked between Harry and Hermione.

"Oh good, than maybe you can settle a bet for us. Hermione wants to be in Ravenclaw, I just want to avoid this git that has been annoying me. Which house do you think I will end up in?" Harry was amused at the words coming out of his mouth, not sure what the heck was going on but clearly someone wanted him talking to Draco. "Also doesn't Draco mean Dragon?"

Flushing a bit because his mother called him her petit dragon, Draco found himself nodding then saying "Where you end up depends on all sorts of things. There is a hat. My guess is you end up in Gryffindor or Ravenclaw since you aren't a pureblood so you won't end up in Slytherin."

"Oh, the one with the green and the snakes." Hermione said with a smile as she thanked Draco for explaining as politely as she could in spite of not liking how he had treated her. Looking at Harry she said "You would look good in green though. Your friend, color wise would look good in Ravenclaw."

"My friend?" Draco said unable to help himself from talking to the mudblood and not understanding a thing she was saying.

"No, you would. I get you want where your family is or was or whatever, but blue would be good for you. Black is too dark for your complexion." Hermione said with a flush to her face as she realized that she had to sound completely starkers then looking at Harry said "I still am not sure about this though. What if that hat is on your head and you don't get put any place?"

"Well there is always Hufflepuff. They get the ones that don't fit any place else and label it as that they are loyal when the whole world knows its because they don't fit elsewhere" Ron said shouldering his way past the blond boy he was sure was Draco Malfoy.

The Malfoys and the Weasleys hated one another and he didn't like that the blond was talking to the boy who had invited him to share a compartment. His mother had ordered him to befriend the boy and he didn't dare disobey her. No one disobeyed Molly Weasley and got away with it. "Hey, I'm Ron, we met earlier."

"Yes, why did your mom try to grab me outside the barrier?" Harry asked hoping to find out that it was something completely innocent like that she had believed he was lost.

Shrugging, Ron replied. "I don't know but she told me last week that you would be on the train, she said that you're Harry Potter and that I needed to be your friend because you won't have any to guide you through things at Hogwarts. So here I am, one friend as ordered by my mother."

With that Ron sat down on the nearest empty seat and then noticing that Draco was still there looked at his friend and said "You might want to watch out for that one, he is going to be a Slytherin, they can't be trusted. All of the dark wizards from the last war came out of Slytherin. They are not liked by anybody but themselves. You should hear my brothers talking about their Head of House, he is a real greasy git."

Harry found himself knowing that for the most part Ron was right, minus a few brave souls most of the house of snakes had gone over to Riddle's side but something told him that he needed to smooth things out with Draco. After all he knew of at least one rat that he would really like to grab and drag to the ministry to prove Ron's reasoning wrong.

"I would think I should be making my own decisions about people, after all you just entered my compartment after telling me that your mom told you to be my friend. I don't even know you or your family so why would she do that?" Harry didn't like being told what to do by anyone. He was trying to rely on sound judgment this time, he wasn't sure why he was back as a first year but he knew that if he did this right, he might be able to get rid of Riddle sooner than later.

When Draco began to speak, Harry held up his hand to stop him, not wanting to hear his rant against Ron anymore than Ron's against him. Oddly enough the blond for once was quiet. "Look, I am sure you are a nice enough guy Ron, but I just met Draco so I don't know either way and I don't like anyone telling me what to do. Draco, I will see you at the sorting but any friendship either way won't work if you two are insulting each other, I might decide to be friends with neither of you."

Draco nodded at Harry and said fair enough before gathering Crabbe and Goyle and heading away well aware that Ron Weasley tended to put his foot in his mouth on a regular basis. His mom said that the git took after his own mom who had bragged out loud while attending Hogwarts about using a love potion on Arthur Weasley to get him to marry her. The only reason no one had believed her was that she hadn't been up to brewing the necessary potion according to his mother who had heard it from some aunt who he had never met for some reason.

Neville rejoined the others in the compartment, his toad in his pocket and greeting the others announced "Ron, your brothers just tried to use my toad for their prank. If they don't leave it alone, I am going to tell my grandmother's friend Minerva McGonagall. Seriously, they were trying to make it stick out its now pink tongue."

When Ron laughed, Hermione saw how upset Neville was and then saw Harry looking at the other boy and shaking his head. When Harry looked at Neville, then told Ron it wasn't funny, the other boy said "Oh come on, it's only a harmless prank."

When the other three were quiet, Ron shrugged and asked "Whose your favorite Quidditch team? Mine are the Cannons."

"Don't have one." Neville answered well aware that Hermione and Harry didn't even know what Ron was talking about.

"That's the sport played on brooms right?" Harry asked hoping to find something to talk about that wouldn't cause an argument because he could recall that last time Ron and Hermione had argued on this trip to Hogwarts.

"Are you insane? How can Harry Potter, the Harry Potter not know about Quidditch?" Ron asked staring at the dark haired boy sitting next to the girl with the bushy hair reading a large thick book. Seriously, who read a book before they had to? At least he knew she wouldn't be in Gryffindor, after all the only house that took bookworms was Ravenclaw. "You have to be kidding me."

Thankfully the trolley came through at that moment and Harry bought a huge amount of candy for all of them to enjoy. After eating the Bertie's Beans and the chocolate frogs with their wizard cards, Harry heard Ron asking Hermione why she hadn't eaten any of the candy.

"My parents are dentists, I am not allowed to eat much candy." She replied.

"Dentists? What are dentists?" Ron asked. When they explained it, he said "Muggles are just absolutely mental. "Seriously, you can just have your teeth repaired, Hermy, it's not that big of a deal. I have done so lots of times. Besides, you're a witch now, you don't have to listen to what your parents say, they don't matter any more. After all they are only muggles."

Harry watched Hermione say excuse me and head out the door. Looking at Ron, hearing him saying something about her being mental had Harry angry. "Just because her traditions, background and interests are different than yours doesn't make you right and hers wrong, Ron. You know you sound an awful lot like that kid you said I should avoid right now. So maybe I should take your advice."

"You should, Malfoy-." Ron began to speak but before he could, Harry gathered up the remaining sweets, shoved them into his arms and then pushed him out of the compartment. "Wait, what?"

"I am taking your advice and avoiding the git who trying to decide who my friends should and shouldn't be. I chose Hermione." Harry snapped then looking at Neville said with a lopsided grin "And Neville too."

"What am I going to do with all of this candy?" Ron asked bewildered why Harry had given it all to him.

"Why don't you use it to buy you room in another compartment." He said quietly, shocked to realize how angry he was at Ron. "Look Ron, I am sure you are a nice guy, but so far all you have done is told me how your mom ordered you to be my friend, insulted the people who offered to be my friend without knowing who I was and tried to tell me what to do about yet another person who you consider unworthy. Maybe things will be less, less, I don't know but less something once we are settled into our house."

"Yeah, see you in Gryffindor, I heard that your dad and mom were in Gryffindor and the Weasley family is ALWAYS in Gryffindor." Ron said with a smile his way before heading to hopefully join his brothers.

Harry figured that he would do just that, give it a few days and see if Ron settled down a bit. Looking back he could see some parts of this were repeats of their first first year but other bits were new. Maybe he was seeing a different side to Ron because he hadn't met him first.

When Hermione returned, she passed on the news. "A red headed prefect told me that we are almost to Hogwarts and need to change into our uniforms."

When both Harry and Neville had apologized for not smacking Ron for what he had been saying, Neville asked "Okay, thanks Hermione, do you want us to wait in the corridor so that you can change first?"

Hermione looked at him then down to make sure her clothes were her uniform then up at the flustered boy who had just noticed she was already wearing it. "I will wait while you two change. What happened to the other boy?"

"I think he went someplace else after we told him to leave. I am hoping that it was just the sugar in the candy talking." Harry said quietly then tugging Neville back into the small old fashioned compartment, soon they were both changed into their Hogwart's uniform.

* * *

Arriving at the station, herded into the boats, Harry and the other two were quickly greeted by Hagrid who grinned at the duo with Lily and James Potter's son. Gathering in the front hallway feeling short and surrounded by his memories of his first sorting, Harry heard students gossiping about how they were sorted, some of the fantastical ideas things he had missed the first year.

When Professor McGonagall showed up, Harry couldn't help it, he grinned at the stern old witch whose guidance had been so important to him. Looking at Hermione whose starry eyed wonder had him reaching for her arm as she found it hard to take her eyes off moving staircases and talking portraits along with ghosts that talked to the students.

Seeing Draco nodding his way, Harry returned the greeting then saw Ron standing nearby. Hermione was leaning in and warned Harry about the dirt on Ron's nose, so he moved over and tried to avoid an argument by warning the red head himself. "Hey, Ron. You have dirt on the side of your nose."

When the other boy frantically tried to wipe it off, Harry said "Stop, now you are drawing attention to it."

"Percy told me to go wash my face but I was trying to get all that candy in my bag." Ron replied as he gave up on the dirt. Hearing the name Hannah Abbott, Harry moved back to where Hermione stood and watched as his classmates were sorted into their houses.

Hearing the name Hermione Granger, he paid attention, this Hermione was desperate to be in Ravenclaw and Harry was worried that they wouldn't be together but within seconds of the hat landing on her head it called out Gryffindor.

"Really, she is going to be a nightmare." Ron said grumbled as he moved away from Harry wearing a frown at the idea of being in the same house as the bookish muggle girl. When Neville was sorted into Gryffindor and was soon seated next to Hermione, Harry had to laugh at how widely they were smiling and how intensely they were watching the rest get sorted.

Things went on pretty much as they had first time around up until Draco. Harry froze when the hat quickly announced Ravenclaw for the blond who looked absolutely terrified at the news. Seeing him looking over at Snape who, Harry had avoided looking at, had him feeling sorry for the blond git as he quietly handed the hat back to the deputy head mistress and walked over to the quiet and faint applause of Draco Malfoy ending up in Ravenclaw.

When the two Patil sisters came next to Harry's surprise, they ended up in in the same house. Everyone else seemed the same until it was now Harry's turn. This time there was no suggestion of Slytherin, instead he was quickly announced as Gryffindor.

The final student was also a surprise, Ron Weasley seemed to take forever and then to his shock it was announced he was to be a Hufflepuff. Seeing Ron's shock had Harry wondering how this was possible and Harry was now officially worried.

* * *

Being led to their dorms by Percy, Harry heard Ron chasing after his big brother who promised to return to speak to him after he had taken care of his charges then ordered Fred to stay with Ron.

Promising to talk to Hermione in the morning, Harry watched her head up to her dorms talking to the more serious of the Patil twins. Following Neville, Dean and Seamus to theirs, he couldn't help looking around the room, feeling like Ron not being there was his fault.

Ron was in tears as he asked his brother how this could happen.

Percy didn't know what to tell his brother as he lead him to his own Head of House. When she had looked at Ron, shook her head, then suggested that they ask the hat, Percy looked at her and said "We can do that?"

"It's in my office at this moment." With that Minerva led them to her office and had Ron sit down before placing it on his head.

"Is there a problem, Minerva?" The voice in the hat asked.

"Yes, Godric, Mr. Weasley feels like he was incorrectly sorted." She said looking at Percy who was staring in amazement at his head of house as well as the old falling apart hat that sorted every single student in the building and most of the teachers as well.

"Well, let's see." With that the hat was quiet then said "He doesn't have the sly or cunning of Salazar's house, nor the intelligence to fit into Rowena's home. He is too often afraid of his mother's wrath to become one of my lions but he does have immense loyalty to his family and friends which is why he was sorted into Helga's brood. I am quite certain he was placed in the correct house, Minnie."

Ron was in shock as Percy offered to guide him to his house. Once he was turned over to the fifth year prefect, Ron found himself escorted to his room and he soon joined his new house mates, Justin, Ernie and Zach along with an upper level student who looked at Ron and said in a friendly tone.

"Hey, I'm Cedric, here in Hufflepuff we try to guide our firsties. If you need anything, anything at all from homework guidance to where to find something, please don't hesitate to ask."

"I know all about Hogwarts, my older brothers were here and three of them are still here." Ron said and falling onto his bed, shut his curtains and tried to imagine how this had happened. His mother was going to be so angry that he had not gotten into the same house as his brothers. After all Weasleys were always, always in Gryffindor, it had been that way for centuries and he was the first one to not make it.

* * *

In the boy's first year dorms, Harry sat up in bed, shocked as he realized that he hadn't felt Quirrell aka Voldemort that evening. In fact other than a few glares from Snape and a loud insult from the prefect from Slytherin, it had been an unbelievably quiet night.

Upstairs in Death's domain, however it wasn't going so well as Jane went to look for her Queen. "Your highness?"

"No one is here right now but the two of us, Jane. You can call me cousin." Elizabeth  
Tudor said with a smile.

"You might not be so happy with me when I am done." Jane said with gulp. "I uh made a mistake, ma'am."

"What sort of mistake, Jane?" Elizabeth asked sure that it wouldn't be too important.

"When the two Hogwart's boys were here, I forgot to mention, with Harry's death, the horcrux in his head, well Death claimed it ma'am. He said that he had been waiting years for the pieces to Tom Riddle and he refused to return it. I am afraid he went back with no dark mark."

When Jane saw Elizabeth's bright and shiny smile, she said "Do you realize what this means?"

"I understand way more than you can ever expect to. You did a wonderful job, Jane, absolutely wonderful. Please send Rasputin and Hadrian to me immediately." She said serenely then when Jane had left, Elizabeth let out a loud laugh and said "Take that you thick headed old goat, we might have done it by accident but we outsmarted you."

When the late Russian monk and the Roman Emperor entered, Elizabeth asked them to sit. "So tell me how did it go?"

"Potter and those you wanted are in Gryffindor, however Weasley ended up in Hufflepuff, ma'am." Hadrian replied.

"That is fine, maybe it will teach him some courage to stand up to that mother of his. And the other?"

"Lucius Malfoy received a letter minutes ago with the news. He went to his office, sat there thinking for a bit, then threw an heirloom at the wall before he tried to disown his son. His wife reminded him that the illusion of the Malfoy wealth comes from access to her dowry. I do believe he destroyed an artifact that belonged to his former master, your highness. However, it wasn't the one we were wishing he would send to us. Still, I am concerned about the darkness surrounding his soul, if this is to work, the boy has to change his father's path."

"We can't prevent what must happen next year from happening, but we can make his year miserable. Speak to someone, I want it to rain on Malfoy no matter where he escapes to." Elizabeth replied serenely. She knew very well what was going on with the senior Malfoy ad she had no sympathy. He was too much like her father and she knew that in the end, his pride would cost him more than he would ever know if he didn't change paths.

"Your highness, Jane told us the news. I was thinking, maybe we should hint to Potter about what his scar really was and that it is now gone." Rasputin pointed out. "After all he knows what it is, so he might think he still has the protection it offers from Riddle."

"Find a way to send him to the Goblins at Christmas time, Rasputin. Let's have them inform Mr. Potter of what should have happened ten years ago on Halloween." Elizabeth replied serenely.

With a bow, Rasputin said "As you wish milady. May I say you have the sly and cunning of a Slytherin yourself."

"It's such a shame I wasn't." Elizabeth replied. "Unfortunately, the sorting hat said I was a difficult placement and asked me my opinion. I ended up in Ravenclaw. While that was wonderful, I sometimes wonder even five hundred years from then if I might not have made a wonderful Gryffindor."

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: How do you feel about a Ron/Pansy pairing?

********Chapter Three********

**Truths, both false and factual**

Lucius Malfoy read the letter from Draco's godfather and crumpled it up, throwing the parchment into the fire with force. Looking with very cold eyes at his wife desperately wishing that what he had read wasn't the truth, he noticed she was trying to hide that she was smiling, he said "Are you happy now? That whelp you gave birth to couldn't even get his house right."

"Draco had no responsibility for that. Clearly the sorting hat felt his brains were more important than the pureblood properties of Slytherin." Narcissa replied with an equally cool tone. She had married a man she had been infatuated with only to learn that he had married her for her money and family connections, that the betrothal had originally been with her eldest sister. What made it worse was that she was almost certain that he had shared a bed on occasion with Bella before she and her husband had landed themselves adjoining cells in prison. 

The Malfoy family had lost all of their holdings they had in France while fighting along side the first dark lord and his father and he had spent almost his entire British fortune propping up that bastard who followed. He had not been the least bit concerned because Lucius had believed that he had access to her very large dowry only to find out when Draco was born that the Black family dowries reverted to the wife once she had given her husband an heir. Narcissa had been so pleased to inform him of this fact after learning the truth a few days after Draco had been born.

Thankfully that had been the last time he had graced her bed for which she was very grateful, having to come to realize her mistake in marrying a pretty face and nothing more. Yes, he had been great in bed, but she wanted more than that, she wanted to be loved. Still, she would have left him years ago but for the fact that a pureblood marriage was to be for life and that she would automatically lose custody of their son. Only the head of the House of Black could end her marriage and she knew that there was no chance Bella even if she was free would have done that.

Standing, wishing him a distant good day, Narcissa took her note from their son up to her sitting room and read it in private. Lucius hadn't even asked to read it after finishing Severus Snape's letter. Not that he had ever cared, to Lucius, Draco was his heir and property nothing more.

Reading his account of his trip to school, she saw that he had meet someone on the train who had no only confused him but had intrigued her petit dragon by being fair minded. Reading about his nightmare the night before, Narcissa could only sigh, hoping that somehow during the next few years her husband would die before Draco became an adult wizard. Some part of her might still love the bastard but she was well aware that he did not love their son.

Sitting there staring into the distance, she heard her husband shouting at that nutty elf that had been part of the Malfoy staff long before she had joined it. Moving to the balcony in time to see him departing the house, his cane in one hand and his cape in the other, Narcissa watched as he kicked the elf and ordered him to punish himself. 

Gliding down to the study knowing that something had to send him off, she read the note from Head of the Parkinson house and gave a quiet chuckle. The man had rescinded his dowry offer in regards to the betrothal between the man's daughter and Draco as a result of the sorting. Grateful for that small piece of good news, Narcissa went to to plan yet another day trapped in her large mansion. At one point this had been all she had wanted, now she wished for nothing but her escape.

* * *

Harry was guiding without being obvious about it, the rest of his roommates into  
the Great Hall for breakfast, amused to see that Hermione already had her books and supplies ready for their classes that day as they sat down to eat breakfast. He saw that their head of house was already passing out the schedules to the upper year students and knew that she would get to them soon enough.

Being handed theirs and listening to Hermione's excitement, Harry felt soothed, like this was how things were meant to be. Now he just had to find out if Ron and he could get back to being friends, could he get past his fear that their friendship had been a set up or would learning what Molly Weasley had been up to destroyed any chance at that.

Looking over at Ron who was already eating at the Hufflepuff table, he saw that he didn't look much happier than he had the night before then as the owls flew into the hall bringing the morning post, he saw Erroll the old Weasley owl fly into Ron's oatmeal holding a red envelope.

When it exploded and began to yell at Ron, Harry winced, Mrs. Weasley wasn't happy and was shouting at her son for being nothing more than a disappointment and telling him that he had only been given a simple job by her and that he screwed that up. Those words had Harry wincing as he saw Ron's eyes look over at him before looking back down at his full plate of food.

"I wonder what that is about?" Dean curiously asked while the rest of his table mates felt for the other boy as he watched their prefect walk over to console his younger brother.

"That's Ron's mom, she is always like that. You should see the howlers she sends to Fred and George all the time." Lee said with a nod that became a frown when he added "Through, I think that was a bit over the top for not getting in Gryffindor. I mean it's great being a Lion, but seriously, it's not like he ended up in Slytherin."

Seeing the Headmaster using his wand to dispose of the letter which was very unlike the man, Harry couldn't help thinking that he was afraid of what else Molly Weasley might have said while in a temper. When he kindly suggested to his Deputy Headmistress that they should resort Mr. Weasley, that there might have been a problem the night before, he watched McGonnagal's eyes widen before looking at the two Weasleys.

"Sorry Headmaster, we tried that last night." Percy replied from where he was standing on the other side of his brother. "The professor was more than willing to be helpful last night but it said the same thing and even explained why my brother was put in Hufflepuff."

Harry watched Dumbledore seem to stumble a bit at that news, then give Ron a grandfatherly smile and say "It will be fine, Ronald. I will speak to your mother personally."

He moved back to the front teacher's table and had just settled down to eat when there was a huge bang and the main outer doors to Hogwarts flung open and Lucius Malfoy was seen dragging his son to the front of the room. Harry felt for the blond git when he saw how red faced he was and it was clear that was the result of the tight grip his dad had on him. "I demand my son be resorted. Immediately."

Severus stood and reminded the headmaster of what he had just tried to do for the Weasley boy only for Dumbledore to turn a bit pale before attempting to deny what Lucius wanted. The hat sat on the teacher's table, not responding to the calls for the resorting.

Finally giving in after noticing the time, Dumbledore dismissed breakfast and waited until the Great Room was empty, even Severus had unfortunately had to leave as he had a class of first years. Albus watched as Lucius let go of the younger boy and all but threw him towards the hat.

Ordering Draco to sit down on the stool he conjured, Albus looked over at Lucius and dropped Godric's hat onto Draco. "We need to resort Mr. Malfoy."

The hat chuckled then said "I see why you are requesting it but like I told Minnie last evening, I am never wrong. While Mr. Malfoy has the cunning of a Slytherin, that is overshadowed by his intelligence and his bravery. Knowing that he would not be happy in Gryffindor, I placed him in Ravenclaw, if you like I do have the option of switching him."

"Yes, do that." Lucius said shortly then stopped as he remembered how tricky the hat was, he called out "Wait. Stop. I mean, I want him in Slytherin."

"It's Ravenclaw or Gryffindor for young Dragon." The hat announced as Lucius turned puce at the very idea of the name Malfoy being associated with the Lions. This had to be the result of Cissa, after all hadn't her cousin Sirius been a Lion. No matter, that particular Black was as insane as a result of years spent in Azkaban. There was no way he could ruin his life anymore than he already had.

Spitting out fine, Ravenclaw, Lucius didn't even speak to the boy before storming out of the Great Room and the school. Draco looked relieved even as he removed the hat and sat it on the stool.

"Mr. Malfoy, I would recommend you get to class, young man." Albus said then watched as the boy gathered his supplies.

"Which house sir?" Draco asked.

"Ravenclaw." Dumbledore said and when the boy had left, he shuddered at the idea of his being in the same dorm room with Harry Potter. He couldn't help wondering if his attempts to put Ron Weasley in Gryffindor after a howler of his own from Molly Weasley had caused today's response from the hat regarding Malfoy.

Deciding that the blond bore watching, he looked over at his food then settled down to finish his breakfast just as the food disappeared from the table. With a shrug knowing he had a whole cabinet full of muggle candy in his own office, Dumbledore left the room, curious as to how young Harry would feel about spending Christmas with a magical family, yes, that might just be the ticket to get Molly off his case.

* * *

Harry entered the classroom to see Professor McGonnagal sitting on her desk like she had the first time and with a bit of Marauder in his soul, he couldn't resist dropping his bag on a desk and moving to the front of the room.

"Oh, what a cute cat." He said then with a smirk on his face began petting her animagus form on the head, watching as she couldn't control the feline in her's need to be scratched. With a quiet chuckle, he looked around seeing most of the students gathered already including a late arriving Ron. "I wonder where our professor is?"

When the cat nipped at his finger, Harry winked at it and he saw the cat glare at him for a second then turn into his teacher once he was in his seat. "Class, welcome to transfiguration."

With that every single student in the classroom stared in shock at their teacher then looked at Harry expecting him to be worried but instead the dark haired boy had a smile on his face.

After her normal spiel, Professor McGonnagal had the class doing the simple toothpick into a needle assignment and when Harry did so after a few tries, she looked in askance at the young man, requiring him to stay after class for a few minutes.

Seeing the worried look on Hermione and Neville's faces, Harry just sat there until the door was closed.

"Care to explain Mr. Potter?" She asked in a frosty tone as she looked at her student with a twinkle in her eyes.

Harry had had this prank planned and during his prep for this had brought the perfect cover. "I am sorry professor, but I found this among some old books of my mother's."

Pulling out the leather bound book with a charmed drawing of McGonnagal changing between forms, he said "I was just surprised that you were doing the same thing you did when my parents were students."

Chuckling, in spite of herself, she looked at Harry and said "I see you have a bit more of your father in you than your looks."

With that his grin became noticeable. "I think so, I don't know much about them."

"Your Aunt and Uncle didn't tell you stories?" She asked, Dumbledore had assured her that Harry was well aware of who his parents were and what had happened.

Harry had wondered and now he was about seventy five percent sure she hadn't know about how he had been treated by the Dursleys. "All they told me was a lie that my parents were unemployed drunks and that they died in a car accident."

When she got all ruffled, Harry said "I always knew somehow, deep down that it wasn't true but finding this book told me the truth."

"Oh Harry." Minerva looked at him and said "It so wasn't true. Your parents died protecting you from a murderer. Don't ever let anyone tell you differently."

"I won't." He said with a slight smile then looking at the clock, his eyes widened as he groaned inwardly "Uh, Professor, I have Professor Snape next. Is he likely to be upset that I am late?"

"Oh dear, here, let me write you a note." With that, she send Harry along and opened her doors to her next class.

Down in the dungeons, Harry entered the room just as Snape began his well rehearsed spiel about bottling death. Handing him the note, he saw the man's lip curl before he said "Well if it isn't Mr. Potter, our newest celebrity. Find a seat, now."

Moving to sit down with Hermione who had saved him an seat, he didn't take notes as he waited for the moment. When Snape asked him his rapid fire list of questions, he pretended to think about it and then got one of them right.

When the man ignored Hermione's raised hand and then took points from Gryffindor, Harry just let it go, he had his own plans to make sure that Severus Snape realized that he wasn't going to get to Harry Potter, at least not this time around.

By the end of the class, Harry saw Severus looked at him, he had attempted to set off Harry's temper several times during class, but Harry had refused to give in, he was well aware that strong emotions made it easier for the man to read his mind.

* * *

Draco joined his classmates at lunch then sighed as most of them scooted away from him and was surprised when Mandy Bucklehurst, looked at him and said "We are putting together a study group, would you like to join?"

"I'm not really the joining sort and I don't think most of our housemates would want me there." Draco said and then after hesitating added. "Thank you for the offer."

When he had finished eating and was heading to his next class, he saw Crabbe and Goyle were waiting for him at the door. "Draco, what the heck is going on?"

Shrugging, Draco said "The hat put me in Ravenclaw."

He saw Pansy approaching and when he saw her tears, he winced. They had been betrothed by their parents and while Pansy wasn't that bad, he really didn't want to marry her. "Draco... my dad ended our betrothal, why did you have to end up in Ravenclaw?"

"Uh, sorry Pansy, I had no control over where I was sorted any more than you were." He said then told the three of them "I have to get to Transfiguration."

With a grunt, Crabbe said "We have it now too."

Later that week, Harry went to visit Hagrid by himself, last time he had taken Ron with him but he was still on the fence about his friend. He had been at school now almost six days and he thankfully still hadn't ran into the headmaster, not that he had done so the first time around. Greeting Fang after being introduced by Hagrid, he listened to the exact same conversation that they had had the last time, including the information about the stone that Quirrellmort had been after.

This time though, with eyes wide open, he was noticing things that had him wondering how much of his life had been arranged to suit the headmaster's needs. Why else had Professor Dumbledore the king of secrets, had Hagrid retrieve something so important? From his friends to his adventures, he was now noticing that things in his life had been used to send him to where the Headmaster had wanted him to go.

Entering the dorm later that afternoon he heard Neville and Hermione's fears as they discussed the upcoming broom flying lessons with the Slytherins. At least this time they wouldn't have to deal with Draco.

Being careful to conceal his knowledge, Harry tried to reassure his friends and when the other Gryffindor first years joined them, gave them the same advice hoping that things went better this time.

On Monday morning, Harry and the rest of the first year Gryffindors were listening to Neville explain what a a remember ball was before they left for their flying lessons with Professor Hooch.

This time, Harry stayed close to Neville and was able to help him keep control of his broom while Hermione stayed as close to the ground as she could once she had mounted hers. The Slytherins were jeering one of their own when Goyle's broom  
stayed close to the ground as well.

Pansy and Blaise taunted Goyle, pointing out the only person as low as him was the muggleborn. They had almost said mudblood but had seen the eagle eye glare of Hooch, and quickly changed what they were about to say.

When the Slytherin kicked off and tried to fly higher, he lost control of his broom and Harry fought his instincts and let Professor Hooch handle it as the middle age woman flew up and coaxed the large boy down to the ground.

As the class was dismissed early, Harry walked to the castle with Neville and Hermione almost missing Malfoy and how he had ended up racing to save Neville's present from his grandmother. He would miss flying his Nimbus 2000 and Quidditch but he felt that having the knowledge he was rather good on a broom kept to himself might come in handy at some point.

After lunch hearing the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs were having their flying lessons, Harry hoped that it went as smoothly as his class. Two hours later, Hermione was reaching over to wake him up at the end of their History of Magic. Seeing her frown, he wiped the drool and gave her a sheepish smile. "Sorry but I got more from my Mom's History of Hogwarts book than anything Professor Binns taught.

Walking out of the class with his friend, he saw the ghost staring at him and had no idea why it gave him the creeps. Hearing some sort of brahaha, he moaned in annoyance as he overheard Ron and Draco arguing then Ron stomped off.

When Draco noticed the two of them watching, he tried to shrug it off but Harry could hear the other students entering and gossiping about some sort of incident. Telling Hermione that he was curious as to what was going on, they found Susan Bones and Hannah Abbott and Mandy Bucklehurst.

According to them there was an incident between the two purebloods that had ended when Ron had ran into the Whomping Willow with his broom. Ron had then blamed Draco but according to the Ravenclaw the blond was still in the air. "Ron claimed that Draco confounded his broom."

Grimacing, Hermione admitted "I have never flew before but even to me those brooms looked and felt very wonky."

"What's wonky?" Mandy asked looking confused.

Harry tried to explain but the more they talked the more they seemed to confuse the three purebloods. Letting it go, they went to supper

Draco had yet another visit from the youngest Weasley boy at the end of the meal and had to control the urge roll his eyes when he demanded a wizard's duel at midnight. "Go away."

With no intentions of showing up, he heard the rest of Weasley's statement and looked over to see that Potter didn't seem to be paying them any attention, he looked at the Weasel and asked "Are you sure your second knows about this?"

"Harry is my friend, of course he will stand with me against snakes like you." Ron declared and left the Great Hall. Draco looked at Harry again, then at the older two Weasleys who were twins and then at Potter again.

Seeing his head of house, unsure what to do because he was already in enough trouble with his father regarding his sorting, talking to his head of house who was part creature would get him in even more trouble, Draco decided to just be in bed at midnight after one little quick stop.

Timing it so that he left the Great Hall at the same time as Potter, he said "Weasley claims you are his second for this idiotic duel he challenged me to."

Harry shook his head and looked at the blond. "Don't show up. Maybe he will realize that he is wrong."

"I don't intend to. You might want to find the rules of wizard duels, though Potter. Let's just say that his claiming you are his second and you not knowing about it, could give you trouble later on." He warned.

Harry went to the library and found a book on wizard dueling and walking back to their dorm with Hermione settled down next to her at the table and got out his homework.

Watching Hermione watch him, he said "What?"

Hiding her smile as she looked at him, then she shyly admitted "It's nice, how you always sit with me. I just was wondering why?"

A bit thrown at first by the statement, then recalling how bad it had been before Hogwarts for Hermione, he shrugged and said "You're my friend, where else would I sit? With the twins? Yes, that would be conductive to getting school work done." 

She looked at his books then at him and said "Thanks."

Hiding his own smile, he got to work on his potions essay then frowned when he began his essay for charms. It reminded him about Draco's statement regarding duels and something told him to read the book he had brought back with him.

Halfway through, he groaned and got why Draco had warned him about the dueling requirements. The Weasleys had once been vessels of the Potter family, therefore do to some obscure magical laws, since he was aware of the duel and ha not publicly disagreed with Ron's position, might just might end up obligated to be the other boy's second. Looking around he saw Lee Jordan but neither of the twins. "Lee, where are the Weasleys? Its about Ron."

Shrugging, he said "They mentioned something about being hungry."

"Did they take their books or only that piece of parchment they always carry?" He asked and seeing Hermione watching him with a frown on her face he quietly explained the problem.

"Go to Professor McGonagall." She suggested.

Harry thought about it, then felt an odd tingling before seeing words on his homework rearrange themselves telling him to listen to the girl. "Good idea, Hermione. Will you come with me, please?"

Seeing her nod, he was packing away his school work when his parchment now read, "Kiss the girl."

"No." He answered and seeing Hermione looking at him as she stopped packing up her books, he flushed and said "It's nothing just something I noticed wrong with my essay."

"Uh, okay but it's not due until next week Harry, I think that you can change it before then. It's not urgent." Hermione said wondering why he had sounded so upset and why that statement had come out of her mouth, she never put off until tomorrow what she could do today.

Leaving the tower, Harry and Hermione went as quickly as possible to McGonagall's rooms off her classroom and went to knock on her door. When the stern woman opened the door holding a cup of tea, Harry quickly said "Ron Weasley challenged Draco Malfoy to a duel today. He named me as his second without even asking me. I ignored it but then tonight I was reading a book on dueling and here, I found out this."

Before she could tell him that she knew about dueling, the professors having tea with her got what had the other boy so worried. Professor Filius Flitwick looked at Professor Spout then told the boy "Mr. Potter, thank you for bringing this to our attention. We will locate Mr. Weasley and deal with him. Thank you, you have served your duty."

Grateful to know that his reading of the book had been correct, Harry smiled at his own head of house and said "We are going to head back to our tower."

An hour later, Professor Sprout got the expected warning from the paintings that Filch and Norris had located Ron Weasley and walked to join them in the hospital corridor. Seeing Ron looking pissed off, she got his version of events then sent him to his house with Cedric Diggory who had been in the common rooms when she had flooed it.

* * *

In the morning, after sending the Weasley family a notice of what had happened, she informed Professor Dumbledore what had gone on. "From what Mr. Weasley said he flew by the Willow and it attacked him but he believed that Mr. Malfoy was behind the attack. He challenged him twice on the pitch but Malfoy ignored him."

Snape wasn't surprised, Draco would have seen Weasley as not worthy of his time, he knew the rules of dueling very well. "I am guessing that neither of them thought to contact their head of house?"

"If you mean Professor Sprout or myself, no." The half goblin replied with a smirk then seeing Severus glaring, replied "No, apparently Mr. Weasley was unaware of the consequences of his impulsive action, and then to make matters even worse, he named Harry Potter as his second."

Albus hid his need to relax, clearly the friendship he had wanted cultivated between those two was going to happen no matter the house they had been placed in. He had been sure that Harry would have his father's love of adventure and that was what he had counted on by setting up the Weasley boy on a untrustworthy broom. His happiness went away with Flitwick's next statement.

"Mr. Potter rightfully informed his head of house since the book explained about vassals and dueling and his connection to the matter."

"Mr. Potter came to me last night and warned me what Mr. Weasley was up to. We had a good idea where the duel was supposed to be and Filch caught Mr. Weasley last night, however he had already met the Cerberus after he was warned to stay out of that corridor and was rather incoherent when they took him to Pomfrey."

Snape was surprised and asked "Potter didn't go to the duel?"

"He said that he was equally friendly with both boys and he didn't agree with the reason for the duel and that he had never agreed to be Weasley's second." Flitwick explained. "Albus, as Harry is the Head of his House, under dueling rules, what Mr. Weasley did was extremely dangerous."

"I am sure that it was a simple misunderstanding between the boys." Albus said trying to smooth over what could be a major headache for him. Thankfully in spite of Harry being the Head of House due to his father's death, he had never turned his key over to the Goblins, therefore the title hadn't officially become his yet.

Sprout stayed silent, well aware that Albus didn't want to deal with this, he rarely did anything regarding disciplinary actions, so she simply said "I already sent Mr. Weasley a notice regarding his son's actions. I am sure that he will explain to his young son why what he did was wrong."

* * *

Down in the Great Hall for breakfast, Harry and Hermione were discussing their potions homework when he saw Ron getting a delivery from an owl. Unlike the howler, this one had him turning pale and standing before fleeing the room.

Telling Hermione he would see her in Transfiguration, Harry went to locate Ron and found him outside kicking the stone castle. "You are going to hurt yourself."

"Go away Potter, this is all your fault." He snapped as he tossed the note at Harry.

Harry didn't read the letter, just looked at Ron and said "What is my fault?"

The other boy glared at him and said "My father just informed me that he is coming to Hogwarts. He blamed me for last night. If you had bothered to show up, but no and Draco set me up. He told the teachers what was going on and then didn't show up himself. Plus it was his fault I fell off my broom yesterday."

Harry looked at him and said "I heard from even your own housemates that you fell off your broom because it was faulty. You challenged Draco, he says he never agreed to the duel and that you challenged him and didn't wait for an answer."

"Hello Harry." Harry turned to see two red heads approaching.

Nodding at the woman he held out his hand to the older man and said "Harry Potter, sir."

"Hello, Mr. Potter." Arthur Weasley replied with an equally formal handshake, well aware of Harry being his family's head. When his wife tried to hug the boy, Harry backed away and Arthur could see the younger boy's suspicious look at his wife and he sighed, wondering what Molly had done now.

"Excuse me, I have class now." He said with a nod towards Ron's dad and went to leave.

"Harry, I just wanted to invite you to the Burrow for Christmas, since Ron and you are friends." Molly called out.

Harry turned and looking at Mr. Weasley said "Sir, thank you for the invite but I would feel I was attending under false circumstances because Ron and I aren't friends."

With that he left and Molly stared with narrowed eyes at his retreating back, determined to have a word with Albus Dumbledore before the day was out. This was not going the way the great man had promised it would. He of course would blame her for being late to the platform but she had felt it made the whole situation more believable, unfortunately it hadn't gone as planned.

Arthur looked at his son then saw the older three who had been requested to join them as they walked to a distant wall. Once there, Arthur let his wife speak for a few minutes but soon quieted her down. "Enough, Molly. I need to make something very clear to Ronald."

Ron looked at his dad, he had never heard his father speak to his mother that way in eleven years and from the looks of things neither had any of his brothers.

"Ronald, do you have any idea what you did?" He asked. Listening to Ron's version of events, Arthur looked at his three middle sons who were clearly surprised at what they were hearing. "I am guessing you three knew nothing about this?"

"No sir." All three replied then Percy began to realize just how bad this was as he began to sputter when speaking to his youngest brother.

"Ronald, under dueling rules, Malfoy and you are required to go to your head of house BEFORE setting up a duel. Since you challenged, it would have required either Malfoy concede and apologize or his father would have been allowed to set the duel up according to his specifications and requirements of what would be the terms."

"Huh?" Ron's confusion had Percy furious at what his brother's quick to light up temper could have cost his family out of ignorance. He looked at his mother, hiding his own anger at how she had let both Ron and Ginny skive off classes at home with the excuse that they were too young and how it had almost bit them on the rear.

"In other words you wanker, Lucius Malfoy could set it up so that he was the one dueling dad and your second while you were forced to watch." George snapped. "Malfoy could have legally killed both dad and Harry because of your stupidity."

"No, I was the one..." Ron kept protesting his innocence but it was clear that his brothers weren't paying any attention so he turned to his dad only to have him looking at him with disappointment. Finally he looked at his mom who was clearly on his side.

"You are a child, you aren't the Head of your House." Percy replied in a condescending tone then he continued "Do you have any idea what your stupidity could have cost us if..."

"Professor Dumbledore would have never allowed Ronald to..." Molly started to speak only for her husband to interrupt.

"MOLLY!" Once he had control, Arthur gave her the news. "What Ron pulled, it wasn't a challenge between two equal classmates, it was between the heir to the Malfoy bloodline and a younger son of yes, another pureblood family but Dumbledore couldn't interfere by law. In it's eyes both Harry and Draco as heads and heirs of heads are worth more, you know this."

Seeing Molly's mouth moving and no words coming out, Arthur continued "Add to that that he entangled Harry who is the Head of his own house and didn't agree to help him means that if Harry had been forced by dueling regulations regarding protecting his vassals into the duel. Ron would have been charged with attempted murder, as well as a few other charges, we would have not been able to save him but then we would be searching for a way to save ourselves."

"Oh please, it was simply a fight between two school boys, Arthur." Molly said dismissing his fears knowing that they had Dumbledore on their side.

Closing his eyes, Arthur said quietly "No, Ron demanded they fight to blood. Molly, I would have lost my job and we would have lost our home. Thankfully we have already paid for the education of the boys this year and saved partly for next, but we couldn't have sent Ginny to school next year."

"But-" Ron felt sick as he realized how badly he had screwed up. Looking at his dad he said "I never meant..."

"I know, Ron." He said with an eye on his wife who seemed to be ready to explode. "You have got to learn to control that temper of yours. I have spoken to Professor Sprout she informed me that Draco Malfoy and you have had a few other incidents, all of which seem to have been instigated by you. Now I know how sneaky the Malfoy family is, but I spoke to Percy this morning and he has reluctantly agreed with your Head of House."

Ron looked at his dad, his eyes watering as he admitted "I see that blond git and I just get so angry, I want to attack him. It's not fair. He has everything he could ever want and it's only because his dad was a death eater. We wear second hand robes and Mom has nothing..."

"Ron, Draco's family accounts go back centuries and it was only the last few that have been rotters. I work hard but the reason I have the job I do, that I haven't moved up in the Ministry starts with how I did in school. I didn't study hard, I never took it seriously. It was all about quidditch and muggles for me. I am still more interested in muggles than I should be."

"But Mom said..."

"Ron your mom is a good woman but she loves me so she doesn't see me clearly." Arthur replied looking between his wife and his son unfortunately covering for his wife to protect their son from the truth about the woman he had married. "I choose to live my life a certain way. I was never going to be rich, even when your great aunt passes away, I won't be rich. Most of her money will go to Bill."

"But-."

Well aware of where his son's attitude came from, he looked at his wife and said "She informed me of that fact when Bill was born. She felt some of my choices were suspect and unfortunately I have to agree with her on that."

Molly began to think that her agreement with Albus regarding Ron befriending Harry was a good one, she had long believed that they would only need a little help from the young boy until they inherited Arthur's aunt's estate but clearly that wouldn't be happening. After all Muriel was her aunt as well on her mother's side.

Still, she had another ace up her sleeve, a beautiful daughter, who would love to be Lady Potter some day and an in with the man who could make that happen. Albus would be more than helpful, he clearly wanted Harry to be friendly with her family and that was going to be the cost, a fulfilled betrothal contract between the boy who lived and her daughter.

Ron meanwhile walked back to the school main doors, his mind on how spectacularly his plan had failed. He truly didn't care one way or another about befriending this Harry kid, even if he was famous.

He had been expecting a boy more like him, not one who read books and paid attention in class. He had seen the boy for over a week now and was now convinced that Harry was just like Percy and that made him shudder at the idea of a second Percy the Prat.

Ron didn't want to be known for hanging out with someone famous, he wanted to be the famous person. Maybe, just maybe he should be more worried about staying out of trouble so that he could try out for the Quidditch team next year, after all he was at school for one reason only, to be noticed by a professional quidditch team. His mom would just have to let her plans go, Ron had some of his own and he didn't intend to ignore them any longer.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: As I mentioned in my first chapter, I am writing this for a Potter fan because she babysits my two youngest children and is in the hospital. We had been reading other stories in this ff group that weren't finished and she really wanted a finished one and both her mom and she asked me to write one. 

****Chapter Four****

THE TWINS

Harry was sitting in the common room working on his History of Magic homework, idly wondering how Binns corrected it considering he was a ghost when the Weasley twins approached. "Harry, do you have a minute?"

Looking over at Hermione who was helping Neville with his Potions homework, he asked her to keep an eye on his books, then looked ruefully at the twins and said "Just want to make sure that what ever you two are up to doesn't find me turning in pranked parchment tomorrow."

"Relax Harry-" Fred with a wicked grin.

"We only do that to our brothers." George finished.

In the hallway, Harry saw Ron Weasley standing with his older brother Percy and looking a bit annoyed to be there. "Ronald, I do believe you have something to tell Harry."

Ron glared at Percy who reminded him. "Father told you by the end of the week, it's now been two weeks. Apologize."

"But-" Ron tried to tell his brother that he had gotten distracted by nightmares of the three headed dog but he finally just looked at the Potter kid and said "I'm sorry I tried to name you as my second and it won't happen again. Still, I don't get why you are even civil to that evil git."

"You mean Malfoy?" Harry asked curiously.

"Yes, that git. If he had just shown up and dueled with me, I wouldn't have ran into that three headed dog." Ron said angrily.

Percy began to speak but Ron wasn't finished. "Dad said I was wrong about you, but I don't get what the big deal is regarding dueling Malfoy. Then to be made to apologize to both of you after having already been punished by seeing that monster in the forbidden corridor, it's just not fair. That dog was punishment enough, I will never duel again."

"Ronald!" Percy wasn't happy with his brother, not at all.

"It's fine." Harry said to the prefect then hoping to cause others to begin asking the very questions that were rolling about in his brain stated. "Still, why on earth would the school have a three headed dog INSIDE the building. I mean, outside, yeah, we do study Magical Creatures at some point, but inside? Why?"

With that Harry thanked Ron for his apology and went back into the common room to finish his homework. Smiling at Hermione who was reading Hogwart's a History yet again, he asked "Mine doesn't say anything about a three headed dog inside the school, does yours?"

"A what in what?" She asked setting her book down to look at Harry. His words must have startled her, it was rare for anything to distract Hermione from a book.

"I have my mom's copy of Hogwarts a History and don't recall a single mention of a Cerberus." He said with a shake of his head. He remembered exactly why the dog was in the school, but Harry needed a reason to tell Hermione about his own version of Hogwarts a History. He had been looking for a good one since the day they arrived at Hogwarts. "Mine does this automatic updating thing that my mom charmed on it." 

"Your mom charmed your book?" Hermione said her eyes going to her own copy of the heavy book and looked at Harry in awe. "Really?"

"Yes, it updated with who the Head Boy and Girl are and the teachers names and such just like the school's copy." Harry replied and watched as her eyes grew wide in awe as she looked at him. "It's why I don't bring it down, I am afraid I might lose it and it is one of the few things I have that belonged to my mom."

"May I see it, sometime?" She politely asked but Harry could see the fervent light in her eyes and hid his need to smile at this version of Hermione that he found so endearing.

"Sure, but it will have to be in our dorm room during the day. I mean, I keep it locked up in my trunk." Harry said. "We could look through it the day after the Halloween feast."

* * *

Dumbledore removed the invisibility cloak and set it carefully on the table behind his desk and sat down in his chair. Things were not working out the way he had expected this year. First Molly had frightened young Harry at the train station, then Ronald had tried to press too fast and too quickly into a friendship with the understandably cautious boy.

What had happened in regards to the sorting disaster leading to Ronald Weasley ending up in Hufflepuff and Draco Malfoy in Ravenclaw? The Malfoy boy not landing in the right house had him worried that Harry night not hate the Slytherins which he needed but the second part, what had happened with Ronald had Albus stymied on how to fix it.

He had counted on Ron's less than scholarly ways and impulsiveness to led the two boys into his well set up traps, instead during his first planned unorthodox training session, Harry hadn't rescued Ron himself, no, he had gone to his Head of House. Harry wasn't supposed to trust authority figures after what he had thought was his teachers ignoring his abuse or doing nothing about it, yet for some reason he was.

Albus was coming to the position that Harry going to the teachers had been a simple mistake, something that could easily be overcome by Ron's telling him about what he had found in the forbidden corridor. So he had led Percy Weasley where he had wanted him to go and soon had Ron telling Harry about Hagrid's pet.

Harry's reaction however had Albus worried. He wanted Harry researching why the dog was in the school, not asking how the school could let the dog be there. To make matters worse, Spout had been working on her Puffs and they were now trying to include Ronald into the groups and he had mentioned to almost every single one of his house mates how he had nightmares regarding the large dog.

Albus' problem was that that had included Susan Bones who had written to her Aunt who was also her guardian and the Head Auror. Amelia had written him a note wanting to know if it was true that he had a Cerberus on campus and how had it gotten inside the building.

He had written back a note, telling her that the dog was one of Hagrid's pets that had simply gotten inside of the building as the result of a lesson via his Care of Magical Creatures teacher showing it to students.

Unfortunately that had resulted in a note to the professor who had not been happy with him. She was now talking about retiring at the end of the year and he needed her to stay at least one more year for his plans.

Looking at the second note on his desk, the one from Molly Weasley and Albus felt a headache coming on. She was not letting go of the idea of Harry coming to visit for the Christmas holidays in spite of the lack of progress regarding a friendship between Ron and Harry.

Albus knew the why of course; she wanted to ensure that Harry and Ginny met. He was not against this but unfortunately Harry was proving to be rather difficult to lead where he wanted him to go. He didn't want to resort to potions and charms, he needed to see the boy's natural abilities first, but if he had to, he would use charms and potions, after all the greater good made necessary that Harry do what he wanted him to.

Not sure what else could go wrong, Albus went to bed, hoping that his plan for All Hallow's Eve would get things moving the way he needed them to go.

* * *

Next morning, Harry was in the Great Room eating breakfast when a large owl dropped in front of him and held out his leg. Finding the package attached, Harry gave it a bite to eat and watched it fly away.

Reading the outer address, he saw that it had a secondary note beneath and soon found that his package came from Gringotts and that it had a note telling him not to read this in the Great Hall, to wait until he was alone.

After morning classes including one in Charms where he had learned a levitation charm and had watched as Seamus and Dean blew theirs up and then glared at Hermione, Neville and himself when theirs worked, Harry quickly ducked to the tower and when he was seated on his bed opened the package.

Finding the formal letter attached, Harry began to read.

_"Gringott Customer Potter;_

_We have found various irregularities regarding your account. Inside the attached package you will find a new key to your vault and a listing of the funds that have been removed without the House of Potter's permission._

_There has also been an audit done on the Potter family assets and there are several substantial items of value missing from the estate including your family betrothal rings. We at Gringott's offer our most sincere apologies and only need a mark from you so that we may retrieve your stolen items._

_We have also included a list of all Potter family assets and bloodlines so that you may work to obtain your goals. We have one more irregularity to discuss with you in person regarding your guardianship which lists one Sirius Black as said guardian._

_Due to there being no trial for Mr. Black, your guardianship is still his by magical signature, so we will be looking into these matters. May your vaults be full with gold, your enemies entrails eaten by a dragon and the wind be always at your back._

_Montooth_

It was signed by his personal vault manager and Harry could only marvel at the  
difference created by his personally handing over his key and letting Hagrid do so. No wonder it had been so important that he do so and no wonder Dumbledore had not wanted it to happen.

Heading to his next class, he saw Hermione looking around for him and that Neville looked sick as he held his stomach and asked permission from Binns to go to the healer.

Binns just kept reading, Neville looked worse so Harry leaned over and told him "Go, I don't think that Binns even understands you."

Neville looked nervously at their teacher then rushed from the room, well aware that he had a deep need to throw up. At the end of their class, Harry saw Dean and Seamus chuckling and moved close enough to hear what had happened to Neville.

Angry at them for their prank, he escorted Hermione to supper, and reminded himself that she was safe when he recalled that tonight was the Halloween feast. Looking around he saw that Quirrell was missing but that Snape was watching him. Nodding at his professor who hadn't been as horrible this time as he had the last even if he hadn't exactly been warm and fuzzy, Harry noticed Ron had singed eye brows and looked like he had had a rough afternoon too. "What happened to Weasley?"

"He blew up his feather and almost took out Susan Bones. Thankfully Flitwick put out the fire before it reached her hair." Lavender filled them in the gossip she had overheard from a couple of Ravenclaws. "For once it wasn't his fault though, Terry Boot had this weird sneezing fit and knocked into him startling Ron who began shouting about something called Fluffy."

At the Ravenclaw table, Draco was keeping a low profile, there had been something odd about Terry Boot's sneezes, almost like they had been created by an unnatural force but why and for what purpose. Deciding that he was overreacting, he ate slowly and noticed that his godfather was looking his way.

Giving Severus a slight smile and a shrug, he was hoping for a chance to talk to him, needing to know what was going on at home but at the same time well aware that some of the older Slytherin students had put a bounty out on him for not ending up in what should have been his house according to them.

Idly looking around, noticing that Longbottom was seated with Granger and Potter, he remembered the rumor he had heard earlier that day about the almost squib being pranked by his own housemates when he had levitated the feather in Flitwick's class when they hadn't been able to. He couldn't help rethinking the name given to the kid, because so few students had achieved success in that assignment.

Almost all of the Ravenclaws including he himself had succeeded and none of the Hufflepuffs, but only Potter, Longbottom, Granger, and Blaise Zabini had succeeded in the first class that day.

"Draco, we are telling ghost stories in the Tower tonight. So are you a popcorn or crisp fan?" The blond looked at the boy in front of her and finally recalled just who his family was. "Wait, you don't know what I am talking about, do you?"

Nodding no when Penny asked this, he was handed two different snacks she pulled from a container and after taking a bite said "The small one that looks like cauliflower."

"Popcorn for you, and this is a mandatory house meeting." He was told with a cheerful smile.

"Why on earth would you be telling the history of ghosts?" He asked confused as to these traditions. His father had told him everything about Slytherin and absolutely noting about any other house except their names and that he was required to despise and think himself above them, so he was trying to learn as quickly as he could what it meant to be a Raven.

With a large smile, she said "Just be there, trust me, most first years like it. It's a Ravenclaw tradition."

* * *

Harry and Hermione were almost finished eating when in a repeat of the first time, Quirrell rushed into the room and faked fainting after announcing about the troll. Doing a quick glance around, Harry saw that both Hermione and Ron were still in the Great Hall and relaxed in the knowledge they were safe.

When Dumbledore ordered the prefects to take the students to their houses stating that they could continue their parties there while the professors dealt with the troll, Harry like the rest of the student began to do as ordered.

The Puffs and the Snakes were the first out of the Great Hall, when Percy and his fifth year counterpoint Bettina Belmont began leading the students away. He stopped in the hallway to speak to Penny Clearwater who was doing the same thing with the Claws as Neville rushed up looking disappointed.

"Neville, where have you been?" Hermione asked looking at the winded boy who was looking around the room.

"I just got out of Pomfrey's clutches thanks to those gits who fed me the throw up potion." He said with a long expression on his face at missing the feast while Dean and Seamus felt guilty at what they had done. "What's going on?"

"Troll in the dungeon." Harry said then frowning and looking around trying to locate with his eyes what was creating the foul stench. Realizing what it was, he tried to get the prefect's attention so that they would notice. "Percy, what is that smell?"

The prefect sniffed the air and looked around wondering why something smelled like Ron's bedroom at the end of summer and then noticed the club before the hand holding it. "Get back into the Great Hall."

The students backed into the hallway towards the Great Hall and they heard Bettina being told to go find a teacher before the sound of a couple of thumps and then nothing. The Claws and Lions were seated at the distant end of the tables but that changed quickly when they heard a big bang then the double doors into the Great Hall were separated as a huge troll entered the room.

"Oh Fudge." Draco said softly as his eyes went wide at the sight of the troll bearing down on them. All eleven first years backed up as far as they could while the troll continued advancing towards them. Harry keeping Hermione safe by staying between the troll and his soul mate determined that this time someone else could save the day unless it became absolutely necessary. Surely, Bettina had located a teacher by now.

Harry looked at the troll wondering why it seemed to be staring directly at him then saw it begin to swing it's club. The students ducked as thankfully the troll missed but began to prepare for another swing. Most went to the left but Dean and Seamus along with Mandy ducked under the Hufflepuff's table to the right.

Looking around for a teacher when this time it took out part of the Ravenclaw table, Harry soon understood that this troll zeroing in on them wasn't an accident and with a resigned sigh looked at the others. "Do any of you know how to take out a troll?"

"Does my Aunt Hildy count?" Asked Lavender with a quiver in her voice that had a few chuckles in spite of the seriousness of the situation.

"Where is a billy goat when you need him?" Hermione said breathing hard as they ducked under yet another table but she wasn't sure if that was from how sweet Harry was being by trying to protect her or the troll as the Gryffindor table was now destroyed "Or better yet, a teacher."

Terry stared at the troll, getting angry when it took yet another swipe. "Where are the teachers?"

"No idea." Harry said as they dodged yet another swipe that was so close they could feel the air the club had disturbed. Hearing footsteps, he saw a black robe entering the hallway and heard someone muttering a curse at the smell creature then a thump as the troll dropped it's club. Taking a peek around the edge of the table, Harry saw troll was now attacking Ron Weasley who was shouting at it about hurting his brother.

Calling out to him to run and get help, instead the red head kept advancing on the huge troll with the very small brain. Harry was staying still, he could see the way Ron kept ignoring their requests to turn around and run to get help.

"What is that idiot doing?" He heard Terry asking Draco as the troll turned towards the small pest. Harry was internally debating if maybe this meant that all along Ron was supposed to be the one taking out the troll when with a smack of his hand, the troll sent Ron across the room and into the stone wall before turning back to the students.

Worried sick that his beliefs had killed Ron, Harry heard the red head moaning and thanked Merlin for small favors as they moved around debris to head to the teacher's table to hide.

Padma looked at Lavender and couldn't help recalling what the other girl had said about her perfume that morning. "Uh, Lavender, you sure that perfume doesn't attract trolls not boys?"

Hermione hid her smile as she recalled the wrinkled nose and rolled eyes from Padma after Lavender had put the smelly stuff on in buckets that morning after announcing that she liked Seamus.

"Guys, I don't think anyone is coming to rescue us." Harry said cautiously. "I think we are going to have to save ourselves."

Draco looked at Potter with a withering glance and said "Duh. Did you just realize that?"

"How?" Lavender asked as she tried to slide close to the boy who lived sure that he had to know more spells than the rest of them if he defeated the dark lord.

Shrugging for a moment, he said "I don't know. Hermione have you read anything about trolls? Draco, Terry, what would you do?"

"Run as fast as I can and leave the rest of you behind to be eaten." Draco admitted honestly and heard a few rueful chuckles at that very blunt statement.

"You sure you weren't told Slytherin?" Terry asked even as they kept evading the now advancing troll. "You know this is a pretty determined troll, normally they get distracted by other things."

Hermione quietly said that she had read that too and that she also recalled they were pretty resistant to magic, that it took brute force to take one down.

With that they ducked behind the Headmaster's throne but the troll took a swipe at it and destroyed the ornate chair and the heavy table in front of it. Hermione felt the rush of air as it got close to them and saw that Harry had his wand out and was staring at the troll like he wanted to hex the creature.

The boys waited as Hermione and the girls made it to relative safety behind the Hufflepuff table and she saw the club as an idea came to her. "We could hit it with it's own club."

"How?" Draco asked as the boys joined the girls bent down behind the overturned bench.

"The charm we learned today." She said as they ducked yet another swing of the troll.

"We didn't do it, only Potter, Longbottom and you did, Granger." Dean said as Mandy, Seamus and he joined them from where they had stayed hidden under the Hufflepuff table until the others had joined them.

"We did too." Terry said pointing to Draco and himself along with Mandy.

"On the count of three." Terry said pulling out his wand and saw Mandy standing back with those who hadn't managed the charm. Wanting to ask what she was doing, he saw her white face and shaking hands and let it go.

"Do you mean go on three or three then go?" Draco asked as they all held out their wands. Harry was relieved that this had been someone else's suggestion, not his and that it would be a whole group. If it had come to having no other choice, he would have saved everyone but he was more than a little suspicious as to how this had all come about. Even more so when Ron had shown up in spite of being escorted out by Cedric.

"Does it matter?" Hermione asked as she said "One. Two. Three."

Most went on three but Draco and Neville went seconds later and their additional magic insured that the troll was knocked out. Within seconds just like Harry expected his head of house and two other professors ran into the Great Hall to take in the destruction and the students standing over the troll.

"Oh my, what is going on in here?" Professor McGonagall asked as she looked at the students then Snape and Flitwick. "What are you students still doing in here?"

"Weasley and Clearwater sent us back when the troll showed up." Lavender quickly stated. "Belmont went to find the Headmaster, Professor McGonagall."

Holding her hand to her chest, Minerva looked around and saw the two prefects and Ron Weasley were injured. Calling for the house elves, she asked them to transport the injured to the infirmary. "How did Mr. Weasley end up here?"

"I am not sure, Professor." Harry replied. "We heard him shouting at the troll for hurting his brother as he entered then the troll smacked him into the wall. We really couldn't see much as we were dodging the troll."

Minerva and Flitwick checked to make sure their students were uninjured while Snape noticed an aura around the troll and went to perform a quick spell. What he found there had him taking a quick glance at Harry then back at the troll.

Harry who had seen it, realized what that pale yellow aura was, a compulsion spell, most likely keyed to him. Hearing a strange noise that sounded like a large snore, he looked up in time to see the troll picking up it's club and taking a swing from the prone position at Snape. The club hit the Potions Professor in the torso and the head and Snape seemed to drop in a rather elegant slide as he fell unconscious.

Harry called out to the man just as the troll connected "Professor!"

The remaining teachers who were taking in the wanton destruction of the Great Hall turned to Harry as he called out "The troll is awake and has the club."

Minerva knocked out the troll and Flitwick sent for more elves to take care of the injured professor. Finally getting things under control, Minerva asked the students to explain what had happened then awarded them ten points each for their houses and sent them to their common rooms. still in shock at the mess and that only Weasley had been injured in the Great Hall.

Joining the party, listening to the congratulations and the concern about the other students and the amusement about Snape being smacked on the head by the troll, Harry and Hermione moved off to the side and sat down.

"Why would a troll be in the school, Harry?" Hermione asked quietly as she tried to keep from shivering. When Harry wrapped his robe around her, she knew she hadn't been successful even as she murmured thanks.

"I don't know Hermione, but then why would there be a three headed dog in the school?" He replied then noticing Hermione blushing stared only for her to dart forward and press a kiss to his cheek and say thanks again.

"Thank you for trying to protect me Harry." She said as she saw he was as red as she was. Harry found himself leaning forward and pressing a kiss to her cheek saying that it was thanks to her that they figured out how to take out the troll.

"WOW!" There was almost a concussive blast as bright lights lit up the night sky. "Someone is setting off fireworks."

All of the students, including the two first years gathered around the windows in the towers as an incredible fireworks display went off in the night sky. "Do you think Dumbledore did this?"

They soon found out it wasn't Dumbledore as Professor McGonagall rushed into the tower and demanded to know if the elaborate fireworks display had been a Weasley twin's prank. They had returned to the great room after being told that both of their brothers were only going to need pepper-up potions and to sleep off what had happened. 

"It wasn't us professor." They assured her as everyone said that they had thought it was the Headmaster. The fireworks ended with a large heart and Harry had a sinking feeling that some how he had been partly responsible for the fireworks.

The young lions went off to bed, Hermione returning Harry's robe and reminding him of his promise that she could see his copy of Hogwarts a History tomorrow before going off to hers. 

"Harry, did you get the feeling that there was something odd going on tonight?" Neville asked as he got ready for bed. "With the troll, I mean."

"I don't know but why was it in the school?" He replied as he started to mentally count all of those who had been injured or had died as the result of the Headmaster's manipulations in the other time line and found himself getting angry.

* * *

In his room in that night, Harry had a dream in which someone lectured him and said "About time you kissed that girl."

"She is twelve, I still have the memories of a seventeen year old Harry. You don't think that kissing her might not be exactly right." Harry asked sarcastically the man he felt was familiar even if he didn't know how.

Rolling his eyes, Putin said "What is wrong with a kiss on the cheek, Potter? I had two daughters of my own, I am not the one who didn't think things through, I didn't tell you to snog her senseless, just to give her a little kiss. Now, thanks to her bravery, you got off your duff and kissed her back. She is now protected against the maneuverings of both of your enemies, she is under your roof so to speak."

"She kissed me before in the first timeline." He pointed out.

"Yes, but you dear idiot boy didn't kiss her back." He was told.

Harry looked at the more colorful version of his potions professor and asked "Dumbledore sent the troll, didn't he. Keyed to me?"

"Yes, he was under your invisibility cloak watching. Harry, he wasn't happy, in fact he seemed very angry when you didn't dive in to rescue that red headed idiot. Answer the Goblins, let them reclaim all that is yours including your invisibility cloak. He isn't going to just give it to you this time, Harry."

Nodding that he understood, Harry looked at Putin and asked "What about Ron?"

"He is a nonentity. He is finished helping his mom but he is still looking for fame and glory. He wants it through that magical sport but he would be happy to find it any way possible. So don't let down your guard but he isn't an immediate threat."

"How do I protect him?" He asked.

"Harry, sometimes you have to let people face their own fate and Mr. Weasley is one of them. Have you started to work towards freeing your godfather?" He was asked.

"I was trying to find a way for me to figure out how to get Wormtail exposed as a animagus and still give Sirius that option to escape with if necessary third year." Harry admitted.

"Good, good. You are thinking, using your brain. By the way, Malfoy's timeline and lifeline are changing which affects more than just him. You are doing a good job, Harry. Deal with the Goblins, they have the abilities you need to right some wrongs."

"One thing." He said then after a moment asked "My scar hasn't hurt when I see Quirrell, its like there is an odd tingle but nothing like before." He confessed.

"We made a mistake and forgot to return you with the connection. Death refused to return it so you no longer have any piece of Voldemont's soul in you." Putin stated. "Quirrell still can't touch you, but the connection is gone."

With that the man disappeared and Harry drifted off to sleep, waking the next morning, with a brilliant idea of how to deal with one of his many, many problems then blinked as he recalled his weird dream.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I thought at least one of you would find it funny what Draco says about abandoning the others to be eaten then my knocking out Snape. Oh well, this is a long chapter, over 7500 words. 

**Chapter Five**

Freedom

Ron was let out of the infirmary and escorted by Percy to his house. He was shocked that his brother was proud of him for trying to protect him even if Percy had lectured him of the foolhardiness of ducking away from his own group and endangering his life.

In his room, he shuddered as the smell of the Troll seemed to be sticking to his robes and he wanted that particular nightmare gone. The only good part of what had happened was last night he hadn't dreamed about that bloody three headed dog.

Showering and dressing before heading to breakfast, he saw Headmaster Dumbledore speaking to his mother who seemed angry.

Smirking at the idea of the Headmaster having to deal with his mother while she was in full on angry mom mode, he was quickly greeted by his classmates, thanks slowly growing friendships with Ernie and the rest of his house. The more he was in Hufflepuff, the more he appreciated being out of the shadow of his brothers.

Then hearing what Ernie was telling them about Percy and Clearwater being lectured for not immediately following the upper year students like they had been ordered to, had him defending his brother. "Ron, the rest of the students were safe. By stopping instead of immediately escorting their charges, those students could have been in trouble."

Ron tried to deny what Diggory was saying but found he couldn't after arriving in the Great Room and hearing what others were saying about the night's adventure.

Harry and Hermione were seated next to each other on the sofa in the common room going over Harry's Hogwarts a History book. "So these are your parents? They were Head Boy and Head Girl?"

Looking at the names of Lily Evans and James Potter, Harry felt joy at the knowledge he had gained from his parent's books taken from Gringotts. "Yes, Dad was also Quidditch Captain. He was a chaser."

"Do you want to play Quidditch?" Hermione asked Harry. "I read Quidditch through the Ages and it looks scary."

"I wouldn't mind playing seeker but at the same time, I want to concentrate on my schoolwork and finding out the truth about my family. My godfather disappeared after my parents died. One of my uncles hasn't been seen in years. I just want to get used to being here."

"Really?" She asked looking at him with a surprised expression on her face. "Harry, of all of us, you seem the most comfortable here. Like you just understand Hogwarts."

Seeing his surprise, Hermione said "You don't even know what I am talking about do you?"

"No, well I mean thanks to the book I know some stuff but then there are things like that dog that scared Ron Weasley and the troll." Harry hated to lie to Hermione but he wasn't ready to endanger her by telling her everything just yet. Worried he was turning into Dumbledore, he heard some sort of inner voice telling him he couldn't tell Hermione until the goblins gave permission.

Seeing Neville coming down the stairs from their dorm room, he carried his book back upstairs then walked with the two of them to lunch and discussed the news and fallout from the events the night before. 

"I heard that Percy, Ron and Penny Clearwater arrived late at breakfast after being released from the infirmary this morning. Penny and Percy were in trouble for not taking the Claws and us directly to our towers like the rest of the students. Professor McGonagall wasn't happy and told them off." Neville said as they walked towards the Great Hall. "I didn't hear anything about Professor Snape though."

"I heard from the twins that when they arrived at the Infirmary this morning that Snape woke up and demanded to speak to Headmaster Dumbledore." Hermione replied. Seeing Harry's surprise, she said "You were speaking to that Hagrid fellow."

With a smile, he said "Hey, Hagrid invited us to visit him for tea this afternoon. He said I could invite a few friends."

Getting their agreement to go with him, Harry went to send his message to the Goblins at Gringotts, saying yes to their request to retrieve his property.

Hagrid was surprised to learn who Neville was and quietly told the boy that he had known his parents. "Alice and Frank were great people."

Neville looked pained, and Harry felt for his fellow Gyffindor knowing that he still hoped that someday his parents would heal from the damage wrought by Bellatrix Lestrange. The tea and rock cakes were an acquired taste but Hermione was too polite and from the looks of things, Neville had had them before so Harry just enjoyed the time with the large man, knowing that he had been a true friend.

As they talked about the difference between the muggle and wizard worlds, Hermione hesitated as Hagrid told them about the break-in at Gringotts. When he said that he shouldn't have said that, Harry listened as he told them about Fluffy, then that something was being kept hidden from the students.

* * *

On their way back to the castle, Harry was quiet, he had done a quick check and had seen that Hagrid had a compulsion charm on him. It was more proof that Dumbledore was determined he go searching for the stone but he was not going to unless he had no choice.

"Hey, firsties." The trio looked at the Weasley twins who were heading back to the castle with several other students that Harry recognized as Oliver Wood and the rest of the Gryffindor Quidditch team. Hearing them joking with one another and listening to Oliver's almost manic obsession with winning had Harry smiling wistfully as he found himself recalling the fun parts of the sport.

Arriving at the front doors, they were heading towards the stairs when they heard Finch shouting at the athletes for the mess they were making of the floors. Watching as the man's cat began to follow them to the doors, Harry heard the team captain calling out an apology even as he looked up to see a limping Professor Quirrell heading the other way.

Almost wishing he dare touch him right then and deal with things, Harry was about to do just that when he heard his name being called yet again. "Did you hear a word we said?"

Turning to look at the Weasley twins, he blushed then said "Sorry my mind was elsewhere."

"That Malfoy kid, he almost fell when a staircase moved on him today. Was reading this old book like it contained the answers to all of the questions of the universe and he never noticed that the staircase had moved." Oliver who had been with them on the way to the pitch had seen the whole thing.

"What happened?" Hermione asked, she was very careful with the Hogwarts swinging steps after almost having a similar thing happen but Harry had saved her.

"We pulled him back and when he started to complain-" George began.

"-pointed out how he almost fell to his death." Fred said finishing his statement.

"Wouldn't show us what he was reading but with who his father is, be careful." Wood warned. "I mean, with what that kid has had to seen in books, this one had to be very, very dark for him to be so entranced."

* * *

Harry and Hermione were in the library later that evening, trying to finish their transfiguration assignment when Draco showed up and asked the librarian for the complete list of other books by an wizard named Poe.

Pince looked confused and then told him. "I'm sorry but I don't recognize that name. Do you have a partial list of the books by chance?"

Draco didn't but he looked over at them then seemed to be searching for someone that might be able to answer his question but found no one else in there. Walking over to them, he asked "Do either of you know of a wizard writer named Poe?"

Harry looked at Hermione who shook her head in disappointment at not knowing something then admitted "I have never heard that name for a wizard, I know of a muggle named that but not a wizard."

Pince who had joined them looked at Hermione and said "You're a muggleborn witch, correct?"

Harry became angry not liking the woman asking that until Hermione had nodded yes and the librarian continued to speak. "Some wizard authors especially fiction writers publish both as muggle and wizard."

"Why?" Draco asked looking at the librarian in surprise.

Pince smile and said "Muggles spend more money on books than wizards do."

"I doubt it is this one." Hermione admitted. "Edgar Allan Poe was an American writer who died over a hundred years ago, he was very, very poor."

Draco's arrested expression had Hermione looking at him before he reluctantly pulled out the book that he had and handed it over to her.

"Oh, the Raven. I love that story." Hermione said as she looked at the book and opening it saw that it was a first edition.

"Is that one of the man's books, Hermione?" Harry asked and was quickly told yes.

"Draco, I have the series but I am almost positive it is a muggle writer."

"Here?" He asked as Pince walked off since she couldn't help them.

"No at home, I could have my parents send them to me." She replied.

"Thanks, Granger but no. My dad is angry enough as it is, if he were to find out I am reading a muggle author, it wouldn't be a good idea." Draco shuddered at the mental image of what his father would do to him if he found out. "I will return the one I do have to Clearwater, she lent it to me."

Watching Malfoy leave Harry noticed the time and reluctantly suggested that they head to the Great Hall to eat. Grabbing Hermione's bag and grunting at the weight, he asked as they left the library, "Hermione, why do you carry all your books with you?"

* * *

The following week the excitement that was growing for the Slytherin/Gryffindor quidditch game was bittersweet for Harry as he recalled his first time through. The game went as expected, with Gryffindor losing because their seeker was an upper classmate who though he had been watching wasn't as sneaky as Higgs the seventh year seeker from Slytherin.

Harry wasn't happy however when a bludger kept heading their way and when the game was done made a point of saying to his head of house in front of Dumbledore, "Professor McGonagall, why isn't there a screen to protect the students from stray bludgers in place. I mean, isn't it dangerous, one of those things almost took out Hermione and me today."

Dumbledore settled down behind his desk and grabbed one of his mood inducing lemon drops, he needed them more and more this year. Harry Potter wasn't at all as he had expected him to be and he wasn't sure if that was because of Molly Weasley's screw up and Ron not befriending him or if the boy was just too beaten down.

Grabbing another lemon drop, he was was in his room reaching for one of his favorite books when he noticed it was missing. Frowning, wondering if Severus had borrowed it, Albus sat down in his favorite chair and went to reach for his candy from the Goblin made dish and found only a mound of the muggle things.

Looking over, he saw that the large silver serving dish was missing so he called out for the Head Elf. "Kapack, do you know what happened to my candy dish?"

The Hogwart's elf looked over and said "No Headmaster. I was busy in the Great Hall, sir. The throne chair is also missing and we are searching for it. The ghost Peeves seems to have some knowledge that he is refusing to pass on."

With a heavy sigh as he realized that something had upset Peeves which explained the missing items, he called out to the Bloody Baron who entered his room. "Headmaster, we are dealing with him, but all Peeves will say is that the various items disappeared. He keeps disappearing when we press him."

"Baron, tell Peeves if he doesn't retrieve those items he will be banished from the castle." Albus replied. He had already been upset after even more proof that Potter hadn't turned out as he had expected him to, this news had him at the brink of losing his temper. Nothing, absolutely nothing had gone right this year.

"Headmaster, if you do that, you might never have those items returned." The Bloody Baron reminded him. Floating away, the Baron ran into the Gray ghost who gave him the news.

"Peeves claims that he didn't remove the missing items that he only saw the chair in the Great Hall just pop out of existence. I believe him, Baron. His fear of getting banished had him admitting that he lied to get the Lions in trouble since one of the items that when missing was from the Gryffindor common room. Sir Nicholas is talking to the students and the only thing missing are magical artifacts and a painting moved to the Gryffindor common room from the Headmaster's quarters this year."

The Baron went to Professor McGonagall who was surprised, she hadn't heard about the missing items. Knocking on the Headmaster's door, she was asked in and she gave Dumbledore the report. "I have looked at the school master asset list, sir. Nothing is missing from that list. It seems to be items you have brought into the school in the last ten years with the exception being the portrait of Sir Geoffrey which came from your personal sitting room. Sir, I think someone is playing a prank on you."

Albus looked around and noticed a few other things missing and then agreeing with Minerva, sat down and began to try to figure out why it was those items who had gone missing. Items he had requisitioned from the Potter vaults and houses to protect Harry when he came to Hogwarts.

Finding no reason for them to be missing, he went to check and soon found that even the Invisibility cloak was missing. Sending for Hagrid, he was not happy to be reminded that the Keeper of Keys was away from Hogwarts until the next week.

Though... maybe he should speak to Harry.

Thinking on it and not liking that option in case he told the youngster something he shouldn't, Albus went to dinner and upon arriving in the Great Hall saw that his chair was now the same as the rest of the professors.

He had transfigured a replacement chair after the troll had destroyed the throne he had removed from an attic in the Potter Manor. That that item was missing had him breathing a sigh of relief because if it had been what he had feared, that item would have been returned as a fake and there was no way that the goblins would have made a mistake like that.

Draco limped into the infirmary and was soon being diagnosed by Pomfrey. When Flitwick arrived, he said he didn't know who it was who beat him up but he could tell that the half goblin seemed to know more than he should.

Hearing another set of footsteps rushing into the room, he looked up to see his Godfather standing there and ducked his head, hiding his anger at Snape not protecting him from what had happened because he was quite sure that his godfather had to be aware what had been said to him by the Snakes.

Pomfrey healed him and then when Severus asked his fellow Head for a few minutes with Draco, he was told to follow him to his office. In there, Snape snapped at three of his upper year students who muttered that they were sorry for what they did.

"Remember my warning, Flint. I don't give out second chances." Severus stated then told them to leave, very disappointed in the young man now leaving. Looking at Draco, he sighed then said "I am sorry. I didn't learn what had happened until it was already done."

"Do you think that my father...?"

"I know that he wasn't happy about the sorting, but this.. I just don't see him doing this Draco. Why on earth that hat put you in Ravenclaw I don't understand, but Draco you need to be start being more aware of your surroundings and stop walking through this school by yourself. I can protect you when I am aware of things, but I am not always aware or here."

"Mother sent me a letter telling me she will send my holiday gifts here." Draco said quietly. "That father has ordered that I not come home until this summer. It's going to be bad, isn't it?"

Severus hated the thought of any child being abused but unfortunately there was nothing he could do for Draco as legally Lucius could treat his son however he liked. It might not be physical abuse, but words and how one was treated could do more damage to a child than being hit. "I believe so. If your trust vault didn't automatically come to you at your birth, I fear that your father would have removed you from Hogwarts."

Draco looked at his Godfather and admitted "I'm scared."

"Draco take some comfort in the knowledge that summer is over seven months away, there might be a way to stop this before then." Severus said then escorted Draco to the Ravenclaw tower.

Heading back to his private quarters in the dungeon, he reread the letter from Narcissa and wished that he could find a solution to the problem but every single time a dark family refused to sign a betrothal contract between Draco and their daughter, Lucius became angry and that anger was looking for an outlet.

According to Cissa, he had already hurt then banned two of the house elves and that was before the last dark family with a daughter available had refused his betrothal offer. Now Lucius was insisting on spending the holidays in France, meaning that he was looking abroad for a wife for his son and that wasn't good news. 

Severus suspected that Lucius' finances were not as deep as he liked people to believe. He had heard him muttering when drunk once about the Black family tricking him regarding Narcissa. Now he was beginning to wonder just how true the rumors were.

* * *

Harry was enjoying himself as he plotted and planned for the holidays. He would be staying at Hogwarts and didn't really mind because he had gotten presents for those he cared about and was looking forward for the chance to do some of what was needed while the school halls were empty.

When Professor McGonagall told him that several families had offered him the chance to spend the holidays with them, he asked who and when he was told the names, he knew from the past that they were all connected in some way or another to the Order of Phoenix that Dumbledore ran.

"Professor could you please refuse all offers on my behalf, I don't know any of those families." He said politely.

"What about the Weasleys? She asked looking at the top name on the list. "You are friendly with the twins and Percy seems to respect and like you. I know that Ronald was a bit of a prat to begin the year but he seems to have settled down."

"May we talk privately?" Harry asked and when they were away from the student body, Harry said "I like the twins and stuff but Professor, when I first saw their mother she was scary. She kept trying to drag me onto the platform and insisted on my sitting with her sons in spite of the fact I already had made friends and was sitting with them."

"Oh. I am sorry about that, Molly Weasley is a bit forceful." She replied but still hoping he would take the woman up on her offer, Minerva hated the thought of any of her cubs being left behind on the holidays and she was well aware that the Dursleys were not good people.

"It's more than forceful Professor. Ron told me that his mother insisted he be my friend and that he was supposed to be my friend on her orders. It was embarrassing and frankly a little scary. I am sorry but I would prefer to stay at Hogwarts." Harry knew that telling Professor McGonagall might not result in any sort of change, but he was finding out this time around that speaking up did seem to help with so much.

"Thats fine, Harry." She said and walking away wondered what on earth Molly Weasley had been thinking. Why would she insist on her son befriending Harry? The Potters and the Weasleys had never been close in the last war in spite of the Weasley family owing it's land to being vassals of the Potters and there were no real family connections there other than both families having lost people in the war. 

Letting it go for now, but determined to watch Molly next time she was her, Minerva sent thank you but no thank you notes to everyone who had invited Harry for the holidays.

* * *

Molly Weasley crumpled up the rejection notice and then looked at the sweater she was knitting for Harry. Deciding to send it to Hogwarts and trying to find an excuse to leave her children there for the holiday so that Ron would have an excuse to befriend Harry, she saw Ginny returning from the Lovegood house and reconsidered sending a charm on the sweater. After all her daughter deserved the best and that meant a good husband. A good husband meant a rich one as far as she was concerned.

When she had tried to convince her husband to go visit Charlie in Romania, she sent Ginny to her room when he refused. A loud and long argument later, Molly found herself heading to Romania with Ginny as Arthur had refused to go with her. She was still confused as to why Arthur had stood up to her, he never interfered in how she raised their family why would he start now.

She had sent the boys a note and a package to Albus for the boy, telling both they were going but had no idea that Arthur had contacted Percy and that the four boys were now looking forward to a holiday of just the Weasley men.

If Molly had any idea how happy her family was to celebrate the holiday with her gone, if she had, she would have been very loud in expressing her anger.

* * *

Hermione was fretting over Harry as she hugged him yet again before heading home. "Are you sure you will be okay. I promise to write every day and..."

Harry hugged her again and whispered in her ear "Go home and enjoy being with your family. I am going to spend it reading about my mom and dad. I will be fine, Hermione."

When she looked like she might protest yet again, she seemed to accept that he wouldn't change his mind and instead told him. "Don't open your present until Christmas, Harry."

That made him laugh as he hugged her yet again, shook hands with Neville Longbottom and watched them climb into the last carriage, shivering as he looked at the thestrals wishing he didn't see them.

Inside, he saw Draco in the library and a few other students sitting around the various tables at lunch. Seeing that the Headmaster wasn't there, Harry couldn't help chuckling at the sight of the supposedly returned throne.

The Goblins had sent him a list of the recovered items and where they had been recovered from and he wasn't a happy boy. Not only had the Headmaster claimed several of his family treasures, he had also been in possession of his family betrothal rings.

Items that the Goblins had listed as being on his parent's hands the night they had died. Harry had tried to recall what he had seen and could remember the ring his mother had been wearing and now he had gone from angry about the manipulations he had lived with the first time around to furious at the idea of the Headmaster having those even more than the cloak.

* * *

Christmas morning, Harry woke up to a several presents at the foot of his bed. Finding the sweater once again from Mrs. Weasley, Harry sat it off to the side along with the candy then opened the present from Hermione. Finding the copy of Quidditch through the ages along with a smaller box that contained his favorite candies, Harry chuckled then looked at the other gifts.

Finding a set of gobstones from Neville he hoped his friend enjoyed the book that Sprout had recommended on building your own greenhouse. There were two more packages, a small box containing rock cakes from Hagrid and one from the Headmaster if the charm on it was any indication.

Heading to breakfast, he was greeted by Professor McGonagall who said "Happy Christmas, Mr. Potter. We are a small group today so I have decided to join the six students who stayed at one table."

Greeting Draco and seeing him showing him a book, he chuckled and sat down next to the blond as the two students from Hufflepuff and Terry Boot joined them. "Sorry Professor, Hammond said she had to start revising for her NEWTS."

Halfway through breakfast, as the students quietly talked about their presents and where their families were, Harry felt uncomfortable when Boot asked "Harry, I thought you would be with your muggle relatives. I mean according to the books, you are..."

Harry interrupted, not wanting to hear that garbage from anyone about how good he supposedly had it. "Sorry but those books that Patil told me about were wrong. My aunt HATES magic. She considers me a freak and my uncle is even worse. I don't get how there can be books out there telling lies about my life when they have never even spoken to me."

The students and his Head of House were quiet then Boot replied "You should hire a lawyer and sue them, its what they would do in the muggle world according to my mom."

Draco the only pureblood there looked at the Claw and said "Harry is considered a celebrity, he couldn't sue them for slander. Seriously have you ever read the Prophet, everything in it is practically slander. It's not illegal here."

"That's dumb." Terry replied.

"It certainly is but Mr. Malfoy is correct." Professor McGonagall replied. "Now what do you say to heading outside and getting some fresh air."

As the students went to gather their robes, McGonagall placed warming charms on them and watched from the window in her office as they enjoyed themselves in the snow.

Watching as the three first years threw snowballs at each other, she couldn't help feeling pleasure in the simple joy that Harry was getting out of it. She regretted not challenging Albus all those years ago regarding the Dursleys.

When Draco and Harry teamed up to take on Boot, she couldn't help worrying about the boy with the platinum blond hair. She was well aware that his father was a dreadful person, from discussions with Snape regarding what was currently going on, she was not sure he would be there to graduate.

* * *

On the way back into the castle, Draco was quietly telling Harry that Hermione had sent him a copy of the Poe books. "She said to return them to her and she will keep them during the summer."

"I know, she told me what she was going to do." Harry replied.

"Why?" Draco asked and seeing Harry's confusion, asked "Why would she be nice to me? Doesn't she hate me for being a pureblood?"

"Uh, Draco, from what I have seen purebloods hate children born into the muggle world, not the other way around." Harry pointed out and then when they were inside sat down on a step. "You were the one who insulted her, remember?"

Draco sat down with a furrowed brow and looked at Harry. "None of this makes sense. It hasn't made a bit of sense since the moment I arrived on the train."

"Draco, do you like your dad?" Harry asked.

"He's my father." Draco replied then seeing the knowing expression on Harry's face said "I want to like him, I want him to be proud of me."

"But he isn't, is he?" Harry asked. "Your dad and my uncle are the opposite sides of the same coin. Has he written to you since you were resorted?"

"No." Draco admitted. "When they did the resort, the hat wanted to put me in Gryffindor and that made it even worse. Father ordered my mother to write to me and tell me that I was not to come home for the holidays and then arranged for some of the older Slytherins to harass me. My godfather can protect me here, but there is nothing he can do about when I go home this summer."

Harry was beginning to wonder about something. "What about your mom?"

"Mother isn't allowed to leave the mansion without his permission." Draco said finding that being honest with Harry was lifting part of the burden he had been carrying on his shoulders since September. 

"Why doesn't she divorce him?" Harry asked. "Or is divorce not allowed?"

"It's allowed but she couldn't take me with her." Draco explained. "The father automatically gets custody of the children unless there is a legal reason to annul the marriage. I heard my parents arguing about it once. Dad reminded her that Aunt Bella is her head of house and that she would be on his side even if she was out of..." 

"Azkaban." Harry finished. Seeing Draco looking at him, he said "The man that they say betrayed my parents is there. Sirius Black."

Draco looked at Harry and said "My mom is a Black. Sirius is her cousin. She always said she was shocked, she thought that Sirius was your godfather."

"He is according to a book I have. It lists all these ceremonies and such for the Potter family." Harry replied.

Draco stopped suddenly and looked at Harry and said "Are you sure that it says a ceremony was done with Sirius Black as your godfather?"

"Yes, why? Want to see?" Harry asked.

"Harry, there is something wrong then. Anyone who takes the job of-, do you trust Professor McGonagall?" Draco suddenly asked.

"Yes." Harry answered.

"C'mon." With that Draco and Harry ran up the steps to the Gryffindor tower. Draco refused to enter, staying outside talking to the portrait instead who kept flirting with the shocked eleven year old. When Harry returned, he showed the copied page and they ran up the stairs to find a post owl.

Sending off a note to his mother, Draco looked at Harry and said "Now we need to go talk to your head of house."

* * *

Minerva McGonagall wasn't a happy woman when Albus left her office. The Headmaster had just informed her that he would be out of touch for the next three weeks and that she was in charge of the school.

When she had asked where he was going, he had only given her a vague answer that basically implied he would be someplace in Europe. Hearing the sound of running then a loud knock on her door, she went to let in the two very excited students. "What is going on with you two?"

"Professor McGonagall, Sirius Black was my godfather." Harry said breathing heavy as he tried to regain his breath from the headlong run to her office. "Here."

Reading the crumpled copy of a page from a book, she looked at Harry and Draco who were grinning at her. "Sit down and please explain to me what this is about."

Arranging to have tea brought to them, she then listened to their story and how this information came about. "Oh my. Are you sure of this Harry?"

"Yes." He said with a smile. "So is there anything we can do?"

"I'm sorry Harry but the headmaster is going to be away from the school for a few weeks, this will have to wait until he returns." She said.

"Why?" Harry asked blankly while inwardly smirking at getting one up on the old man. "All we need to do is ask the ministry to look at the books. That way when the Headmaster returns he can deal with this quickly, I mean, an innocent man might be in prison, surely we all would want him out of there as quickly as possible?"

She couldn't argue with that, so Minerva sent a message to Arthur Weasley who was an old friend and had him double check the boys' information. Early the next morning, she joined the duo and nodded at them. "You two are correct. Draco your mother also checked the book. Amelia Bones, the aunt of your classmate Susan Bones along with Mr. Weasley have gone to speak to the minister."

Harry didn't trust Fudge but when the Prophet arrived, he couldn't help grinning. Narcissa Malfoy had gone to the press, at least if this anonymous source was who he believed it to be.

Minister Fudge turned green at the idea. "Amelia, surely you are  
wrong. Where is Crouch?"

"When I went to speak to him, he flooed himself home and refuses to let us in when we went to speak to him at his house." Amelia said. "Minister, we have to do something. The press is all over the story and while we both know that there is a mistake someplace, I think the best way to prove you didn't know or have anything to hide is to have a quick and public trial for Black using veritaserum."

Fudge thought about Dumbledore's refusal to introduce him to Potter and how this might be used to increase his sagging approval ratings. "No, no trial since we would need to reconvene the Wizengamot, how about a public inquest instead. Then if we find out he is guilty we can have a public trial when Dumbledore returns. He deserves to be there, after all he was close to the Potters."

* * *

McGonagall read the note from the Minster and looked at Amelia Bones with wide eyes. "Really in two days?"

"We are just waiting on Black to be brought down from Azkaban." She replied shaking her head. "We are giving Crouch until the end of the week to speak to us then we are to be ordered to  
bring him in for questioning."

"Do you really need Harry Potter there?" McGonagall asked, worried about her lion club.

"Unfortunately yes, in order to do the test regarding Black being his godfather. If you like, I can send Arthur Weasley to bring the boy to the Ministry of Magic." Amelia offered.

"That might be a bad idea. Harry when I discussed things with him, asked if his friend Draco might attend with him since he was the one who figured it out. I can't rightly refuse and you know of the bad blood between the Weasleys and the Malfoys."

"Potter and Lucius Malfoy's son are friends? I guess that explains his recent behavior. Lucius is in France this week by the way after trying to find a way to free himself from his wife without losing her dowry of course." Amelia said, her tone making clear of her scorn for the escaped death eater.

"Draco might look like Lucius but he seems to have his own path." Minerva replied. "I will contact Narcissa, see if she can retrieve Draco for this."

Harry was standing waiting for Arthur Weasley to arrive when the man's twin sons came with him. "Dad felt you might like to see a familiar face, we thought we would show you two even if we can't go to the ministry with you."

Grinning in spite of his nervousness, he said "Where is your dad?"

When Arthur Weasley walked over to where he was standing, Harry was quickly greeted and then given instructions on how to use the floo just before they went through the fireplace and into the Ministry atrium.

Seeing the statue that had been destroyed fifth year, Harry hoped that this time there would a chance to mess up that art work but not at the cost of life it had taken before.

"Harry, did your professor discuss with you what is to happen?" Arthur asked as they were processed into the system and were walking towards the center courtroom.

"Yes, they first need to verify that this man was my godfather. Something about the records being able to be faked so they do a scan?" Harry asked his voice trailing off. He had been doing research to free Sirius but he had no knowledge of how this worked other than what Draco knew and the blond had admitted most of it was vague information he had heard from his mom.

Arriving in the courtroom, seeing Rita Skeeter in the upper balcony, Harry kept his face expressionless and saw Draco nod his way before sitting down next to a blond he knew was his mother.

Draco and he had decided to be polite but distant when the blond had admitted that he was scared his father might show up during the inquest. Harry could understand that as he was beginning to realize that a lot of the blond's issues came from his father. He was finding that simply giving Draco an outlet to tell someone what was going on had changed the former git. 

"Mr. Potter, I'm Minister Fudge, welcome." Harry saw the man holding out his hand and let him get his photo op before sitting down near the woman he knew to be Amelia Bones who introduced herself in her official capacity.

When two aurors led an unspeakable over to the stand, they listened as he explained why Sirius Black being Harry's godfather meant he couldn't harm him.

Turning to the woman next to him, he said as innocently as possible "Auror Bones, so if all of that about my godfather not being able to use magic if he harmed me, why didn't someone test Mr. Black before? I mean I have seen the photo album that belonged to my parents and the Headmaster knew he was my godfather."

Watching her eyes narrow at that news, he heard his name being called then the man in the white robe that covered his face ran a diagnostic tests and called out "Godmother appointed to Harry James Potter is pureblood Alice Simmons Longbottom. Godfather appointed to Harry James Potter is pureblood Sirius Orion Black."

There was some murmuring from the balcony as well as the wizards in their seats then Sirius Black was led into the room. He saw his godfather was wearing a hood and he hated, absolutely hated that but Harry had been warned by Draco that that was typical behavior in cases like these.

Harry held his breath as they ran the test on Sirius. When Sirius was bathed in the white light, Amelia stood on shaking knees and walked over to the man wearing the magical suppression cuffs. "Do you hear my voice?"

Sirius' voice sounded rusty but he managed a y-yes.

"Due to evidence coming forth that had been previously unknown we would like to question you under veritaserum regarding the crimes for which you have been jailed. Do you agree to this?"

When he quickly replied yes, Amelia ordered the two guards to place him in the witness chair that was facing the court and away from the audience. "You are required to face the Minister and the rest of the court."

Amelia ordered the hood lowered and when she had the small vial in her hand, asked him to open his mouth. A few minutes later, she began questioning him.

"Are you Harry James Potter's godfather?"

"Yes." He answered and Amelia could see that his eyes which had been dulled by time in Azkaban suddenly were lit up with what seemed like hope.

"Mr. Black, please tell us the events leading up to the deaths of Lily Evans Potter and James Potter."

When Sirius went over all that had gone on, Harry held his breath as he told about switching the secret keeper to Peter Pettigrew and how his unease had him going to see his best friends and their son.

Finding the house, the dead bodies of his friends and Harry sitting in a crib crying as a cut in his forehead bled. Hagrid showing up had the murmurs getting loud for a moment as Sirius repeated what the half giant had told him that Dumbledore wanted to bring Harry to the safety of Hogwarts.

"What did you do next?"

When he explained about confronting Pettigrew, what had happened and how he had ended up in prison with no trial, you could have heard a pin drop as all were enthralled or scared at the idea of an innocent man, a man from an old and noble pureblood family ending in Azkaban without a trial.

"One more thing, Mr. Black, how did a mediocre wizard like Peter Pettigrew learn to become an animagus, I know that it is almost impossible for someone who does well at transfiguration."

"We helped him. James Potter, Remus Lupin and I." He answered.

Amelia looked around the courtroom and asked "Does anyone else have a question for the witness?" 

Narcissa rose and when acknowledged asked "Mr. Black, who put the fidelus charm around the Potters house and why didn't they step forward to tell the courts?"

"Our old headmaster, Albus Dumbledore and I don't know. I have waited ten years for the answer to that question." Sirius responded.

The Minster couldn't help thinking that Christmas had come twice for him this year. While he couldn't do anything about Hogwarts as the school and it's governors were in charge he could make sure that questions were asked of the Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot regarding Sirius Black. 

"I think we can all agree that a grave injustice has been perpetrated on Mr. Black. If there are no objections, I would like to declare the witness free to go and cleared of all charges and to apologize on behalf of the Ministry of Magic for this." Fudge stated and nodding at Amelia, watched as she removed the suppression cuffs.

Sirius just stood there, in shock as the cuffs were removed while Fudge kept talking about restoring all rights and privileges that belonged to him. He didn't give a damn about any of that, he wanted to know one thing. "Excuse me, minister. My godson, no one has told me in over ten years, how is he?"

"Why don't you turn around Sirius and ask him yourself." Amelia whispered. Watching as the man in clear need of a bath whirled around and looked up at the balcony where the audience sat, she said "Witness box, Mr. Black."

His dark eyes did just that and he saw the small boy whose face and messy hair just screamed Potter, he was moving that way as quickly as he could when he was hit with the happiness in the eyes that were the same color as Lily's. "Harry?"

"Hi." Harry said then laughed and hopping over the box looked up at his godfather and gave him a hug, not even minding how the man smelled as he whispered "Hey Padfoot."

"It was Harry that got you free, Sirius. He found some records that listed you as his godfather and due to a friend of his knew you couldn't have been responsible for what happened to his parents and him."

Sirius pulled back and looked down at Harry and said "You did this?"

"I had help." He said looking around and seeing Narcissa Malfoy speaking to her son. "By some family members of yours. You know how you ended up disowned for being in Gryffindor? Well he was pretty much disowned for ending up in Ravenclaw instead of Slytherin."

A small officious looking man came up to the duo and said that Sirius needed to come with him that there was paperwork that needed to be filled out immediately, Harry reluctantly let his godfather go.

"Harry, I am sorry but Mr. Malfoy and you need to head back to Hogwarts." Arthur said after greeting Sirius and congratulating him. "Professor Sprout was here registering a new plant and is waiting for the two of you in the atrium."

"Write me and come visit, soon." Harry asked his godfather who promised to do just that only to be told that he had to go to St. Mungos first.

Rolling his eyes at the annoying bureaucrat, Sirius gave his godson yet another hug, took another look at the gallery hoping to see another old friend but not locating Moony promised to see Harry as soon as possible then watched as he greeted a boy who could only be the Draco in question then followed Arthur Weasley out.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Does anyone know of a site that lists British slang that would be appropriate for the story. Severus will be a bit unpleasant but I don't intend him to be a total bad guy. Instead just a man forced into teaching when it doesn't fit his personality. 

**Chapter Six**

Reactions to their Actions

Albus was not happy as he returned to Hogwarts. He had arrived in Belgium for the emergency ICW meetings only to be told that no such meetings were called.

Entering his office, he checked his letter and found that the magical signature said that it came from a wand belonging to a death eater that he knew was dead. Tossing the letter down, he went to lunch and arrived in time to see the students leaving the great hall.

"Albus, thank goodness you returned." Minerva said as she smiled at her employer. She had questions regarding his conduct but had been warned by Amelia Bones not to speak to him about her suspicions. She was to act as naturally as possible.

Amelia did ask that she let the DMLE look at her memory of his reaction to being told about Black's release so she knew that they were not happy with her boss. "How was your trip?"

"It was nothing." Albus replied keeping to himself the mistake that had led to his trip to the International Courts until he had determined why he had been sent there but almost sure that it had been Quirrell behind it. 

"Well we had some excitement while you were gone. Do you have time to meet with me this evening. I have a meeting with Mr. Potter in a few minutes." Minerva replied. "In fact, if you have some free time, feel free to join us." 

Albus wanted to avoid facing Potter for now, at least until he got a handle on what was going on with the boy. So heading to his office, he decided to wait until the next day to find out what Minerva considered excitement, after all how important could it be. There were only six students in the school and he had checked his trap on the way in and knew no one had gone near it to his disappointment.

Minerva had expected Albus to join them and when she had contacted the Headmaster had been told that he was dealing with something for the minister so she quickly greeted Harry when he arrived in her office wearing a large grin.

"I am guessing that it went well?" She asked. "Mr. Malfoy said that it was your business and that I had to wait until you returned. I almost assigned him detention. What happened, is Sirius free?"

"Yes, with an apology from the Minister and they are now looking for Peter Pettigrew." Harry said. "Professor, once my godfather is done with St. Mungos, would it be possible to invite him to visit me here? I know that it is probably against Hogwarts rules but I would like to get to know my godfather and not wait six months until school is out." 

Watching Sirius get a clean bill of health, Narcissa hesitated and then approaching her cousin and the healer bowed and said "I am pleased to see you are free, cousin."

Looking at his cousin, Sirius gave a rusty laugh and said "Lucius must be fit to be tied that you helped me. I was told by Amelia that you came forward to help me."

"It's not been good but since I exposed Dumbledore's manipulations he was even happy." Narcissa admitted. "Other than my petit dragon, I have regretted every single minute of my marriage. Lucius would disown Draco if he could." 

"I wish that I could do something to help you, Cissa." He answered as he walked with her to the exit. "My mother kicked me out of the family. I am guessing from what that pompous prat Fudge stated that somehow in spite of the rules, Bella is the new head of the Black family."

"Yes, Lucius has taken great pleasure in that fact in spite of her being in prison meaning he can't get access to the accounts. I do believe he is hoping she dies there because then Draco would inherit." Narcissa said as they arrived at the exit. Looking at Sirius, she said "I have to head home before the house elf reports to Lucius that I talked to you."

Shaking his head, Sirius said "I am sorry, Cissa."

"Your mom couldn't stop you from receiving your trust accounts though, Sirius." Narcissa said. "What will you do now?"

"First up is of course a visit to Gringotts, then a visit to Harry. I need to see my godson and then find a way to figure out what Albus is up to. I also need to track down an old friend." He said looking at his wand. It had been confiscated by the Ministry and now holding it in his hands felt strange after ten years.

"Sirius, do me a favor first." She said with a slight sniff of the air. "Find someplace to take a shower first."

With that she apparated away to the shock of her cousin who sniffed his own armpits then while laughing said "Well that was rather rude of you, Mrs. Malfoy."

Walking the streets, laughing his head off, he soon arrived at the Leaky Cauldron and was greeted by the owner Tom who insisted he stay the night. After a shower and transfiguring his clothes clean and into something decent, Sirius crashed on the bed, getting his first healthy night's sleep in years.

Albus wasn't happy when Minerva insisted on speaking to him before he had even had his morning fast. When Sprout, Flitwick and a newly returned Severus Snape join them, he looked at his deputy a bit surprised at her practically visible excitement. "What is going on, Minerva?"

"The most extraordinary thing. Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Potter were speaking about magical bonds and Harry mentioned knowing that he had a godfather." Minerva saw him reaching for his lemon drops and hid her need to smile.

Albus felt a headache coming on as she filled him in on what had happened at the school. Wincing and needing to prevent this from becoming public, he said "I will contact the Ministry immediately."

"I am not finished." Minerva said reproofing her boss. "From what I was given to understand Mr. Malfoy contact his mother and Mr. Potter had me contact the Ministry regarding the records so that when you returned we could find out the truth."

"Good job, I will do that immediately." He said starting to stand.

"I am not finished, sir." Minerva said her tone getting a bit tart at his constant interruptions. "When I did so, Amelia Bones took the case on herself."

That wasn't good news, Albus thought to himself as he stared at his staff and wondered why on earth she hadn't waited for him. This was not going to be good, he had to prevent them from speaking to Black or else his plan would be completely lost. This was even worse news than the way Harry had ignored all hints regarding the third floor corridor.

"I must get to the ministry." Albus replied.

Before they finish, Albus left and Minerva couldn't help thinking how rude the Headmaster had been. "Well if he had given me a chance, I would have told him that Sirius was given veritaserum and found innocent. He was released yesterday."

Severus nodded and left, the three remaining soon walked out of the headmaster's office. Snape was in his office, wanting to break something because he hated Black almost as much as Potter Sr. but at the same time, there was something going on regarding the headmaster that was making the man nervous and he found he disliked a nervous Albus.

* * *

Flitwick and Sprout were discussing the information about their former students with Pomfrey as she joined them for breakfast and heard her own ideas. "I still think that someone needs to speak to him regarding my fears about spell damage."

"Pomfrey, this happened ten years ago." Flitwick pointed out. "Are you saying that this had gone on that long."

Pomfrey sat there and then admitted "Maybe not spell damage but it could be from potions."

"Are you suggesting Severus did something?" Sprout asked almost hoping the answer was yes, wanting to get rid of that pompous git.

Frowning, Pomfrey looked at them and said "No."

That evening just before dinner the castle was once again filled with Hogwart's students as Hermione and Neville found Harry waiting for them wearing a huge grin. 

After he had hugged Hermione and greeted Neville, he heard his name being called by Fred Weasley while his brother was handing a package to their youngest brother who was speaking a mile a minute with his friend Ernie. "So, dad said that it is all over the WWN about your godfather." 

"Yes, he is free." Harry said and hearing Hermione squeal then hug him, he held her close and told them all "I got an owl from him today. He had to do a lot of errands, hopefully including taking a bath but he's free."

"A bath, Harry?" Neville asked.

"The house elves were refusing to wash the robe I was wearing when he hugged me." Harry admitted with a grin. "The one who retrieved it used magic to take it to the laundries and then yet another one washed it. I was told by Professor Sprout when we flooed back that I needed an immediate shower or she was going to have Hagrid use the same method they use to water the plants on me."

There was general laughter as they walked towards their tower as a group.

"Yo, Potter." Harry looked at Susan Bones who came his way and held out a note. "From my auntie. She also sent a letter to Malfoy. She was impressed with the way the two of you put the facts together."

"That was mainly Draco, I only had the book. He put it together." Harry admitted. "I guess he was put in Ravenclaw for a reason."

Susan smiled then said she had to get to her common room then rushed off. In their own common room, Neville and Hermione took drop off their bags into their dorms and rushed back to see Harry reading a note then crumple it up in anger.

"Harry?"

"They opened my parents will since Sirius was released. Neville did you know your mom was my godmother?" He asked the other boy.

"Yes, my Grandmother told me." He admitted. "She tried to get the Headmaster to bring you to live with us so that we could grow up together. She was furious when she heard what came out under the Inquest yesterday. I know she is demanding action against the Headmaster."

"Will we have a new Headmaster?" Hermione asked.

"Unfortunately no, not until Hogwarts itself or the Board of Governors fires him." Harry said. "Remember, it's in..."

"Hogwarts a History." Neville and a few other students nearby who had been eavesdropping said in a groaning tone. "I swear that between Hermione and you, you know what I did?"

Nodding no, Harry was surprised when Neville rather rudely walked away and went over to their Seventh year prefect and asked a question. The older student grinned then looking at the students around the room held up his wand to get their attention.

"The Students of Gryffindor House were sent a present from the Head of House for Longbottom." With that he conjured a small table with a raised podium then took the very small package that had been in Neville's pockets and hit it with a resizing charm. "Hogwarts a History." 

There was some general laughter from the students as he kept speaking. "For when we have questions and our resident Hogwarts a History experts aren't present."

Hermione and Harry had laughed along with the rest of the students before blushing when Neville came back and with a mischievous grin said "Do you like it? My Grandmother was amazed because I split my time between reading our copy that I found in the library and working on where I want to put a greenhouse."

"Head to dinners, Lions." The prefects began calling out as the groups started working their way from the tower to the Great Hall.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore sat across from Cornelius Fudge and looked at the man who seemed very pleased with himself. "You do know that you have no legal right to release a prisoner without the say so of the Wizengamot."

"Sirius Black was never found guilty of a crime, in fact his file lists him as someone who needed questioned for possible guilt in a crime. We just made sure that Mr. Black was questioned, Albus. Surely you can't fault us for doing what hadn't been done in ten years."

Fudge saw he had Albus and that the old goat looked fit to be tied in spite of the twinkle in his eyes and the smile on his face. Deciding he needed to add another layer of misery, he continued speaking "Unfortunately it seems that Bertie Crouch was less than thorough while dealing with Death Eaters. The Head of the DMLE went through the files and found that all other prisoners were found guilty before their incarceration and we were pleased to be able to tell the public that this grave miscarriage of justice was a simple mistake rather than a proof of a larger issue."

Gritting his teeth, Albus said "Surely you understand that we must follow the process set out by your predecessors and that we can't be releasing prisoners without the approval of the Wizengamot."

"Albus, you are more than welcome to watch the recordings of the Inquest. I am quite certain that when Amelia has returned she would be glad to watch them with you." Fudge was very sure of that, he had always respected Amelia Bones but in their meeting after the Inquest, he had been scared straight so to speak when she spoke of no one, but no one being above the law.

"Or if you would like, I could have one of the Unspeakables make a copy for you to look at on your own." Fudge said as he inwardly took pleasure in watching the Headmaster squirm. He couldn't wait until the man saw the Prophet since it was clear he hadn't seen it today.

Standing, Albus said "I will ask them myself. Now if you will excuse me, I will go visit Mr. Black in St. Mungos. I was informed by one of the witnesses yesterday that he was sent to the healers to have his mind checked over."

"Yes, I do believe he was." Fudge said well aware that Black was released. He and others had been sent a report of the mind healer's findings and it was even now being recorded into the records but Fudge was fine with Dumbledore wasting his time.

Albus left the Minister's office, thinking all was not lost. He knew the Head Mind Healer and was quite sure that Healer Mala would understand that letting a man whose brain had been damaged as terribly as Sirius Black's was free was not wise.

Arriving at the outgoing floos after getting a recording of the Black Inquest, Albus was feeling a little better as he popped through the fire and into St. Mungos. Bypassing the front desk, he slipped one of his lemon drops into his mouth to suck on as he went to visit his former student.

Twenty minutes later, a rather angry Albus Dumbledore went back to his office and sat there eating lemon drops, desperate to revive his mood. Black had not only been released but with a report stating he had a clean bill of mental health and had to take some nourishment potions to revive his physical health.

His only hope was that he could somehow convince Harry that being around Sirius was dangerous. Deciding to speak to the boy the next day, Albus finished the lemon drops then went to his lab to make more. The ones he had been using that day had to be defective because he was getting no joy from them.

Going to his quarters after finishing the potion to cover his drops, he picked up the Prophet, expecting to read all about Black gaining his freedom and instead found articles questioning his judgment. The part that hurt the worst was the hint that maybe he was suffering from a muggle disease that Rita Skeeter who had written the article had heard about that attacks the mind when they were older called dementia. 

He had had no idea that the muggles had any connection to the Dementors, clearly he would have to do some research.

* * *

Sirius Black staggered suffering from exhaustion into the Leaky Cauldron having just finished his meetings with the Goblins. Asking Tom to send him up some dinner, the man sat on his bed and felt sick as he realized that the bollocking he had just been given was well deserved.

Accepting the food from Tom, he sat back on the bed and looked at the stew and freshly baked bread and began to eat it mainly because he knew he needed to than out of an enjoyment.

Thinking on all of the shocks he had had that day, Sirius couldn't help it, he began to laugh and cry at the same time.

His mother had died completely insane, constantly changing her will and attempting to kick people out of the Black family. His brother had died mere days before the Potters but had left a letter for Sirius with the Goblins. What was in that letter had been the first blow to Sirius as he realized EXACTLY what it was that Voldemort had done. 

Then had come the knowledge that while his father had ordered him out of the family, he had never made it legal. So he, Sirius Black was the Head of the Black family, not his cousin Bellatrix. Upon hearing that, he had asked the Goblins to look into a way to legally break the martial union between Narcissa and that git Lucius. 

He had been given copies of deeds and keys to various vaults along with the list of muggle funds that his family had in muggle banks, something called the stock market and bonds. He had been horrified to find out that his family had been in the muggle drug business and that he had a huge fortune as a result of that.

Add all of that to the fact that the accounts had set in bank compounding interest for ten years and he was astonishingly filthy rich. Chuckling as that brought to mind Narcissa's comment from the day before, Sirius looked at the bag of clothes that Tom said had been delivered from the clothes shop.

He hadn't ordered them but had found a note attached telling him that they from Cissa. Apparently she felt that he needed to burn his old ones and she feared what he would do without any clothes because even their ancestors could smell the stink.

No longer smiling as he recalled the next part of his visit. The wills of his late friends that apparently had never been executed. Yet another black mark against Dumbledore.

He had been informed what Harry had done to retrieve the missing items and felt that his godson had done the right thing but when he had been informed of who Harry was living with, it had taken everything in him not to go looking for first that miserable bitch that was Lily's sister, then Albus Dumbledore and finally Remus Lupin.

While Wormtail had betrayed the Potters and his friends, Remus had betrayed his promise to Harry and Sirius was ready to make him pay for that one. Then had come the letter from James that the Goblins had been holding for him.

Reading it had shamed Sirius as he realized his own part in the mess that he had left Harry in. He had let his anger cloud his judgment and his godson had more than likely paid the price if his memories of Petunia Evans were correct.

* * *

Harry was seated in the Great Hall the next morning, grateful for the fact he still could protect his memories from the old man when he stopped by his seat and said "Mr. Potter, please join me in my office after breakfast, we have much to speak about."

Albus went to the front table, sat down and began to eat, his anger growing as he saw the way the students were whispering and pointing his way.

Looking at the Gryffindor table and seeing Harry talking to Longbottom and that Muggle girl clearly in a happy mood and he was determined to find out his magical level and he wasn't going to take no for an answer even if he had to get Quirrell to take the muggle girl some way.

Albus heard the sound of chuckling and looked over to see Flitwick and Minerva were laughing at Severus. Wait, what, they were laughing at Severus and he seemed to be wearing a smile himself. What on earth was going on. Why did it feel like he was losing control of his school?

Seeing the Malfoy boy, Albus did let a small smile come to his face as he thought about the wonderful note he had sent to Lucius thanking his son for going so far to help Harry have his godfather returned to him. That should put an end to that little boy's interference in his plans.

* * *

In Wiltshire, after he had destroyed his office the previous day when the news about Sirius Black had come to him, Lucius had been feeling very dark and angry. Then he had seen the other side of the coin thanks to a note owled to him by the headmaster.

Lucius had read the note sent by Dumbledore and found himself very curious as to what the old man was up to. Calling for his wife, he tossed her the note and asked "Explain?"

"I told you that I gave Draco permission to attend. Dumbledore is furious because our eleven year old son helped show him for the manipulating bastard he has always been. I can't believe you are upset with this." Cissa said hiding her true emotions regarding the anger she felt at what Dumbledore had done to her son.

"Oddly enough, I find myself proud of the boy." Lucius admitted out loud for the first time. It was the first real proof he had seen that maybe, just maybe he could live with the mistakes, but it didn't change a thing, Draco was still not who he should have been. "I have been trying to find a way to remove Albus Dumbledore as leader of the Wizengamot for years and your son might have managed it in merely four months." 

"I know you are angry about his ending up in Ravenclaw, my dear but when you think about it, you will see that he already has the cunning of a Slytherin, so that hat made a good choice putting him someplace were he was able to learn how to use his intelligence."

Lucius stood up and walked away, finding that his pretty empty headed but duplicitous wife just might for once have a point. He had been secretly considering sending Draco to Dumstrang. Cissa had overridden him and he had given in because of his fear that Draco wasn't a competent wizard.

Standing at the window in his study, Lucius found himself regretting past choices but touching his arm, reminded himself that his father had given him a choice and he had taken the mark of his own free will days before his wedding.

Now he was stuck there and it was clear that his wife no longer loved him. His son despised him and all he was his estate and his own plans to take control of his destiny. Thank god the Dark Lord was dead.

* * *

Harry received mail just before he was to meet the Headmaster. Recognizing Sirius' handwriting, he quickly read the note and then tucked it inside his pocket before heading to see the headmaster.

Recalling the password given to him by a prefect, Harry took the stairs and was soon seated across from the only man he hated as much as Voldemort. "Sir, you requested to see me." 

"Hello Harry, please let me take the time to apologize for not speaking to you sooner. I have been rather busy this year and unfortunately haven't had the chance to greet you as I should have."

"Oh." Harry said then after a moment looked up and said "I wasn't aware that the Headmaster met with all of the students, no one mentioned it to me. Should I let Hermione and the others know that you will be wanting to speak to them too?"

"No, I should explain. I knew your parents, Harry." He said intending on telling him about them to bond with the boy.

"I know. I saw your photo in the album from my baby book. Sir, may I ask you a question?" He said innocently.

Albus wasn't sure what a baby book was but nodded at him in a grandfatherly tone. "Certainly young man, that is why I asked you up here to answer any possible questions you might have about your parents."

"Sir, weren't you the person presiding over my godparent ceremony? I read a copy of it while in court and I sort of thought you were the greatest wizard of our time  
but shouldn't you have known that a godfather couldn't harm his godchild."

"Yes, I was aware of that Harry." He answered as he reached over to take a lemon drop from the pile and then offering one to Harry.

"No thank you sir. I don't like lemon drops." He said politely.

"Unfortunately Harry, when Mr Crouch arrested your godfather it wasn't for your parents' deaths, no, he was arrested for the death of one of their friends and twelve innocent people." Harry wasn't surprised that that was the tact the old man took but he was willing to let that go for now. After all he had no intention of letting Wormtail run free.

"Okay." Harry said playing the pliable student he wanted the old man to think he was. "Sir, what about my parent's other friend, Uncle Moony?"

Albus looked sad then said "Unfortunately Remus Lupin is part werewolf due to a tragic accident before he attended Hogwarts and has had problems finding a job here in Great Britain. I helped him get a job in Australia years ago and then never heard a word from him."

Harry hid his anger, he had finally asked Remus shortly before his death in his last life why he hadn't come to see him and had been told about the great job he had been offered in Australia with plans to bring Harry over once settled.

The man had been working wizard security and had been injured. He had attempted to contact to Albus and had had his owls turned away and the man had been lied to by the Headmaster who had offered him the job at Hogwarts supposedly as an apology.

Harry with hindsight would be willing to bet that the long trip Lupin had taken to get home had been hindered by the man sitting across from him. He was hoping that with Sirius out of prison he could track down Moony and bring him home.

When Harry had left the Headmaster's office, Albus felt as if he had begun the necessary bond to make sure that Harry saw that he was kind and that he cared for him. Albus after all did care about the boy. Without Harry the world as they knew it would be long gone so of course he cared.

* * *

Spending the rest of Sunday outside, Harry and his friends watched as a few students rushed inside to get homework done. Walking with Hermione, Harry looked at her and asked "So how was your holiday?"

"It was great seeing Mom and Dad. Since I couldn't tell them about magic, I brewed that pepper-up potion." She said as they walked down the corridor. "We went to the mall and mom wanted to get my haircut."

Looking at the long brown out of control curls that were the same as before she left, Harry was smacked on the arm and told "Harry if it it's cut it gets even curlier."

Hugging Hermione, Harry and she were greeted by the Fat Lady who winked at Harry and said "Your blond friend came to see you and was last seen with the twins."

"Oh dear." Harry said and explaining to Hermione walked back towards Ravenclaw were sure enough he saw the twins with Malfoy who was being floated towards his entrance. "Guys, leave him alone."

"No can do, he is being secretive and won't share whatever he wanted to hand to you." Fred said as he winked at Harry and held his wand on Draco.

"So we decided that..."

Harry used a simple summoning charm and when their wands were in his hands looked at Draco who was now back on his feet and said "I need to talk to these two for a moment."

Hermione and Draco looking awkwardly at one another moved a bit further down the hall as Harry looked at the third years. "Guys, I know in the magical world that what you are doing to Draco is okay but I grew up in the muggle world and to me that looks like bullying."

"What's that?" Fred and George both asked.

"It's someone using their strength against someone weaker than them for their own enjoyment." Harry said quietly. "I grew up being bullied by my cousin and I don't like seeing it done to anyone. From what I read about the war with that man who killed me; his followers were just violent bullies nothing more."

Fred looked at Harry then at his brother and then back at Harry. "Is that how you really see us?"

"Honestly?" Harry asked and seeing the serious expression on their faces admitted "In this instance, yes."

Fred looked back at Malfoy then at Harry and said "We didn't hurt him."

"Not physically but you did mentally." Harry replied, he could see the flushed face on Draco and looking back realized his own friends had been equally guilty of bullying others at Hogwarts, especially the two in front of him.

Looking at the oddly mature firstie and then thinking about what Percy had talked about with their dad during the break and the twins lowered their heads as they faced that they were wrong regarding what they had done to Malfoy. "Harry what about students in our own year?"

"Are they your magical equals and is it two on two? Because if it isn't, it's bullying." Harry answered quietly. "What you do to your brothers is your parents' responsibility but I think that a lot of Ron's issues start with how you two have treated him."

With that Harry walked back and after a few minutes tossed the twins their wands and went to the library with Draco and Hermione who were still discussing books.

Fred looked at his wand and realized he had George's. Exchanging them, they walked silently back to the common room and sat there staring at one another having a silent conversation.

* * *

"So, let me get this straight. Your parents use mechanical drills to fix teeth?" Draco asked Hermione doubting she was telling him the truth.

"Yes." Hermione said glad he finally understood. They had been talking quietly about this for almost an hour. "Anything else?"

"Yes, when we were in Diagon Alley this fall some man was holding something up to his face and speaking to it." Draco replied.

Hermione groaned and covered her face with her hands before peeking between her fingers at a laughing Harry. "Well, why don't you explain this one?"

Harry winked at Hermione then said "Okay, Draco do you know how the magical world uses Patronuses and floos to speak to each other?"

"Yes." He said cautiously.

"What that man was holding is how muggles do it. It's called a cell phone and you can call any where in the world with it." Harry replied.

"You really expect me to believe that muggles can do that?" Draco asked. "That can't be right."

"It's right, Draco. Most muggles have phones in their houses and some have the portable ones as well like you saw. All you do is dial a number and it does this ringing thing and someone answers it at the other end." Harry responded.

Draco didn't know what to make of this and thankfully it was close to dinner time. Walking towards the Great Hall, he looked at Hermione and asked "Is he putting me on?"

"Nope, muggles really do that have that capability. We also have these boxes called computers that let us do the same thing with information. My parents have one that would hold all the information in the school library in a space the size of a desk top. To access what you want in it, you just type the words like say Pepper-up potion and it was automatically appear."

"Now I know you are pulling my leg." Draco said as they separated and went to their respective house tables.

* * *

Albus was seated at the head table, smiling at the students when an owl landed in front of him. Looking at the owl and taking the offered parchment, he saw the official seal and placed it to the side before returning to his meal.

Up in his office, he opened the letter and breathed a sigh of relief. From reading it, it was clear that Amelia Bones had no idea what he had done. She had accepted his explanation as to why he hadn't stepped forward and mentioned that Black was Harry's godfather.

Now he just had to deal with Sirius and Dumbledore wasn't worried about a man who had been in prison for ten years, no matter what Healer Mala said about his supposed mental health. Right now he had to concentrate on getting Harry to go to the third floor corridor. That was the most important thing.

* * *

Amelia met with the Goblins and Sirius Black who were laying out what had been going on with the Potter vaults and she was shaking her head. "Would it be possible to see if there are any other vaults that the Headmaster has accessed that don't specifically mention him as a key holder."

"Certain Madam Bones." Montooth said.

"Sirius, your request to void the marriage of Bellatrix Lestrange was agreed upon. Do you intend to reclaim her dowry?" Amelia asked.

"Yes, the Goblins already removed the moneys and goods that equal that amount from the vault." Sirius stated then looking at Montooth, nodded his head and told her the rest. "The real reason we brought you here, while what Dumbledore did to the Potter vaults was bad enough, we found proof that Voldemort created a horcrux. Or two or three."

"My Goddess." Amelia fell into the chair behind her, her legs weakened as what he was telling her hit him. 

"I gather you know what that is?" Sirius asked.

"Unfortunately we had a fool recently attempt that who is now in Azkaban. We stayed silent because we didn't want anyone else getting that horrifying idea. The unspeakable who destroyed it said that he had gotten closer than anyone had ever done before but I am guessing that isn't true."

"No, here." Handing her his brother's confession, he saw her eyes looking at him then back at the letter. "I am going to Black Manor tomorrow, see what I can find. I seem to recall a book on them in the family library."

"Are you sure it would be there?" Amelia asked. "It's been over ten years, Sirius and Lucius might have accessed it already."

"Oddly enough, I am. See, only an at age wizard or witch may enter this part of the family library and only if they bear the Black name, not only the blood but the name as well. So Narcissa couldn't enter it anymore and none of the other Blacks were still free." Sirius stated.

"I will immediately begin to look into it." Amelia stated as she stood to leave. "Please keep me up to date with what you have found. I have delayed the old fool from getting too close to the investigation but that only bought me weeks at the most. My department leaks like a sieve."

"Well I suggest keeping the case away from Kingsley Shackbolt and Hestia Jones, they were both part of the Order of KFC years ago." 

"KFC?" She asked. "I heard it was named after that bird of the Headmasters."

"It is, I just called it KFC after this muggle eating place that Lily used to drag us to." Sirius replied. "Kentucky Fried Chicken."

Looking at Sirius, wondering about his sanity after that statement, Amelia went to question one of her high ranking aurors, not liking the idea of his loyalty being to someone other than justice.

Severus looked at McGonagall and asked her what to do.

"Severus, I think that you have to obey his order."

The Potions master and Head of Slytherin House looked at his co-worker and admitted "He is slowly getting worse. I think we need to get together and discuss what is being kept on the third floor, Minerva."

"I agree. I didn't like it when the Headmaster told me we would be protecting it and with how strange he has been acting this year and with the latest revelations regarding what happened in court, I think removing it might be a good idea." 

"I still don't trust Quirrell, I think he was sending the bludgers towards the Potter boy at that game."

"There is a game next week, would you mind refereeing it, Severus?" Minerva asked. Seeing his distaste and knowing she had pressed things already with the man who hated being civil to anyone, she said "It was only an idea. I will come up with something else."

When Severus had left, Minerva hesitated then sat down and wrote a letter to a former student, sure that Sirius might want to schedule a visit with Harry. If it just happened to fall on a Quidditch weekend, she was sure he would be willing to attend the game with his godson, especially if she filled him in on what had almost happened.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I do intend to wrap up the Horcrux hunt and Dumbledore in two books, well mostly with Dumbledore. The snake that Voldemort created will be alive and eventually will be dealt with in GoF.

My Prisoner of Azkaban will deal with Bellatrix, the Goblet of Fire will be the same, except for minor changes and The Order of the Phoenix and Half Blood Prince will have a different basis and in the last, the Deathly Hallows will involve someone looking to reunite the stone, wand and cloak for a different reason than Voldemort. 

**Chapter Seven**

Harry, Hermione and Neville were seated in the Common room working on the latest assignment for charms when an owl dropped in and landed in front of the surprised trio. Reaching for the note, Hermione read the outside then handed it to Harry who had reached into the outer pocket of his book bag to get it a treat.

Opening it up, he grinned and announced "It's from Professor McGonagall, my godfather wrote to her asking to visit me this weekend since there is a Quidditch game."

"Grandmother already mentioned she might attend since the Board of Governors is meeting this week." Neville said. "Hermione will be able to meet both of them."

Hermione looked at Harry and said " Are you sure you don't want to spend this visit just the two of you?"

"No, I mean, I am sure Sirius is going to want to talk to me about some stuff, but I really, really want you guys to meet him." He said with a grin. Hearing the sound of Oliver Wood arguing with someone they looked up at the Quidditch team entered the common room looking like they had taken a bath in mud. "What happened to all of you?" 

Groaning the twins sat down then looking at Oliver said "He tortured us, hours upon hours of practice and then he asked Professor Flitwick how to make it rain and it's all your fault."

Giggling as she saw all of the team were nodding in agreement or glaring at Oliver Wood, Hermione asked "How is it Harry's fault?"

"He was the one who mentioned that Sprout and Hagrid had a way of watering the plants. Since we are playing Hufflepuff, he asked Flitwick and they had small clouds following us around. With Wood being his usual Quidditch obsessed self we are lucky he didn't have lightning created." Katie said while wringing water out of her hair.

The players went upstairs to shower, the twins still moaning then stopping "Hey Harry, sorry but Wood is getting pranked."

Shaking his head, Harry saw the other two looking at him so he softly explained what he told the twins about bullying.

"Harry that is wonderful, I am glad you stood up to them." Neville said his eyes not meeting theirs for a few seconds then he said "I didn't think it was funny when they would do that sort of stuff but didn't want to get them in trouble with Professor McGonagall. I only warned them to leave me alone."

When Neville had gone up to bed and the rest of the common room was quietly studying, Hermione reached over and grinned at Harry who was wrapping up his own homework. "Harry, thank you. I hate bullies but didn't think of it that way. I mean about the twins. I forgot to tell you that night because I was more interested in explaining to Draco about electronics."

Harry chuckled and looking at Hermione said "He is funny the way he reacts. It's obvious the magical world is about fifty years behind the muggle world when it comes to these things."

"More like they are stuck where we were technology wise during world war two minus movies." Hermione said thinking about it. "They are just developing a more streamlined version of the radio, Harry."

* * *

Harry kept looking at the clock on the wall, he had gotten up at six this morning and had showered and grabbed his book bag. Inside instead of class stuff he had the few things he had of his parents including the baby book that he wanted to ask Sirius about.

Finally, just as he was beginning to pace, the door to the common room opened up and he saw Sirius with Professor McGonagall who was shaking her head and wearing a frown.

"Professor, what is going on, Sirius can stay right?" He asked anxiously.

Turning to Harry and seeing his fear, she let go of her annoyance and said "I'm sorry Harry that wasn't about Mr. Black, well not completely. I was upset with the portrait guarding the entrance to Gryffindor."

With a smile and a wink, he said "Was she flirting with Padfoot? I think it is something about the Black family because she does the same thing with poor Draco. He won't even come any where near here even if I just have to grab something." 

"Padfoot?" His Head of House asked with a raised eyebrow. "That nickname wouldn't have anything to do with why you were registering with the Ministry would it, Mr. Black?"

"Why do you still have the ability to make me feel like I am a student and sneaking back into the tower?" Sirius muttered not feeling at all like the thirty five year old adult male he was.

"Maybe because you and I are both well aware that your friends and you deserved way more detentions than you ever served?" She said with a suppressed smile before looking at the two of them. "Harry, I had the house elves set breakfast up for the two of you in the small ante room."

Harry was given a quick hug by Sirius then they walked down the stairs and to the ante room. When his godfather began to speak, Harry had an idea when he looked at the various paintings and wrote him a note.

Sirius read it then using his want softly said "_Stupefy_."

"I guess you aren't as naive as I was worried about." Sirius said when all of the paintings froze. Sitting down at the small table, he had a thought and checked for any charms or potions then suggested Harry join him.

"I have so much to tell you." Harry said. "First, however tell me what you have been up to since being free."

Sirius wanted to insist on Harry talking first, wanting to hear everything about his godson but seeing his interest said "Fine, but you owe me then because I want me hear about you."

"So...?" Harry asked as he bit into a piece of bacon.

"I am apparently Lord Black. My father either forgot to legally remove me from the family or was automatically reinstalled as a result of my brother's death." He said. "Oddly enough when I talked to my cousin Andromeda, she along with Narcissa were under the impression that somehow my cousin Bellatrix who was in prison with me is the Head of House.

"Show I bow to you?" Harry asked with a wink.

"Only if you want me to steal all of your toast." Sirius replied reaching over and grabbing a slice of it in spite of his own plate having some.

"Still, you should look into it, who knows maybe it is another example of Dumbledore interfering." Harry replied.

"I have the Goblins looking into it, they are much better at that then I am. I am apparently rich enough that no one will be able to challenge me for custody of you."

"So I can come live with you?" He asked holding his breath.

"Once school is out, yes. Any sooner and McGonagall will hex me six ways to Sunday." Sirius said then when Harry threw himself into his arms, he couldn't resist hugging the preteen, the thin weight of the boy making Sirius want to cry as he couldn't help recalling holding Harry while he had been a baby.

"Where? I mean are you living at Grimmauld?" Harry asked.

Sirius pulled back and looked down at his Godson. "How did you know where my family lived?"

Harry winced inside as he recalled he shouldn't know that but thinking quickly said "I looked it up and found it in a book along with your family tree."

"McGonagall did say that you were smart." Sirius replied. "That you are friends with Neville Longbottom, Draco and a very smart young lady named Hermione."

Grinning Harry said "You have no idea. I struggle to keep up with her."

Considering that his former head of house said that Harry and Draco were second and third in their year but that the young woman was first but not by much, Sirius could only chuckle. "So in answer to your question, no. I found some muggle property that my family owns. I am thinking on moving us into that."

"Can Hermione come visit?" Harry asked eagerly.

"We will need to talk to her parents but I am fine with that." Sirius replied then filled him in on some business. "I spoke to the Goblins, Harry."

"Did they tell you that someone has been helping themselves to things from my family vault?" Harry asked quietly, hiding his eyes not wanting Sirius to figure out that he knew more than he should.

"Yes, he did. I am going to deal with that today among other things." Sirius replied. "Harry, I paid a visit to your Aunt and her husband. You won't be going back there and I am so sorry that I let me anger take charge and didn't do as your parents requested."

His eyes coming up to meet Sirius', Harry said "It was bad but it is in the past. If I think about it, I don't blame you, I blame the person who put me there."

"You know who it was?" Sirius asked.

"The Goblins didn't tell me but Hagrid did." Harry said, "The Headmaster sent me to them. Left me in a basket outside their door."

"Harry first thing we are doing this summer is getting you checked out by the hospital and not St. Mungos. Most of the young healers owe him and I want someone independent to check you out." Sirius said softly.

Nodding, Harry said "Do you know why he did that?"

"No, but I will be asking him." Sirius replied. "If you ever want to talk, I promise I will listen."

"Thanks." Harry said as they quietly ate then Sirius renewed the spells on the paintings and he looked around and did a reveal spell to check the room. Finding a small magical quill recording their words, he blew it up and then shook his head in annoyance.

"I don't know if that was the press or the Headmaster. They have been following me around begging for an interview."

Harry took a deep breath then looking at his godfather made him promise to think before reacting then told him. "I think that the Headmaster tried to set me up with some friends."

First telling him he had sent Hagrid to guide him to the magical world, Harry said "I asked around and usually a teacher does it. I was also told that I should have been given a list of things and a small guidebook which I never got."

"What else Harry?"

Telling him about the key but how he had wanted to turn it over himself so Hagrid had agreed he added "The Goblin said that no one should ever have my key except me."

"He is right."

"When I got to the station, I figured it out by accident. I leaned on the wall and fell through onto the platform." Harry told him to cover how he had gotten to the train. "I wanted to watch everything so I put my trunk on the train and met Neville then went back outside. There was this red headed woman on the muggle side shouting about forgetting how to get to the train and saying something about platform 9 and three quarters."

"A red headed woman?" Sirius asked, almost positive he knew who that had been.

"With lots of kids, she came over and offered me help but I told her I was fine. She grabbed by arm and well in the muggle world we are taught about stranger danger and I tried to get free. Eventually I pulled my arm from her hand and saw this family with a trunk and went to them. They came through the barrier with me then the other woman kept trying to put me in the same compartment as her son, Ronald."

Now Sirius was worried.

"Anyhow, he later showed up where I was seated in smaller compartment on the train. Draco and he got into it and then Ron kept saying that Draco was evil and Draco kept saying that he knew who was appropriate companionship. I told them both I make my own choices and that if either of them wanted to be friends, they had to either get along or stop trying to tell me what to do." 

"Good for you." Sirius said impressed by his ability to stand up for himself.

"Then Draco left and Ron told me that his mother told him that he was to be my friend and that he was to guide me into the magical world. It was very strange, Sirius. Anyhow, he was rude to Hermione so she went to help Neville locate his toad that got loose. I kicked him out along with the candy I had bought since he seemed so interested in it." 

Chuckling, Sirius said "What happened next?"

"Well then we got here and there was the sorting. When this Ron was sorted into Hufflepuff, he got a howler from his mom and she sort said more of the same in it then the Headmaster blew it up before it finished. It took a few weeks but Ron got the hint that I didn't want to be his friend." Harry said as he realized how true that way and felt guilty considering how good of a friend he had been the first go round.

"Was this before or after the non-duel?" Sirius asked. Seeing Harry look at him surprised, he said "McGonagall told me since she was required to now that I am your guardian."

"I had no idea it was that big of a deal until Draco told me then Mr. Weasley forced Ron to apologize." Harry said quietly. "Neville explained later on how pureblood politics work and I had a book that belonged to my parents that explained more."

"How has Professor Snape been treating you, Harry." Sirius wanted to call him Snivillous but McGonagall had reminded him that Harry wasn't James and to not insult one of Harry's teachers.

"No different than the other Gyffindors but I can see in his eyes that he doesn't like me." Harry admitted. "It's sort of there but not there, Sirius. I know from Mom's books that they were friends at one point and that he and my dad didn't get along."

Showing him the baby book and watching his eyes water, Harry said "This was in the vault. We found the page that lists you as my godfather and then I guess you know the rest."

Nodding as he turned the pages and saw where the photos and mementos stopped, he said "Draco's mother filled me in."

"His dad is scary, isn't he?" Harry asked holding his breath.

"Lucius Malfoy is all about money and power, nothing more." Sirius said looking up at Harry. He had never liked the blond snob and the feeling had been mutual going all the way back to the day they had first met. 

"He was so angry with Draco when he didn't end up in Slytherin. Draco hasn't outright admitted it but he is scared about going home at the end of the year." Harry said.

"I am working on it, Harry." Sirius said. "As Narcissa's Head of House, I am looking for a loophole that not only frees her but gets her custody of her son."

The two finished eating and reviving the paintings, the they went outside and walked along the paths towards the greenhouses. Harry filling him on school and his friends as well as Christmas. "Oh bother, I just remembered, I was going to give the twins the sweater to give back to Mrs. Weasley but it still is in my trunk."

"I will take care of it, Harry." Sirius said almost certain that he knew what Molly Weasley was up to. In spite of it being wartime, he recalled the excitement from the Weasley family as the woman gave birth to a daughter after six sons. "So what do you want to do this summer?"

"Everything." Harry said with a grin. "Except maybe going to the zoo, I think I was banned last year after I accidentally set a snake loose and put my cousin in it's cage."

"Oh now this is a story I have to hear." Draco drawled from where he was standing in front of the Greenhouse holding a book. "You're early. Neville went to wash his hands and I think Hermione went to help him."

"Since when does Neville need help washing his hands?" Harry asked.

The boy in question was exiting the greenhouse followed by an annoyed Hermione who smiled when she saw how happy Harry  
looked. "You could have helped."

"I tried, you ignored my warning." Draco said. "Next time, don't play around with dragon dung."

Glaring at the blond, Neville said "It's fertilizer."

"It stinks." Draco replied with a shrug. "Anyhow, we have something way more interesting to talk about than your interest in digging in the dirt, apparently Harry is banned from something called the zoo."

"Harry?"

Looking at Hermione, Harry filled them in. "So anyhow, I talked to him."

"You talk to snakes?"

The three students and Sirius were staring at Harry and he was recalling how he had felt second year. With lowered eyes, he said "It's a result of what of my scar from when that man killed my parents."

"Oh Harry." Hermione hugged Harry and in spite of the seriousness of the situation, Sirius smirked at the sight of his godson and the young girl being so cozy.

When they pulled back, Harry was told by Draco. "You might not want that to get out."

"I have told no one but the four of you." He said quietly. "I know that it is a Slytherin trait."

Sirius who knew how the Dursleys were wished that he could make them pay for every single second of pain they had put his godson through but counting to ten, he just stood there and watched his friends support Harry.

* * *

Sirius went back to his place for the night and rejoined them early the next morning. Once again he had breakfast one on one with Harry.

"Sirius, I think you should know something." With that Harry told his godfather about the odd occurrences at school. "Plus there is something very odd about Professor Quirrell."

Shaking his head, trying to imagine how a fully grown troll had to have looked to his godson and the other first years, he was proud at how well they had worked together to protect themselves.

It also explained what McGonagall meant regarding keeping his eyes open during the Quidditch game. Still he wanted to take a look at this Quirrell. Finishing the hotcakes and bangers, Harry and Sirius went to locate his friends who were just leaving the Great Room.

An afternoon spent with the foursome and a meeting with Augusta Longbottom had Sirius being glad he was now free. It had been exhausting and yet the most incredible time since he had been with his friends and Lily.

* * *

By the time that Dumbledore was aware that Sirius Black was wandering around his school, the Quidditch game was over and the Gryffindor team had won. As he was returning to his office, he heard the sound of a deep voice behind him saying. "Albus, we need to speak."

Wincing when he turned to see Sirius Black standing there looking at him with anger in his eyes, Dumbledore wanted to offer an excuse but when Minerva joined him he suggested that he join him in his office.

When his Deputy Headmistress came up too, he said "I am sure that you have other things to do, Minerva."

"Sirius requested I be here for this, Albus." She stated as they entered his office.

Once seated, Sirius said. "Whatever it is you are up to regarding my godson it is at an end. I spoke to the Board of Governors yesterday while they were meeting in Hogsmead, Albus."

His lips pressed together, Albus said "I don't know what you are talking about."

"Yes you do, you miserable old goat." Sirius replied still sounding calm in spite of the insult. "I know that you were behind my not getting a trial, I know what you did to Remus and you had better hope when I locate him that he is physically in one piece."

"What did he do to Mr. Lupin?"

"The Headmaster helped Remus get a job in Australia then suddenly the Headmaster signed legislation that refused entry into this country from certain illnesses unless they had paperwork signed by that nasty piece of work Umbridge. Even if they were born here, Minerva. See, while Remus couldn't have custody of Harry in the magical world, Lily and James arranged it so that he could in the muggle world."

"Albus, what did you do?" McGonagall asked.

"I was outvoted on that legislation." Albus replied as smoothly as he could. "I had to sign it as Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot."

"Albus, I looked at the votes." Sirius said and saw the older man glaring at him before reaching for one of his idiotic lemon drops. When he was offered one, Sirius faked taking one. He had always thought that they were laced with a potion and here was a chance to find out if he was right.

"Now, the next thing is that as of my release, I became Harry's guardian in both the muggle and magical worlds. I also reported the Dursleys for child abuse. Oh and Albus, it was on the muggle news, to make it go away this time, you would have to obliviate the memories of all of London. Their files are also protected from you this time." 

Seeing McGonagall looking at him, Sirius snapped "Turns out that the Headmaster removed the memories and files from those whose job it was to protect Harry from this abuse. Every single teacher at his primary school and half of the neighbors on Privet Drive reported the abuse. The great leader of the light, not only removed the memories but put the muggles under a notice me not charm so that they didn't see what the Dursleys were doing to Harry."

"I had to protect him. He needed the protection of his mother's blood." Albus said glaring at Sirius, furious with him for challenging his authority.

"Albus, I am a Black, I learned more about blood spells by the time I was admitted to Hogwarts than most of the Unspeakables know now. What you don't seem to want to realize is that those spells only work when there is love behind them. Lily's love wasn't enough, Petunia, her sister had to love Harry and she hates him." 

"No sister..."

"Really want to go there, Albus?" Sirius taunted him. "I am well aware of the lack of love between your brother and yourself and the reason why. I would suggest you keep your crooked nose out of Harry's personal life and stick to being the Headmaster at his school."

When the old man began to speak, Sirius said "You should know, if something were to happen to me, now that his parent's will is public, Harry is automatically emancipated and put under the guardianship of a whole list of people, none of which would help you. While we are it, I know what you tried with the Weasleys."

"Is this about Ron befriending Harry?" Minerva asked.

"It's a little more than just that, Professor." Sirius said. "Now if you will excuse me, I wish to say goodnight to my godson before I leave."

Meeting Harry in the Gyffindor common room, Sirius hugged his godson and took the bundle he gave him. "I will deal with this tonight. For now, just keep being cautious. Oh, here, something that I found when the Goblins took me to your vault. Open it alone."

Harry walked off with the package, sure that it was his dad's invisibility cloak. Sure enough it was along with a small folded parchment. Opening it and having a good laugh when he saw it was another version of the Hogwart's map, he went upstairs and locked it in his trunk.

* * *

Arthur Weasley read the note and looked at his wife who was demanding to know who had written to him. "It's for work. I have to meet someone at the Ministry."

When Ginny looked up from where she was attempting to bake her first cake, Arthur smiled at his little girl and promised to be back soon before taking the floo to the Ministry.

Finding Sirius Black waiting for him, he greeted the former prisoner and asked "Sirius, what was so urgent?"

"I need to wait for someone, but it is important, Arthur and we wanted to keep this out of official channels."

Amelia Bones who arrived minutes later and the three of them went to a conference room. "Arthur, what can you tell me about your wife and Harry Potter?"

"Molly?" Arthur looked at them and said "I know that she was somehow involved in Ron's clumsy attempt at befriending the Potter boy."

"Were you aware of this?" Sirius said sliding the betrothal agreement to him.

Seeing his surprise then acceptance, Sirius said "You aren't upset?"

"No, I think that it would be good for Ginny, why?" Arthur felt it explained why his wife had filled his daughter's bedtime stories with the Boy Who Lived.

Sirius hated to give him the bad news but knew that it had to be done. "Arthur, Harry's parents expressly forbade a betrothal contract. It isn't legal."

Feeling a bit disappointed, Arthur said "They are only children, I am sure that since they aren't aware of it, we can just rip it up and no one will be the wiser."

"It's more complicated than that, Arthur." Amelia said gently. "There were stipulations in it that has had your wife receiving a hundred galleons per annum from the Potter vaults, which was never legal. She has received over a thousand galleons already."

"Does that mean the marriage must take place?" Arthur asked.

"Arthur, no. Harry is under no obligation to marry your daughter." Sirius said. "While the contract states your family may keep the money, it's an illegal contract. Tomorrow morning, the headmaster is going to be ordered by the Goblins to return the money."

Seeing his confusion, Sirius said "When that happens, the contract will automatically replace Harry's name with his."

"Why?" Arthur asked. "That makes no sense, Albus..."

"Made a betrothal contract between your family and Harry under the Dumbledore house. The money was the bond." Amelia said as gently as she could. She was well aware that Molly wore the pants in the Weasley family and had since the marriage. "It's a legal contract between your wife and Albus signed in your name. To free your daughter you have to repay the galleons."

"But if it is being torn up,and Albus is replacing the money." Arthur went silent as he realized the implications. Turning to Sirius he asked "Are you sure that we can't keep this contract, please I am asking for the sake of my daughter."

"Arthur no. I feel for you, I truly do, but Harry isn't responsible for this mess. Albus and your wife are." Amelia said firmly. "I would personally go public if Sirius had agreed to it. What I have seen in the files regarding how Harry was treated by his relatives, if anyone deserves his freedom in making his future choices it is Harry."

Arthur felt ancient as he sat there trying to find a way out of this mess.

"Arthur I am sorry but that isn't it." With that Sirius unwrapped the sweater and the food. "We found compulsion charms on these items that your wife sent to Harry for the holidays."

Closing his eyes, Arthur felt sick as he heard what they told him about the sweater. "Let me guess, love potion on the food."

"No, a loyalty potion keyed to the Weasley family." Amelia gently replied. "Arthur, we both know the rumors in school regarding Molly and how you two started dating. I am not pressing charges and neither is Sirius on Harry's behalf but we want this to stop now."

Albus read the note requesting that the Wizengamot be called to order that week to discuss a multitude of new laws, filings and cases. Looking between the note from the Board of Governors requesting a meeting and the one from the Wizengamot and Albus decided to use one to escape the other.

After all the Board could only remove him from his job as Headmaster if every single one of them were in agreement so he wasn't too worried and he really was not in the mood to deal with whatever it was that Sirius had complained to them about.

What no one seemed to understand was that Harry Potter had to guided in a certain way after all the boy had a prophecy to fulfill. Packing what he needed for the quick visit to London, Albus sent a note to Minerva to deal with the Board of Governors, after all as the Deputy Headmistress it was her job when he was away.

* * *

Arthur went home and once Ginny was in bed, looked at his wife. He didn't say anything just yet, he just sat there, his mind reeling from what he had found out from the Goblins.

The money had been being transferred from the Potter account to his illegally and his wife who had been responsible for their finances had known about it and spent it already. He could repay the funds but it meant that Ron and Ginny wouldn't be able to attend Hogwart's the next year. He had been shocked to find out that unlike their older sons, Ron's fees hadn't been paid for the entire seven years, that his wife was paying year by year.

Sitting there, he closed his eyes, trying desperately to figure out a way around this other than letting his daughter end up betrothed to Albus, all he wanted to do was go back and change things.

Finally deciding to write to his two eldest sons asking them to come home for Easter, he then sent a note to Minerva asking that his children be allowed to return home that weekend.

When he was finished, he looked at his wife and said "The children will all be here for Easter."

"We should sent the Headmaster a note and invite that poor Potter boy, after all he couldn't come for Christmas." Molly said reaching for a quill and parchment only for Arthur to remove them rather roughly from her hands.

"Let me be very clear, Molly. Harry Potter is not coming here for Easter or for his summer break, or for Christmas next year. He is not interested so you need to let this fantasy go. I am sick and tired of this. And you are to stop telling Ginny those ridiculous stories about him. They are all lies. Harry didn't grow up some pampered prince, he was abused and treated terribly. He isn't going to show up and marry Ginny, he isn't going to turn into Prince Charming. Enough, it is absolutely enough."

With that he left the house and went to his shed needing to get away from his wife before he said something he couldn't take back.

* * *

Lucius Malfoy crumpled up the scroll he had been reading. He had written to the Goblins requesting information regarding the trust fund that had come to his son on his birth and how the magic involved worked.

Their reply had made it very clear that his last hope regarding his suspicions had been shattered. Now, he was determined to get revenge and to remove the mistake he had made from the family line in a way that kept the truth about things silent.

Lifting one of the books he had purchased earlier that week just in case he was correct, he read the opening line on the first page and hoped against hope that there was an answer in the book to solve his problem.

Harry was sitting on his bed, writing out a letter to Sirius when his words began to move. Reading what it said he silently groaned and hoped he could at least avoid detention in the forest this time. How on earth could he have forgotten about Hagrid and his pet baby dragon Norbert.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight 

Minerva McGonagall was not a happy woman as she read the note that the Headmaster had written to her. Mentally castigating the man a coward, she went to breakfast then to the Headmaster's meeting with the Board of Governors. Arriving in the Board room to see the seven member board wearing frowns, she hadn't even walked in the door when she was spoken to.

"Where is our Headmaster?" Looking at the elderly woman questioning her, she kept walking to the table.

She sat down in the headmaster's chair across from them and she heard the same question from Lucius Malfoy and gritting her teeth answered. "Headmaster Dumbledore was called to the Ministry for a meeting of the Wizengamot." 

"I am not pleased." Augusta Longbottom stated as she looked at Minerva. "Unfortunately this meeting requires the Headmaster because we wished to ask questions of him and only him."

"This meeting will be rescheduled until the Headmaster is available." With that Minerva was dismissed and six of board members all left with only the head of the Longbottom remaining, most heading to the Wizengamot.

Augusta Longbottom made a quick stop on her way to let Minerva know that Albus was going to have a rough afternoon. Arriving at the Ministry, she joined the session of the Wizengamot late. Looking over at Amelia she saw the Head of the DMLE looked pleased at their feint working.

* * *

Harry made a point of visiting Hagrid after his classes and brought Hermione with him, sure that she would have better luck than he would at convincing the Keeper of Keys that a dragon couldn't stay with him.

When he once again spilled how to get past Fluffy, Harry just shook his head, wondering if Dumbledore had had a part in that or if Quirrell had figured it out on his own. Either way, he couldn't help wondering how the great man had missed that his Keeper of Keys had a dragon egg.

He hated that Dumbledore was still in charge but it was time for him to deal with the man that the parasite version of Voldemort had attached himself to. He wanted to do it before the man got to the unicorns.

"Hagrid, I promise we will find a way to send Norbert someplace nice. I am thinking on talking to the twins. I think that they said their brother Charlie works for a dragon preserve." Harry offered.

"Would, would I get to visit him?" Hagrid said wiping his tears away.

"I am sure that they could work something out." Hermione replied then when they were walking back to the school she asked "How on earth did no one notice that Hagrid had a dragon for a pet."

"I don't know." Harry said with a sigh. "Through when you combine it with the troll, the three headed dog that terrorized Weasley and we have to think that maybe it's you and I who are the only ones who think it is odd."

"Another question for Draco since Neville always just shrugs when it comes to Hogwart's rules." Hermione said with a sigh. "He sometimes seems to know less than we do thanks to his Grandmother." 

In the tower, Harry discreetly pulled the twins to the stairs. "Did you say your brother who just graduated works for a dragon sanctuary?"

"Yes, why want a new pet-" Fred said.

George finished "-to replace that owl of yours?"

"No, look this has to be a secret. Hagrid has a new pet that has to find it's way to a new home before anyone finds out." Harry said quietly.

"Are you saying-" George said.

"Hagrid has a -?" Harry covered Fred mouth, he didn't even bother with the time to do a silencing spell.

"May we borrow your owl to send a message to Charlie?" Fred asked a bit more seriously.

"Hedwig likes long flights." Harry said. "If you write it, I will send it tonight."

* * *

Albus came back from his mid day meal in a good mood. The morning had been spent dealing with all the petty details that he was in charge of in his position as Chief Warlock.

Three new laws had passed, two were regarding the requirement of testing prisoners regarding their guilt before sending them to Azkaban, and one had been regarding a new law that required that visitors to St. Mungos must be willing to surrender their wands before visiting patients in the long term ward.

He had then managed to block reparations to Sirius Black via his loyal supporters by pointing out that it had been Crouch not the ministry who had made the mistake. Lunch had been interesting as he had watched Minister Fudge seemed to be avoiding Lucius Malfoy. 

This afternoon was to be dealing with simple cases. One was regarding the crimes committed by Barty Crouch Sr who had committed suicide when the Aurors had finally crashed the wards to his house.

Inside they had found the dead body of his son who was supposed to have died in Azkaban. Amelia Bones was insisting on convicting him in spite of his death to prevent him from being buried with honors.

Arriving in the large stone oval room, Albus was asked to step down for the case, as Amelia cited needing him to testify and Albus looked at her note and feeling smug he quickly agreed thinking he could put all the blame on Bertie.

Listening to Amelia testify as the Minister questioned her, Albus saw others looking at him and preened. When Amelia mentioned what had happened to the Longbottoms, Albus looked at Augusta and saw she was wiping a tear.

"We call Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore to the witness box." Moving forward with dignity, Albus stood and looked at the Minister who turned the questioning over to Amelia.

"Chief Warlock Dumbledore, would you please tell us how Barty Crouch explained to you what happened to Witness Sirius Black." She asked.

Albus stumbled as he leaned forward he had been expecting questions regarding Barty Crouch Junior's involvement in the torturing of the Longbottoms, not anything regarding Sirius Black.

"May I ask how this case could possibly involve the miscarriage of justice regarding Mr. Black?" He asked taking a lemon drop out and popping it into his mouth.

"If you would answer the question, I will be able to explain." She said firmly.

Albus wanted to insist that she explain first but looking around the room, he saw that most were looking for an answer from him. "First of all, let me clear up a misconception. Sirius Black wasn't arrested for what had happened to the Potters, though that was what was reported. He was arrested for what happened to Peter Pettigrew and the twelve muggles."

When Amelia didn't ask anything else, he hesitated then broke his own rules to cover his arse. "Barty was to question Sirius the night we found out about the Longbottoms. Somehow the questioning never happened. I was sure that Barty would never send an innocent man to prison. I have no idea what he thought I did."

"Sir, would you be surprised to hear that we have a suicide note written by the late Bartram Crouch Senior, and in it he blamed you for the false imprisonment of Mr. Black?"

"Surprised?" Albus asked. "I have no knowledge one or another, young lady. Now may I once again ask why we were discussing this as Mr. Black was freed during an Inquest."

"Sir, first of all refer to me either as Madam Bones or as my title, Head Auror." She said stiffly. "We are asking you because Mr. Crouch isn't here to testify about the event that led him to committing suicide."

"I would think that event was the illegal Inquest, Ma'am Bones." He retorted. "His simple mistake was turned into a public outcry claiming he was incompetent. He was reviled after over almost fifty years of honorable service." 

"Clearly, sir, you are not going to be of any help to this case, please return to the witness box." Bones replied coldly.

Albus did as requested, angry but knowing he had no choice. He wanted to take back the gavel from Fudge but unfortunately he couldn't due to rules he himself created.

Looking forward, he ignored the members seated in front of him. He was not going to apologize for what he did, he was trying to save their world.

Two witnesses later, including a house elf, Barty was found guilty and Albus was furious to hear them announce that they were opening an investigation to his own actions.

To his shock he was asked to temporarily step down from his responsibilities as the Chief Warlock until the case was resolved. Albus wanted to protest but before he could, a vote was called and he was handed a resolution stating that until he was found not guilty he was only there as the Dumbledore Head of House.

"Hem, hem." Albus heard the annoying sound of Delores Umbridge and when she spoke he was furious. "If the Chief Warlock would agree to veritiserum, we could clear this up immediately."

Standing tall, Albus looked at the Undersecretary and said "I refuse to let my integrity be impuned in this way." 

With that he walked out of the Wizengamot, trying to figure out how he had been routed so easily. He knew as well as the rest of the members that this was the end of his career. No one but no one who had been forced to step down had ever been allowed to return as Chief Warlock.

Leaving, he was almost out of the building when an owl found him. Reading what the note said, he ignored it, certain that it was yet another false attempt by Quirrell to send him away from the school. He was not going to go back to Hogwarts, to give him a chance to get to the stone, but he wasn't going to exhaust himself by traveling all the way to Belgium.

* * *

Harry arrived at lunch from potions with a frown on his face. It had felt as if Snape was even more annoying today than he had ever been in this rerun of his year. 

Finding the note tied to Hedwig and he looked over at the twins. "Fred, George, I got the reply from your brother. There is a note for just the two of you included." 

Reading it, they along with Hermione rushed down to pass on the news to Hagrid who sobbed at the knowledge his pet would be leaving in two days. Hermione was shaking her head after she had put out a fire caused by the baby dragon.

"What's going on guys?" Draco asked when they joined Neville and him in the library.

"Trust me, it's better that you don't know." Hermione said with a shake of her head. "So did anyone finish the assignment for Binns?"

"I did." Neville said with a grin at Harry. "You lost our bet."

Seeing the two boys chuckling, Hermione asked what bet.

"We made a bet about staying awake in class and do the assignment. I managed to stay awake for most of it, but once my assignment was done, I fell asleep." Harry said pulling out a knut and handed it to Neville.

Hermione huffed at the idea of betting regarding homework but had to admit that she herself found it hard to stay awake in Binns class. Looking at Draco, she said "Why are you so happy?"

"Oh, nothing much. My mother just wrote me a note stating that there might be a way to be free from my father." He said then looking at Harry said "My father was here this morning, at least this time he didn't shout at me."

"I heard that they were supposed to be meeting with Dumbledore but that he was called to the Ministry of Magic for meetings." Neville said. "My Grams said that she was very upset that he didn't attend the meeting." 

* * *

Albus was not happy when he read the Prophet the next morning. He had one of the house elves bring him breakfast to his rooms. Dressing for the day, he sent a message to Minerva requesting she fill him in on what had happened at the board meeting.

Minerva showed up and joined Albus, knowing that she was about to make his day even worse. "So, how did your meeting go, Minerva?"

"I regret to inform you that they refused to have the meeting with me, Albus. They have rescheduled the meeting for when you are available." She told him. "We also have an issue regarding Professor Quirrell, it seems he isn't feeling well so he has canceled his classes yet again. This is the fifth time this year."

"I fear that the job will once again needing to be filled next year." He said shaking his head. "I will start putting out requests to some candidates." 

* * *

Harry read the paper and knew that it was almost time to deal with Quirrell, part of his was eager to finally be doing something instead of relying on others to do the actual work but until Dumbledore had been dealt with he had to be careful.

It had started, he was out as Chief Warlock. Amelia Bones had taken care of that and the next part was going to be tricky because he didn't want the man gone completely, he felt it was important to keep a close eye on the Headmaster.

Heading to the Astronomy tower that evening along with the Hufflepuffs, he found it a struggle to pay attention knowing that tonight was the night that Norbert would be sent to the dragon sanctuary.

At the end of class, he watched as Ron and the rest of the Huffs left. He couldn't help wondering why he felt only a sense of regret and nothing deeper about losing the boy he had been so close to in his last life.

Fred and George watched as their brother's co-workers put the baby dragon in a fire proof carrying case as their brother spoke to Hagrid. Watching Harry and Hermione also trying to comfort the big guy, the boys kept an eye out for anyone who could give them detention.

On the way back to the Castle Fred looked at his brother and said "What do you think Charlie meant about seeing us this weekend?"

Shrugging, George said "I don't know. Maybe he is staying here until Easter. Remember Mom and Ginny went to visit him for Christmas, she probably nagged him until he agreed to come home."

Harry and Hermione were walking with the twins, he hadn't thought once about the Invisibility cloak that he had in his book bag as they returned to their tower. The twins ducked off mentioning heading to the kitchens for a midnight snack and the two first years continued on by themselves.

They had almost made it when they heard a meow and groaned when they saw Mrs. Norris. "Where did she come from?"

"Hello kiddies. I caught you, I caught you this time."

Listening to Filch crow about having them now, they turned and were ordered to follow him as he chuckled. When they arrived at McGonagall's office, Harry was quietly apologizing to Hermione who seemed resigned as their Head of House joined them wearing a tartan bathrobe.

"Would you two care to explain?" She asked after telling Filch she would take care of this. When he grumbled about wanting to hang them by their entrails, she snapped. "Perhaps you would prefer a job at Azkaban, it might be more to your taste."

The man stopped talking, glared at her and muttered that she had no authority to fire him then walked away towards his quarters. McGonagall closed her door and looked at the two miscreants.

"Have a seat you two." She said her mind on how this could be used to fulfill Albus' order for them to have detention with Hagrid. Still, Minerva wasn't happy with the headmaster and her original plan of watching from the sidelines didn't seem like such a good idea now that Sirius had filled her in on the Headmaster's plans. 

Sitting down across from her two students, she looked at Harry's bag and saw the way that the flap seemed to appear and disappear and said "How much of this is the result of the visit by your godfather, Harry?"

Seeing the terror in his eyes, she said "Oh, I am not angry, I am more than willing to bet that Mr. Black gave you a present that once belonged to your father. A certain present that he used with great skill to stay out of trouble with the professors."

Hermione had looked at Harry and saw his embarrassed expression and then at Professor McGonagall who seemed amused instead of angry with them.

"Detention with me, tonight, both of you and five points each from both of you for being out of bonds after curfew." With that the two were sent to their tower and Minerva chuckled when she saw Hermione looking desperate to ask Harry what was going on.

Once in the tower, Harry pulled out the cloak and looking miserable told Hermione. "I forgot that I had brought my dad's invisibility cloak so that we could get back after curfew without getting caught."

Her eyes widening, Hermione looked over at how Harry's head was now floating in the air and reached out to touch the silky material. "Wow, Harry that is incredible. Do you have any idea how rare invisibility cloaks are?"

"Yes." He admitted then when they were seated next to one another on the sofa, he said "Sirius found my dad's in my parent's vault. He told me about how my dad and he used it to prank Professor Snape and to escape getting in trouble here at school."

With a sigh, Hermione looked at him and said "Too bad you forgot about it. I can't believe I have detention. I have never had detention in my entire life."

"I'm sorry, Hermione." He said miserably. "It's all my fault."

"No, we were both trying to do the right thing. If anything, we should have told Professor McGonagall about Hagrid's pet, Norbert was a danger to the entire school." Hermione admitted.

"Still at least we kept him out of trouble." Harry said quietly. "What do you think we will have for detention tomorrow?"

"I don't know but I am heading up to bed." With that Hermione squeezed his hand and pressed a kiss to his cheek before going up to her dorm room. Harry sat there with a goofy smile on his face, wondering how he could have not taken a chance to be this friendly with Hermione in the last life.

He was finding her naturally affectionate nature very comforting and yet confusing at the same time. Standing, gathering his cloak, the map and his bag, he walked up the stairs and went to bed.

* * *

Charlie and Bill sat across from their father in his shed and listened feeling sick to their stomach as he filled them in on the reason for the family meeting. "Dad, I have some money saved up, its not much but it might help."

"I do as well." Charlie said only to see his dad shaking his head no. "But dad..."

"I spoke to a lawyer about it. Ted Tonks has a few different options and I am thinking on taking one of them." He admitted feeling old.

Charlie looked at his dad and said "So Mom signed this when Ginny was just a baby?"

"Yes, I am not even sure what she was thinking. I have met the Potter boy and he is a nice polite young man but after how he grew up, I think that Dumbledore has lost his mind." With that he told them what had come out during the Sirius Black court case and then added "I spoke to Amelia Bones, trying to get her help to have Sirius reconsider marrying Ginny and him. I hated the idea but I didn't want your sister to be betrothed to Albus."

"That is what I was wondering." Bill admitted. "I just don't get why they would turn it down if they know what could happen with Ginny. Ginny is pretty enough and it's not like it would happen immediately."

Arthur looked at his eldest and said "Harry's early life was hell, Bill. The file that Amelia showed me, I understand why they want Harry to make his own choices. Harry isn't at fault for this, please don't try to blame him."

"I don't, I just don't get why Ginny is going to be the one punished for what Mom and Dumbledore did." Bill said with a frown.

"Ted is looking into something and it might free Ginny but it will bring shame down on our family. It's my only option. I thought about paying the money back and keeping both Ron and Ginny home for schooling next year but the Goblins require the money paid back as soon as the papers are filed and before they take the funds from Dumbledore. I couldn't do that even with the funds you two are offering." Arthur replied.

"I can't believe Mom did this. I mean when they were visiting the Dragon Reserve at Christmas time, the way she talked, I thought that this young Harry kid was best friends with Ron and had already met Ginny." Charlie admitted. "Dad, I think that you are going to have to talk to Ginny."

"I know and that is the part that scares me. I know that even if Ted's idea works, Ginny is going to be a problem. Your mother when I said the children were coming home for Easter wanted to invite Harry. I told her no, and she still sent the note to the Headmaster."

Arthur kept silent about the potions and the charm for now, he had bigger worries. "I need to tell you what Ron did earlier this year."

Filling them in on Ron's attempt at friendship on Molly's behalf and then the duel, he saw Bill pale and added "Thankfully Harry accepted his apology and that Draco Malfoy isn't like his father."

"What was Ron thinking?" Charlie burst out.

"He seems to have settled down." Arthur replied. "He has made friends in Hufflepuff according to Percy and even the twins have stayed out of trouble the last few months. If anyone was getting close to the Potter boy, it's them."

"I met him, tonight." Charlie admitted. Seeing Bill looking his way he said "Hagrid was given a dragon's egg. Harry, Fred, George and a girl were there when we picked it up for transport. He seemed polite and actually a little short for a first year."

Hearing the sound of an owl, the Weasleys went into the house and to bed, aware that when their brothers arrived that weekend things would not go well at their home. The Burrow would be lucky to be left standing.

* * *

Harry and Hermione were returning from Transfiguration when Draco caught up with them. "Rumor is the two of you were caught out last night. If you were going to be sneaking around the grounds, why didn't you invite me?"

"Neville said we were lucky we only have detention." Harry said with a grin. "We had to take care of a dragon."

"Okay, don't tell me what you were up to." Draco said with a smirk at the idea of a dragon being in Britain were they were forbidden. 

"No, really." Hermione said earnestly. Pulling Draco off to the side, she told him. "Hagrid was given a dragon egg and he hatched it. The Weasley twins older brother works at a Dragon Reserve and they took it away last night. We were there since we asked him to do it."

"Wow, really, seriously?" Draco asked looking at them. "Why on earth would he want a dragon, they are forbidden because of how they destroy things. Isn't his hovel, hut, whatever made of wood? I mean, that would be like inviting trouble." 

"We know, why do you think we helped him." Harry said in a resigned tone as they arrived at their Charms classroom. "Wait, what are you doing here?"

"I was hit with a tickling charm and couldn't take the test so Flitwick told me to take it since I had this time free." Draco said then closing his eyes looked at them. "Uh, it's a surprise test, so don't tell him I told, please?"

Smacking his arm, they were soon seated and when Ron saw Draco he started to speak only for Ernie to whisper something in his ear. While his ears turned red, Ron turned around and faced forward.

"Now students, let's begin the class with a quick quiz." With that Flitwick floated test papers to the students and hearing the groans reminded them that he had warned them that there would be a surprise test before the break for Easter.

When Hermione was finished and had turned in her test, Flitwick assigned Draco and her their assignment to do over the break and sent them on their way. Walking to the courtyard nearest the Greenhouses, they were quickly followed by Harry who admitted "I forgot how to spell wingardium."

When Neville joined them a few minutes later, he said "Draco, what happened earlier. Susan told me that you were hit by a spell from Pansy and that she had detention with Flitwick tonight."

Seeing them looking at him, Draco said "Crabbe and Goyle distracted me and Pansy sent the tickling charm at me. I think she is still angry about her new betrothal agreement."

"Why would her parents sign paperwork like that?" Hermione asked shaking her head.

"The Parkinsons have money but no title and they are desperate for the connections." Draco said with a shrug. "My father was pissed about them ending the betrothal because they offered a huge dowry."

"Did you want to marry Pansy?" Harry asked confused.

"No, not really but I knew from when I was really small that my father didn't care what I wanted. My sole purpose was going to be to do what he wanted. He didn't want me to attend Hogwarts, he wanted me at Dumstrang, but Mom wanted Hogwarts."

"I thought that Dumstrang was a dark arts school?" Neville asked flushing as he looked at Draco.

"Father just didn't want me here with Dumbledore." Draco replied. "When I was put in Ravenclaw, the Parkinsons who already had doubts because my father is so young, that I would not have the title for ages so they ended the betrothal. Since no money changed hands it was fairly easy."

"So why is Pansy angry now? I mean that happened last September right?" Hermione asked.

"The Parkinsons betrothed her to Theodore Nott." Draco said. The Gryffindors all knew Nott, he was a git who hated everyone, even his own housemates. "Theo apparently was furious about it and they have been arguing in the common room according to Crabbe and Goyle."

Watching the Hufflepuff quidditch team heading to the pitch, Harry was considering watching Cedric when he saw Professor Quirrell heading into the castle from the Hogsmead path.

Deciding that he had to be dealt with that evening, Harry and Hermione went to speak to Professor McGonagall to serve their detention just as Snape walked out of her office.

The man walked towards the dungeons and Harry walked into Hermione who was staring at Snape. "I wonder how he makes his robe flutter that way. Do you suppose it is a charm?"

"I think that they were trying to get away from the git and he is fighting with them to stay on." Harry replied with a chuckle as they entered the Transfiguration classroom.

Being made to organize the books in her back areas into alphabetical order, then to dust the shelves, Harry was glad when they were sent to their common room. Heading up to his trunk, Harry took out his cloak and the second Marauders map and went to check on Quirrell.

The man was in his classroom so Harry left the common room under his cloak as Percy went through the portrait to do his prefect rounds. Checking the man's offices and happy to find no paintings, Harry left and went back to the hallway to wait for Percy to finish his rounds.

* * *

Early the next day, Harry took his invisibility cloak and placed it in his bag before heading to the Owlery then outside. Sliding the cloak on, he went to Quirrell's office, knowing that the students never went to the man for help.

Getting into the classroom and then saying "Silencio" he went to knock on the door and playing innocent Harry, he knocked on Quirrell's door and waited for the professor. When the door opened, Harry hoped this worked, as he looked at Professor Quirrellmort and asked. "Professor, I was asked to tell you that Hagrid needed your help in the Forbidden Forest."

"W-what does h-he need?" Quirrell asked as he looked at Harry and then went silent before looking around to see that the boy was alone. Inviting Harry in, saying he had to get his cloak, Quirrell seemed to be talking to himself.

Watching, Harry saw Quirrell seemed to be arguing with himself, so steeling his nerves, he moved forward and touched the man. When he saw Quirrell pull back hissing, he said "Professor, are you okay?"

When Quirrell fell to his knees, Harry made a point of touching his arm, then his forehead until Quirrell was screaming and arguing with the parasite on the back of his head. "Do you need Madam Pomfrey?"

The more Harry pretended to be concerned, the worse off Quirrell became until he fell forward and the smoke that he knew was the soul of his enemy slipped away from the body of his former host.

"Harry Potter, you will pay for..."

Harry shot a reducto charm at the wraith. "Hello Tom."

The wraith seemed to shudder and pull away from where Harry was standing.

When the wraith floated his way again, Harry held up his wand then said "Deprimo" and the wind flew out of his wand and banished the wraith through the walls knowing that without a ritual or a horcrux, that Riddle would be forced to leave the castle.

Dropping to his knees, Harry felt sick at the idea he had murdered Quirrell. It didn't matter that the man was dying as a result of the symbiotic relationship with Riddle, he was still the one who ended the professor's life. 

Standing and transfiguring Quirrell's body into a stone, removing all trace of his being there, Harry locked the door on his way out with Quirrell's wand and then putting his cloak back on returned outside. Dropping the rock on the ground as he ran, Harry just ran out full tilt as far as he could to get away.

Stopping at the old stone gazebo, Harry sank onto the bench and removing the cloak put it back into his bag and sat there trembling so badly he could barely breath.

Several minutes later, he heard footsteps heading his way and trying to gain control he heard his name being called and looked up to see Hermione coming his way.

When she sat down and hugged him, Harry found himself sobbing at the comfort she was giving him. Her robe was soaked when Harry finally got control. Unable to look her in the eyes, he asked "How did you know where to find me?"

"I just knew you needed me." She said then lifting his head so that they were looking each other in the eyes, "Harry, what is it?"

"Nothing, I just had a nightmare." Harry said huskily. "It happens sometimes but this one was a reoccurring nightmare. It's about the man who killed me parents." 

"I thought he was dead, Harry?" Hermione asked.

Looking at her, Harry said "They never found a body. Dumbledore says he is dead but this year, one of the things I have learned is that the Great Albus Dumbledore is not always right."

"Oh, Harry." Hermione threw her arms around his shoulders and held him. "Have you talked to Sirius about this?"

"Not yet, I am waiting until this summer before throwing all this stuff at him." Harry admitted. Holding Hermione, watching as the students went into the castle for lunch, he saw the four Weasley children left the school in the company of Hagrid and found himself glad that there would be no classes for the next four days, hopefully no one would notice that Quirrell was missing.

TBC

Sneak Peak

**Next chapter is Sirius vs Lucius**

**Arthur vs Molly **

**Albus has a very bad weekend.**


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: This chapter is full of fireworks. 

**Chapter Nine**

Sirius was wondering if comparing shopping with her to to the dementors would offend his cousin. They were exiting the fifth store and he was finding himself feeling like a coward as he said "Cissa, how about I give you the funds and you can pick up what is needed for Harry?" 

Seeing her surprise, Sirius said "I was thinking that I would go pick him out a broom." 

"Boys and their brooms." She said sounding disgusted but wearing a smile as she took the funds to go and pick up what Sirius and she had discussed as a basic magical wardrobe for his godson.

They were about to split up when Lucius showed up and frowned at the two of them. "We need to talk." 

"I am rather busy and will speak to you when I arrive back at the manor this evening." She replied in an even tone in spite of her knees knocking in fear.

"I wasn't talking to you." Lucius coldly replied as his eyes moved over his wife then back to her cousin, the man he had long suspected of ruining his life. This latest abomination was just proof of the duplicity of the Black family. "Will you speak to me or do I have to call a meeting at the ministry?" 

"My attorney's office would work just fine." Sirius drawled and he saw the annoyed look on Lucius' face. "I am sure that you remember Ted Tonks."

"That mudblood isn't fit to wash my feet." He sneered now positive that Narcissa's older sister had been part of the conspiracy. "Choose someplace else."

"Fine, at Gringotts in twenty minutes." Sirius said amused at watching Lucius tense up. "Or if you would care to change your mind we could meet at the Tonks law office, now."

Lucius walked off without a word to his wife and Narcissa looked at Sirius and said "Should I stay here or head home?"

"Stay in sight of people, Narcissa, if this goes wrong, I want witnesses to his behavior." Sirius said as serious as he could be. Reaching out to touch her arm, he said "Hopefully Lucius will find my proposal to his advantage."

* * *

Albus Dumbledore was not a happy man as he read the notice from the International Council of Wizards. He had ignored the summons thinking that it was a fake only to find out that not only had it been real but he had been asked to a private meeting regarding what they had been forwarded from the British Ministry.

Now due to his not attending the private meeting, he was suspended from membership and was asked to return his honorific. Sitting at his desk, he tossed a lemon drop into his mouth and tried to find a way out of this. 

Looking over at the gadgets and monitors he had on Harry, all he could do was wonder where things had gone so wrong. Harry was supposed to be lost when he arrived at the Hogwart's Express, befriended by Ron Weasley, and then to be awed but terrified of this new and different life from what he had had before.

Instead he had arrived and had somehow befriended Draco Malfoy and a muggle born girl who though smart would not please the hardliners when they would need his positive profile.

He had not one ounce of his father's adventurous spirit and seemed to be too mature for his age. Add that to Sirius unexpectedly getting out of prison, and protecting Harry meant that he had to rethink his plans.

He was debating telling Sirius about the prophecy but he was going to wait, hoping that not interfering this summer, they would be complacent when Harry returned the next school year.

* * *

Bill and Charlie greeted their younger brothers who quickly hugged them before Ron rushed inside to get something to eat. Greeting his mother, he was soon seated at the table eating dinner while Percy was asking why they were home for the holidays.

"Usually we stay at Hogwarts for Easter." George said as they carried in the bags they had brought home with them and set them down near the stairs to bring up later. 

Ginny came rushing down the stairs and quickly welcomed her brothers, throwing herself into the twins' arms then asking them about school and Harry. "So tell me, what is he really like? Is he as heroic as he is in the books about him?"

Charlie untangled Ginny from Fred's arms and said "Ginny, I thought you were going to change so that I could teach you how to fly?"

"I want to hear about Harry first, Charlie." She protested and turned to George and asked "Mom said that he is coming here this summer."

Bill looked at their mother and saw her nodding in the affirmative then telling the family "Dumbledore said that he would arrange for Harry to visit this summer so that he could become more comfortable with all of us."

"Why?" Percy asked blankly. "I mean, Harry has plenty of friends already and it's not like he is completely new to the magical world. He is fitting in just fine. We are barely friends with him, Mom. I really doubt he is going to come here."

"The Headmaster promised..."

"Mom, Dumbledore isn't infallible." Bill said quietly as he interrupted his mother and said "The headmaster lost his position on the Wizengamot, I heard from the Goblins that he is under investigation for misappropriation of funds. He was also suspended from the International Council of Wizards this week."

"I am sure that Malfoy is behind that." Ron said after he swallowed down the food he had just shoveled into his mouth. "He wants Harry all to himself. Did you hear, his son is friends with Harry. I know that he tricked Potter. I mean Potter is boring and a know it all just like that Granger girl, why would his son be hanging around with them otherwise." 

When their mother began to rant about the Malfoy family being dark wizards and not to be trusted, Fred watched as Bill got Percy's attention and the fifth year prefect followed him out of the kitchen.

Looking at his twin, they discreetly followed and were soon eavesdropping on the conversation.

"Dad has requested we all meet tonight after dinner. Something big is going down tonight. We need to support Ginny because it is going to get ugly and it won't get better unless things change."

Heading up to their room, Fred and George sat on the bench in front of the window, looked at each other and said "What do you think that is about?" 

"I don't know but I think that it is bigger than what Ron almost did." Fred replied as he sat down on his bed, feeling sick as he realized that something was going on. Something that was terrible enough that their mild mannered father had brought his two eldest sons home for. 

* * *

Lucius sneered at the Goblin that led him to a large ornate office. Seated across from Sirius Black he said "What is the meaning of this?" 

Looking at the annulment papers, Sirius said "Those are papers that will end your marriage peacefully allowing you to remarry. If you fight them, it will be divorce papers. If that doesn't work, I hear Azkaban is warm this time of year."

"You have nothing on me." Lucius said leaning back, using his left hand to twirl his ebony cane as if he had no worries. He knew that if society found out the Black family secrets, no one but no one in polite magical society would stand by them, not even Dumbledore if the headmaster were to learn the truth about the man sitting across from him. Even in pureblood society there were certain things that were sacrosanct and the Black family had broken those rules. 

"I already ended Bella's marriage, Lucius." Sirius said and he saw the blond stop the twirling for a moment then start again as if that didn't matter to him. "Seems her marriage was never consummated. At least not with her husband. I understand that you helped her circumvent the law with polyjuice potion. We sent Lestrange notice that the Black family was retrieving the dowry paid to him. While doing so, I retrieved some very interesting artifacts." 

"And I care about this, why?" Lucius asked with a slight smirk on his face. 

"Maybe not. Maybe you really don't know what Bella was keeping in her vault." Sirius said while thinking that maybe Lucius wasn't aware of what his dark lord boss had done. "Either way, I know that you were under the impression that only Bella could end your marriage but she wasn't the head of the house." 

Seeing Lucius' eyelids flicker, Sirius said "I know that you bribed Fudge in an attempt to befuddle the records. I just don't know why. I mean why not have Draco named as head of house, why Bella which is barely believable."

When Lucius didn't reply, Sirius said in a menacing tone, "We both know the answer to that, don't we Lucius. I have the paperwork allowing you to vote the Black seat in the Wizengamot since without that vote, you no longer have a majority for your faction."

"In case you haven't figured it out, you no longer have that power, nor the power on the Board of Governors for Hogwarts. I am now fully in charge and I find that after ten years of being forced to obey others orders, I like being in charge."

"You have no legal reason to end my marriage." Lucius said fiercely. He wouldn't lose to this, this man. Not after all this time. Yes, he might never be able to forgive or forget, but that didn't mean he was going to hand over what was his and had been his all this time without a fight. 

With a slow smile, Sirius said "You might never have been convicted but we both know what we would find on your left arm if I forced you to raise it. Don't challenge me, Lucius." 

"What are the terms?" Lucius asked. He sat there, rubbing his left arm, knowing that that particular mark could be forced to the surface in spite of the glamour he currently had on it. 

"Marriage ends, her son goes with Narcissa." He replied.

"Fine but if he doesn't live with me, he loses the right to inherit." Lucius stated knowing that the truth was now just under the surface. He almost pushed the matter but thinking on how the boy had ended up in Ravenclaw and how he had never really been his son, he decided to just walk away, hopefully start anew with someone less dishonest.

"Unless you die without issue." Sirius said and when Lucius seemed to be planning to argue about it, he said "I will take over responsibility for Draco's trust vault to be refilled from here on out." 

Lucius almost sneered of course you will, but then thought about it then said "There will be absolutely no opposition to my remarrying." 

"None." Sirius said. "Cissa wants nothing but their personal items from the estate and she will return the wedding set she wears the minute you sign the papers."

"What if I were to demand her dowry?" Lucius asked pushing a bit to see what other assets he could retain as payment for the humiliation he had suffered for the last eleven years.

"I will bring forward the proof that you slept with your sister in law to make her marriage seem legal. I know Bella was pregnant, Lucy. I also know that either Snape or you were the father of a child to be created in a ritual the day all of you got your lovely little tattoo." Sirius drawled. Seeing the blond stiffen and glare at him, he let a small smile show and said "Bella was rather talkative and she was in a cell next to mine."

Lucius picked up the quill and went to sign the papers freeing himself from his marriage knowing that in spite of hating her cousin, that Bella would back the bastard over him every single time. "Anything else, Black?"

"Nothing, except that the Goblins will be making you their guest for the next hour while I send house elves to retrieve Narcissa and Draco's personal items, just in case you wanted to make her miserable one last time."

Standing, Sirius looked at Lucius Malfoy, then picked up the signed decree, knowing that a second copy had appeared the instant it was signed in Amelia Bones' office. "What I have never understood, Lucius is that I knew you chose Andromeda, yet you got engaged to her sister when she chose Ted, why?" 

Shrugging, Lucius looked at Sirius, "There was a marriage contract, I was told to chose between Bella and Cissa. Would you want to marry Bella. Yes, she is a wildcat in bed, but a total bitch out of it. I wanted a biddable wife who would give me sons."

Chuckling, Sirius looked at the man and said "How did that work out for you, Lucius?" 

With that, Sirius opened the door and walked out past the Goblin guards. "He is to remain until my cousin lets you know that she is finished."

Leaving the bank and heading to the last store on Narcissa's list, he found her and softly said "It's over. Go home and have the elves I am sending with you pack everything that belongs to Draco and yourself."

"Where am I going?" She asked. "I can't stay at the house where I grew up."

"The elves have the address." He said then looking into her eyes seeing her relief that was tempered by fear of the unknown, he said "You're free and when you are up to it, I think I might have a plan you will enjoy for your future. If it isn't, we will find something else for you to do."

* * *

After dinner, Ginny went to spent the night with Luna, having already been invited by the girl as part of a prearranged event between Arthur and the Lovegoods. Once she had been dropped off by Bill, he returned to see everyone gathered in the parlor and his father speaking quietly to Percy who was nodding sadly.

"We need to have a Weasley family meeting." Arthur announced. When he had their attention, he said "I arranged for Ginny to be gone because she is too young to be involved in this."

Molly looked at her husband and saw he had parchment in his hand and asked "Does this mean you got that promotion? I told you you would get it, it's why I pushed you to apply for the promotion."

"Molly, I need everyone to listen and no one to speak for the next several minutes. If my family can't obey this, I will put a silencing charm on them." He firmly replied. Seeing his wife about to protest, he pointed his wand and did just that to the shock of his youngest son.

Standing, looking around at his sons, Arthur saw the long hair and earring that his mother so objected to and couldn't help thinking that Bill was growing up into a wonderful young man he was proud to call his son.

Then there was Charlie who was only a year out of Hogwarts but that year spent away from the family had him growing into his own and Arthur knew that that was a good thing.

The twins, over the last few months it was as if they had slowly begun to realize that there was a more to life than jokes. Oh, they were still a handful but there was an undefined difference that had him smiling.

Then there was Percy seated with Ronald. Percy was determined to follow Bill as a Headboy at Hogwarts and he was sure that his son would succeed. When he had spoken to Percy after Bill had filled him in, for the first time he had seen respect in his son's eyes and Arthur was feeling less concerned about his future.

Ron however was the one who worried him. Being placed in Hufflepuff seemed to been a good thing but he still took the easiest way out on things. His grades were mediocre at best yet, at the same time, he no longer seemed to fear his mother or obeyed her blindly so some good might have come as a result of the incident with Harry.

"Dad?"

Realizing that his woolgathering had gone on for a while, he strengthened the silencing charm on his wife and said "I was recently informed of an illegal betrothal contract involving Ginevra."

Seeing the shock on Ron's face, Arthur continued "When I went  
to rip up the contract..."

Molly stood, she couldn't be heard but it was quite plain to see that she was shouting at the top of her lung at her husband. "Molly, sit down and be quiet or I will put you in a body bind."

When his wife still came at him, Arthur did just that and then propped her up against the wall and looking at his sons asked them to help move her back to the sofa. Leaning her against it, he continued to speak. "Due to some irregularities involving who the guardian was of the young man, the contract wasn't legal."

"Oh Merlin, just say the names, dad." Percy snapped to the shock of his older brothers. They saw his cold glare at their mother and went silent.

"I guess that would be a good idea, thank you, Percy." Arthur said. "Albus Dumbledore and your mother signed a betrothal contract between Ginny and Harry Potter."

Ron blinked and looked at his mom and suddenly said "Is that why you wanted me to befriend that bookworm. Really? I was supposed to befriend him so that Ginny could reap all of the benefits, what a git you must think I am."

Letting that go for now, Arthur asked him to let him finish. "When Sirius Black was released from Azkaban, he discovered the irregularities, thankfully because otherwise we might have had a right mess on our hands in a few years."

"What do you mean dad?" Fred asked.

"Harry's parents expressly forbade any kind of betrothal contract for their son. It was filed with the Ministry when he was born." Arthur said and he saw his wife suddenly stop struggling and look at him.

"Either way, even if that hadn't been filed, Sirius Black was never convicted of a crime so he was never removed from being Harry's guardian. Dumbledore had no more authority to write a betrothal contract for Harry than he would have for one of you boys."

"So does that mean that Ginny won't be marrying Potter?" Ron asked with a smile of relief. "Because I meant it, he is a right old bookworm and hangs with the Malfoy kid so we know he is going to turn out a rotter." 

"Ronald, I am not finished and unless you wish to be silenced, keep your opinions to yourself for now." Arthur replied.

The charms on Molly disappeared and she wasn't going to stand for this so glaring at her husband, she said "You have no idea what you are talking about. If you did you would have known that I have the Potter family betrothal rings, if this contract is so illegal then how was I able to hold onto them all these years."

Shaking his head, Arthur said "I only hope that the Goblins don't come for you as a thief, Molly. The rings were illegal removed from the hands of the Potters by Dumbledore himself the night they died. Hagrid and Sirius both confirmed that they were wearing them and they were never returned to the vault."

Shuddering, well aware of the curse that doing that created, Bill looked at his mother and shook his head. "Mother, where are these rings now?"

When she refused to answer, he said "I would bet that the Goblins used magic to reclaim them when they discovered they were missing. Dad is right, I hope you aren't going to be facing charges of theft."

"I stole nothing, I just arranged for your sister's future since your father is completely incapable of doing so." She snapped.

"No Molly, you have ruined our daughter's future. Harry Potter will not be marrying Ginny. Amelia Bones has filed paperwork that if that ever happens, he is to be checked for charms and potions then required to testify under veritaserum that he isn't being coerced."

"She just wants Harry for that unattractive niece of hers." Molly snapped as she listened to her husband talking about things that Albus swore were between the two of them.

Ron once again opened his mouth and said "Susan is sort of pretty for a girl."

With that his mother took out her wand and shot a silencio at him only for Charlie to remove her wand to her astonishment.

"Molly, sit down and stop this immediately." Arthur replied. When she glared at him, he said "You either sit or I will make you sit."

Sitting down, her arms crossed as she glared at him, Molly felt so angry that she had had no choice but to settle for this man that she had been forced to trick into marriage when she had been told by her family to choose a husband or one would be chosen for her.

"Now, as I said Ginny marrying Harry isn't an option. Molly, your greed is about to bring about your ruin." Arthur stated glaring at his wife. "Your mother was receiving money from the Potter estate by Albus removing it and having it put into our vault. Due to your greed Molly, we owe the Potter estate over a thousand galleons."

"That won't matter when Harry marr..." Molly was silenced and she took a deep breath so that the next time the charm dropped she could let him have it with both barrels.

"The Goblins are now involved and this evening they sent an owl to Albus stating that they have removed the thousand galleons he removed from the Potter vault from his own vaults."

"Oh good, so we don't have to repay the money?" Ron asked.

Lowering his head, Arthur replied. "I wish, Ron, I wish. Now I spoke to Ted Tonks who is an expert on these sort of contract along with the finest experts at the ministry and they all agree. I have only three possibly four options."

"First is to pay the thousand galleons back, which I can't afford to do because it would require an immediate payment or the penalty clause goes into effect." Arthur said.

"Second is to withdrawal Ronald and not to send Ginny to school next year and have Albus agree to rip up the contract when we have returned the funds. If I accepted the moneys your brothers offered this would meant that the two youngest Weasleys could return to school in the spring."

Ron didn't like the sound of that.

"Third, I could divorce Molly stating that she illegally signed a contract in my name and that would give us more leeway as she would end up being required to pay the funds back, not me." Arthur said. "The cost to do this would only be 250 galleons which I could afford."

"So in other words, there are no options except for Harry to marry our daughter." Molly who was now free said smugly.

An owl flew into the window, it had been told to wait outside until this moment by Arthur who took the paperwork on his leg, watched it fly away and then opened it, the dramatics were being done so that his wife realized how serious this was.

Reading it, he handed the contract off to his wife and watched her face turn red with anger and then white in shock and finally puce as she opened her mouth to begin to rant.

Bill who knew what the papers said silenced her and then looked at his dad who announced. "The money was removed from the Dumbledore account and returned to the Potter account nullifying the original contract and a new one was put in place."

"This one states that Ginny is now betrothed to be married to one Albus Dumbledore." Arthur said quietly. He heard nothing in the room except the creaking of the old house and the ghoul in the attic.

"Dad?"

Arthur looked up in time to prevent his wife from attacking him. Putting her back in a body bind, he said "All is not lost, Molly. I have found a way out of this."

Letting her out of the bindings, he sat her down and sat down next to her and then looked at his children. "As you all know magical divorces are rare and they require very definitive reasons."

All knew that but they saw their father's expression and knew that whatever was coming their way was worse than the three options he had already offered.

"That fourth option I spoke of, it would end the betrothal between Albus and your sister and it would cost me nothing." He stated looking at Molly. "I already filed the paperwork and it will go into affect tomorrow morning."

Looking at each of his sons in turn, he said "Unfortunately due to our not having any male Prewetts still alive, all of you boys will have a difficult time marrying or getting jobs with the Ministry and I might lose mine if I went through with a divorce. If it happens, I have already been offered a different position as a friend understands that I have no part in this mess."

Looking at Ron and Percy, knowing that they were the two most likely to want to work at the ministry, he said "I can however annul my marriage to your mother."

Ron didn't get it, but Percy did as he nodded that he understood. He hated it but he knew that the minute the news got out that his sister was betrothed to Headmaster Dumbledore there was little chance of a ministry job.

Molly even if she hadn't been in a body bind would have stayed still, she was in shock. Looking at her husband, she saw him taking out paperwork and signing it, she felt the rings on her fingers magically being removed and felt sick to her stomach.

Arthur looked at his wife and said "Molly, you left me no choice. I never went public regarding the potions you fed me in school for the sake of our children, but this time, you went too far. When the bond is released please go to our room, pack your things and you will find that I have contacted what few Prewetts are still alive. Muriel has agreed you may stay with her for the night."

Bill who was watching the betrothal agreement to make sure that it devolved, stiffened and said "Father."

Looking at Bill who had never called him that, Arthur saw him pointing towards the paperwork. His eyes went wide as he saw that the contract didn't just catch on fire and leave. Handing it to Molly after he freed her from the bind, he said "You might want to take this with you, this might be your only hope for a future."

With that Molly looked at the contract and shouted no, dropping the contract she ran towards the stairs and the family looked at their dad.

"Dad, what happens now?" Ron asked as he looked at the contract and was sick to realize that his mother was now betrothed to his Headmaster. "What does this mean?"

"Nothing for any of you." He said lifting the parchment. "Simply put, Molly ceased to be your mother. She can do what she wishes with this. Now I suggest all of you head up to bed. Bill, Charlie, I need the two of you there to help calm Ginny down tomorrow when I tell her the news."

Upstairs, the twins and Percy pulled Ron into Percy's room and explained it in terms that he could understand. "So, whose fault is this?"

Percy looked at him and said "The Headmaster and Mom."

"Oh, okay." With that, Ron went to his room and lay down on his bed staring up at the ceiling. In spite of his brothers explanation, he still didn't understand but for now, he would just wait and watch, hopefully eventually it would make sense to him.

* * *

Easter morning at Hogwarts had Harry deciding to be lazy and stay in bed. Hermione had a new book to read and Neville was planning on spending it in the greenhouse with Professor Sprout.

Resting his head on his raised arms, he was not happy when Dean and Seamus entered the room. "Hey, Harry, Malfoy is downstairs looking for you. Something about your godfather."

Getting up, about to head out the door until he noticed he was wearing his pajamas, Harry quickly pulled on some clothes and rushed down the stairs only to almost run Hermione over as they fell into a tangled mess to the amusement of the rest of the Gryffindors.

"Hey Harry, do you know what Draco wants?" Neville said rushing into the tower wearing an excited smile.

Shaking his head even as he helped Hermione stand and seeing her rub her arm, offered to kiss her boo boo to make it better.

"Harry." She said rolling her eyes and dragging him out the portrait of the Fat Lady to find Draco lounging against a nearby wall wearing a smirk on his face. "I thought your mom came to get you last night?"

"She did, I am free. We are required to meet my cousin Sirius in the ante room, he said Harry would know which one." Draco replied as they walked down to the entry way. 

Arriving in the anteroom, they waited as Sirius put the portraits to sleep and then greeted all four of the children. "Draco did you tell them your news?"

"Oh, no, I forgot." He said then looking at Harry and Hermione said "My dad agreed to the annulment, so I am now officially Draco Black. Mother and I are moving into a place that belongs to her family and near where Sirius is moving you Harry and him."

"That's great. I know you weren't looking forward to going home at the end of the year." Hermione said.

"Does that mean your dad will be leaving you alone now?" Neville asked worried about the boy he had never thought he would consider a friend.

"Yes, Mom says he sent her a note stating he is going to remarry." Draco said quietly. He hated that his father had never loved him but he was hoping this meant he could stop fearing the man.

"Now to my good news." Sirius said drawing the attention away from the young boy he knew was still confused about his emotions regarding his father. Coughing to get their attention, he said "I have been in touch with a certain young brilliant witch's parents and they have agreed to her spending her days with her best friends."

Harry loved how he got hugged by Hermione even as he heard Neville asking why she was hugging Harry when it was his godfather had done all the work.

Seeing Harry glaring at him, Neville shrugged and said "Hey, I'm just saying..."

"Go play in your dirt, Longbottom. Even I get why she is hugging Harry." Draco said rolling his eyes then looking over at the packages they had brought back, he said "Oh, I forgot, Mom sent us some treats for Easter."

"Stop." Sirius said when they went to open the wrapped gifts. "Healthy food first, then the treats."

That got attention and they were all soon snacking on the food the elves had set up in the room. As they ate with Sirius and discussed plans for the summer, Neville was telling them how he was planning on asking his grandmother to let him put in a new greenhouse.

"Mom said that she is working on some sort of project with Sirius." Draco said looking at the dark haired man.

"She is also going to be helping me keep an eye on all of you when you are staying with me." Sirius said. "I have to bring an old friend back from the States."

"What is that?" Draco asked.

"America." Hermione said with a questioning expression on her face. "Right, sir?"

"Yes, America. I think that all of you need to do some studying on geography this year. Draco, Neville do you really not know what I am talking about when I said the States?" He asked wearing a concerned expression. 

When they both said no, he sighed and said "Neville, that is a shame because your parents went there on their honeymoon. Draco, in your case, I am not surprised, your father would not have wanted you to know about the American wizarding world."

"Why not?" He asked.

"In America, all wizards and witches are equal, they are also the strongest and most powerful wizards in the world right now thanks to that." Sirius said.

Seeing his disbelief, he said "Draco, the reason you don't learn about the American Wizarding world is that the purebloods don't like how they are proof that living in peace with other creatures and all magical peoples can be done." 

"Surely, Britian is the most powerful, I mean..."

Shaking his head, Sirius said "Over seventy percent of the Wizard world's wealth is in America. Right now, Neville, Harry and yourself count for another I think five percent."

"Me? I thought my father disowned me?" Draco asked.

"I found out that my family was into some pretty disgusting things in the muggle worlds. I didn't want the money and am intending to use it for righting some wrongs but I also put an amount equal to what is your father's worth in a vault and some properties in your name to become yours when you turn seventeen."

"Why?" Draco asked blankly. "I mean, yes, why?"

"Draco by the choices you have made, you are clearly not Lucius." Sirius said gently. "I want you to have the options that I only received when Harry's grandfather took care of me when my parents disowned me." 

"Sirius, may I ask you a question?" Harry asked. When Sirius nodded, he asked "Why didn't he help Remus?"

"Unfortunately when Umbridge got her legislation passed, she had the ministry confiscate his property." Sirius answered.

Finally finished eating, Harry was pulled off to the side by his godfather who gave him the broom he had gotten for him. "You have two months of school left, so I will take it home."

Grinning, Harry thanked him and showed Draco the Nimbus 2000 broom. Hermione didn't seem to appreciate just how great a broom was when even Neville admired it though admitting that he didn't like heights.

Seeing Hermione rolling her eyes at the boys' excitement, Sirius leaned over and said quietly "Its the same thing as in the muggle world when you get cars. To you ladies, it's transportation, for us guys, it's all about freedom and speed."

Hermione laughed as she understood what he was saying so she walked over and congratulated Harry. "Does that mean I can convince you to let me teach you how to fly?"

"We will see." She replied and stayed next to him as they opened the candy and the rest of the treats.

Sirius spent the afternoon with them and when they were heading into dinner, he saw the Weasley boys returning and their subdued attitude. He felt bad for them but it was their mother's responsibility.

* * *

Albus was seated in the Great Hall, he had had one too many shocks today and his lemon drops had done nothing to revive his mood. The goblins had removed a thousand galleons from his account and when he had protested to the DMLE, he had been informed that they had been informed by the Goblins the reason why.

Seeing Harry entering the Hall with Neville and the Granger girl, he scowled at them as he heard them laughing and joking with one another. He had seen Sirius Black on the grounds earlier that day and had wanted to challenge the young man but he was well aware that he needed to regroup and figure out exactly what had gone wrong this past year.

"Headmaster, have you spoken to Quirrell today?" Snape asked worried about the DADA professor having gotten past the traps to retrieve the stone.

Looking over at his Potions professor, he admitted "No, I was rather busy this weekend. I am sure that it is fine, after all the wards around the corridor are still in place."

"He hasn't been seen in the castle by a single teacher since Friday, Albus." Minerva stated while wondering why her fifth year Gryffindor prefect was glaring at the headmaster. Looking at his brothers, she saw that all three had the same glare on their face as they sat at their respective tables, even Ronald wasn't eating but glaring at the man sitting next to her. "I am beginning to wonder if he absconded to escape teaching. He hasn't been himself since the day he arrived in the castle."

Albus made a mental note to check on the man the next morning as he made plans to head down to his personal potions lab to make up some more lemon drops.

He has sent out one of the house elves for fresh ingredients to make his mood potion for them. What he had must have been stale since he had not been cheered by them once in the last two months.

If he had known what the next day had in store for him, he would have fled the castle but Albus felt like losing his position on the Wizengamot and ICW were the worst things that could happen short of losing the battle with Voldemort. 

The Board of Governors was planning on ambushing him first thing Monday morning and demanding answers, even as Molly Weasley was making her way there to let him know that he had ruined her life. All his manipulations were about to collide and he had no clue how dark his life was about to become.

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Someone was confused regarding the betrothal contract. So I will break it down for them.

Albus and Molly signed contract, Albus gave Molly money from Harry's vaults. Goblins requisitioned the money back from Albus since the Weasleys couldn't afford to pay it back. Harry's name changed to Albus on the magical contract.

Arthur reputed Molly for signing it, keeping custody of Ginny, thereby Molly who signed the contract found her name replacing Ginny's. 

**Chapter Ten**

Harry was talking to Neville and Hermione about their plans this summer when he overheard part of the conversation between the Weasley twins and their old brother. He couldn't help wondering what was going on that Ginny was staying with the Lovegoods for the week.

Turning his attention back to his friends, he heard Hermione and Neville talking about visiting the Royal Botanical Gardens that summer so that she could show him all the different types of wonderful muggle plants that existed.

Just as they were leaving for class, they heard the owls arriving late. Finding the Daily Prophet attached to his, Harry paid for the paper and sat back down. Looking at the headlines, Harry inwardly smirked.

DUMBLEDORE TO BE QUESTIONED BY WIZENGAMOT

ICW TO DUMBLEDORE, YOU ARE DISMISSED

Inside he saw the smaller article mentioning that Arthur Weasley had annulled his marriage to Molly Prewett and that the children were to remain Weasleys. The reporter, a former Hogwart's student who attended school with them discussed rumors of love potions and betrothal contracts. 

Wincing as he began to understand that he had had a part in that mess, Harry was silent as they hurried off to DADA. Standing there with the Hufflepuffs, he looked at the door that was still locked and couldn't help wondering how there was no teacher joining them.

He had figured that Quirrell's body had been discovered and that  
school had simple covered up the mess like they had the first time regarding the Stone. With a sigh, he looked at Neville and Hermione and said "Where do you suppose Professor Quirrell is?"

Shaking her head as she glared at the locked door, Hermione stated "He has to be the absolutely the worst teacher I have ever had. What's worse is that this is the eighth time this year he hasn't shown up and there has been no note. What sort of teacher doesn't teach?"

Sitting down on her book bag, Hermione looked completely disgusted while the rest of the students wandered around restlessly. When a couple of the Puffs came over, Harry asked them if they had seen Quirrell at breakfast this morning.

"Sorry, Potter, no. I was distracted." Ernie MacMillian said looking back towards Justin and Ron. "We were hoping you knew something."

Shrugging, Harry said "Only that Quirrell isn't here for some reason."

Looking at Dean Thomas who was looking anxious, Harry asked "What is it?"

"It's just my parents said if there was one more strange thing that happened, they were not returning me to Hogwarts next year." He quietly answered. 

"Why do you think that something strange is going on, he could have just overslept or something." Neville answered while Hermione looked around expectantly.

"Maybe we should go tell the Headmaster." One of the Patil twins suggested.

Giggling, Lavender replied "I think that he is a bit busy this morning, did you see the Prophet?"

That led to the students gossiping about how their Headmaster seemed in deep trouble. Hermione finally got annoyed, Harry didn't know if it was because of the gossip or Quirrell not showing up, but she stood and said "I am going to get Professor McGonagall."

Harry and Neville went with her along with Susan Bones who was discussing some obscure plant with Neville. Knocking on the door of the transfiguration class, Harry saw the door open and the students entered.

"Professor McGonagall?" When the woman had met them near the door, Hermione told her "Professor Quirrell didn't show up again and the door to his classroom is locked."

Shaking her head, McGonagall told her own class to practice the spell they were working on and exited the room to walk with them to the DADA classroom. Doing a quick alohamora, she let herself and the students in and walked around to find no evidence that Quirrell had been there that morning.

"When was the last time any of you saw your Professor?" She queried.

For most it was after their last class but Harry raised his hand and said "I saw him heading towards the forest late Thursday afternoon. I think Hagrid saw him as well."

"Thank you, Mr. Potter." She said then looking around told them to be seated and wincing went to find the only professor with no class at that moment.

When Snape entered the classroom, Harry wasn't very happy but to his surprise, the greasy git only had them doing simple locking and unlocking charms as he looked around the classroom.

When he asked the same question that McGonagall did, Harry once again said "I saw him heading towards the forest late Thursday while I was walking back from visiting Hagrid, Professor."

Snape nodded then when the class ended an hour and a half later, sent them on their way. Harry heard him muttering about Quirrell then head to the dungeons for some reason.

* * *

When the Headmaster raised his head and removed his glasses, he looked at Severus Snape who had entered his office with a rather dramatic entrance, he said "What may I help you with?"

"Quirrell is missing." He snapped at the Headmaster, annoyed with how he had ignored all of his warnings regarding the man.

"Severus, would you relax, as I told you the other night, the wards haven't been tampered with. The stone is safe and I am quite certain that Quirrell is just trying to find a way past the traps, nothing more."

"I did some checking and no one, teacher, student or even house elf has seen him since late Thursday when he had had the elves bring him something to eat." He pointed out.

Seeing McGonagall and then Flitwick turn up in his office, Albus was annoyed at their unwarranted lack of support for his superior knowledge about things, but staying calm said "There is no need to worry." 

"We have discussed it and we would prefer if you went to check to make sure that the stone was safe and that it was removed from the school." Flitwick announced.

Albus put them off stating he would check on the stone after dinner that evening and when they had left, Albus looked back at the parchment he had been sent by Molly Weasley, no Prewett and tried to make heads or tails of what she had written.

He was not happy with how his professors were challenging his authority and he was very determined to make sure that they knew he wouldn't put up with that any longer. Still looking at the Weasley letter, he was annoyed to realize that it just wasn't his professors who were showing a very unfortunately lack of respect for him.

There was a knock on the inner door and hiding his annoyance reached for one of his new lemon drops and felt it sooth his soul as he called out for whoever it was to enter.

Looking up to see Augusta Longbottom striding across to stand in front of his desk, he said "May I help you, Madam. Longbottom?"

"The Board of Governors has requested your presence at an emergency meeting." She replied standing there holding her wand and a cane while glaring at the Headmaster they had all incorrectly trusted to keep their children safe.

"Just let me know the date and time." He said with a smile and twinkling eyes as he popped yet another lemon drop into his mouth. Holding up the dish, he said "Would you like one, I assure you they are quite fresh."

"No thank you. And as for the meeting, it is today and now." She answered and seeing him stand to protest, she said "I was asked to invite you to the meeting so that you may explain your actions. Failure to attend will result in a no confidence vote and your removal as Headmaster of this school. And Albus, the board is for once completely united."

No longer calm but attempting to act that way knowing that using as an excuse a missing teacher would only add to his problems, Albus said "Oh course, milady."

In the ornate room set aside for the Board, Albus sat down at the large ornate chair set aside for the Headmaster and looked at the group gathered. Seeing Sirius Black sitting there in new silk robes and wearing a self satisfied grin, he asked "Why are you here?"

"As a guardian of two of your students and as the holder of the House of Black seat on this Board." He replied. "Lucius very graciously stepped down when it was pointed out that the seat belonged to a member of the Black family."

Albus didn't like this at all, he loathed Lucius Malfoy but he was predictable. When he heard the others speaking quietly to one another then they just looked at them, he sat there waiting for someone to explain to him why he had been summoned. 

Augusta looked at him and stated "I am also a grandparent of a student here so I have agreed to leave the questioning to those without an emotional involvement in these issues."

"Albus, we have written down the questions and are going to hand you the scroll, please reply to each question then move on to the next." The elderly man asked.

Glaring at the Head of the Ancient House of Davies, he accepted the parchment never knowing that by doing so he had been charmed to tell the truth by Sirius Blacking using an old Marauder prank.

Irritated at the Board wasting his time, Albus looked down and reading the first question said "I have the right as legally I am the guardian of every single muggle born student in this school."

"Hold it, Harry wasn't muggleborn, Albus." Sirius pointed out. "You have no legal right to have ever been his guardian."

"Harry is a special case because of Voldemort." He snapped at Sirius daring him to contradict him.

Augusta turned to the board and said "Clearly something must be altered so that muggle born students are the responsibility of their Head of House. I looked at the records, of the approximately 275 students, over 90 are muggle borns, that is too much responsibility for one man."

"Agreed." Was the general announcement and to Albus' shock their wands lit up and he was handed a new rule from the Board.

"Albus, from now on, your Heads of House will be the legal magical guardians for the muggle born students, until they are sorted into their houses, we the Board will take responsibility."

Stiffening as each question they had written down stripped him of his powers, Albus soon was required to have a Head of House at each one on one meeting with a student. He was railed at for Hagrid being the one to meet Harry Potter and was informed that a committee of muggleborn former alumni were to be put in place for therein to help smooth the way for new students.

"We have been speaking to some of your students. As of the upcoming school year, we will be finding a new teacher for History of Magic. I was rather astounded to find out that HOUSE ELVES OF ALL creatures were grading his homework assignments and tests." Coldly announced Dingliss Nott. He wasn't a death eater like his brother Theodore but he was not happy to find that rodents like the house elves were grading papers.

"Binns has been teaching at this school since I was a student." Albus stated furious at the idea of yet someone else challenging his authority.

"So about a hundred years too long." The tall woman with the hook nose said with thinly pressed lips. "We are also concerned about the Defense Against Dark Arts position and will be watching to see who you fill it with. I understand that Professor Quirrell has been a bit of a disappointment."

Gulping worried they were aware he was missing, Albus breathed a sigh of relief when they went on to their next issue. Thankfully Severus seemed to have been less abhorrent to students this year but they put him on notice that they were paying attention to the points system and if things weren't changed they were going to eliminate it.

"You have one professor who has removed points from other houses and never given a single point to a student other than those in his own house. Deal with it, Albus, or we will." Nott stated. 

By the time they were finished, Albus was pretty much a figurehead at the school he had been at for over fifty years. Sitting there with only Sirius Black remaining, Albus looked at the man and said "Are you happy?"

"No, not really. To be happy you would have give Harry back his parents and the childhood you have stolen from him. Speaking of theft, the Goblins are preparing a writ regarding items missing from the Potter estate and faults that somehow mysteriously found their way into this school and the Weasley residence. Oh and Albus, apparently you didn't get that far into the Prophet this morning, so let me be the first to offer my congratulations on your upcoming nuptials."

With that Sirius left the school and walked down to Hogsmead and apparated to one of his overly large houses to meet Narcissa regarding it's disposal. Standing in the entry way chuckling loudly, he heard footsteps then heard "Were you hit with a cheering charm or should I contact St. Mungos, cousin?"

Looking over to see Andromedea Tonks standing by the parlor room doors with Narcissa, he said "I just had the joy of seeing Albus too many middle names Dumbledore looking like he had choked on one of his lemon drops."

"Do tell us more." Andi said as she returned to the parlor where the house elf had served tea to the two sisters. "We were just catching up on our lives but this story of yours sound exciting."

* * *

Snape returned to the DADA classroom to find McGonagall, Sprout, Flitwick and the Headmaster waiting for him. Sniffing the air, he said "What is that atrocious smell?"

Albus asked Hogwarts to let them inside and when that didn't work found a house elf and had them enter the locked office. When Doughty returned, he looked at the Headmaster and said "Hogwarts master, there is no one within. I can't unlock the magic keeping the doors closed, sir."

They had all tried banishing and hexing charms when Snape annoyed with the Headmaster just blew the damn thing up. Entering they found very few personal items of Quirrell's and absolutely no trace of the man except the garlic which had so offended Snape's nose.

"Albus, you must get that stone out of this school immediately." Minerva demanded as she turned on her boss. "Clearly there was something to Severus' concerns that we have ignored. You have my apologizes for thinking you were being paranoid, Severus."

Accepting that with his usual smirk, Severus looked around the room, then something caught his attention as he walked near the fireplace. Holding his left arm, he looked at the others and said "My mark just burned as I neared the fireplace."

Rolling up his sleeve, they saw that when he returned to where they were standing near the desk, his mark turned completely black for a moment. "What does that mean?"

Shaking his head, Albus sadly replied "It means that he was here."

"Albus, Voldemort is dead." Minerva replied shaking her head thinking that maybe Augusta Longbottom was correct and that Albus Dumbledore was yet another former great man trying to recovered those glory days where people looked and pointed his way. 

Now feeling old the man was convinced that his only failure had returned so that he could be a hero this time.

When the man demanded she send for Harry Potter, she refused and stated "Albus, the Board of Governors made it very clear that you are not to have contact with Mr. Potter. I suggest that you start dealing with your real issues and not inventing old enemies to explain your actions."

Gritting his teeth, Albus tossed another lemon drop into his mouth, annoyed at the linty taste from where it had been in his pocket all day. Striding across the entrance to the castle towards Gryffindor tower to locate Harry himself, he heard his name being shouted in the shrill tone that he found annoying on a good day he turned to see Molly Weasley barreling down on him.

"Y-you." She shrieked and threw a piece of parchment at him. "Y-OU, YOU THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT, YOU FOOL!"

Students at the sound of the shrieks all came running from where they were heading to dinner in the Great Hall. Draco, Hermione and Neville had been waiting for Harry to return from the owlery when they heard the noise and went to watch from the safety of the upper balcony at the scene below.

Harry joined them seconds later having run the entire length of the corridor but there had been no one to reprimand him as almost everyone in the castle had gathered to watch.

"Molly Weasley, you forget yourself." He said coldly as he caught the parchment with his wand hand. "What is the meaning of this?"

"T-the meaning... the meaning of this, he asks?" She muttered to herself then holding up her hand showed him the white skin where her wedding ring normally was. "You, you are the reason that Arthur has kicked me out of the family."

"Now Molly, Arthur would never do that, it would create too much of a scandal and he could lose his job. Now calm down and we will figure out what the real problem is because I am sure this is just your womanly nerves, maybe that time of the month when you are a bit emot..."

CRACK! Those watching saw their Headmaster's face turned red where the hand print now was. "I am not emotional you bastard. Look at that parchment I handed you, Albus, just look at this. This was your plan and now that it has backfired so spectacularly, I am the one who is thrown out with nothing more than the clothes on my back and my wand."

Albus looked at the annulment papers and Sirius' words from the morning meeting ran through his head. Dismissing them as his former student being annoying, he looked at the dumpy woman in front of him and said "How is any of this my problem?"

With a cold smirk, she said "You had no legal right to create a betrothal contract between my daughter and Potter. We were so clever, weren't we, covering all loop holes, except that it was never your legal right to create. You were so sure no one would thwart your ambitions, you overlooked one thing."

With a disappointed expression on his face, Albus said "Let's head to my office, we can discuss this in private."

"No, no, no way. We are not going to be private, Albus. There is no way that I am letting you off the hook for ruining my life." She said getting hysterical yet again. "Here, read this."

Taking the second piece of parchment, certain if he acted like he was concerned he could get rid of the annoying woman quicker, Albus unrolled the scroll and stood there so long that those watching were beginning to wonder if he had been petrified.

When the headmaster smiled indulgently at Molly then said "Is this a prank? Are the twins helping you with this, my dear? Really, at your advanced age..."

Minerva McGonagall arrived in to find out what was going on from her private meeting with the heads of the houses to see the students watching the confrontation. Approaching Professors Sinistra and Vector, she asked "Why haven't you sent the students elsewhere?"

Handing her the Prophet, Vector said "Page six."

Opening the paper, reading the article, her jaw dropping, Minerva felt Snape trying to read over her shoulder while Sprout and Flitwick just joined those watching the drama of the apparently unhappily betrothed couple.

Without a word, handing the newspaper off to the next set of hands which was Flitwick, Minerva moved forward and decided to defuse the situation by throwing a match on the lighted fuse. "Well, I just read the paper. Albus, have you ever heard the muggle phrase hoisted on your own petard?"

Seeing him looking at her with a quizzical expression on his face, she smiled broadly and said "Congratulations, you couldn't have found a better match. Now if you will excuse me, I have students that need to be sent to their evening meal."

Severus Snape read the article just as he heard McGonagall's snark filled statement and found the need to find a private space for a moment, and went by himself into the same ante room that the students used when their parents visited. Sealing the door and putting up a silencing charm, he leaned against the wall and laughed his ass off at the idea of Albus Dumbledore being caught by his own manipulations.

Early the next morning, Sirius was seated at the table eating breakfast at the apartment they were staying at when Narcissa entered carrying the Daily Prophet. "Um, good morning, cousin; seems like you were rather busy this week."

Looking up from his eggs and bacon, he asked "What does the Daily Propaganda have to say?"

"Just mentioned the annulment between Lucius and myself, there is a small article written by that Rita Skeeter woman mentioning the betrothal of Albus Dumbledore and Molly Prewett. That Albus Dumbledore had been given more help with the running of Hogwarts and from the new rules, to me it looks as if he is restricted to being a figurehead. You know, you really should talk to the Board about giving Minerva McGonagall a raise."

"I spoke to her yesterday, she pointed out that she has pretty much been doing the work anyhow. We offered her monetary compensation, she offered to take less if I agreed to never tell Harry how to get up to half the trouble that Remus, James and I got into." He said with a wicked grin. "Something about the Weasley twins whoever they are."

Looking at him through narrowed eyes, she said "What did you do, Sirius?"

"I agreed to her request, however; I was aware that Harry already found his father's journal of our pranks in his library. Therefore when Harry does begin to use them, I am not responsible."

"Has anyone else ever told you that you would have done great in Slytherin." She dryly stated then shaking her head added "Just what are your plans for the day? I mean, all that the old goat has left is Hogwarts, or are you going to show up and offer to be his wedding planner." 

With a quiet chuckle, he leaned in and said "There won't be a marriage, Cissa. There can't be. It wouldn't be possible for them to consummate it which as you know is a requirement for a magical marriage. It's how I was able to end Bella's so easily without her consent. What she had pulled with Voldemort's help." 

Noting how confused she looked, he said "Cissa, Albus prefers the company of men to women."

"Well so does Lucius." She said not getting why Sirius was suddenly choking on the bacon he was eating. "Sirius, table manners. I know you were taught some."

Swallowing some pumpkin juice, he grinned and said "Somehow I doubt Lucius spends his time with other men like Albus Dumbledore does." 

"I am sure of that, after all it's not like they have a lot in common, Sirius." She replied while giving her cousin a withering scowl that had him smirking at her.

"Cissa, there are times I wonder how you can be this innocent considering your age. Albus doesn't have sex with women, he prefers to have it with men." He retorted.

Cissa looked at her cousin and shook her head. "Sirius, that is impossible."

"Oh Merlin." He replied. "Cissa, just let me assure you that it is possible and that that it is why the marriage between Ms. Prewett and the Headmaster won't take place."

Shaking her head at his constant need to prank her, she repeated her earlier question. "So what are your plans for the day?"

"Well, unfortunately the Goblins are suggesting that I deal with my family's place now that we have dealt with the country house." He replied with a grimace. "Grimmauld has been empty all this time and when they checked over the property they found an insane house elf. I have a meeting with them to sign some paperwork about it."

* * *

Harry was seated in the Great Hall listening to the students speculate what was going on between the Headmaster and the Weasley twins' mother. No one had asked them outright in fear of being pranked but it was clear from the way that they were glaring at the Headmaster's empty chair that something had gone on.

When Hermione finally showed up with her list of study guides and her plans for the final exams, Harry found himself amused as he recalled her frantic worry over grades.

Getting a letter, Harry saw that the beautiful black owl went from his table to Draco who also received a letter. Opening it up, reading what was inside he felt his jaw drop as his godfather had written to him what was going on regarding Molly Weasley and the Headmaster. The ENTIRE STORY not just what had been reported in the Prophet.

Holding it out to Hermione, he sat there in shock for a few minutes then felt bad for the twins and Percy who looked terrible. He even felt bad for Ron as he realized that this meant they weren't allowed contact with the woman who had given birth to them.

Hermione who had quickly scanned the letter looked at Harry then whispered "The Weasleys agreed to a betrothal between their daughter and yourself. Have you ever even met this Ginny?"

"No." He said quietly. "From what I just read it didn't matter at all to either Molly or the Headmaster."

Across at the Ravenclaw table, Draco was reading the note from his mom, then looking at Harry with something that seemed torn between pity and amusement on his face then he went back to reading the rest of the letter only to be shocked at the end result of the illegal betrothal contract.

Looking at the head table, wondering if the reason the Headmaster wasn't there was because he was planning his wedding and feeling gleeful at the idea, Draco moved over to Harry and Hermione then asked "Where is Neville?"

"On his way. He had an idea he wanted to talk to Professor Sprout about, Susan and he have a summer project planned that they are hoping gets them extra points next year." Hermione replied.

Handing Hermione the note from his Mom, he said "Read the second paragraph."

Hermione giggled when she finished silently reading the note. "Oh dear."

"You think I should tell him?" He asked the bushy haired girl. "Give him some warning."

Harry looked up and asked "What are you talking about so secretively?"

"Oh, just your godfather, the one you think is so great. You might change your opinion when you find out what he asked my mom to do with you this summer." Draco said rather deviously.

Not getting it, especially since Hermione was also laughing, Harry nodded at Neville who had joined them then asked "What?"

Hermione handed the note to Neville after he sat down next to Harry but across from her. "Second paragraph."

Harry was getting annoyed but when Neville's eyes went wide and he looked at him trying to hide his fear, he said "What is going on?"

"My mother was waxing poetic in the letter about Sirius asking her to take you shopping some weekend to replenish your wardrobe. There is also mention of an unlimited bank amount to do so with." Draco said suddenly landing on the bench next to Hermione holding his stomach as he began laughing out loud.

This drew the attention of the other first year students and a few upper students. "What is going on here?" Professor McGonagall asked as she walked over to her students.

"Sirius Black asked Draco's mom to take Harry shopping for a complete new wardrobe with unlimited funds." Neville said the giggles starting as he saw that Harry seemed completely lost.

"Harry, have you done something that your godfather might consider required punishment?" Padma Patil asked thoughtfully. Seeing his face, she said "I guess that is no. Well since no one else will explain, I shall. My mother is a prolific shopper. She goes on trips during the school year where she is gone for weeks shopping."

Harry was cautious as he asked "I am sorry, Padma, but I don't understand what that has to do with anything."

"What your schoolmate is trying to tell you, Mr. Potter is that Narcissa Malfoy, er, sorry Draco, Black is notorious for her shopping sprees." His Head of House had a faint smile on her face as she looked at Harry and thought if anyone deserved that sort of attention it was Harry.

"Nope. What I am trying to tell you is that your only purpose for being brought along on this shopping trip is to be her live dressing dummy. Trust me, I have been there. Not even a present of the newest broom or a fancy wizard chess set are going to be enough of an enticement to make you forget the horrors of shopping with my mother." Draco said with an exaggerated shudder.

There was some more chuckles and even Harry was laughing, albeit, ruefully when there was a flash and the Headmaster's Phoenix landed on the table in front of the students.

"What on earth?"

When Fawkes' Talon slipped out towards Harry, McGonagall grabbed her student and Hermione, Neville and Draco also reached for the red bird to try and free Harry resulting in all of them landing in front of an unconscious Fluffy with an open trap door at his feet.

With that Fawkes disappeared in another brilliant flash.

"What is this place?" Neville asked then they all heard the sudden silence.

Minerva went straight for the door and tried alohamora but nothing happened. Attempting two more spells, she was almost bit when one of Fluffy's heads turned her way.

"We have to go through the trap door." Harry called out and she turned to realize that her student was correct. Telling them to go ahead of her, she was almost to the trap door when Harry fell through it then the trap door suddenly closed and the main door to the room swung open.

Sending her patronus to Severus and Flitwick, she tried to figure out how the Cerberus had been put to sleep before so she could return him to his nap. Two minutes later, Severus arrived and looking at Minerva asked "What is going on here?"

"Fawkes brought Potter here, I grabbed on along with Longbottom, Granger and Draco Black."

"Draco what?" He asked in shock at the name.

"Deal with that later, right now, how do we handle this dog?" She snapped while telling Professor Flitwick to keep others out. "The door wouldn't open and the students went through the trap door to escape the dog. I went to follow them and the trap door sealed."

* * *

When the quartet landed on the Devil's Snare, Neville recalls seeing it in one of the greenhouses and quickly says "Relax, you will fall though it."

When all four of them fell through, they wait for their Professor and when she doesn't show up, Harry says "I think we are on our own again."

"Do you think Professor McGonagall is okay?" Neville asked nervously.

Hermione looked up and then at the other three and states. "Did you see, the trap door closed when Harry fell through. I think it was warded to do that. I think someone sent Harry here on purpose."

Draco looked at them and said "Is it some weird Gryffindor trait to state the obvious or is it just the three of you? A great big red bird landed in the middle of the table, his talon touches Harry and transports him to this place and then disappears. To me that screams trap and danger, danger."

"What do we do now?" Neville asked.

Harry looked at them and said "I say we stay right here. I swear if one more person tells me how Hogwarts is the safest place in the magical world again, I will request we learn at Azkaban, I think we might possibly be safer there."

He no sooner finished his statement and there was the sound of someone falling through the Devil's snare. Seeing McGonagall and Snape, he found himself a bit surprised and couldn't help recalling how last time he had been so sure that Snape was the guilty party.

"Azkaban, Potter?" He asked in a silky tone. "I think that Hogwarts is a little safer than that. Though, I do have to admit, maybe not this year. However if you prefer it, I am sure something could be worked out for you to attend school there."

"How do we get out of here?" Hermione asked the two professors after shaking her head at the man annoying Harry.

"Unfortunately the trap door sealed when we came down it." Professor McGonagall said angrily. "There is a way out at the end of the maze. I want you students to stay behind us."

All four did so, Harry watching as Snape easily retrieved the key with a summoning spell and then they walked past the dead troll.  
Standing between Hermione and it, Harry reached out and folded her hand into his. Seeing her grateful smile, he felt himself blushing even as they observed McGonagall master her chess set without any injuries.

At the logic puzzle that Snape had created with the potions, he heard Hermione's appreciative gasp and told the git "Hermione doesn't think that many wizards have common sense, sir. I think she thought that was brilliant."

"I do." She said with a smiling at the man she found cranky and mean but in that instance, he had impressed her.

With a withering glance that said just how much Harry's statement annoyed him, Snape looked at Minerva and said "It looks like someone was already here. Who do you think we are going to find behind this door?"

Entering the door, then using magic to hold it open for the students and his coworker, Severus saw them standing near the Mirror of Erised.

Looking around, Draco said "What is so special about this room?"

Harry shrugged and then more sensing than knowing the Headmaster was probably watching somehow stated "I don't know. I just want to know why someone wanted me here."

"At the beginning of the year a very special items was placed in here for it's protection." Minerva told the students. "I am hoping that retrieving Harry was because Fawkes made a mistake.

"Not much protection, was it?" Draco asked his godfather then wondered if he was still his godfather considering that his father had chosen the man.

"Excuse me, Mr. Black?" Minerva asked.

"Well Neville got us past the plant thing, Harry and I could have caught that key with the brooms in the room. We already dealt with a troll once this year and won, Hermione guessed correctly which potion and the only real challenge would have been the chess set and I have been playing chess with my da-Lucius since I was about four." Draco pointed out. "If some first years could have gotten past it, how difficult would it have been for an adult wizard." 

"Maybe Professor Snape's riddle." Harry admitted. "Hermione's right, not many wizards seem to use logic or non magical ways of doing things."

"So how do we get out of here?" Hermione asked looking around for a door.

With a sigh, Minerva said "We have to retrieve the stone from the mirror."

"How would we do that?" Harry asked rather curious how the Headmaster expected that to work. "I mean it's name backwards is mirror of desire, right. I mean we would have to desire to leave but what if it simply shows us a door, not the stone?"

"Let's try." McGonagall said and moved to the front of the mirror but all she saw was herself transfiguring the Headmaster into a mouse and eating it in her transfigured animagus form. "It's not working for me. Severus you try it."

Moving to stand in front of the mirror, Snape saw himself with a private potions lab and not teaching no matter how much he attempted to see an escape from the room. Stepping back, he looked at Minerva and said "No."

Hermione wanted to try and saw herself kissing Harry while wearing a Head Girl's patch, so blushing and stepping back she quickly said "Not me either."

Harry hated to be next but he stepped in front of the mirror and to his amusement he saw himself marrying Hermione and holding a baby girl. "Neville, Draco, one of you try."

Neville hesitated then moved to the front of the mirror and saw his parents healthy and hugging him, wiping the tear leaking from his eye, he stepped back and discreetly wiped it away.

Draco moved forward and to his shock he saw himself just standing there. "I am seeing nothing different."

"Wish for an escape."Snape suggested while inwardly surprised that Draco seemed to have everything he wanted. He was sure that if the boy had looked before attending Hogwarts it would have been a different story. 

Draco did as asked and saw nothing different. "Sorry sir."

"Logic." Harry said suddenly. "What about smashing the mirror?"

"Potter, do you have any idea of how old and rare the mirror must be?" Snape asked in shock at the very idea.

"Not as old as we are going to be before we escape this mess, Professor." Harry retorted while Hermione stared at the mirror wearing a thoughtful expression. Before anyone could stop her, she lifted her foot and kicked the mirror.

As it shattered, the stone fell to the ground and there were shocked cries from everyone in the room while the man watching through a two way mirror was furious at that overreaching muggleborn pain in the rear destroying a rare precious magical object. He had wanted one last chance this year to see if Harry had even one small iota of his father's spirit but it was becoming clear that he didn't.

Harry leaned over and gingerly picked up the mirror then handed it to his Head of House. "Here, Professor McGonagall."

In shock, but amused in spite of himself, Snape saw the door forming behind Draco and Neville. "There."

As they left the room, the six of them saw they were on the first floor of Hogwarts, not that far from the entrance to the lower levels.

Minerva dismissed the students, asking if any of them had any need of medical attention only to be quickly told no. Draco went to his tower to write to his mother while Harry and Neville did the same to their guardians. When they were finished, they saw Hermione had her books out revising for their finals.

After a quick trip to send off their notes regarding their adventure, they joined her and after an hour or so, Neville looked up and asked the question that had been bothering him since they had been grabbed. "Harry, why do you suppose someone tried to send you to the maze. Were they trying to harm you or something?"

"I don't know." He lied. "I do know that my godfather will not be happy and I fully expect him to arrive here tomorrow morning."

Meanwhile, Minerva had gone to her room and sent a note to Amelia Bones, then went to locate Albus Dumbledore only to be told by the head house elf that he had gone to see his brother at his pub.

Severus meanwhile had sat down at his desk and did some research, he had the funny feeling that he might need to be looking for another position soon. It was slowly becoming clear that there was something seriously wrong with his protector and that Albus wasn't going to be able to keep his promises to him. In fact he was quite certain that the headmaster was losing his mind.

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Someone asked why didn't Voldemort get Stone in cannon by smashing mirror, I sort of think that if there was ever a wizard who didn't understand LOGIC, it would be him. He was beaten by Harry as a baby, then again in First year, then second year, and then he escaped him in fourth year. That says you go set up your society elsewhere, not in the same area as the BOY who defeated you that many times. THIS IS THE FINAL CHAPTER FIRST YEAR, the surprises aren't done yet.

**Chapter Eleven**

Amelia Bones looked at Minerva McGonagall and shaking her head asked "He sent his own Phoenix to kidnap Harry Potter in the Great Hall and thought that no one would notice?"

McGonagall admitted "He keeps insisting that Quirrell was Voldemort, that it wasn't possible that the man wanted the Stone for another reason, like maybe that it can turn iron into gold."

"That's another thing, he does recall that this is a school, correct?" She asked furious with the old man who had endangered the students. "That keeping something that rare and valuable might attract the wrong kind of attention to someplace with almost three hundred students in it?"

"Honestly, Amelia, I don't know what he is thinking any more. Have you read about this betrothal to the former Molly Prewett. Did you hear how that came about?" She asked.

With a slow smile, Amelia said "That was the not so unfortunate side effect of another one of his rather intricate plans regarding Harry Potter. I just don't get why he is so obsessed with the boy. There was his sending the boy to live with those barely subhuman relatives, then how he dared remove Potter heirlooms from his Goblin protected vaults, to this latest incident."

Taking a deep breath and hoping she was doing the right thing, Minerva said "I haven't told anyone this, but I am beginning to wonder about James and Lily's deaths, Amelia. Especially now that we know it was Peter who was the death eater and that Albus was the one who created the ward."

"Sirius Black and I have spoken on the subject and we agree that the best way to prove that is finding Peter. He recalls that it was originally Albus that created the doubt regarding Remus Lupin. Of course with his being a werewolf that didn't help but there was a whisper campaign." Amelia admitted.

"I saw that he already has had that nasty bit of legislation repealed regarding natural born werewolves. Its about time that the younger generation starting making their wills felt on the Wizengamot, new blood will clear away the old prejudices, I hope." Minerva stated. "My guess is that he wants to bring Remus home where he belongs."

"Yes, I did some private snooping and sent out inquires. Right now, Remus is in America. He made it that far using non magical means and is working his way to the East Coast of that country." Amelia told her. "Speaking of that particular group, had you been aware of their attempts at animagus transfiguration?"

Shaking her head no, but wearing a proud smile, Minerva told her "No, but I have to admit that in James Potter's case, I am not surprised. He was brilliant in my class and his son is even better already in first year. I am so looking forward to watching him mature."

"Susan seems to find him pretty interesting as well." Amelia stated.

"Oh, I hope that is strictly as a friend. Unless I am going as balmy as the old bastard, another Potter has already met his mate at Hogwarts." She said with a chuckle. "Unlike his father though, he already has the luck and maturity to be friends with her."

Spending some time reminiscing, Amelia looked at the clock and said "My aurors will be arriving in ten minutes. I still can't believe I am arresting the Headmaster of Hogwarts for kidnapping."

"One thing, Amelia." Minerva cautioned. "Let him stay in a cell for a few days after removing all of his wands. Those lemon drops of his, I think that he uses a potion on them that might affect giving him veritiaserum."

* * *

Harry finished his last question on his Charms final and dropped his quill and sat back to take a deep breath. While his exams had gone much better and he was sure his grades would reflect that, they were still a lot of work. Looking over at Hermione revising yet again, he stood and went to hand in his charms test.

When Professor Flitwick dismissed him, Harry nodded at Hermione and went outside to head to the Great Hall. Seeing Draco and Terry Boot, he asked "What are you two doing in the corridor?"

"Waiting for you. What took you so long?" Draco said. "You have got to see this. About half of an auror squad just walked out of here with the Headmaster's pet Phoenix in a magic suppression cage."

Arriving at the front hall, they watched wide eyed as once again the Headmaster was in a confrontation with someone while his back was to the three students on the stairs. This time it looked as if he was facing the rest of the auror squad including Hestia Jones and he was almost sure the man next to her had been in the Order too in the last life.

When Harry saw him acknowledging the old man and seem to tense up, he silently whispered a wandless summoning charm almost sure it wouldn't work, then to his shock the Elder Wand came flying his way. He saw the Headmaster tense up then turn to look at Harry with an expression of horror on his face and seem to pull another wand out of his pocket.

Pretending shock at having the old man's wand, Harry watched as Amelia and two other aurors all stunned the man. When he fell forward, the DMLE head summoned two more wants, a portkey and what looked like a ton of lint covered lemon drops.

Amelia looked up curious as to who was powerful enough to remove the wand of the greatest current living wizard(even if he was nuttier than the pecan pie at the Leaky Cauldron) only to see three first year students. Draco Black, Harry Potter and one she didn't know. "Which of you took his wand?"

Raising his hand and gulping, Harry didn't have to pretend to be scared because he hadn't expected that to work. "I have it, but I don't know how."

Coming down the stairs, Harry looked at her and said "I just remember thinking that he looked like he was about to send a curse and then it was in my hand."

"May I see your wand, Harry?" She asked politely.

Harry pulled it out of his wand sheath and handed it to the Head of the Auror squad. When she did the priori incantuam charm, they all saw he had last used it to turn a toothpick into a needle in transfiguration. "That was for my test in class."

"It's fine, Harry." She said returning the wand to him and holding out her hand for the Headmaster's wand. When he handed it over, to her shock, it jumped out of her hand to his. Another attempt had her looking oddly at Harry then at the wand. "That's strange. Its almost as if the wand belongs to you."

"Auror Bones, the Goblins did say that he removed a lot of my parent's items from the vaults. Maybe this wand was one of them?" Harry asked. "It might be why it won't let me hand it over and why I was able to claim it."

"It is a possibility. I saw the list of items, Harry. It was very long and they did state that there were several missing items including a Goblin made sword." She replied with a sigh.

As they were speaking, the Headmaster was discreetly woken up by Hestia Jones but before she could help him escape Kingsley Shacklebolt latched on the magical suppression cuffs not that he need bother. Albus was determined to get to Harry and if he required a trial in front of the Wizengamot then he would go in front of the Wizengamot.

* * *

When Neville arrived into the Great Hall, he sat down next to the boys who were seated at the Ravenclaw table, asked where Hermione was then quickly asked the next question. "Did the Headmaster really get arrested and did they take his phoenix with him?"

"Yes, yes and Hermione already went to the library." Harry said with a shake of his head. All they had left was their defense against the dark arts final which he was prepared for and so was she but Hermione was being Hermione and Harry at least this version of Harry understood that this was her routine and that it made her feel comfortable before a test to study this insanely.

He would go drag her to the common room that evening, but for now, he would let her be. He was hoping that by next year he might have been able to reassure her that she was just as much a brilliant witch as she was a student and that she might learn to relax a bit.

"So what are your summer plans?" Terry was asking. "I can't wait to get home. My parents are taking us on a trip. It's a surprise but its the first time that my dad has been able to get away during the summer. Normally he is stuck in town with Wizengamot business but since the Headmaster was removed from his position they were able to hold their meetings this spring so he can get away."

"I am going to be designing and building a greenhouse for exotic medicinal plants." Neville said proudly. "Hermione promised to show me the muggle ones that have those properties and I am doing an extra credit study for Professor Sprout."

Terry and Neville soon began a more detailed discussion and Draco asked Harry "Are you ready for this summer?"

"Yes." He said wearing a grin. "Even shopping with your mom doesn't sound that bad compared to my usual summer."

"I heard that we are going to be neighbors in London." Draco looked around to make sure that no one heard then quietly said "I have never been there. I don't know that I will like living in a muggle city."

"It's fine Draco. We will have Hermione to show us around and I think my godfather spent some time there with my parents and Neville's parents." He said. "Sirius said my first day however I have an appointment with a healer."

"I have to have one final official meeting signing paperwork regarding my soon to be ex father." Draco said softly. "Its not going to be a lot of fun. Mom said that he is already looking for a new wife."

* * *

Ron Weasley looked around the Great Hall and saw his brothers waiting for him in the entrance with his eldest brother Bill. "What is it?"

In the small anteroom, Bill looked around then suggested that they be seated. "Dad is sending Ginny to Aunt Muriel's until almost the end of summer. Percy, dad said that you offered to watch the twins, is that correct?" Bill asked anxiously.

"Yes. Its fine." Percy replied. "They are pretty much capable of watching themselves."

"Ron, you are another story. I can't take you to Egypt with me, dad and I discussed what to do with you." Bill said looking worriedly at his youngest brother and the one most dependent on their mother.

"Why can't I stay at the Burrow like usual?" He asked.

"Ron, who is going to cook meals for you?" Percy asked.

When the boy went to say his mom, it hit him just what his mother no longer being there meant. "Bloody hell."

"Exactly." Percy said in a knowing tone, he knew how much his brother loved eating. "There is also your laundry and everything else that mom did for you."

"What is going to happen to me?" He asked in a small voice.

"Two options." Bill said. "I am going to be home the last two weeks of summer to get all of you kids ready to return to Hogwarts. Charlie is going to take his two weeks just before that to be home. That leaves a month where we have to find you supervision."

"Why can't Percy watch me?" He asked.

"Percy and the twins have agreed to help out around the house with the chores that Mom did, but adding babysitting to the mix isn't fair." Bill stated.

Seeing Ron about to protest, he said "You are twelve, you need supervision and it can't be these three. Dad can't afford to take time off work to do that especially now. So you can either go stay with Charlie for the entire four weeks but no protests, no getting in trouble and getting your homework done as well as helping out there or you go to Aunt Muriel's with Ginny."

"No way, no way am I going there." Ron protested. "It's not fair, why can't I stay at home?"

"Ron, why not go visit Charlie?" Percy asked.

Ron looked at him and said "Didn't you hear mom when she came home from the dragon camp. It's noisy and I need my sleep. The food is restricted and Ginny complained that she couldn't go outside the entire time she was there."

"So I guess that means you are choosing Aunt Muriel's?" Bill asked.

Ron looked at him and said "I want to go see Mom."

"Ron, that is no longer an option." Bill scolded. "Besides, do you know where Mom is?"

Shrugging his shoulders no, he said "How bad could it be?"

"She is working as a bar maid for the Headmaster's brother, Ron." He stated and saw the look of horror on his brother's face. "Still want to go stay with her?"

Shaking his head no, Ron mumbled that he would go stay with Charlie and dragging his trunk along the ground went to the door and down to his common room. Sitting in there, listening to his classmates discussing their summer plans, he pouted, knowing that he was going to HATE his summer.

* * *

Harry and Hermione were walking towards the Leaving Feast when he heard Hagrid calling out his name. Holding onto Hermione, he walked over to the large man, grinned and asked "What will you be doing this summer Hagrid?"

Leaning forward he whispered "I am going to visit an old friend in Romania."

Smiling at Harry, he asked "Did you have a good year, Harry?"

"Yes, I made some friends, learned to do magic and freed my godfather so that I don't have to go back to the Dursleys. I would say it was a pretty good year, Hagrid."

Waving to the man when he saw the way Professor McGonagall was getting ready to stand, Hermione and he sat with the other first years, Lavender and the Patil sisters were gossiping about someone third year boy and Dean and Seamus who were discussing football with an uninterested Neville.

Looking around the room adorned in Ravenclaw colors, he grinned as he recalled that last time it had been Slytherin colors that changed to Gryffindor due to the points they had been awarded late.

Sudden it hit Harry just how mean-spirited that had been of the Headmaster. He might not have been a fan of Slytherin in either life that he remembered but he couldn't help wondering how much of the rivalry between them had been created by that moment. Especially since now he knew that it all had been a set up to see what he would do.

As they ate, he looked up at the Head table and the empty false gold throne and Harry knew that Albus Dumbledore was still a threat but one that was slowly being neutralized.

* * *

In London, an Unspeakable knocked on the door and entered Amelia Bones office. "It is extraordinary."

Lifting her head from where she had been doing paperwork, she asked "What is?"

"How that man is even functioning." Replied the man in the cloak. Tossing down the report, he said "Those lemon drops, have you ever seen him offer them to anyone else?"

"Almost every single person who enters his office." She said in a droll tone, not getting what the issue was. Albus Dumbledore had been chewing lemon drops while her mother was a student.

"Merlin." The man said in shock. "Hopefully they all refused them. Each drop is almost pure cheering and calming potion. I am afraid that we need to send Albus to the long term ward at St. Mungos, Amelia. They are going to have to wean him off them. He quite literary might not be able to function without this potion in his body."

Reading the report, she looked at the man and said "I would have thought that giving these to others is illegal."

"It is, which adds yet another series of charges to his very long list. Regarding the phoenix, as well. It's natural bond is to Hogwarts and the Headmaster subverted it to him. We freed the bird of his hold but he quickly molted. I am going to keep it here for the summer, make sure that the hold isn't reoccurring when the bird revives."

"I will send a note to the Hogwarts board and McGonagall, though the board has already stripped him of most of his powers there." She replied with a sigh as she realized what a wreck the man was.

Looking thoughtfully at the Unspeakable, she added "You know, Minerva suggested that his obsession with the Potter boy was the result of his wanting one last hurrah before his life span ends. I am beginning to agree with her."

"There is the false prophecy to consider as well." The Unspeakable added. Seeing her look up at him, he said "When it is a true prophecy it arrives via magic. I ran all records regarding Albus Dumbledore from about around Harry Potter's birth until now. I found that he brought Rookwood a prophecy already encased in a ball. If it had been anyone other than him it would have been rejected."

Amelia watched the Unspeakable leave then after a few moments wrote a note to Sirius Black and waited for him to arrive. When the man showed up just before lunch, she filled him in.

"The prophecy was carried into the room by Albus himself?" He asked furious as he recalled that this was the reason that James and Lily had died and that Alice and Frank were mere bodies. He had already heard from Harry regarding the maze at the school and he was finding it difficult to wait to see his godson the next day.

"I am afraid so. I was thinking that at some point this month, you could bring Harry in and we could listen to it. I am sure that is something Dumbledore is keeping in his back pocket for when it would have the biggest effect. I think he intends to use it when they finally wean him off his drops."

"Those candies he is addicted to?" He asked surprised.

"Yes, turns out they are full of potions." She said. "So addicted is definitely the right word."

Groaning, he said "I always thought so, he offered me one and I palmed it to have tested but with everything else going on, I just put it in stasis and forgot about it."

"Would you be willing to have my people test it?" She asked.

"I will have one of the house elves bring it to you." He stated. "I am taking Harry to see a healer who specializes in working with young witches and wizards who were abused. I will have another report for you soon. I understand that the Dursleys are still incarcerated."

"Yes which brings up the issue of their son. This Dudley Dursley's school year ends tomorrow just like Harry's. I have located a sister on the father's side and he is being shipped to her but you might want to pay a visit." She stated.

"I already did and let me just say that it is the perfect spot for the boy." Sirius said coldly. "Amelia, Andi mentioned her daughter Dora is one of your auror trainees. How is she doing?"

Amelia sat back in her chair and looked at Sirius. "The school work and the spells, magnificently. Her instructors rave about her. Are you aware of her abilities?"

"Yes, Andi mentioned it, I am sure that comes in handy as a way to disguise herself when necessary." He said recalling all the trouble he had had when he had been a trainee.

"That is the good news, unfortunately, Trainee Tonks is also the most clumsy human being I have ever met." Amelia said with a shake of her head. "She has sent most of her classmates to the infirmary at least once and every single one of her field instructors more than that. Kingsley Shacklebolt who is her mentor however has stayed safe only by Merlin's grace. The thing is, she is absolutely intuitive when it comes to reading people or she would have been shuffled off to a desk job in the services."

* * *

Harry was packed and the house elves had brought his trunk to the carriages as he waited for Hermione who was speaking to Professor Vector about her own summer project. She enthusiastically thanked her Professor and came over to join Harry. "Where's Hedwig?"

"I let her fly home to my new home with Sirius." He said as he walked with Hermione to get into a carriage. Looking back at the castle, he saw the doors closing and then as they drew down towards Hogsmead and the Express that was to take them home.

Loading the trunks onto the train, Harry and Hermione joined Neville and Draco in a compartment. "So, one year down."

"Harry you make it seem like you are counting the days already to graduating." Neville said as he settled down in his seat and pulled out his note to remember where he was supposed to pick up the plants for his new greenhouse.

"I am, in a way." He said. The four felt the train beginning to pull out of the station and soon their classmates began to walk up and down the train corridors to say goodbye to their friends for the summer.

"Hey." George and Fred Weasley entered the compartment. "We just wanted to say..."

"That we know you weren't responsible for what is going on with our mom." The second twin replied.

"I am sorry guys for your sake." Harry said, he did feel guilty but at the same time, he knew that there was nothing he could do to fix things for them as he winced knowing the elder wand was in his trunk stuck in a pair of old socks.

"It's fine, Harry. We can't believe that Mom thought she would get away with this. Its rather clear that Dumbledore is getting a bit balmy." George said.

"How is your family doing?" Neville asked.

"Ginny is staying with our Great Aunt until Charlie and Bill come home in August and Ron is going to stay with Charlie in Romania." Fred replied. "Percy and the two of us are going to help dad at home. Ron wanted to stay but he never was responsible for his own laundry or anything."

Heading out, the twins stopped to speak to their friends and to gather Ron as they got closer to London. Ron had been sitting with some of his fellow Hufflepuffs. He wasn't happy about going to Romania but as he told the twins, "At least it's got to be better than Aunt Muriel's place."

* * *

As the parents began to gather in the station for the waiting students, Sirius saw Narcissa looking over at Arthur Weasley. "What is it?"

"I just feel for the man." She said. "We all knew what Molly was up to in school, she openly bragged about it, yet no one did anything. I was only a third year when she got together with Arthur but she was pretty desperate for a husband."

Seeing his confusion, she said "The Prewetts only sent her to school to marry her off and it was seventh year and she had offended most of the guys with her attitude."

After a moment she admitted "I also was dealing with my parents disowning Andi and not knowing what to do. My favorite sister was no longer around and I had no one else to talk to then there was the sudden betrothal with Lucius who was a sixth year."

"You're free, Cissa. You can spend all the time you want with Andi." He gently said. "You have a new future."

"I do, don't I?" She said with a smile that faded a bit when she saw Arthur then she noticed the almost more natural smile than she had seen in a long time on the man's face. Looking around, she saw the obvious muggle couple nearby who seemed to be looking at Sirius then speaking quietly to one another. "I think you have admirers."

Looking over, Sirius moved towards the couple and greeted the Grangers. "I was hoping you would arrive early."

"Emma couldn't wait to see our daughter." Dan said easily. Looking at the others gathered he asked "I was hoping to speak to you about your plans for this summer for the children."

"I am going to leave the field trips to them." Sirius admitted. "I will be going along and when I can't my two cousins, Narcissa and Andromeda have agreed to supervise them."

""We just wanted to offer to do some of the supervising ourselves." Dan said with a chuckle. "I have been so happy to hear that Hermione has friends. She had such a rough time in primary school."

"Oddly enough, I think that is one of things bonding these four. Harry's upbringing with his mother's sister was horrific at best, Neville lost his parents to the same terrorist group and his grandmother while she loves him, I think when she looked at him, she sees his father. Then there is Draco."

Stopping speaking for a moment, Sirius continued "Draco's father is not a particularly nice person who only married his mother to get access to her dowry. He agreed to end the marriage but only if he was freed from Draco inheriting his rather extensive estate."

Shaking his head, Dan didn't know what to say to that but Sirius kept talking. "I spent some time at Hogwarts with the four of them and they seem to have found in the others something they all need."

"I look forward to seeing them all together even though I am not too happy that we won't get to see any of these new skills our daughter had acquired." Dan replied.

"Something might be able to be arranged." Sirius said with a smirk. "There are ways around the age restriction rule."

"We don't want to get Hermione in trouble." Emma stated with a worried expression on her face that looked so familiar to the one that her daughter wore when worrying about tests.

"There are ways around it, I wouldn't suggest if I was worried they might be in trouble." Sirius said. Then looking at how the two of them were dressed, he had a brilliant idea. "In truth, your help would be very appreciated because my cousins and I are all purebloods and don't spend much time in the muggle or non magical world. My cousin Andi is married to a non magical person and lives in a muggle area but she is rather busy with their own jobs. "

"So that happens?" Dan asked. Seeing Sirius' confusion, he said "Marrying muggles, I was worried."

"Yes, it happens, just like muggleborns like your daughter marrying wizards." He said with a grin. "In fact, the last witch I meet as smart as your daughter was a muggle born witch who married a pureblood wizard."

"Really? Would it be possible to met her? We just have so many questions that the woman from that school tried to answer but I felt like she had no real understanding of our world." Emma replied.

"I wish I could but Lily died ten years ago. Harry is her son." Sirius said his smile fading a bit then gathering his emotions, looked at them and said "I am trying to make some changes, they are slowly moving forward but I am hopeful that we will soon have a better system in place than the one we have had without change for so long."

"Sirius."

Turning, Sirius saw Lucius standing on the platform and looking at Narcissa suggested that she stay with the Grangers. Approaching the blond, he asked "What are you doing here?"

With a cold expression on his face as he stared at the man who had taken everything he had ever wanted except his money away from him, Lucius replied "I am not here by my choice."

"Then why are you here?" He asked forcefully.

Looking down his nose at the pureblood who deigned to mix with muggles, Lucius said "Andorra Nott is waiting for her brother. I am escorting her to her family home."

Shaking his head, Sirius looked at the man who was forty if he was a day then at the young twenty something sneering at him and said "Let me guess, biddable and trainable along with fertile. You truly are a disgusting piece of worthless dragon dung, Lucius."

Emma saw the rather elegant woman standing in front of her not saying a word but trembling in fear and said "It will be fine."

The woman looked at her and Emma repeated her earlier statement. "I get the feeling that that young man doesn't suffer fools gladly."

Narcissa looked at Sirius then at the muggle and admitted "You have no idea how dangerous Lucius can be."

"Maybe not, but one thing I do know, men like that, they pick on the weak because they are trembling in their shorts at the thought of someone of their own strengths standing up and challenging them." Emma said quietly. "They are simply of no consequence to anyone except those who fear them or who need them for their own purposes."

"It's fine." Sirius said returning then looking at Narcissa nodded towards the Nott girl wearing the Malfoy betrothal rings.

Narcissa saw them on the young woman's finger and then looking at Sirius smiled widely. "You told me I was free, but this, this is proof, it's over. I almost pity that young girl. He will have her pregnant as soon as the wedding is over, and then will control her life for the rest of his."

The Hogwarts Express steamed into the platform and the excited but tired students began to disembark from the train, some pushing ahead, others helping younger brothers and sisters. All filling their parents in on the astounding first hand news about the end of the year shenanigans of the Headmaster.

The four standing there watching for their own charges, saw them finally getting off as the train station emptied out. They saw Longbottom first and then the other three. As they said goodbye to their remaining classmates, the adults stood there eager to greet them but understanding the need to say goodbye.

They heard Neville calling out to his grandmother, with Susan Bones standing next to him apparently wanting to ask the Longbottom matriarch something important. Sirius watched as the boys shook hands and Hermione hugged him, amused to see Neville blushing a bit when Hermione pressed a kiss to his cheek then dragging her own trunk came running towards her parents followed by one platinum blond and a boy with very messy black hair pulling their own trunks.

When they had been hugged by their charges, Sirius took a step back and said "Why was Hermione dragging her own trunk?"

Laughing, Draco said "She refuses to let Harry or I near it because we threatened to steal her books until she promised not obsess over homework for the summer after she admitted already having everything except her new DADA textbook for next year."

"Honestly, do you really think I believed you would take them?" Hermione said her hands on her hips as she looked at the duo. "I mean, it was Harry's idea to order them."

"No, I suggested we go pick them up next week, not to get them before the end of the school year was even over." He teased her and the adults saw the smile on their faces and how they hugged each other. "Two weeks, Hermione. Two simple weeks to recharge our brains. I don't know about you but I think we might have wasted our money. You heard the rumors that we might have all different teachers next year."

"Oh, do you think we might get a new History teacher, one that isn't a ghost?" She asked hopefully to the amusement of her friends.

"Oh, I think we might be able to do something about that." Sirius said from behind her. "Now, what do all of you say to having one last meal together before this very busy weekend?"

Dan and Emma were agreeable and when Harry and Hermione got a mischievous look on their faces, Sirius looked at them and said "What are you two up to?"

"Well, Draco is going to be taking muggle lessons this summer. I think we should start right now." Harry replied.

"Fish, Burgers, Pizza, Italian, Chinese?" Hermione asked Harry.

Shrugging, Harry said "You pick. You know better than me."

"Hermione, if this young man has never had muggle food, why not choose a Buffet so he find out what he likes and doesn't like?" Her mother gently suggested when she saw the bewildered expression on the blond's face.

"I have a better idea. Trust me, I remember my first time eating pizza with Lily and the gang. It was very unforgettable," Sirius said looking at Harry and smiling. "How about all of you head to the flat we are staying in and I will call to arrange pizza to be delivered?"

"Food can be delivered to a magical household?" Dan asked surprised at that news considering how much the woman who had told them about Hermione's abilities stressed the Secrecy act.

"Yes, well maybe not normally but we live in a building with both muggle and magical tenants." Sirius said with a smile at the couple. "Harry, you have the address written down right?"

Nodding, he asked "Do you want to me ride with the Grangers?"

"If they don't mind." He asked and was quickly told yes. Draco wanted to go with his friends but his mother said quietly. "Maybe next time. Your father is here and for now, I would rather just take you home."

With that the woman suggested that Sirius grab Harry's trunk then apparated out with Draco and his. Then one minute later came back without her son and said "That was rude of me. It was nice to me you and I will see you when you arrive at the apartment."

With that, she left again and Harry offered to help Mr. Granger with Hermione's trunk as they walked through the barrier and went to the Granger's car. When the trunk was in the boot of rental Ford Mondeo, Hermione looked at her dad and then at the rental car and asked resigned. "Again, dad?"

Seeing Harry looking at them in confusion, Mrs. Granger said "My husband had a very bad habit of forgetting to put the emergency brake on our car and our office parking lot is hilly."

Getting it, Harry looked at the man and said "Does it hit other cars?"

"No, I only wished that was the case. It has to be retrieved from the Thames River this time." He sheepishly admitted to the giggling of his wife and daughter. "How about helping me out with this address we are going to so they will stop laughing at me."

With a smile he read the address and heard a mild oath, looking up he said "Is something wrong?"

"May I see that paper, Harry?" Emma asked and when he handed it over, she read the address. "Dan, it's what is says. 2 Carlton House Terrace, London."

"If it helps, Sirius said it was near someplace called St. James Park, he was hoping that Draco and I could play there this summer." Harry offered and noticing the strange looks was disappointed. "Oh, is something wrong?"

"No, no, it's just, well that is right near Buckingham Palace, Harry." Emma said weakly.

"Oh, then it is the right place." Harry said with a smile. "I heard Professor Flitwick teasing Professor McGonagall about war being declared as the result of Sirius dropping over unexpectedly to have tea with the Queen."

Driving the fifteen minute drive through the fairly light traffic, Dan tried to wrap his mind around the address that Harry had given to him. He and his wife were well off enough to not worry about affording a public boarding school and vacations where they wanted, but those who normally lived addresses like the one the young man had given to him, generally didn't have to work at all.

"There is Sirius." Harry pointed out as they drove down the street with the large limestone and marble estates.

Sirius directed them to the underground parking garage then went inside and apparated below to meet them. "I see you found it with no problem."

Nodding, Dan looked over at the fairly empty spaces except for an old but well conditioned motorcycle and said "Yes. I have to admit the address was a bit of a surprise."

Walking with the men walked to the lift, with Harry and Hermione telling her mom about Neville, Dan could almost forget the shock of the building.

"Well I wanted a place that the boys could be near each other, that had water and a park nearby." Sirius said. "So I looked at the various pieces of real estate I owned and that Harry owns from his parents and felt that London would be a good idea for the summer at least. The only other house here in town belonged to my parents and I wouldn't send my worst enemy to live there."

Harry who heard that comment recalled what Sirius had written him regarding the goblin's inspection and said "Did you deal with Kreacher?"

"I didn't have to." Sirius said as they took the lift up to the fourth floor. "He took one look at me and went to join his ancestors after giving me a package from my late brother."

"What is a Kreacher?" Emma was asking as they got off the lift and walked down the carpet lined hallway to two doors, one green and the other red. "How festive."

"Not really, one is the Slytherin colors, the other is Gryffindor." Sirius said opening the door and inviting them inside. "We are staying here while Narcissa wraps up supervising the decorating of both of our places, one floor up."

"Isn't this the top floor?" Emma asked confused as they entered the three bedroom flat with the dark red and gold decorations that had her eyes watering at the brightness of the colors. There were no pictures on the walls or objects sitting around except for two brooms that were hanging on the wall and a photo album on the coffee table, but to her joy there were books, lot of books on shelves that reached the tall ceilings.

"No, the fifth floor has two flats, both magical and unplottable, meaning they are unseen by most people." Sirius said then opening the floo, called over to tell Draco and his mother to come over. When they used the floo instead of the door, he looked at Narcissa who shook her head and admitted she forgot.

"Forgot?"

"We are right next door." Draco said with a roll of his eyes at his moms' expense. He couldn't help being fresh, she had been hugging all over him since the minute she had returned to the flat and been all motherly to his embarrassment."So where is this food that has Hermione all excited?"

"It will be delivered in about ten minutes." Sirius said with a smug smile. Looking at the others, he said "It was the first time I used a pay phone since Lily showed us. I was so proud of myself for remembering how to do it."

Pulling out his portable, Dan said "Can you use something like this in the magical community?"

"What is it?" Sirius asked as he turned the black rectangle object with the tall wire thing sticking out and sat down on a chair at the dining room table to take a closer look while the women sat on the sofa and watched.

"It's a cell phone. It's just a phone you can carry around with you." He replied.

"Really?" Sirius asked and began to ask questions of the man.

Emma warned the others "My husband is obsessed with that thing. They will be talking for hours if we don't stop them."

"May I ask, what is that?" Narcissa asked confused as she looked at the two children who seemed to know more than she did.

Harry saw Draco recalling their earlier discussing and staring at the small square phone so he said "It's like a portable floo which only allows you to talk to someone anywhere in the world."

"Muggles can do that?" Draco asked thinking they were pranking him back in school and still not really believing them that anything that small could do that.

"Yes, they have them on the corner all over town. They are these red boxes and you put in money and dial the number of the person you want to talk to." Hermione said. "We also have them in our houses and some people have them in their cars. Its only recently that we are able to carry them around."

Narcissa was astounded as she moved over to where Sirius was watching the muggle man show him how to call someone. When she heard the sound of a voice on the other end, she looked at him and said "That is the most incredible thing I have ever seen. How do you know what number to call?"

Dan hung up on the operator and said "I have a list I keep in my pocket. We also have huge books that list everyone's number by their names."

There was a buzz and Sirius knew it was the pizza so he called down and told the doorman to send the delivery boy up. Paying him with muggle money, he watched as Narcissa casually showed the Grangers how to set the table with magic, he was sure it was more about regaining her equilibrium than anything else, because he had never seen her set a table in her life.

Draco looked at the four different styles of pizza on four different styles of bread and took one of each. He had seen Harry reach for the one called Hawaiian and Hermione go for something called a meat lovers, but he wanted to try each of them.

Surprised to see he was to pick them up to eat, he watched the others and did as they did while his mother used a fork and knife, unable to go against her upbringing and do as they had done.

Five minutes later when Dan gagged at the taste of pumpkin juice, he was offered one of the sodas that Sirius kept in the fridge. "Just don't let Cissa see you with it, she is convinced it will rot my teeth."

"She's right." Dan said with a chuckle as he drank the offered beverage and watched as the two boys ate pizza and talked with his daughter. As he listened to Hermione teasing them both about how much they had liked the pie, he heard the blond boy agreeing and asking if all muggle food was served like that.

"No." Hermione said laughing. "Most food is the same between our world and the magical world, Draco. Its just that pizza is more recent than what they learn in Muggle studies so most purebloods have never had it."

"Wait until you try the burger and fries, and tacos, and..." Harry raved.

"Your mother would have a fit if that was all I fed you Harry." Sirius cautioned. "She was always giving us a hard time about eating what she called junk food."

With a grin, Harry said "No one wants to eat it all the time, Sirius, but it is good for a treat."

"So what are your plans for this weekend?" Emma asked them as they finished their dinner. "Hermione mentioned she was on her own this weekend but that plans were made for next week?"

"Yes, I am taking Harry to visit a magical doctor and having him checked over." Sirius replied.

"If you need a dentist..." Harry's head came up and looked at Dan Granger with a terrified expression on his face. "Or do they have magical dentists?"

"We do have healers that do some work, but when I spoke to Amelia Bones, she is the Head of our Department of Magical Law Enforcement, she mentioned that she takes her niece Susan to one of your dentists for cleaning, she feels it does a better job."

"Here I thought I could avoid drills." Harry said glumly.

"What's a drill?" Draco asked and he saw the other two wince. "Never mind, I don't want to know especially if it is like the thing you described earlier this year."

"Draco and I are going to be visiting my sister and her husband. Ted needs to explain some legal items to my son regarding my annulment from his father and I want him to get to know his aunt." Narcissa said.

Sirius was looking at Harry and his street clothes, even if they were better than he had expected, he knew just the person to help his godson get some muggle stuff for when visiting Hermione. "Emma, how do you feel about shopping trips?"

"I am for them, I guess." She said not getting what was going on as she sat there watching the dynamics of the others and feeling  
like she was missing something.

"My cousin is going to be kitting Harry out in the magical world but she doesn't really have a grasp on the non magical world and I want Harry to be able to straddle both worlds. Would you be willing to help her with that?"

"I would be happy to." Emma said and then looking at the blond asked "Have you ever been to Harrods?"

"No, is it a store?" Narcissa asked not sure she was interested in muggle stores, surely magical ones were better.

Emma's smile became even broader as she said "It's a store with seven stories and over four and a half acres worth of shopping. You can be there for days and never see everything."

Narcissa's eyes widened and she looked at Sirius "Do we have a way to purchase things from a store like that in the muggle world?"

"Yes, its set up through Gringotts." He answered only to see Hermione looking between the two women and then staring at Harry with pity in her eyes.

"Hermione, what is it?" Draco asked

"Imagine a store the size of the Castle, Draco." She said noticing that Harry seemed a bit ill at ease as the two women discussed all the departments in the department store. "And that it is on a street with lots and lots of other stores similar to it."

"Oh, there are more stores?" Narcissa asked excitedly of the muggle woman. Maybe she could at least look around, who knows there might be something that was possibly acceptable.

Harry looked at his godfather who was beaming at the idea of the two women bonding over pampering Harry.

Sirius felt someone tugging on his arm and looked at his godson who asked "May I got back to the Dursleys for the summer? I think that it might be less painful than what they have planned."

That had Sirius laughing out loud and messing up Harry's already messy hair and saying "Harry, trust me, it won't be that bad."

"Famous last worlds." The dark haired boy glumly replied to the amusement of the other two.

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, like I said you have made the young woman I am writing this for's day when I read them to her. Even if it's nothing more than asking for the new chapter, she keeps count.

**Chapter Twelve**

Summertime and living may be easy but shopping, is a nightmare

Harry woke up to the knowledge someone was in his bedroom at the flat. Looking down at the foot of the huge Queen size bed, something he had never had to himself out of school before, he found the large black dog that was Sirius Black wide awake and staring at the closed bedroom door looking like he was posed to attack whatever came through it.

"Padfoot?"

The dog turned to look at him and he whispered "Is something wrong?"

Turning into a human, Sirius looked at him then admitted "It's a full moon and I had a nightmare. Something just told me to watch over you tonight."

Smiling at his godfather, feeling his concern, Harry asked "Thank you."

With that he lay back down and went to sleep, knowing that his godfather was there with him.

Sirius looked over and when he saw that Harry was fast asleep looked at the door and admitted to himself that the likelihood of Snape attacking Harry was very far-fetched according to Minerva, until he actually talked to Snivellus, he wouldn't be sure of anything except that he had been Albus' man.

Watching over Harry into the early morning, he saw that his grandson was restless until he turned back into Padfoot and lay his dog head and paw on the young boy and he seemed to settle down and let his fears go.

* * *

Narcissa was excited by thoughts of a whole summer without having to protect her son from his father's words. Checking on Draco, she smiled when she saw he was still asleep, amused at how he was so tightly hugging his pillow.

He had refused to sleep with the stuffed dragon she had bought him as a baby when he was five because of some harsh words from Lucius, but she had seen him sneak him the dark gray dragon into his bed a few times over the last six years, but now, she reluctantly had to admit her young wizard was now almost a teenager.

Wondering how Sirius was doing she went to the parlor room, she was about to floo over and check on him and his godson when she saw the note from Draco and the key hanging on the hook.

Taking it and her wand, just in case, she let herself into the second flat and found him in his animagus form asleep on Harry's bed. Shaking her head, knowing she had to talk to him about that, Narcissa went to make coffee only to realize that while Sirius had made it look easy, it clearly wasn't.

Looking around, torn between her ego and her desire for coffee, she quietly called out. "Dobby?"

The house elf appeared and she smirked at the idea of one of Lucius' house elves still obeying her. "May I help you, true Mistress?"

"Yes, Dobby. Would you please make coffee for two this morning." She asked pointing at the pot only for the elf to look at her then pop out and back in with two cups of coffee. Taking the coffee, she sat down at Sirius breakfast table and sighed with pleasure after her first sip.

Maybe when Draco signed his papers, she could get him to request Dobby from Lucius, even though her son hated the house elf for reporting to Lucius about him. "Thank you Dobby."

"Yous welcome, true Mistress." He said with a smile then popped out of the room making Narcissa wonder at the new title from the insane elf.

Harry walked into the kitchen to see Draco's mother drinking coffee and watching the traffic go by outside the window. "Mrs. Malfoy, or should I change that?"

"It's Miss Black as an honorific, Harry." She said then looking at him added "I know that Sirius considers you a son, so how about Narcissa or Cissa like his biological children would have called me."

Ducking his head for a moment, he then gave her a smile that had her thinking that it was a good thing he already had a girlfriend, those eyes and that smile were going to be breaking a lot of hearts otherwise.

Walking over to him, she reached out and tried to pat his hair down and couldn't help laughing when it went right back to the messy style it had been. "I think this is something you inherited from your Black great grandmother, Draco's does this unless he puts a potion on it. It's why I grow mine out as long as I do, to prevent this."

The Harry that had his older memories was amused at the idea of Draco's well remembered slicked back hair, the rumors of bottles of hair gel and couldn't help smiling.

"Do I smell coffee?" Sirius asked as he joined them. Looking at Harry he stated "You should have woke me up."

"You were snoring." He said looking at Narcissa who was laughing at Sirius. "I didn't even know dogs snored."

"Harry, you know dogs shouldn't be sleeping on your bed, you might catch fleas." Narcissa stated with a wink.

"I do not have fleas." Sirius said reputing her argument only to amuse the two of them by scratching his head before lifting the waiting coffee cup, sniffing it then looking at Narcissa in surprise.

"Are you sure about that." His cousin asked sweetly then asked "What time is Harry's appointment today?"

"Mom?" Hearing her son, Narcissa turned to greet Draco who was standing there wearing his pajamas as he entered the second flat with his hair even worse than Harry's as it was even standing askew. "Morning, Harry."

"Morning." He replied then asked "Should I go change for my appointment?"

"Yes, we are expected at ten o'clock." Sirius replied.

"And Harry." Harry turned towards Narcissa who winked then said "Please take a shower, we wouldn't want to spread Sirius'  
fleas now would we?"

Laughing all the way to his room and to the on suite within, he heard his godfather protesting his innocence and mother and son disputing the fact.

Twenty minutes later, still trying to get his hair to settle down, Harry came out of the bathroom to find only his godfather waiting. "Narcissa and Draco went to see Andi and Ted. She wants to free him from his father as soon as possible."

Looking at Harry wearing some of his school clothes, he said "What do you say to breakfast in London then we can head over to visit Healer Briniet?"

On the street, Harry saw the Starbucks and asked "What about there?"

"I have never been there but we can try it out."

A coffee and an iced vanilla frozen drink along with an assortment of breakfast snacks later, they ducked into the garage and Sirius took out the portkey. "Harry do you know what this is?"

"A piece of rope?" He asked knowing what it really was but not admitting it, only to have Sirius explain what a portkey did.

A few minutes later, they landed on a castle parapet just outside of Paris. Entering the building, they were directed to Healer Briniet's office and were soon seated across from the fairly young woman.

"You must be Harry." The friendly woman with the short dark teal hair and wide purple eyes said. "I knew your mother from Hogwarts. Oh, I wasn't a student, we just met when they brought some students from there to my school in Lyon."

Harry felt shy at first then she gently began asking him questions. Hearing them, understanding that she was already aware of the circumstances of the last ten years of his life, he could barely meet her eyes as he answered them.

"About once a month, he would lose it, Aunt Petunia was more words than anything else." He admitted. "Usually it was just smacked around, but there were a few times, when I would unknowingly do something magical that it would be worse."

"The incidents like when you landed on the roof of your school?" She probed recalling one of the worse incidents in the file.

"Yes." He said softly.

Sofia Briniet knew that Sirius wanted to gently tell Harry what his headmaster had done, but she didn't hold with keeping these sorts of secrets from children who had issues with trusting adults, so she stated "Would it surprise you to know that your teachers and the headmaster of your primary school reported your abuse but that they were oblivated and you were put under a notice me not charm?"

Looking at the woman, he met her eyes and said "Not in the least. I think that the headmaster of Hogwarts is totally twisted in the head. I think he tried to get me killed at least twice this school year."

"Your godfather agrees with that assessment." She said nodding at Sirius who was trying not scare Harry with his anger as he recalled all that was in the file that Amelia Bones had found. "Harry, I would like to run some tests on you."

"What kind of tests?" He asked apprehensively.

"Sort of like muggle x-trays, and bone density tests, plus I want to make sure that you have no blocks on your magical abilities."Harry agreed and was soon seated in a small room wearing a thick robe more muggle than magical.

When Healer Briniet entered by herself and asked him to drop the robe, he flushed but did as she requested. Feeling a warmth as her wand passed over his body, he was told to close his eyes for the next part as she eased him down onto his stomach.

Harry had begun to fall asleep when he heard her softly telling him he could put the robe back on. Doing so, he saw her writing notes and asked "May I get dressed yet?"

"No, there is one more thing I need you to do." She said then asked him to come with her. Entering a room with a small pool, she said "Harry do you know how to swim?"

Nodding yes, he was told that she would turn her back so that he could drop the robe and enter the pool by himself but that she had to stay in there since he was a minor.

Obeying her orders, he walked down the steps into the circular pool, the water coming up only to his neck. Seeing the healer turning around, he asked "Should I swim across it or something?"

"No, that question was just to find out if you were afraid of the water." She replied then the water warmed up a bit and small numbers began to flow from it to the healer's charts.

As the numbers slowed down, she walked over and put her wand to the water and said "First do no harm."

Harry felt the water cool then warm and then cool again before the woman standing there lifted her wand and read some numbers and then put her wand back to the water and silently charmed the water to create small waves.

Harry felt it tickling his skin and struggled not to laugh only to notice the water turning a golden color with light blue foam. The waves dissipated and the healer went to a table and brought back a towel. "You may get out now Harry but do so carefully as you are going to feel a bit tired."

* * *

Draco didn't want the lying cheating rat who had tattled to his father about him but he knew that his mother needed some help at the flat so he agreed to ask for Dobby.

When his father entered the ornate room at Gringott's, he sat across from Draco, his bank representative and Ted Tonks along with his mother.

"Now that we are all here." The Goblin named Montooth said glaring at the late Mr. Malfoy. If it had been anyone other than the Black and Potter families, he would have never agreed to this meeting. "This is to officially remove Draco Lucius Malfoy as the legal son of Lucius Abraxas Malfoy in the event that Malfoy Senior should father another son with his future legal wife. Are all parties in agreement?"

"Yes." Draco said gulping.

Lucius drawled out "Of course, let Narcissa have the whelp after all he is the whole reason for this meeting."

"Draco do you have any preference regarding a new middle name for yourself?" Ted asked formally having already discussed this with the young boy.

"Sirius." He answered and saw his father frown at that little twist of the knife into the old man's back. He had been told he could have kept Lucius but he liked the idea of taking the name of someone his father hated. He had heard the man ranting about Arthur Weasley but he shuddered at the idea of Arthur as a middle name, so Sirius it had become.

"So forthwith you shall be known as Draco Sirius Black." The Goblin said and the paperwork was officially registered both with the bank and the ministry.

"Lucius, this states that in the event that you have no biological male heirs with any future spouses, Draco inherits your entire estate." Ted offered the paperwork to the man who totally ignored it until the Goblin picked it up and placed it in front of the older blond.

"Sign here." Montooth ordered with a frown on his face as he pointed to the correct spot. When the older man had done so, he asked "Draco Black has all of your property been retrieved from your former residence?"

"As far as I know yes, except for a house elf that was given to me by my father." Draco stated and looking at his ex father stated "You gave me Dobby as my own personal house elf when I was four, that was what you told me correct?"

"Have the little rat." Lucius said and called out for the elf. When he arrived, he told him "You belong to Draco Black."

Nodding, Dobby went to Draco who reluctantly followed the directions to bond the elf with him.

"Anything else? Lucius asked in a mocking tone of his son. He had every intention of going home and getting drunk, torn between celebrating his freedom and mourning the loss of his reputation.

"No, you have nothing I want or need." Draco answered. When the man swept from the room without a single backwards glance at the boy who had been his son, Draco struggled to hold it together as he ordered Dobby to the flat.

When the Goblin bowed then left the room, Ted looked at the boy and asked "For your aunt, ice cream always helps. How about a sundae? I know it won't make up for what happened here, but it might help ease the pain."

Nodding, Draco silently followed him out of the bank and to the ice cream shop. Eating about half of the never ending ice cream bowl, he looked at the man across from him and asked "Did he ever love me?"

"I never knew your father, Draco." He said to evade answering because Andi had told him she truly doubted Lucius loved anyone but himself.

Draco looked down at the ice cream then up at the man across from him and said "I heard him tormenting my mom once. He said that he only married my mom for her dowry."

"Have you ever told your mother you heard that?" Ted asked gently.

"I didn't want to make her cry." He admitted.

As they left the ice cream shop, Ted told Draco, "Lucius was a clone of his father. It's why he joined the Death Eaters. Their marriage, it was an arranged marriage on your mother's part. She tried, did her best, but they were never close."

"I get it." Draco said shivering as he told him about Pansy Parkinson and how she blamed him for their not getting married when they got older. "I never liked her, but my dad said I had to marry her, so I was resigned to that fact until I ended up in Ravenclaw."

"Yes, I can understand that." Ted looked at Draco and filled him in on the rest of the story. "My late sister was a muggleborn witch who was in Ravenclaw."

"Oh." Draco said now getting why his father had freaked out so badly at what house he had ended up in.

"Yes, he hates the Claws almost as much as he hates muggleborns." Ted said with a sigh.

* * *

Harry was soon dressed and seated next to Sirius when the healer came into the room with a whole tray of potions. His eyes never left the tray, hoping he didn't have to take all of them.

"Relax Harry, most of these aren't for you." She said with a soft chuckle when she saw his fear; not telling him that the abuse she had recorded had triggered an alarm in the clinic's founder's office and he had sent fresh potions for Harry. Looking between Harry and Sirius after she had sat across from them and said "Harry, I am going to give you a potion to help with your nutritional needs."

Handing him a small vial, she smiled at him to encourage him to drink the purple potion. When he looked surprised then said "Hey that doesn't taste bad."

"No, since we specialize in children, we try to find a way to cover the taste of the potions with out weakening their strength." Making a note on his chart, she said "I am going to order that you take that one once a year on your first day of school until you reach sixteen."

Handing him a second potion and third potion, she said "This will heal the knits in your bones that were broken as a child."

Once Harry had taken the blue potion, then a red and a orange one for vitamins and muscle growth, she spoke. "You are always going to need your glasses. I am going to recommend a new prescription though. You can get this filled at a muggle optometrist as easily as a wizard one. They tend to have more stylish glasses in the muggle world, Harry."

"Okay, lets go down this list." She said looking at the paperwork. "You are a bit underweight but that should fix itself as you grow up. Same with your height but I don't expect you to reach more than 5'9 Harry."

Nodding that he heard, he listened as she told Sirius "Get him out in the sunlight, the boy needs his vitamin D and that is the best way for it to happen."

"We already have plans to do that." He assured her.

"Now comes the legal part. Harry I had to report my findings to your DMLE in Britain. The man who set up this clinic was determined to make sure that those guilty of harming children paid for their crimes." She said looking at Harry. "I understand that the Dursleys were already arrested?"

"Yes." Sirius explained "They are going to trial. Both took plea bargains. The charges against Albus Dumbledore are postponed until they deem him weaned from the potions in his candy."

"I have warned my patients for years about the dangers of taking potions as he does those lemon drops of his. I was sent a report by your ministry about it because among other things, it hurts a wizard's magical core to use potions to moderate their emotions. Since he gives those poisoned drops to others they were concerned with Hogwart's children." She replied shaking her head. "Now, Harry one more assignment for you."

"Yes?" He asked.

"Your teeth are in good shape, but you need to concentrate on brushing them more." She said handing him a new toothbrush. "This is a magical toothbrush that makes sure you brush them for at least two and a half minutes."

Arriving back in London, Harry was asking Sirius about his motorcycle as they were heating up the left over pizza. When a house elf suddenly appeared, he almost jumped for joy when he saw that it was a healthy and alive Dobby standing in front of them.

"Mr. Black sir, Mistress Black wishes for me to inform you that you and young Mr Harry are invited to dinner but to leave the pet fleas at home, sir." Dobby said his eyes taking in the young boy staring at him.

"Please let Narcissa know that we appreciate the invitation but that Harry has to head straight to bed." Sirius told the house elf. "Tell her I will speak to her tomorrow."

Harry ate his warmed up pizza and then went to his room and crashed onto his bed, tired like the healer had predicted. He never knew that Cissa had stopped in later, along with Andi and her daughter Dora. Or that Tonks as she insisted her cousin call her had knocked down and broken half the glasses in the kitchen.

While Harry slept straight through Sunday as the doctor had told Sirius he would, he couldn't help recalling his past with his old friends.

Remus who had a soft heart in spite of how terrible the magical world had treated him. James who along with Lily had given him a family. Harry, the little boy who he had helped raise for fifteen months. Whose giggling drool had always cheered them in spite of the war going so badly around them.

Flipping through the photo album of his friends and later on Lily, he began to let go of old fears and knew that he would have to be mature enough to not only help raise Prongs and Lily's son but to be his parent.

When Harry's owl landed in front of him with a note tied to it's leg, he removed it and saw that it was addressed to Narcissa and himself from Emma Granger.

Heading next door to see Draco taking a nap, he looked at his cousin surprised that a boy his age needed naps, Narcissa closed his bedroom door and said "He went to visit Ted and Andi this morning and poor Dora accidentally stunned him. Andi said he should wake up this afternoon perfectly fine."

"Amelia Bones warned me about her." He said shaking his head. "Does Andi have any idea why she acts that way?"

"Unfortunately yes. She found the answer in one of her medical text books on Metamorphosis. Until Dora finds her mate, her body changes in reaction to hormones of those around her. Once she finds her mate, she will have better control even if they don't get together right away, her body will just know."

"Poor kid." Sirius said not realizing the irony considering the young girl was the same age as he was when he was an auror. "Anyhow, I received a note from Emma Granger wanting to remind me to give you a list of what Harry needs. She also wanted to know if she should bring Hermione because she was invited to visit the Longbottoms with Susan Bones regarding a greenhouse."

"I think that if you will keep Draco, it should be just Harry, Emma and I tomorrow. That poor boy needs some good mothering." She said. "Draco was hoping to get a broom kit because his is almost empty."

"We will do that while you are out." Sirius said. "I also have a meeting with Minerva McGonagall, I promised to go to Hogwarts for the meeting, do you think he will mind being at the school."

"No, maybe he can visit with Severus. He was concerned that the annulment meant he was no longer his godfather but Severus reassured him he would remain his godparent." Narcissa said.

"That's fine." Sirius replied then watching as Cissa sent Emma a note, he said "How did you get Lucius' owl away from him?"

"Turns out, Artemis had bonded with me." She replied with a wicked grin. "I heard from Dobby that Lucius destroyed the entire tea set when he found out."

* * *

Harry woke up early on Monday morning, not sure what the strange noise from the kitchen was. Needing to wake up, he showered and dressed in his school uniform minus his tie and grabbing his school shoes went to the parlor.

Seeing Draco and Hermione's moms were drinking coffee and listening to the WWN, he yawned and said "What time is it?"

"Almost eight." Emma Granger said as she handed Harry a tall glass of orange juice. "I made you breakfast, Hermione mentioned that you like pancakes."

Soon seated across from the two women and noticing that Draco's mom seemed to be wearing a pair of nice dress pants and a shirt that seemed to shout muggle, he said "Where are Draco and Hermione?"

"Sirius is taking Draco to Diagon Alley then to Hogwarts and Hermione is going to young Neville Longbottom's house to see a greenhouse." Emma replied. "While you are eating, we would like to ask would you prefer to start from the outside and work your way in or the other way."

"Ma'am?" Harry asked not sure what they meant.

"Do you want to start with your underclothes and socks or with your glasses and hair?" Emma asked as she showed him the brochure. "We also need to go up to your new place, from what Narcissa said you haven't been shown your new bedroom which needs furniture picked out."

Seeing his surprise, she looked at Narcissa who said "Sirius did tell you that you would be living upstairs with him, didn't he? He wants to let Remus when he gets him home live here."

"He did tell me, but I uh, sort of thought that Sirius said you decorated the place." Harry said. "I don't know anything about decorating a bedroom."

"That's okay Harry, we will be with you to help you decide what you want in your room." Narcissa said as she flipped through the brochure, she was so surprised at what could be found in the muggle world.

When Sirius had tried to explain how much muggle money they had to spend, she hadn't understood a word of it, but from the shock on Emma Granger's face, it had been a very large amount.

Upstairs, Harry was surprised at how large the apartment was and from her shock Emma was as well. "Narcissa do you know the square footage?"

Narcissa pulled out a scroll and looked at her list. "Interior is over 4500 square foot, outside the balconies are another 1500 square foot."

Moving fluidly, she showed Harry what was to be his bedroom. "Sirius chose this room for Harry because it accesses the balcony for his owl. It's got a private on suite, with tub and shower, walk in closet."

"What is the length and width?" Emma asked looking at the huge room while Harry noticed the walk in closet was the size of his bedroom on Privet Drive.

"Twenty one feet by sixteen feet. Draco still hasn't chosen the colors for his room but he decided I should pick out the furniture. In truth, my son would rather be anywhere else than shopping." Narcissa said sounding disappointed.

"These windows are lovely."

Harry had gone out onto the balcony and to his surprise, Hedwig was already there. Greeting his familiar, he laughed softly when the bird snuggled close to his chin and rubbed against him. Hearing a hoot, he looked up to see the black bird he knew belonged to Draco's mom nearby.

"Did you make a friend, Hedwig?" He asked only to be amused when his owl lifted his head and looked rather disdainfully at the male owl. "Or maybe not."

He hooted at the other owl who had flown over and tried to get Harry's attention.

By the time the two women had joined him on the balcony, Harry found himself in the middle of a stand off between the two birds. Hedwig hadn't seemed to mind when Harry was petting the other bird but when the dark owl had tried to sit on the same perch, Hedwig flew to another stand.

Hearing laughter, he looked up and said "I don't get it, they seemed to get along at Hogwarts."

Smiling, Emma went over and pet both the owls.

"This is my fault, I am afraid, Harry. I received a note from Emma yesterday, I didn't know that Hedwig brought it, because she sent it to both Sirius and I. I sent back the answer with Artemis which offended your owl." Narcissa replied as she watched the two owls.

"It's okay Hedwig, I have a note I want you to take later." Harry said and was nipped on the finger affectionately by his own owl which then trilled out to the other owl that then flew off to a higher perch and glared at them.

Walking back through the top floor flat, Harry and the two women left the building at quarter to ten in a waiting hire car that Sirius had arranged for. The look of awe on Narcissa Malfoy's face as they drove through the streets of London, the tall buildings and modern world she could see. As the dark sedan pulled out in front of Harrod's, a man in a green uniform opened the car door and held his hand out to help the ladies out.

Harry got out of the front passenger side seat and watched as Narcissa's eyes seemed to brighten as she took in the green awnings of the store. When the doorman held the door for them to enter the store, Narcissa reached out to hold onto Harry's arm as the two women discussed how they should be able to get everything Harry needs there.

Almost happy at the idea of the shopping trip being short, Harry willingly entered as they went to the Refinery, the in store barbershop. Emma had arranged for a hair appointment to begin their day via the car phone on the way over.

The older man who greeted the two women then looking at Harry said "Oh dear, I see why you brought him here."

He was urged into a barber's chair and a cape wrapped around him. "Now, why don't you tell me what you would like your hair to look like. Long on top, short? Short enough to spike?"

With that he ran his through Harry's hair trying to gauge it's natural lay.

"I-I, I don't know." Harry said looking at the two women who were looking over the brochure for the spa and the perfumery. "What do you think?"

Emma walked over to where Harry had been jacked up in the chair, looked at his hair and said "Shortened a bit, but not much else. I think that the messy look is perfect for Harry. Still, Narcissa, what you think? The bangs a little shorter so that his eyes are featured more."

When the blond came over and walking around Harry tilted his head one way then the other. "Yes, his eyes should be featured, they should be what people notice first, not the scar."

"Yes, that unfortunate scar." The barber said as he began to walk around Harry and tilt his head this way and then that way. "Have you considered leaving it long and cutting the back shorter?"

When Harry was questioned, he decided to go with the barber's second suggestion and while his hair was being cut, Emma and Narcissa were in the front of the shop choosing hair products.

As the man finished cutting his hair and then showed Harry how to make it a bit more manageable; Harry couldn't help feeling relieved, so far things hadn't been that bad.

Finished, they walked to the front as the women were discussing coming down to the spa and spending a day, Harry was handed a bag with shampoo, conditioner, gel with brushes and combs.

Narcissa signed for the bill then looked up at the man she was paying. "You charge so little for all of that. Amazing."

As they walked away, Emma was chuckling. She was sure that Narcissa hadn't done the conversion right until the woman looked at the two of them and said "Lucius used to spend that much a week on hair products."

"Why am I not surprised." Harry muttered thinking of the vain tall nasty bad tempered blond who he had known in his previous life. Yes, at the final battle he had not fought and had been searching for his son, but it didn't change his earlier mistakes and crimes.

The appointment with the optometrist was equally painless for Harry. He had rejected contacts, telling Hermione's Mom that he might consider it at a later date but that for now, he would like to just get glasses.

Other than a few more comments on his eye color that had him more thinking about his mother than taking it as a compliment to himself, they had stood back and let him choose things.

He had ended up with a thin wired pair similar to what he already had but in his new prescription and two other pairs. "Harry, you might want to get a few pairs of sunglasses while we are here."

Nodding and going to the sunglasses area, he saw the cleaning and repairing kit only for Emma to say they had one of those in the stock pile already.

Eventually choosing a couple of different styles they were also handed to the man behind the counter who assured them that he would have one pair ready in ten minutes and have the rest sent around to their address.

Narcissa thanked the man as she paid the bill and they sat in the waiting area to discuss where they went next.

In a relaxed mood, Harry was only half listening as he found himself staring at the candy display nearby. Mounds upon mounds of different types of sweets were temptation personified.

"Harry?"

He didn't hear Emma at first until she called his name again. Turning he asked "Yes?"

"Yes, to the question or yes you are paying attention?" Narcissa asked with a smile.

"Yes, I am now paying attention." He answered with an abashed look on his face.

"The gentleman is waiting to adjust your glasses." She said pointing to a table with a man looking their way. The difference the new glasses made had Harry blinking for a few minutes as everything became clear.

Sent back to the two women after assuring the man he could throw the old glasses out, he smiled and said "Now what?"

There were grins between the two women and they said "We were just discussing that. Shall we?"

Following along, listening to Narcissa speaking to Emma about how amazing it was that there was a store with so many different products in it, he missed which way they were heading until he was surrounded by all different sorts of underclothes.

"So Harry, dear, which do you prefer?" Emma asked looking at him with an expectant expression on her face. "Boxers, briefs, something in between?"

"I-uh, I don't know." He said quietly. "My aunt just picked out what was cheapest and told me to wear them."

"Oh dear, well." Emma looked at Narcissa since she had a son and asked "Do you have any idea?"

"Not really. Draco prefers the briefs, but only because I put my foot down last year and insisted he start wearing something. That boy would run around naked it I let him." Harry hid the need to laugh at the knowledge she had imparted.

"Do you know why he picked boxers?" Emma asked. "Girls are different, so I am no help here."

"He said something about they weren't as tight, but you know when you think about it, a little support down there might be a good thing. Less jostling around, I am sure that might be more comfortable."

"Though there are days I have to agree that a little less closeness might be good." Emma seemed to be saying and Harry had no idea what she was talking about but he saw that Narcissa seemed to agree as they spoke quietly to one another then Emma looked around and said "There don't seem to be too many varieties for boys."

"I think that we get him a few in each style. We can always run back and pick up whichever he decides are more comfortable." Narcissa replied as she looked around and saw the different styles.

"Harrod's even delivers if you have the product number." Emma said then looking around asked "Harry, what do you think?"

"Uh..." He shrugged and said "I agree.

With that the two women picked up a few pairs of each style then dragged Harry off to be measured. Returning, Harry was glaring at the man who had done the measuring and was seriously thinking of feeding him to Fluffy when he gave the woman his measurements. "A little on the small side, ladies. Hopefully he will grow some."

Wishing he could do magic on muggles when he heard Narcissa's comment to Emma about being sure that things would grow. "I heard that James was rather legendary, so I am sure there will be growth."

Not getting it at first, he was thinking kill me now when Emma asked "How would you know?"

Narcissa looked at Harry to see he seemed distracted by the shelf carrying socks and whispered "There was a prank of some sort and I heard that Lily's friends somehow got even with James by making his uniform invisible one day at the end of a Quidditch game."

"They also put a notice me not charm on him so he didn't figure it out because no one would tell him until dinner. Then Draco's godfather somehow overcame it and was the one to tell James which created yet another reason to prank someone."

"Oh dear." Emma said shocked.

"The amusing part is that Lily started dating him later that month, apparently she liked what she saw." Narcissa said and Harry was blushing as the women piled up several different colors of boxers hoping they thought it was because of their picking out the boxers not what he had overheard.

"Oh how cute, look at these." Emma said holding up the super hero boxers.

"Please, please no. Remember I live in a dorm." Harry quietly said as he stared balefully at the batman underwear. The man on them reminded him eerily of Professor Snape and that had him shuddering.

With some disappointment, Emma put down the super hero boxers only for Narcissa to hold a few pairs with random items on them and set them aside.

When they began discussing matching them to his eye coloring and tossing in a few pairs of green ones, Harry looked at them and said "But no one will be seeing my boxers except my roommates and I really don't think that Neville, Dean or Seamus will care that they match my eyes. In fact, I really hope that they don't care."

Looking disappointed, Narcissa reluctantly put back the emerald green pair but picked up some gray ones and got the attention of a sales clerk. "Would it be possible to put these in a separate area. I just think they will be perfect for my son."

Harry was sure that Draco wouldn't care if his boxers matched his eyes any more than he did but willingly followed the two women to the next area. The rejection of undershirts was painless as they moved over to the pajamas.

Harry didn't think he needed four different styles in two color schemes each or a summer and winter dressing gown but he kept quiet and let them hand them over to the by now very attentive clerk.

When his stomach rumbled, Harry shyly asked "May we stop for lunch?"

Emma looked at her watch, then said "Oh my goodness, it's almost one PM. I bet you are starving, Harry. What would you like for lunch?"

Wanting to say fish and chips, he instead asked "Is there any place to eat in here?"

"I have the perfect place." Emma said with grin that reminded Narcissa of her cousin when pranking someone. When they paid for what they had already purchased and the woman had assured them that the staff would send it to their waiting hire car, Emma led them to the lift and they were soon on the fourth floor.

Harry didn't know a lot about the world he grew up in, but even he knew the name Disney and that it meant the muggle version of Magic. "We have to serve ourselves by ordering at the counter but I thought you might like to see my version of Magic. They even have a few Kingdom's." She said to Narcissa.

The witch stared at the walls covered in cartoon characters. As they ordered their food and then waited for a table, Narcissa who had seen the others walking around the room had children with them, insisted on Harry doing the same. "Harry, do you know any of these?"

"The red head is a Mermaid." He said quietly. "And the girl in the yellow dress is Belle, she is like Hermione, brave but likes to read. Other than that, I think the weird guy in the space suit is an action man."

Once seated, Emma and Narcissa were eating salads while Harry had a burger but Emma had insisted on healthy apple and pear slices instead of chips to go with it. "Do you want to hear about the Kingdoms?" She asked Narcissa whose eyes kept going around the room in shock.

"I have never heard of Muggles having Magic Kingdoms."

"They are what we call certain parks owned by the same company that owns this cafe. There are a couple of in the United States, we have never been to them. They just opened a new one in France though." Emma explained. "We were going to wait to take Hermione after the initial opening year rush."

Lunch ended quickly and Harry was finding that unlike Draco had predicted, so far he had enjoyed the shopping trip.

Arriving back in the clothing department, he heard Emma asking for a private dressing room to be set up and then before Harry realized it, he was standing in a room with mirrors on all sides wearing only a pair of his new boxer shorts as the two women had the clerks running back and forth with shorts, jeans, trousers and track pants.

T-shirts, polo shirts, basic button up shirts, jumpers and hoodies in all colors of the rainbow. A dark gray very small pinstriped muggle suit was the last thing he had to model to Harry's relief before they let him dress in one of the new t-shirts(Green of course, because it goes so lovely with his eyes) and jeans.

As the pile grew, he began to feel like that a mannequin in the Harrod's window display until Narcissa Black looked up and said with a satisfied smile. "That fills everything on Sirius' clothing list."

Excited, thinking he would soon have sweet, sweet freedom, his smile went away when she looked at Emma Granger and said "That only leaves shoes, socks, and accessories."

Harry watched as once again the Gringott's card was handed over and then looked at the down escalator and lift with wistful regret followed them back to the clothing department.

Belts, a few ties and they were almost away when Emma noticed that Sirius had forgotten to put down swim trunks. Harry held his breath but it was a quick stop, he was soon the owner of several pairs of swim trunks, with at least one pair in Green.

The shoes went much quicker thankfully as Narcissa seemed out of her depth since wizards only wore two different styles in mens shoes. Emma however insisted on a couple different styles of trainers, then boat shoes, loafers, a pair of hiking boots and he quickly said "I have my school shoes that work as dress shoes."

"Oh, that's great." She said then looking at the resigned expression in his eyes chuckled and said "You have done great Harry. Why don't you let Narcissa and I handle the socks and get you a wallet and you go grab some treats from the chocolate shop a floor down."

"Are you sure it is safe for him to go by himself?" Narcissa said as they paid for the latest items.

"If we hadn't let him go, I think he was about ready to collapse." She said thanking the clerk for once again having their bags ran to the car. On the floor below they found Harry enjoying a large chocolate ice cream cone with a bag of treats in front of him, looking much more relaxed than he had minutes before.

As they left the store, the two women were discussing making it a monthly trip with just themselves and Harry was shuddering at the idea of ever having to do that again. Back at the flat, they were soon joined by Sirius and Draco who asked "So, Harry, I see you survived."

"Yes, it wasn't bad." He said trying to look less exhausted then he was. Turning to the two women, he politely said "Mrs. Granger, Narcissa, thank you for all of your help."

"You're welcome Harry. Now remember, tomorrow we begin work on purchasing what you need for your bedroom and anything else you would like." Narcissa replied with a huge smile on her face

"More shopping?" He asked with a weak attempt at a smile back at the woman. "That sounds... that sound, uh, that sounds like... like..."

"You can't even say it, can you?" Draco said as he fell to the sofa and began to laugh out loud. "I told you so. Just wait until tomorrow."

Narcissa looked at her son then said "Draco, we have to get the bedding and accessories for your room tomorrow as well since what you have doesn't work for muggle houses."

With that the blond groaned then looked over at Harry who didn't even smirk at him, instead he just looked resigned . "Yes mother."

Sirius went to the hallway with Emma Granger to thank her for her help with Harry and being kind to Narcissa. When the elevator doors had closed, his mind went back to the look of sheer fear on the boys faces, set up a silencing charm and began to laugh.

TBC

A/N: I have no idea what was in Harrod's at that time period, am only able to look at a modern store list.


	13. Chapter 13

As many writers of HP FF can tell you, when writing in MS Word or Open Office, you are constantly fighting with the spell auto-correct check. Mine hates and I mean absolutely hates me. I try to catch it's HP 'CORRECTIONS' but don't always manage to. I even tried the Google program my husband uses and it is like fighting a boxer who is ten years younger, has a better arm span and hits harder, sometimes you just take it on the chin regarding Potterverse spelling.

My normal beta swears that I am only writing this to drive her batty so if I don't spell something Potterverse right, please forgive but do understand that there is no spell check program created specifically for Harry Potter and all with auto-correct go buggy in Harry's world of make believe.

**Chapter Thirteen**

It was ten that night, and after Cissa checked on Draco she knocked on the red door and insisted on speaking to Sirius. Now seated across from her cousin she said "I need to speak to you regarding something that concerns me."

"All right." He said looking at the serious expression. "What is it, Cissa?"

"Why were you as Padfoot sleeping on Harry's bed the other morning?" She asked.

As he explained about his nightmare and how he had panicked, she tried to keep her smile in but it still shone though. "Sirius, all parents think like that. However, you need to understand that Harry, Harry needs to be protected not overprotected."

"It's difficult, Cissa, I missed so much and my mistakes cost him so dearly." He said his voice getting hoarse as he handed her the file that the Healer had given to him regarding the health of his godson He had known of the physical abuse but the lack of food and nutrition meant he would never be as tall as he should have been. "Read this."

Looking at the file and feeling sick by the time she was done, closed it, she said "Be that as it may, Sirius, don't hover over him. Check on him, but go sleep in your own room. Don't let your nightmares overcome your common sense. Harry can only thrive if you let him grow up without you hovering over him."

"I will feel better when Remus is here to help watch over him as well." He admitted and Narcissa realized he just didn't get it, not yet. But then when she had first had Draco she had spent most nights having similar reactions until he was almost three. In the beginning Lucius had been right beside her, then something had changed and her son's father had emotionally abandoned them and then finally he had mentally and all but physically abandoned them. 

With a nod, she looked at the file then debated breaking a confidence to help relieve him of some of his fears. Thinking on Draco and how he would need the support of his own godfather, she hoped Severus didn't hate her but this needed to be done.

"Sirius, that clinic that treated Harry. What do you know about it?" She inquired, wondering if this would turn Sirius against the clinic and debating keeping her mouth shut. 

"Not much. Just that it was set up about ten years ago, for the treatment of magical children who were abused by those whose job it was to protect them. That it is based on how much you can afford, with most children being treated for free, why?" Sirius had been thrilled with all he had found out about this clinic and how it protected it's young patients. 

"Do you know where the trust came from to set up the clinic?" She probed. "I know you and that you wouldn't have let Harry be treated there without researching it." 

"Just that it was created by a well known potions company." He said thinking on the great reputation for honesty and caring that it had but how secretive it was about everything else. "My guess is that it is their potions that treat the children."

"You would be right." She replied. "What you won't find any record of is who is on the board but I know."

"How?" He asked not liking the sound of that. He knew she had been on several boards as a result of her marriage to Lucius. Even he knew that when they had first married the blond had often shown his new wife off by getting her placed on several very important committees. 

"Professor Flitwick is on the board, Andi is on it, Sirius." she said sticking with the British board members. "Ted is on to be a legal representative for the children in cases that go to court and Edgar Toombs is the non-magical British representative on it for when the children are muggles. He is a Squib whose parents sent him to live in the muggle world when he was eleven after trying to beat Magic into him. The man who set it up, wanted it out of Britain because he felt that it would be safer for the kids if the Ministry of Magic couldn't try to control it."

After taking a deep breath, she said "He knows so much about what goes on because he was an abused child himself. His mother was a witch, his dad a muggle who hated what he and his mother were. He was very badly abused. I mean to the point of death on several occasions. Only his magic saved him." 

"Damn, why do people do that to their own kids?" He said feeling sick. "To any child, really."

"He went dark for a while and when he lost the one person who had knew his secret, the one person he had ever opened up to, he tried to make it right but it was too late, Sirius." She said sadly. "Someone he trusted betrayed him after binding him to him in a magical vow."

"One of the Death Eaters is behind this?" Sirius asked stiffening and looking in shock at Narcissa. "I know he binds his people to him with that mark."

"Yes he does but it wasn't him, it was someone who promised to help him protect an innocent." She said looking down at her hands. "Thankfully, Albus Dumbledore went bonkers because it means he is free of his vow as it was made to the man as Headmaster. He felt it fade this month but it had been slowly cracking all year long."

"Yet another one of Albus Dumbledore's pawns...Merlin's ghost." Sirius went white as a sheet then looking at Narcissa said "No."

"Yes, it was Severus. His father Tobias Snape was a real rotter. His only friend growing up was one Lily Evans who when they found out there were going to Hogwarts together vowed to stick by one another. He was pretty messed up when he lost her friendship because of what happened with you and your friends and what he said in a minute of anger and resentment. Its why he joined when Lucius invited him to a meeting." 

Sirius was reeling as he recalled how he had treated the man. Oh, Snivellus had given it right back, but he knew that James and he had started it out of James' confusion and jealousy regarding the emotions he had been feeling for Lily Evans at such a young age. 

"The more we taunted Snape, the more Lily stood up for him." Sirius murmured. "She knew and kept his secret in spite of everything that happened, even after he took the mark."

"The clinic, look at it's symbol, Sirius." She said turning the folder around so that it's logo were front and center. Reaching down she encircled the silver embossed symbol on the front of the folder.

"A flower with a staff and a snake. That is a muggle medical symbol, I remember Lily telling me snakes were a symbol of something in muggle medicine." He said then realized "A lily." 

"Yes, a lily. He told me she knew and the clinic was something they had once discussed." She said gently. "If you were to ask Severus, he would deny it but he loved her. I think he has confused it with more intimate kind of love because he doesn't trust himself to be close to people, but he did love her and he tried to protect her then this year when Harry arrived at Hogwarts."

"James with Lily's eyes, is that how he saw him?" He asked holding his breath.

"I think he might have that first night, but I know that he was shocked when Draco told him what Harry said to him on the train. He has spent the year confused at what to think about him. We have spoke about it on several occasions. He just about lost it when he heard that Harry was living with Petunia and her husband. Let's just say that if there hadn't been a magical vow, Albus Dumbledore would have been a dead man and no one would have ever known who killed him."

Staring at her in shock, Sirius said "We suspected he had deeper feelings for Lily than she had for him. I think it was why James was always so rude to him,"

"Oddly enough, I think that they were best friends who got torn apart by what happened during the war, nothing more." She replied.

"Sirius, he has become obsessed with his guilt for how she died and what he considers his part in how Harry ended up with her sister. He has been trapped by Albus and now, he is thinking on his plans for the future. He isn't in need of funds, he sends half of his profits from his potions company to the clinic, a quarter into research and development and the last quarter he puts into the bank and hasn't touch would be my guess. Other than books, he really isn't into anything that he couldn't afford on his Hogwart's salary."

"Why are you telling me this?" He asked.

Looking at him, she said "I need you to protect him by keeping him at Hogwarts but please for the love of Merlin, get him a different position than potions teacher. He hates it. He is on constant alert and knows that his students report back to their parents. The one thing, let him stay head of Slytherin House, he watches out for his Snakes, some of them have it as bad as muggleborns when it comes to being abused."

Earlier the next morning, Sirius after having spent the night brooding about how he had treated Severus Snape and his emotions bounced between self righteous anger to deep regret as he imagined how people could have treated Harry this year if he had been placed in Slytherin.

Narcissa had filled him in on just how many Slytherin students were abused at home and he felt sick as he recalled how his own father while a bastard had been distant but not abusive. 

His meeting with Minerva McGonagall and a few members of the board that day had been about updating Hogwarts, he had spoken privately to Augusta Longbottom and both he and she had wanted Severus out.

Now what did he do?

* * *

In London, Amelia Bones had just sent her now calm and sleepy niece back to bed after Susan had had yet another nightmare about her parent's death. Standing in her study, she looked at the file on her desk about another young child and couldn't imagine how he had managed to deal with what he had considering everything.

His relatives were to go on trial and she was grateful they had taken plea bargains, so that Harry didn't have to tell the judge all that had happened. Albus however was an issue in and of itself. The healer treating him had been blocking her staff from visiting and while she understood that the man needed treatment, she had ordered her staff to verify his location every two days.

If they refused again, his healer was going to be doing home visits in Azkaban because Amelia trusted Albus Dumbledore almost as much as she would his self- styled enemy, Lord Voldemort.

* * *

In Romania, Ron was woken up at dawn by an owl landing in front of him. Reading the note from his sister, he went to find Charlie. Seeing his brother eating breakfast, he silently handed him the note. "Ginny is miserable, Charlie."

Nodding somberly, Charlie asked "I know, she wrote to Bill already. Dad has wracked his brains trying to find another solution but Ginny wants to either go home to the Burrow or to move in with Molly."

Ron winced like he always did when his brother called her Molly but Bill, Percy and Charlie himself had made him understand that he couldn't call her mom out loud ever again.

He was finding he liked it here in Romania. The food his mom had so objected to was tasty and there was plenty to eat. He had even been offered a small job and was saving spending money for school. He gave one galleon to Charlie to help pay for his school stuff, one galleon to save for school and spent the remaining one here in the Roma village. 

There were kids his own age and someone was always wanting to play chess with him. And other than Charlie he had no big brother to be compared to. Looking at Ginny's letter, he didn't know what to tell her, he also didn't know what to tell Charlie about her threat to run away to their mother in her last missive.

They had only been there five days and Ginny had written him two letters and before they had arrived home from school had written him daily. The part that worried Ron was being held responsible for Ginny's actions because the day they had gone home from Hogwarts he had been told not to tell her where Mom was.

The only problem was that he had already done so before he had been told not to.

* * *

Harry woke up to Hedwig sitting on his nightstand eating one of the treats he had left out for her, with a note tied to her leg. Opening it and finding all about Hermione's day spent helping Neville and Susan direct the builders for his new greenhouse, he smiled when he saw that she had signed it missing you, Mione.

"Morning." The sleepy tone came from the now open door.

Looking up to see his godfather standing there holding a cup of coffee and casually sipping from it, Harry stretched and asked "What are your plans for the day?" 

"I have to go back to Hogwarts. We are having meetings regarding your teachers for the core classes. Binns as of this afternoon will be gone." He stated and saw Harry's grin. "Harry, we are considering what to do with Potions."

Nodding, Harry leaned back against his propped up pillow and said "Professor Snape is brilliant at making potions, I can't deny that, but he is a terrible teacher. He favors his Snakes like you wouldn't believe. However..."

Harry couldn't help remember watching Snape's memories in his last life time and what he had learned about the man from his mothers books and diaries. Silent for a moment, Harry softly continued "I am not so sure he is a bad guy. More like gray you know what I mean?"

Harry knew his mom had had questions regarding Severus Snape and that Sirius was aware of that, but Harry also knew that in spite of being a real jackass in many ways, the man had tried to help him the first time around even if he had sucked at it.

"I do." He said amazed at how much more mature Harry was at almost twelve than he had been at fifteen. Messing his hair up, he said "I do want to say, I like your new glasses, kid."

Tensing up, Harry said "Your cousin could win a the Order of Merlin if there was ever one for top Shopper, you do know that don't you?"

With a low chuckle, he said "I went with her when we picked up some items for the flat and some stuff I felt you needed, I was almost wishing for a dementor attack."

"If I ever see a Boggart, I think her suggesting that I try on the tenth different shade of green shirt will be mine." Harry confessed.

"Well it's almost time for Mrs. Granger to show up, you had better get a move on. That bonkers house elf of Narcissa's dropped off some clothes for you. I didn't know until this morning, she had almost all your new stuff put in your closet upstairs." Sirius said and walked back to the kitchen, hiding his need to laugh as he imagined Cissa's expression were she to find out that Harry counted shopping with her the thing he feared the worst considering his life. 

Still chuckling as the two women escorted the two boys to the lift as they enthusiastically discussed the trip, he couldn't help noticing that Draco and Harry looked like they were being shipped to Azkaban.

In Heal's, Harry was happy that other than asking if he had any particular interest in styling, to which he only replied I would prefer not to have a bed like we do at school, but no none, the two women went to work.

First came the heavy sleek modern line mahogany furniture with pewter trim, during negotiations with the clerk, Narcissa had them agreeing to deliver the next day. Within ten minutes later, he had a queen size headboard in a dark navy blue color with a mattress and box springs so thick and comfortable, he was thinking on never leaving his bed then they were back to the scene of his previous day.

The Harrod's doorman smiled and personally escorted them into the lift, where yet another salesperson from the bedding department was waiting. Draco soon found a dark gray and white set while Harry couldn't make up his mind between two different bed linen sets.

"Harry, we could get both sets and you can change them out." Emma offered when he couldn't decide between the soft gray plain set and the navy blue and white striped Frette linen sets. "They would both go with the color your room was painted and the blue matches your new headboard."

Going with both, they moved on to the other bed and bath linens. Photo frames, memory boxes, lamps. The touch to light them ones had Draco fascinated to the point that if they hadn't been spending so much would have gotten him yelled at by the salesperson.

To Harry and Emma's amusement, Narcissa insisted on getting some candles and sconces, just in case. When Narcissa asked him if knew where the paintings were of his parents, he was startled to realize that he hadn't been aware that they had been painted let alone where to find them.

"I am sure that we can go on a little tour at some point. I know that they had them done because I remember your mom and dad talking about it once when we ran into one another while buying pregnancy robes. She was upset because she was pregnant at the time and didn't want the artist to show her with her baby bump."

Following Narcissa into an area nearby, both Draco and Harry wanting the small pewter globes, the blond once again intrigued by yet another muggle item, this time a ticking wind up clock. Harry however was longing for the pen set.

Looking at the clerk, he asked "Do you have these in fountain pens?"

"Oh course, but most your age want ball points." She said.

Harry looked at Draco and showed him the fountain pen style and whispered quietly. "We can use them instead of quills. They are also less messy."

"Really?" Draco asked and looking at his mother explained what they did and to the clerk's surprise he sold a total of 20 very nice Mont Blanc fountain pens. Harry had bought 15 himself. Two for Neville, four for Hermione and himself. The rest were to be gifts as Draco brought several of his own.

Ink was purchased and they moved on to lunch, Narcissa was thrilled to be able to show her son the same place they had eaten the day before. Once done and having explained to Draco about the amusement park, Emma suggested that Harry pick out some games and such. "Sirius made a promise to spend a fortune on that stuff, so we can't go back until you have done so."

Once again Harry found amusement in Draco's disdain for the muggle magic products and couldn't help laughing at the way the blond curled his lips as he read the boxes. Harry saw a black bear dressed up as a bat wearing a cape and couldn't help holding it up. "Remind you of anyone we know?"

The gleeful expression on Draco's face had Harry moving closer "What are you up to?"

"Do I have enough of that muggle money to cover that?" Draco asked holding up two bears. Harry looked and nodded yes then distracted the two parents while Draco bought the cream colored bear for cover and the black one.

Due to his distraction, Harry ended up the owner of a bear for Hermione, a couple of large kites, a few beach toys, some sporting goods equipment and enough muggle games to last until he was a hundred.

When Narcissa suggested that they have an ice cream cone, Harry and Draco didn't have to be asked twice as the two women made them promise to stay at the confectionery shop as they went to the nearby jewelry counter.

"What are you up to?" Harry whispered to Draco.

"The bear?" He asked. "I need to find an upper year student who can do an animation charm and who isn't scared enough of Snape to spill his guts."

"Did you know that Sirius was a Marauder?" Harry asked.

"What is a Marauder?" Draco asked looking at Harry and sounding confused.

"Let's just say that they made the Weasley twins look like slackers and created a map of Hogwarts that according to my mom's notes, showed everyone in the castle and grounds. He might be an adult, but trust me, he will help if we tell him it is a harmless prank. It is harmless, right?"

"It might drive my godfather crazy but yeah, it's harmless." Draco said then filled Harry in on his plan. "Anything you think we should change?"

"Yes, we should wait until we are back at Hogwarts so that we can see the results." He said laughing as he tried to imagine Severus Snape's face.

"So I heard congratulations are in order." Flitwick said to McGonagall as they went to lunch. "You are now officially headmistress of Hogwarts."

"There are changes coming, Flitwick. Changes we have all wanted made for a good long time." She replied as they joined the others. Standing, she thanked them for staying around a few weeks longer for those who normally left then she announced. "Binns was informed this morning. I am looking for a History of Magic Professor and Augusta Longbottom has asked that we consider someone alive this time."

There were some quiet chuckles then she continued "Unfortunately, due to Albus Dumbledore's idiocy and an unbreakable contract, we will have that dolt Lockhart teaching DADA but Severus has graciously agreed to partner up with you if you will do it, Professor Flitwick, to create a dueling club. Unofficially you will be breaking it down into ages and preparing the students for their DADA classes just without assigning homework and it will be voluntary."

After a deep breath, she added "Severus is going to be stepping down as our Potions teacher and instead will be moving into a different position including teaching the sixth and seventh year students who are interested some offensive charms and hexes. He will also be working with those who want one on one tutoring in potions towards becoming Auror or healers while still being in charge of filling any of the infirmary's needs."

Seeing the surprise as they saw the man wasn't there, Minerva added "He is having lunch with Sirius Black right now. So that means we are looking for two new teachers. I am also going to be reviewing the elective classes and seeing if any changes are needed. If any of you have suggestions please contact me. We are also looking to create some clubs because we need more intra-house interaction."

Minerva drew Flitwick off to her smaller office she had access to her new one but still needed the Headmaster's office cleaned out before transferring there. "I am going to look around, see if I can find a transfiguration teacher, but this year, I will keep teaching."

"Minerva, we need to find a way to get rid of Lockheart. Do you remember what a terrible student he was. I still can't figure out how he got a mastery in Defense of the Dark Arts. That would be like giving Severus an award for Congeniality."

* * *

Amelia Bones entered St. Mungos with an order signed directly by the Minister and when the healer in change of the long term ward tried to stop her from seeing, Albus Dumbledore, she ordered him to hand over his wand and to follow her.

Seeing the man sedated in a bed, she looked over at the healer who was smirking and looked at the Unspeakable with her. "Please do as requested."

The healer's smugness went away when the body in the bed returned to it's natural form. ""Healer Jones where is my prisoner?"

When the man pretended to not know, she looked at him and said "You are already facing one year in Azkaban for helping a prisoner escape, do you want me to add more charges to your potential billet?"

Gulping, he said "I don't know. I just covered up that we lost him. He went missing during the night shift two days ago. I just didn't want to have that I lost a patient on my permanent record."

Amelia glared at the man and said "You think it will look any better on your record to be charged with interfering in an auror investigation?"

Ginny was hiding near Hog's Head appalled to know her mother was inside such a disreputable place. It was early afternoon and she soon saw her mother stepping outside to get a breath of fresh air. She had stolen Ron's broom knowing that with him staying with Charlie, he wouldn't miss it but it had been broken on the ride here.

"Mom?" She called out and was soon throwing herself into Molly's arms and bawling her eyes out. "Come home, please, Mom. I have had to live with Aunt Muriel since this began and I hate it there. Dad refused to let me write to you and when I begged to at least be able to talk to you, Aunt Muriel said that you were no longer my mom."

Molly hugged her daughter back and taking a step back smiled at her. "Ginny, I know things are tough right now, I promise everything is going to be okay. I wish I could keep you here with me, but you need to go home, at least for now."

"Why?" She begged.

"Ginny, I have a plan and to make it work, you must still be a Weasley." She replied pulling her daughter into another hug. Rather Albus had a plan, at least that was what he had told her but all he had done for the last few days was whinge about losing the Headmaster's position and how it would affect his plan.

"So go home, tell your father I told you not to come back. I promise, I will get a message to you. For now, stay out of trouble and when you come to Hogwarts in the fall, all will be well again. I promise."

With that, she went inside and asked Dumbledore's brother to arrange for Ginny to be returned to the Burrow. The man gave her a barely polite bow and looking over at his escaped prisoner of the brother walked out the front door of his pub and escorted the young woman away from his place.

Putting out his wand, calling for the Knight bus, he put the young lady on it and told Stan. "Be sure she gets back to the Burrow and feed her something."

When the bus had left, he saw Severus Snape and Sirius Black in the distance entering the Three Broomsticks and had an idea. Moving to head to the book store, he went inside and politely asked to borrow a quill.

Writing a note, he waited and when he saw them exiting, handed the note off to the potions professor.

Earlier at the Three Broomsticks.

Severus stared at the man sitting across from him and then trying to let go of old grudges, held out his hand to shake Blacks. "You are welcome."

"Narcissa told me what Albus did to you but I do have one question. What was it he forced you to do back then?" Sirius asked not sure he really wanted the answer, shocked at how blind they had all been to Albus Dumbledore's manipulations.

Setting his face into a blank expression, knowing that Sirius was about to explode, he said "He knew that Peter was a spy. At the time, I didn't but he was well aware that Peter was a death eater. He saw me at Aberforth's place and that I had heard him talking to that old fraud Sybil Trelawney."

"Oh that goat buggering bastard." Sirius swore. "He forced you to tell Lord Voldemort." 

"No, I told Voldemort, then found out Lily was pregnant and one of the possible families." He admitted not wanting to hide anything so that it didn't bite him on the ass thanks to Albus later on. "Albus forced me to keep my mouth shut, to not warn either of them when I found out about Peter. I don't know for sure, but I think he waited until both boys were born then somehow determined that Harry had the stronger magical core." 

When Sirius didn't say anything at first, Severus expected to die but his next words had him choking on his own spit. "I suspect he was trying to get James and Lily killed to gain Harry for his own purposes. Harry knows about the prophecy from Lily's books."

"All of it?" Severus asked. Seeing him looking his way "I don't think that Albus would have told them everything, because if he had, they would have fled the country. It states that the dark lord would mark the boy."

"Can you recite it to me?" Sirius asked harshly. "Word for Word?"

"No, when I was caught eavesdropping by Aberforth, he kicked me out while Sybil was still speaking." Severus said then admitted the rest. "I didn't know it at the time, but there is something you need to see."

Standing, they paid for their drink, they never had ordered lunch, neither in the mood to eat as they went back to the Head of Slytherin's quarters. Severus read Aberforth's note, rolled his eyes and handed it over to Sirius who quickly flooed Amelia and the DMLE.

Sirius looked around the head of house quarters and then said "I hate to say it but I almost expected it to be completely done in black with no sunlight."

Severus looked around the room with the heavy furniture but the light green and blue colored linens and walls and admitted "It was when I became Head of House."

Pulling out the book, Severus said "Page 1904."

Reading the small lined paragraph, Sirius choked on his need to vomit and said "When did you find this?"

"July 1987." He replied. "It was an old book I bought because the author was a known alchemist. Sybil's great aunt, the one who was the true seer was his mistress."

"I need to hear exactly what Albus turned into Rookwood." Sirius said. Looking at Severus, he said "It explains why the prophecy wasn't automatically placed in an orb at the Ministry."

"Rookwood?" Severus looked at Sirius and said "Black, Rookwood was one of the names of death eaters that I gave Albus back then. One of the two or three besides Bellatrix that he trusted absolutely."

Sirius arrived home, intending to talk to Harry only to see the absolute exhaustion on his face. He had picked up some Honeyduke's chocolate on the way as a treat but Harry and Draco who was with him, both waved it off and lay there on something Narcissa had called chaise lounge chairs, watching the sunset and the stars popping out.

Coming out to tell them that dinner was done, he overheard their discussion of their upcoming plans for the summer and just suggested that they get their dinner and eat it outside if they wanted to.

When Dobby popped out with food and drinks, Harry said thank you and after a minute of glares from Harry and an eye roll of his own, Draco muttered thanks to the house elf.

* * *

Amelia Bones was in a muggle court room along with Sirius Black the following day as the Dursleys were standing in front of a judge. She was rather shocked to see Severus Snape with Black until they heard squawking from Petunia calling him some rather ugly names.

"You know the woman?" Amelia asked the Hogwart's professor who was clearly smirking at the woman going ape.

"Snape grow up near the Evans family. He knew Lily before Hogwarts." Sirius replied. "I asked him to come because I knew it would set Petunia off."

The judge arrived and the trio became silent as first the fat hippo of a man then his wife read carefully prepared statements generated by their barrister.

Both clients did as ordered then Petunia after choking on the apology she had been forced to say added "No, no, I don't mean it. That boy was a threat to my son, I didn't want to take him in but we needed to keep the house that my sister was letting us live in and that, that freak she married, his family owned a company that his family probably used magic to steal from honest god fearing, hard working people like us."

Taking a deep breath and ignoring her barrister's attempts to get her to shut the heck up, she continued "Then that freak had the nerve to come home from shopping for supplies to that freak school of his and forced us to make my poor sweet Dudleyikins do all of his chores. Poor Dudders has a weak constitution and when he couldn't do it, I was told if he didn't do it, that thug that owed us threatened to kick us out of our own home."

Petunia looked around and sneered at Snape and said "That man, right there wearing the dark suit, he is one of them. He is freak. Just check him, do it, I am sure you will find one of those wood sticks that they call wands and other freak things that come from their world."

By that point the bailiff and her own attorney had her in a chair with cuffs on her wrists and the judge constantly banging his gavel.

"Enough!" The man snarled then he looked at the man wearing a scowl in the back of his courtroom and said "I apologize for the defendant's attacks. Clearly she has some mental issues that have gone undiagnosed for some time." 

Hiding his own need to sneer at Petunia, Severus stated "I have suspected so for years. I was friends with her sister and we did get sent off to a rather exclusive boarding school. Petunia was jealous of her sister even when we were children. We were aware that there were illegalities in placing young Harry with her, and now that they have been rectified, I can only hope that Tunie gets the help she needs."

Petunia in spite of the warning screamed at Severus "My name is Petunia, not that horrid nickname my sister gave me. I hate you and I hate your kind. I wish you all would die including that freak of a-."

This time her husband stuck a piece of crumpled paper in her mouth to shut her up as he looked at the judge worried what would happen next. They were already facing jail time and he didn't want any more than he had to serve.

The judge looked at the papers then at the couple standing in front of him. "Vernon Dursley, I find you reprehensible but unfortunately I can't punish you like I would like to. It's against the law or you yourself would be living in a cupboard under the stairs for ten years." 

"While I would like to send you away for life, unfortunately the law ties my hands. So I will give you the maximum sentence for your crimes which is five years in prison. With good behavior, you will be out in two and a half, as disgusting as I find that to be. However, upon your release you will be immediately legally responsible to repay 143, 265 pounds to your wife's nephew for back rent and to his parent's estate."

"We took him in..."

"To avoid paying rent and to keep a job, you never treated that child with respect or compassion let alone love." The judge shot back. "Frankly, I think he would have been better off being left on the streets. Now, I am not finished. You will also be immediately required to begin sessions with a registered psychologist and an anger management specialist. Miss one meeting and you will be back in prison to serve out your own sentence."

The judge then looked at Petunia, he could see the anger in the three people in the back of his courtroom regarding Vernon Dursley. "Petunia Evans Dursley, while I find your husband responsible for his own behavior, I find you responsible for his behavior, your own behavior and that of your son."

Looking at the skinny woman with her nose up in the air in spite of the situation she was in, he shook his head. "This boy was your own flesh and blood, that you would treat him this way, is contemptible. I would sit up here and lecture you but I would find it a complete waste of my time because you are so closed minded that you think that you did nothing wrong. You are hereby sentenced to ten years in prison, you won't be let out early as I consider you a threat to this boy and to your own son."

"Dudley? How am I a threat to Dudders?" She asked.

"The Crown Prosecutor handed me a file with letter after letter from your neighbors, the primary school teachers and even half the clerks and store owners from Little Whingling. None of them have a single complimentary thing to say about your son. You however seem blind to his bad behavior and medical issues. Your husband petitioned for your son to go live with his sister Marge Dursley. A visit to her house made it clear that it is an unacceptable choice."

"I have spoken to the DCR, Dudley Dursley will be placed in the care of St. Brutus school for troubled boys. That he has avoided this courtroom before now is a miracle in and of itself."

The minute that announcement was made, the short squat woman sitting behind Dursley leaned forward and looked at her brother "See, see I told you she was a bad choice. Petunia Evans is why you are in this situation. Like I told that mongrel nephew of hers, if there is something wrong with the whelp, look to the bitch. The bitch you married..." 

Amelia heard the woman choke on her words and looking at Snape and Sirius said "Let her go and let's get out of here so I don't have to arrest the two of you."

Leaving the courtroom, they were outside when the venting began. Amelia let it go on then seeing they were in a private spot sent a mild stinging hex at their behinds. When they turned on her, she said "Do you really think this the is the end of it?"

"What do you mean?"

"Petunia is going to be serving her sentence out at Azkaban." She said and saw them smiling, Sirius more than Snape as he understood exactly what that meant. "The husband, he will be serving his sentence and released, that is when I will get my shot at him."

Arriving home, Sirius told Harry the court's decision and saw that he seemed fine with it. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Looking at Sirius, he said "Not really. I mean, what happens now can't change what they did to me. I can move forward and know that they are somewhat paying for their crimes. The judge sentencing Dudley to St. Brutus, that was more interesting because that was where the Dursleys were telling their neighbors I was shipped."

"Harry, Amelia Bones needs you to come to the Ministry today to hear that prophecy I told you about, then we need to talk about it." He said and saw Harry looking at his owl who had just flown in with a note.

With a knowing smile, he said "Why don't you read what Hermione has to say, grab a set of robes and we will be off."

On the way to DMLE, they discussed the plans to move into the upper penthouse and that Hermione was visiting with Neville and Susan before the next day's planned outing to the Royal Botanical Gardens Greenhouses.

Harry almost started hyperventilating as they ended up in the circular room that had the door to the veil where he had lost Sirius last time, but with no small amount of efficiency, Amelia had them meeting up with a man she called Croaker who led Harry into the prophecy room.

Harry lifted the little sphere that had led to all of his misery in both lives and soon was seated in a conference room with Croaker, Fudge of all people, Amelia Bones and Sirius.

Within seconds the entire room heard how the prophecy had ended up in the Department of Mysteries and who the initials on it belonged to. Harry touched it and they were soon listening to the words floating on air.

Once done, Sirius handed Amelia the book held open to the page regarding the supposed seer inheriting her famous ancestor's belongings, then the book from Snape which had them staring in shock then Croaker confirming it's existence.

"Oh Merlin." Fudge said blanching in fear at what he had heard. "So, Dumbledore, he... did or didn't he know that what she told him was something that already happened?"

"We don't know." Amelia admitted. "From his manipulations, I am guessing no, that he truly believes this to be a new prophecy."

"Oddly enough, due to his interference what happened the night Voldemort died, it became a self fulfilling prophecy. In his blindness, Albus Dumbledore didn't see that or that it ended that night." Croaker stated while Harry sat there stunned and sick to his stomach as he began to realize that a few simple changes had turned his life completely around. 

The key at the bank.

The handshake with Draco and lastly and most importantly in his mind choosing Hermione over Ron.

* * *

Up in the Death Office, there was a huge sigh of relief. Harry James Potter who had returned to life so many times before as a result of a blind need to please others and find someone to love him was finally, finally, finally getting it right.

Looking forward to the next year, Elizabeth asked "What are our obstacles to watch out for him this year?"

"We have dealt with the barrier since the house elf will be at the Malfoy residence so the car and the tree aren't a threat. The basilisk still might be but with different friends and the knowledge he already has, it should not be a problem. We will regain the horcrux that death wants back so badly and he will have two seventh's of Riddle back." 

"There is the latest plot from Dumbledore to be wary off though." Rasputin pointed out. "I am also getting odd readings regarding Petunia Dursley ending up in Azkaban."

"Harry now has a parental support unit in place, people who aren't fair weather friends and seems to have grown a brain." Replied the man standing in the doorway. "We still have a red light regarding Ginny Weasley, folks."

Looking at Allan Gant, Elizabeth glared at her least favorite death councilor and asked "How is it a simple fan girl can be this much trouble?"

"It's not her, it's her mother." Gant replied who had both women in his files. "I think whatever is coming, it will be soon, the mother's appointment date just moved forward four years. Molly Weasley will soon be paying us a visit."

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

Harry found that July was a wonderful month when you weren't being held captive by your manipulative headmaster at your insane relative's house. First, Narcissa and Draco moved into their penthouse and then Harry and Sirius moved into the one next door.

It happened while Hermione, Susan, Neville, Draco and he had gone to the Royal Botanical Gardens with Sirius supervising. The way the purebloods had hidden their surprise as they took the Underground even after Hermione and Harry's explanations about how it was a faster version of the Hogwarts Express and how crowded it would be had been worth the aggravation of the crowds and smells. 

Once at the Gardens they paid their fees and Sirius had had them doing it so that they would become comfortable with muggle money. Draco who weren't really interested in the medicinal plants until Sirius pointed out that similarities to the ones used in Potions and healing treatments. He had been bored until Sirius had begun a game insisting that all five of them figure out the plants Latin names.

Moving towards the large conservatory, the main reason they had come there, Neville's eyes were huge as they entered the glass doors and he stood there in the aisle staring at the palm trees.

A plant that smelled of dead socks and the gift shop later, Sirius was suggesting that they find someplace to work off some of their restless energy. Feeding them Burger King, yet another fast food place, Sirius watched them all as new things like straws and ketchup dispensers garnered attention from the three. He found it reminded him of when Lily had exposed James, Remus and himself to the muggle world.

Finding a nearby park, he sat on a bench and watched over the five students chasing one another by playing hide and seek a game taught to them by Hermione.

Looking at his watch, shocked to realize it was almost dinner time, he soon had them corralled and back on the underground to take them home. Settling in one of the soft comfortable chairs that Narcissa had picked out, he heard Harry and Draco in the library and amused himself as he heard Harry trying to find a charm to put on Hermione's teddy bear that he had picked up for her.

Finding a note from Gringotts, he grimaced and went to speak to Narcissa who was having a late meeting with her sister. Explaining what he needed, he looked at Andi and asked "Are you sure you are up to it?"

"I raised Dora in the muggle world, Sirius. I believe you said I would only have three of them, correct?" She asked.

"Yes, Harry, Draco and that young lady we told you about." Sirius replied.

"It will be fine. What exactly do they have planned tomorrow?" She asked.

"Zoo, then something at the airport and then they are to begin work on their homework assignments. I suggested that they start with either Charms, Transfiguration or Astronomy because those teachers are definitely remaining the same." Sirius replied.

The next morning, at daylight, Hermione flooed into the penthouse suite and crashed onto the sofa to fall back asleep for now. Her parents had an early morning and the two boys didn't like to get up until eight. An hour and a half later, she saw Sirius Black walking past and called out good morning.

"Good morning to you too, Hermione. You do know that I set up a bedroom for you with Harry's help." He said when he saw her sleeping on the sofa.

Ducking her head, she blushed and said "I don't want to be a bother."

"If you are so worried about it, go crash in with Harry." He said gently guiding her that way. When he let Andi in, he told her where to find the children then went next door to speak to Narcissa who was going with him to the bank. She wanted to speak to the goblins regarding her dowry and find out more regarding it's financial status and not rely on Sirius to explain it to her.

* * *

Listening to Montooth, he looked in horror at the now blackened cup they had located in Bella's dowry reparations and said "How many more do you think there are?"

"At most he could have created five or six more. We looked at your godson's medical notes regarding that remarkable scar and think that he might have been one at some point." When he heard Sirius shouting what, he held up his hand and said "Let me finish."

Sirius felt sick as he settled into the chair and looked at the Goblin.

"As I said at some point, however the scar is fading and we did some research. Due to the file you sent us regarding his childhood, I think at some point, Harry was so severely injured that the Horcrux which was attached to his life source was forced to separate. Ironically for once those muggle relatives of his were a help."

"Tell me you aren't saying being beaten within in an inch of his life was a good thing?" Sirius asked angrily.

"No, that is not what I am saying. We have a way to remove it here at the bank if he had been one however, this way your godson will never know what had happened to him." The Goblin stated.

"I don't keep secrets like that from Harry, doing so tends to be dangerous when Albus Dumbledore is involved." Sirius said quietly. "We knew that the cup was a horcrux, but a human."

"There was a locket that we found at your family ancestral home as well." Montooth said. "We are still trying to learn that one's secrets before destroying it."

Up in the clouds, Elizabeth, Jane and several of the death guides were enjoying ambrosia supplied by death after he had received another of Tom Riddle's soul pieces.

They were discussing the changes and how it seemed that they might end up with a much earlier visit from Molly Prewett than had been originally suggested. The only issue seemed to be that she was needed on earth to see how her ambitions would leave her on the outside of the happy and successful lives her sons would lead.

Sirius stumbled out of the bank almost in shock as he let the knowledge that Montooth had given him settle into his brain. Looking around the Alley, letting the familiar rhythms of daily life calm him, he went to the book store and spoke to the owner of Flourish and Blotts.

Getting his promise to work with their publisher, he asked "I will arrange for Headmistress McGonagall to contact you, I can't believe we are that far behind and that Dumbledore did nothing to fix the situation."

"Mr. Black, I believe your headmaster like most men once they reach a hundred, he doesn't abide change and tends to believe that all knowledge stopped advancing when he was born."

"So which do you recommend we update first?"

"Potions, History of Magic which you already mentioned and Defense of the Dark Arts. Your former Headmaster has a real fear of that course. In other countries it is divided differently and the children learn in one year what Hogwarts divides into the first two."

"Thank you for your forthrightness." Sirius said as he looked at the notes. "I might have the perfect person to upgrade the potions textbook as long as he doesn't have to deal with the actual students."

"That would be wonderful. My assistant went to speak to the current Hogwarts potions professor but Severus Snape was his teacher and Egmont fled when all the man asked was his name." 

Sirius went to the nearest apparition point and was soon in Hogsmead. Noticing Hagrid walking back to the castle, he spoke to the half giant and found him completely confused as to why Dumbledore was doing the things he was. "I thought 'e was a great man, 'ow could 'e do this to a student? To James and Lily's little 'arry."

"Hubris, Hagrid and nothing more." Sirius replied as he separated from the man at the gate. Hagrid to take care of his pets and Sirius who entered the castle to see Peeves annoying Severus. "Peeves, you do know that with Albus gone, you can be banished by Severus."

The ghost laughed and then blew a spitball at Sirius. "Does the doggie really think I am scared of him?"

"Listen you annoying pest, Dumbledore found you amusing, I don't." Sirius snapped as he pulled out his wand and pointed it at the poltergeist. "I still haven't forgotten how you almost got Remus Lupin expelled, now I suggest that you float away right now while I am still in a decent enough mood." 

Sirius saw the smirk on Severus face and snapped "What?"

"Minerva won't be happy. I was in the middle of laying down the law to the pest when you came in. It's going to take days for him to show up again and she wants to spend a few weeks at her cottage before school starts." Severus reported.

"Great, another thing to be made to feel like a fifteen year old student again." He grumbled.

Severus wryly admitted "Try teaching with them when they can do that."

His shock at admitting that had Sirius wanting to laugh as they by silent agreement went to to locate the headmistress. Seeing her speaking to the Bloody Baron, had them holding back a moment until she was free.

"Gentlemen, since I am sure that you have both outgrown detentions, why do you look like you are waiting for me to punish you?" She replied with a chuckle.

"I need a few minutes of your time from both of you and Professor Flitwick when he gets back from his trip home." Sirius said. "Or you can fill him in later on."

"Sirius scared Peeves off before I was finished." Severus said looking at the other man. "I vote that next time I catch him, we simply tie him up with magic and gag him."

"The pest or me?" Sirius asked drolly as they walked past a couple of Goblins that Minerva had brought in to work on the wards and a few other things that needed it.

"Either of you is fine with me." Severus replied and Minerva rolled her eyes then gave them her best I am in charge look.

Holding up his hands in surrender, Sirius looked at Minerva and said "Are you aware that your text books are at least fifty years out of date?"

"No." Minerva answered.

"Yes." Severus replied. Seeing Sirius looking his way, he said "Lily and I were working on project at one point to update the potions textbooks. We were doing so with Slughorn but we hid them when we found out he was trying to claim all the credit for himself."

"How far into the project were you?" Sirius asked.

"We only need about a year of testing." Severus replied.

"Could you finish this year?"

Severus thought about. "I can if you don't mind me drafting a certain three younger students to be test subjects."

"Explain?" Minerva demanded.

"We made the changes third year and above. First year books wouldn't need changed because they are pretty basic, mainly it's a direction here and there. Second year is when they actually start potion making that requires any kind of finesse. That is were the text books are in bad shape."

"Would you have notes ready for the first years by the middle of the month, Flourish and Blotts can get them published by that time and we will eat the cost of the first year books but next year the students would buy them." Sirius asked then looking at Severus.

"Yes, I can turn them in by the end of the week as long as Minerva doesn't mind losing my help with her remodeling efforts." Severus asked the headmistress.

"Yes, I will just have the elves help and the Gray Lady supervise for Pomfrey." Minerva said then looking at Sirius asked "Which other books?"

"History of Magic, obviously. DADA which is why I was hoping to speak to Filius and the two of you. And after this week with the kids, muggle studies is so out of date, we have two first years who could teach it and one spent his entire life with the Dursleys." Sirius said acidly. "These computer things that muggles are using are revolutionary."

Minerva was walking Sirius out when a Goblin demanded a moment of her time and as she listened in horror to what he said, she requested he organize and go through everything in the room to find out if there were any other dark objects to be found. Calling the DMLE, she filled in Amelia Bones who quickly got in touch with Gringotts.

* * *

Andi saw Dora waving as she came over to join them on the trip home after Dan Granger had come to pick up his daughter. "Mum, dad needs you to come home, something about a call from America."

Andi escorted the boys to the building and left them with Dora, sure that at most they would end up stunned if she lost control of her magic. She left to head back to the Underground and Dora saw the two boys grinning at her and was reminded of why she avoided men all together.

"You two need to stop that, you are eight years younger than me and it affects me." She scolded as they went up the lift.

"Tonks, are you scared of Professor Snape?" Harry asked wearing an innocent smile.

"Depends, what are you up to?" She asked as they went to Harry's penthouse. He unlocked the door the muggle way and once they were inside, Draco and he explained why they were asking after getting her to take a vow of silence.

Thinking for a moment, regretting that she was now an adult, she said "As an auror I can't do as you requested, as a former student, I can direct you to the correct Charms and potions books."

Going to the shelves, almost tripping as she felt the magical energy from the two boys, she eventually found the books that would be most helpful. Flipping through the pages, she chuckled and showed them to the boys. "Now, when you get back from school next summer, I want to see this prank in a pensive."

Going to the kitchen and finding a house elf, Tonks wrote down which charm to do in order after the potion and 'accidentally' handed it to the boys.

"Have you two had dinner yet?" She heard and turned to see Sirius arriving with Narcissa. "Oh, Dora, Andi mentioned you were here. Do you want to stay with us for dinner?"

"I can't. I have night training with my supervisor." She said then winking at the boys, left.

Over the next three weeks, the Hogwart's students sometimes with the company of Neville and Susan explored the city of London. From the Tower, to the museums. To a library which had required Hermione to be dragged out of, they rode a tourist boat on the Thames and spent a day in Richmond exploring the Maze.

There had been swim lesson at a distant Black property that had involved a chance to fly their brooms to learning to ride bikes which had involved a trip to St. Mungos when Draco had forgot how to brake and had ridden his bike into a tree.

A motorcycle ride that had Neville envious but Hermione and Susan rolling their eyes at the boys. There had even been kite flying which had been cut off by a rain storm. Narcissa hadn't been thrilled when they came home soaking wet and laughing two hours later.

In between there had been school work and lessons about the magical world that had been surprisingly enjoyable for Harry. The boys had almost finished their present for Severus Snape, all that was left was the actual animation spell and while Harry knew he could do the spell work himself, it would have exposed his secret so they were trying to locate a way to have it done by an adult.

On Harry's birthday, Draco had an idea and soon Hermione, Harry and he were in Draco's bedroom and pointing their wands at the bear. Doing the animation charm, they didn't realize that Narcissa was watching and that she was sure the spell didn't work.

Slipping back to their penthouse during the party under the guise that she had forgotten something, she snuck into Draco's room and after looking around did the charm on the bear unaware that she had just made the spell permanent and was about to give Severus Snape nightmares.

Harry was thrilled with his birthday party. Besides his five closest friends which had been a private party, Sirius had arranged for the Weasley twins and some of their other classmates to join them at the Black country estate to play a game of Quidditch.

Oliver had howled with joy when he had seen Harry playing seeker and to Harry's amusement the Ravenclaw captain had also offered Draco the job if he tried out.

He winced when he remembered Cho Chang but in the end, he let it go sure that she could still be on the team. Both boys had been unsure what to say but Sirius's statement about school work coming first had Oliver looking at the adult like he was sure that they were insane.

Hermione had even spent some time on a broom getting a little bit more comfortable but had hastily refused Harry's offer to take a spin on his broom. In the end, she had flown with him on it for a lap of the pitch but had quickly dismounted admitting to Narcissa and her sister. "Brooms aren't exactly my favorite way to travel."

"Mine either." Andi admitted. Looking over at her cousin, she waited until he had landed after being lapped twice during a race with the children. "Feeling your physical or mental age?"

"Nope, just embarrassed to realize that I was never that good at Quidditch even when I was their age." He said dryly. "So what did you want to speak to me about?"

"About three weeks ago I got a call from the Salem magical community in the Northeastern United States. They have a badly damaged werewolf who saved a boy from an attack by wild dogs." She said.

Seeing Sirius tense up. "Yes, I saw a non magical photo, it's Remus. He is going to be fine. They have a magical stasis that they do in cases like these which is why he couldn't tell them his name. All they found on him were letters addressed to various people, all returned unopened and marked undelivered including one to me. The healer remembered my name from a conference we both attended."

Watching from the corner of his eye as Harry and the others landed, Sirius said "What would it take to bring him back home, did she tell you?"

"He will be woken up on the fourth of August." She said. "He has completely healed from the attack but they are working on some of his scarring since they have a better system of treating werewolves there."

A birthday cake and wish later, and Sirius was escorting his group home. Seated in the parlor he asked Harry "What did you wish for?"

"The only thing missing that I can still have." He said quietly. "For Moony to be found."

"You wasted a wish, Harry." Seeing Harry's expression, Sirius reached for him and said "We know where he is and I am going to get him when the hospital releases him next week."

"Why didn't you tell me?" He asked wearing a huge smile.

"I was only told today." Sirius said and couldn't help laughing when Harry threw himself into his arms. "I do have some bad news, or maybe not, depending on your prospective."

Groaning, Harry sat down again and looked at his godfather. "What kind of bad news?"

"They are updating your textbooks for school. Starting with first year potions. However to update the second year text books, Snape needs some students help and he asked for Hermione, Draco and you."

"Test subjects or victims?" Harry asked then thinking about the book he had used in sixth year and he said "I am in, if the others agree. If you could ask him to let Neville join us."

"From what I understood, Neville has a bit of a problem in that class." Sirius probed wanting to know why Harry was even asking.

"Neville's problems are lack of confidence and that textbook. It just says stir, it never tells you how to stir or why." Harry said.

"I will let Minerva McGonagall know." Sirius proposed.

As Harry went off to bed, he couldn't help caressing the muggle book set that Hermione had given him as a present. Every time they hugged now, Harry was finding himself noticing that she was developing into a girl and it was starting to cause him to have some odd dreams involving older Hermione. One that he was sure if his godfather knew about, he would be getting a long talk to about.

* * *

The Weasley family was finally gathered under one roof again, Bill was to be working at the Gringott's head office for the next two weeks and Charlie was on vacation. When Ron had told the twins that he hadn't wanted to return but that he was going back to the Dragon preserve next summer, they looked at him in shock until Charlie took them aside. 

"My boss was impressed and I have to say so was I. Ron behaved wonderfully and was actually helpful the last four weeks. The only whinging I heard was regarding doing his own laundry."

"Did you check him for polyjuice potion?" Fred asked.

"I didn't need to. I told dad that if he wants to come back, he is more than welcome. Lay off on him this year, guys. He was never a problem for me and I am proud of him." Charlies said.

"Well I do have some bad news for him." Percy said walking up. Looking at Fred and George, he told Charlie and Bill who had joined them. "Ginny escaped Aunt Muriel and flew to visit Molly all the way up in Scotland. She stole his broom and broke it."

"WHAT?!" Bill and Charlie shouted in unison.

"Yeah, she was sent back to the Burrow but when I told her she would have to find a way to replace his broom, she said that she was sure once she was dating Harry he would surely replace it for her." Percy said quietly.

"Is that why you refused to go get her yesterday?" Bill asked.

"I am sorry, guys but Ginny is still completely delusional and under the impression she is going to marry Harry Potter someday. In spite of what Aunt Muriel told her." Percy explained.

"Dad even went over and told her that the betrothal was all Molly and Albus, she dismissed his concern and truly believes that he will take one look at her and how she supposedly resembles his mother and fall completely in love with her." Fred said while George just leaned back and glared.

"We have a month, hopefully we can get through to her by the time school starts." Charlie said shaking his head at the idea of his sweet innocent little sister being this determined to marry a boy she had never even met.

* * *

With Sirius on a trip the states, Harry spent the night over at Draco's penthouse in one of the guest rooms. They spent most days out enjoying the beautiful weather and doing the last of their summer homework.

When Narcissa suggested that they take the brooms and floo to the now remodeled country house and fly, they were quickly gathered and spent the day flying around and practicing for their chance to make the Quidditch teams.

The day before Sirius was due to bring Remus back, the two boys wrapped the present for Severus Snape in plain brown wrapping paper and sent it off with a post owl from Diagon Alley.

"You know if this backfirers, I am blaming it all on you." Harry told Draco.

With an impish grin, Draco said "We can just deny it."

"Like that is going to work." Harry stated as they went to join Narcissa for an early lunch.

* * *

At the Ministry of Magic, Amelia Bones was explaining to Minerva, Fudge and several other high ranking officials what was going on with Albus Dumbledore.

"We thought at first that it was some sort of trick until we searched the Hog's Head." She said then holding out the container with the lemon drops, she said. "These were created during the three days he was there, they're pure cheering potion."

"What do the healers say?" Augusta Longbottom asked.

"The two healers from St. Mungos give him some chance of regaining his magic, however the doctors from Europe including a specialist on potion overdoses doubts the possibility." Amelia said. "We will continue to purge the lemon drops from his system in the hope that the doctors at St. Mungos is correct but in truth, there really is none."

"So you are saying that the greatest living wizard is little more than a squib." Fudge asked his face blanched at the idea of telling the public this.

"Yes." Amelia replied. "The last batch of lemon drops wasn't stabilized before he began eating them which added to the mess. I will be honest, I am not so sure that this is a bad thing."

"I have to agree." Croaker replied. "With what our research shows, he has been manipulating things for a very long time."

"Yes, but the public..." Fudge trailed off.

"We have a trial, bring out into the public arena what crimes he has committed, make sure that they know he did this to himself." Amelia Bones stated. "They might show him compassion but they won't blame us if we tell them the truth."

"Agreed."

As they all nodded yes, she took a look at the calender and said "Monday the third week in August."

"What about Potter, do we need him to testify?" Asked the short woman scowling in the corner, not liking how the entire magical community seemed to tremble waiting on what this young boy said.

"No, due to the potions, we can't use veritiaserum either but I think that Albus will tell the truth, only because this has been what he is waiting for. A chance to try and manipulate us to forgive him." Amelia replied. "He will soon learn that we know more than he is aware of."

Amelia pulled Minerva McGonagall to her office and told her that she was investigating the dark object found in the tiara and that she would explain after the trial what it was.

* * *

Remus Lupin woke up to see a boy with dark messy hair and glasses sitting in the chair next to his bed. "H-harry?"

Nodding, the boy stood and leaned over him. "How are you doing Moony?"

Watching as the man choked up, Harry softly said "I know that you wanted to take me with you and that Albus Dumbledore tricked you. Get well and we can talk about it."

"Stay." Remus asked as he fought the need to go back to sleep.

"I will, but you need sleep." Harry said and watched as the man fell back asleep. Sitting back down in the chair he lifted the present that Sirius had bought for him in America. Their version for world magical history. He was finding it way more interesting than tales of Goblin wars.

Looking up to see Sirius entering the room, he said "Remus woke up for a few minutes. I promised to be here when he wakes up."

"Thank you for this Harry. I have to go meet with Amelia Bones, Dumbledore is going on trial in a week and she needs to know what he tried to pull with Remus even if he can't be charged with a crime."

"That is wrong." Harry said frowning. "He passed laws to keep him out of the country for no other reason than to keep him from getting custody of me. Then there is how he kept his mail from coming here. Even the muggle mail was affected. That is a crime, Sirius. Interfering with the crown's post office or something."

Messing up Harry's hair, he said "I wish we could do something against Albus for it, but we are stuck. At least he will be forced to repay you the funds, he has been stripped of his titles and is being forced to marry Molly Prewett. I wish we could do more, but until I can think of something or Bones can, we are stuck."

* * *

At Hogwarts, Severus Snape found the square box sitting on his desk intriguing. He never got packages unless he had ordered something. Running a scanning charm on it, he saw that there were magical charms on the item but nothing too worrisome.

Opening it, and finding the note from his godson, he shook his head and lifted the lid. Inside was a stuffed animal. "Draco what on earth are you up to?"

Lifting the black bear wearing a cape, he tried to figure out what the boy had been thinking as he set it down on the desk. Looking at the clock and heading to lunch at the request of Minerva, he joined the returning teachers and Ms Marchbanks the former OWL and NEWT tester.

"So when does that flake Lockhart arrive?" The old woman with the gravelly voice asked.

"Thankfully he wrote to me begging my indulgence in letting him arrive the weekend before school starts." Minerva stated. "I convinced Slughorn to teach potions this year at the request of Severus so that we can watch him as the new potions text books start to roll out."

"Good idea." Marchbanks stated then looking at the man she knew had hated teaching, asked "I hear you are going to be working strictly with sixth and seventh year students as well as this dueling club."

"That isn't true. I will also be teaching four students who will be using our new 2nd year potions text book." He said. "Three Gryffindors and a Ravenclaw."

"No Slytherins?" She asked shocked.

"We went with the three best students, Draco Black, Harry Potter, a muggleborn witch that I am sure is going to thrill you, Griselda. Hermione Granger is a brilliant student. The fourth is Neville Longbottom. Harry asked if he could join them, he seems to think that the new book might help Neville and with his incredible talent with plants, it might." Sprout announced.

"Minerva, when does Albus' trial begin?" Filius Flitwick asked.

"On Monday." She said somberly. "The very idea of getting yourself addicted to potions that it drains your magical core is shocking. Absolutely shocking."

* * *

Harry even though he didn't have to be there was in the balcony as his former Headmaster was led into the courtroom. He listened to the man explain how everything he had done had been for the Greater Good, how Harry wouldn't need the money because he wouldn't live to be an adult.

As the man spoke, there were those shaking their head in disgust, most just seemed to be bemused by the great man's downfall as he talked about manipulating wills and lying outright regarding Harry's care. About knowing that the Dursleys had abused him and covering it up.

Even about the stunts he had pulled during the school year with Harry's kidnapping and he confessed to knowing that there had been a troll let into the school and that he had kept the adults away from the situation because he wanted to see how Harry would react.

His complete befuddlement at Harry not doing what he had wanted him to do had some absolutely furious with the man. There were questions about what right did he have to endanger other children like he had and all Albus had said was that it had been for the Greater Good and that as long as Harry hadn't been hurt that was all that matters.

When questioned about Sirius, once again it had all been about Harry. They didn't bring up Remus Lupin's horrifying last few years but when Harry had moved to say something, Remus himself stopped him, whispering in his ear. "It's going to be fine, Harry."

Harry had been happy that Remus had woken up that morning but had not been happy that he had wanted to come to the trial with him. Sirius was down in his family's seat planning on voting on the case so he was all that was with him since Narcissa wanted to avoid Lucius who was there.

"Albus Dumbledore, why are you so determined to control Harry Potter's life?" Amelia Bones asked.

"He must face Voldemort on his return, it was prophisized." He said serenely. "I don't want him to become too powerful to become the next dark lord so I must control him and his life so that he will if not cheerfully at least willingly go to his death out of love for his fellow man." 

"Is this because of the prophecy foretold by one Sybil Trelawney to you at the Hogs Head Tavern?" Amelia asked and hid her smirk when Albus nodded then refused to tell them what was in the prophecy stating that for Harry's sake it must be kept a secret.

Amelia opened the book and read out loud. ""_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches ... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies ... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not ... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives ... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies ..._"

As Albus tried to regain control of his emotions, she asked "Would that be the prophecy you speak of?"

"No one can know that." He said glaring at her. "You are going to endanger us all."

"Doubtful. So am I right in my guess that that is what you were told by Hogwarts Professor Sybil Trelawney?" She asked. 

Reluctantly, Albus answered "Yes."

"I don't know whether you believed her because you were so desperate for answers on how to end the war or if you were just a fool, but that is a prophecy told by Sybil Trelawney's great, great aunt in the mid eighteen hundreds in regards to a British Muggle dark lord. The power talked about that the one the prophecy was about was magic. The wizard was a muggleborn."

"No, Voldemort marked Harry Potter, I have seen it." Albus protested. "It's his scar, he has the mark."

"He has a scar, but you turned what you heard into a self-fulfilling prophecy, Albus Dumbledore. The Unspeakables searched and found that you brought the prophecy in to them and it wasn't created in the Department of Mysteries. You, Albus Dumbledore were trying to lead the world where you want it."

"No, you have to listen to me. Voldemort is alive. He was at Hogwarts as a parasite living in the back of Professor Quirrell's head." He cried out. 

"If that is true, why didn't you have him arrested or at least deal with him yourself." Amelia asked.

"It wasn't supposed to be me, it was supposed to be Harry Potter but he didn't handle him. He just kept avoiding all my hints so I finally had Fawkes kidnap him." Albus stated shaking his head at how they were deliberately ignoring him.

"If that is true, how has he been kept alive all this time?" She asked.

When Albus refused to answer, simply stating that he was keeping the secret for the greater good, she snapped "Your Greater Good?"

"You don't know what is going on so you have no right to judge me." Albus said angrily.

"Where is Quirrell now?" Amelia pressed.

"We don't know, he went missing and hasn't been seen since spring." Albus said. "I fear he ran afoul of something in the forbidden forest, but you must understand, he isn't dead, he will come back. He knows how."

"Let me guess, you are talking about his Horcruxes?" She taunted and hearing the crowd gasp, she said "We know that he created several of the deadly things, Mr. Dumbledore."

Gulping in shock, he said "We shouldn't be talking about this so publicly."

"Why not?" She asked.

"You don't know the power..."

"A locket once owned by Salazar Slytherin. Located at the Black residence where Regulus Black stole it from his dark master." She said slamming it on the witness stand, now blackened from the soul inside being destroyed. "The cup of Helga Hufflepuff, destroyed after being located in the bank vault of the Lestrange family. A Diadem belonging to Rowena Ravenclaw found at Hogwarts during the cleaning for the summer."

There was a gasp as Amelia showed each destroyed Horcrux.

With a cold smile at Albus, she tossed down the medical report from Healer Beiniet, "One former horcrux found in the scar of Harry James Potter destroyed when his maternal Uncle tried to beat him to death. Thankfully he had that piece of Tom Marvolo Riddle in him or he would be death. It was expelled by his almost death."

The gasps were now louder as Amelia said with a cold smile. "We have located one more of the Horcruxes it is being destroyed even as we speak by the Goblins. It was located in a ring that the Gaunt family stole from the Pervell family. I also have records from the Unspeakables stating that you have been searching for that ring for your own purposes since before you dealt with your former friend, Albus."

Blanching as he looked at the destroyed horcruxes, he found himself barely listening as Amelia explained to those in the Wizengamot and the audience that they had tracked back the magical signature of the man who called himself Lord Voldemort. "He was a student at Hogwarts named Tom Morvolo Riddle**. **His mother was a Gaunt who didn't get a Hogwarts letter because she was little more than a squib and his father was a muggle she dosed with love potion named Tom Riddle." 

There were even more gasps as onto each podium in front of the members a file appeared with Tom Riddle's information. Those who had followed the man during his reign were sickened to note that they had followed a man whose ancestors were little more than muggle and magical trash.

One in particular felt a little sick as he realized he needed to quickly and quietly dispense with some items he had held onto after the Dark Lord's death. Lucius Malfoy was almost certain that the raids being led by Arthur Weasley were what had really located the items being used as evidence that day.

When the Wizengamot was asked for a verdict, Albus Dumbledore was to have his wand broken, his real wand, not the one that had been removed by an eleven year old. His magic what there was of it, bound and he was ordered to begin paying back the funds he had removed from the Potter vaults.

The only good news for him was that due to his now being a squib, he wasn't required to marry Molly Prewett, instead he was legally forced to forget the debt. Now out money he could have used to pay his bills, he was ordered to find work as soon as possible and to stay in contact with a court appointed healer once a week.

* * *

There was shock in the British magical world as they listened to the court case and what had become of the man they had all believed to be the leader of the light.

Except at Hogwarts School, there there was a different event and it was equally as shocking as they sat down to eat their dinner. Severus felt the others staring at him and lifting his head sneered. "Is there a problem?"

Filius chuckled and nodded no while Minerva wondered if Sirius Black would ever grow up as she saw the small black bear peeking it's head around the door. The cuddly bear wearing a bat costume had been seen all afternoon, asking everyone including the ghosts if they had seen it's owner, Severus Snape.

Severus was taking a bite of his roast beef when he felt something tug at his trousers and looked down to see only darkness under the table. When it happened again, this time a little too close to his privates, he looked over at Vector who was sitting next him and glared annoyed at the woman's behavior only to feel more weight on his legs.

Shoving his seat back, he blinked, shocked to see instead of a female hand a stuffed bear wearing a cape and now seated in his lap. "How the hell did this get out of my private rooms and which of you removed it?"

"Angry people need hugs."

Jaws dropped around the table as the bear spoke and then hugged Severus Snape's arm.

Snape lowered his head and stared at the bear now holding onto his arm like if it let go it would die. "What did you say?"

"Angry people need hugs." It said and then after a second seemed to be looking at him and said "Or Knives."

With deliberate and precise movements, Snape untangled his arm from the stuffed toy, tossed it in the air and sent a cutting curse at it. As the stuffing flew over the Great Hall, he sat down and tried to pretend that nothing out of the ordinary had happened.

The others meanwhile were staring at the fur and stuffing as they seemed to slide across the floor and rejoin themselves until the repaired bear was once again whole.

It sat there watching Severus Snape shaking it's head clearly upset then moved over stealth-fully and when he stood without another word to the others and began to walk away the bear reached out for the bottom of his billowing robes and caught a ride.

"Should we tell him?" Vector asked the others.

"If you dare to my dear, you go right ahead, Minerva however, you might want to prepare the help wanted ad for a new Astronomy professor." Giselda Marchbanks said serenely. "So who do you suspect?"

"Black and Potter." Minerva replied as she laid down a galleon on the table after doing some thinking on the matter. She had heard from Sirius about the muggle educational trips and the bear looked like something a muggle child would have.

"The Weasley twins." Flitwick tossed down a galleon of his own.

"Didn't I hear Lupin was back?" Hagrid said tossing down a Galleon of his own. "Black and Lupin, not Harry."

"Oh, let me be more specific." Minerva said. "Draco Black and Harry Potter."

"Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Harry Potter." Sprout tossed in.

"I say that it is none of the above." Vector stated tossing in her own galleon.

Severus Snape woke up to find an odd weight on his arm and looked over and his eyes narrowed as he saw the black bear he had destroyed the night before staring at him with it's beady eyes. "Hi, do you need a hug this morning?"

Standing, tossing it into the fireplace and lighting it up with his wand, Severus was vowing to make someone pay when he saw it stalking out of the fire and rolling around to put out the flames before looking at him with a tilted head.

"What?" He snapped.

"Smile, it's the second best thing you can do with your lips." The bear stated and Severus stood, went to shower and dress for the day. Locking the door to his rooms with magic, he went to breakfast, determined to make whoever was behind this pay and he intended to start at the top.

Sirius Orion Black had better have a damn good reason for him to believe he hadn't done it. He knew that the bear hadn't moved when he had unpacked it and the charms were too advanced for Draco.

TBC


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: To all of you who loved the bear, my daughters created one like it at Build a Bear for their babysitter and she was sitting on the hospital bed with it when the idea came to us. And no, the one from BaB doesn't stalk people, at least I really hope not. Ginny isn't necessarily evil, she is just a spoiled brat in this story. 

**Chapter Fifteen **

(Lockhart vs Granger) 

"When I spoke to Albus, the goat buggering bastard promised that as soon as I was settled, he would have Professor McGonagall bring Harry to me in Sydney." Remus was telling the Black family adults and a few select Hogwarts professors who had gathered in his new place to hear what had happened to him for the last nine years. 

Andi, Cissa and Sirius were listening in horror while Filius and Minerva were shaking their heads. Remus had been telling them what had happened from his viewpoint the night the Potters had died.

"I didn't realize it was not the truth until the owl I sent to Albus when I had arrived in Sydney; after the fiasco of a job he had set me up with in Melbourne, came back undeliverable." He said with a heavy sigh.

"I went to the Australian Ministry of Magic and sent out a message with one of their diplomatic owls, which also came back undeliverable as well. They were very helpful, even arranged for a different job and a new place to live. They had someone who dealt with exclusively with werewolves there on full moons."

"I had read that the Australian Magic government were progressive compared to Britain but it was more than that." Remus said softly. "They went out of their way to help me. I was injured at work and saw the man who had shot the spell at me. MacNair was a a known Death Eater and I was sure that all of the troubles were connected."

"The government tried to convince me to stay, they were sure that the attack and the new laws were separate events and they wanted to keep me safe but I just was so sure that I had to get back. I have already been there almost a year, foolishly believing that all of it was somehow a mistake. So I began to petition the courts there and the Aussies were most helpful but the man in charge kept complaining about how pedantic the Brits were being."

"When six weeks later, I was attacked again, I asked the man I had been working with, he was honest with me and said he didn't get why it was taking so long. At that point, I had an epiphany and realized going through their courts would take too long to protect Harry. I keep looking back, thinking what if I hadn't ran, would I have won muggle custody of Harry here in Britain."

"No, you can't look at it that way, Remus." Narcissa said looking at her cousin's red and sandy colored haired friend. "From what Albus put Sirius through, how he knowingly left Harry, there was no way that you would have won custody of him no matter what courts it went through."

"Albus fooled all of us, Lupin." Minerva said quietly. "How did you get to Salem where you were found?"

"I took a cargo ship to Hawaii, which is this beautiful island chain in the Pacific, working for the cargo container company. The owner is an American Were, it was safest but I found that I get terribly seasick so I needed to recover. I was too weak to travel and needed to regain my strength." He said. "I took another boat to Peru and needed more recovery and then traveled up the coast back to the states. That was the most difficult part of the trip as there is little magic cooperation in South America."

Gathering his thoughts, he stated "When I arrived in Mexico five years ago, I ran into a werewolf from San Francisco, he warned me to be careful as pureblood wizards in Mexico eat werewolves shot while in their condition."

Seeing his former teachers wanting to gag, he gave them a reassuring smile and continued his story. "I was aiming for Texas but somehow crossed the border into Arizona. Traveling through America was different. They have specialized clinics for werewolves and help them find work in either the magical or the muggle world. I went to work in the muggle world, and began to send muggle mail to any muggle born witch or wizard I remembered."

"How did Albus find out?" Andi asked. "I mean he isn't exactly adept in the muggle world."

Shaking his head, Lupin said "I don't know, until Sirius told me, I stupidly believed that there was no way that Albus had been part of it. If I hadn't read the court transcripts and talked to Harry about what Albus has pulled in the past year, there is a part of me that would want to say it can't be true."

"That is because he was the one who got you into Hogwarts." Sirius said looking at his old friend. "My entire stay in Azkaban, I was convinced that Albus had to be dead, that was the only reason I was still in Azkaban." 

"At the trial, as I listened to him speak and sitting next to Harry it became even more real for me." Remus said. "James and Lily's son is twelve years old. I got the feeling from Albus that he had intended for Harry to be a totally different person than he became."

"I think that you are right, especially considering how horribly he was treated." Cissa said and looking at the others added "He could have so easily gone dark as a result of his abuse, could have turned into a right bastard. It was my fear for Draco, that his father's verbal abuse would twist something in him. I truly think that it was that train ride with Harry shaking his hand that made a difference."

"Harry has a way of looking at things that is wonderfully refreshing considering everything he has been through." Filius said. "I read his essays and he has this way of expressing things that shines through. I know from a meeting with the Weasley twins that he managed to convince them that picking on younger year students was bullying. Whatever words he used had got through to those two in ways that I never did. That Minerva never did." 

"He is far from perfect though." Minerva cautioned Remus. "He works hard and gets very good grades but at the same time, once he masters a assignment and his friends who he helps at times masters it, he gets bored. I can see it in his eyes."

"You know, speaking of his friends." Sirius said thinking about something Harry had questioned him about regarding wands, he asked "When Neville Longbottom was here the other day, I noticed his wand had his father's initials and asked him about it. Augusta Longbottom isn't likely to listen to me, but someone needs to tell her to get that boy his own wand."

"I will speak to her." Minerva said then her eyes narrowing reminded Sirius. "You do recall that there is to be no wand use during the summer for underage wizards, Mr. Black, don't you?"

"Oops, I knew I forgot something." He said winking at her. "I have never liked that rule, we both know that pureblood witches and wizards used theirs all summer long and that especially for muggle born students it means that their parents can't see the magic that their children are learning."

"I do but do something about it legally, don't encourage the children to break the law." She scolded.

* * *

Harry was telling the others the story that Remus had told them and was asking Hermione if she had a muggle atlas as they sat in the Granger den. When Dan Granger entered the room he found the two boys and his daughter tracing a route across the United States.

"Are we plotting how to run away from home?" He asked leaning on the door jam.

Harry lifted his head and with a cheeky grin asked "That depends, sir. Do you know if your wife and Draco's mom have any more diabolical plans to make me go shopping again? While I am ever grateful for their help, I just can't do that ever again."

"I thought my daughter said Gryffindors were brave, young man?" He asked his eyes twinkling with the need to laugh.

"Sir, bravery is knowing something is dangerous but doing it anyhow in spite of being scared because someone you love needs saved. Shopping with those two, fit the definition we found of insanity recently." He stated in response.

Amused, Dan asked "What is this definition you found?"

"Doing the same thing over and over again and expecting a different result." He answered.

"Oh dear, so I guess that means you won't be going to Diagon Alley tomorrow with Emma and myself." He asked politely. When they perked up at the idea, he gave them the rest of news. "I believe Ms Black was supposed to be bringing you."

Draco dramatically threw himself back and called out to the ceiling "Kill me now."

"Thank goodness Neville and Susan already left the two of you have scared him so badly about shopping, he now shakes when the topic comes up." Hermione said glaring at the two boys.

* * *

On the trip back to Hogwarts that evening, Filius looked at his headmistress and asked "I thought you were going to bring up Severus' furry little problem?"

"I thought about it, but it was rather amusing the desperate lengths he has gone to the last three days to get rid of that bear." She said with quiet chuckle. "He almost hexed Albus the delusional fool when he came to me asking for a job. I am staying out of it, other than the bet of course."

"Oh course." Flitwick answered as they entered the newly cleaned and remodeled castle. Arriving in his office, the half goblin found Severus where they had left him, going over his private charms books. "Have any luck, Severus?"

"No, I still can't find an answer." The man said wearing a scowl on his face as he put the book he had just finished back and reached for the one next to it. "I don't get it, Filius. The charms seem to be a simple enervate and animation charms but yet I can't get that idiot bear to cease and desist."

"At least you managed to remove the tracking charm." He offered as a silver lining only to have the taller man thank him for his help and carrying the offered book back to his own office.

Seated in his office, hiding from the stuffed bear lurking in his own chambers, Severus went through his meticulous notes to figured out how so that he could find out the who.

He had at first been determined to demand answers from Sirius Black but he knew from school that it was Lily and James who were better at charms than Black was. James and Sirius were transfiguration and all three of the stronger male marauders had almost been his equal in Defense of the Dark Arts.

He had heard that Lupin was back in the country and had been convinced he had helped except that the bear had already been in his office when the man had come home.

Hearing the annoying male voice of that idiot Lockhart down the corridor, irate that he was in the dungeons, Severus went to find out what he was doing as he was only supposed to be moving into his office and quarters that evening.

Looking out his door, he closed it as quickly as he had opened it. A life sized painting of Lockhart was being transferred into the castle the muggle way via the service doors and Horace Slughorn was helping the idiot.

He would rather face that annoying bear than either of those inane morons. Entering his quarters, he was cheerful when he saw the bear was still where he had left it. He had conjured up shackles and had bolted them to the wall, with one set around each of the joints and another around the stomach and neck.

Pouring a glass of muggle brandy, he sat down and contemplated how to ask Draco about the bear without upsetting his godson. From the letters had received, Draco seemed to have had a great summer learning that the world was much larger and more diverse than he had been aware thanks to his father.

Thankfully school started later this week and he would be able to talk to him face to face. He looked at the note on his coffee table and reaching for it, grimacing at his agreeing to let Neville Longbottom into the small test class for Second year potions. Still he had to agree with Minerva's suggestion that only teaching the three best students wasn't really a test on whether the new text book would be helpful.

* * *

Albus was seated at a table in the Hog's Head grumbling into his morning pumpkin juice. Minerva had refused his request to teach potions after he had read that Severus was moving to a different position. She had reminded him that he was forbidden to do any potions after his small mishap that the ministry had overblown regarding his lemon drops.

Seeing Molly Prewett exiting the pub, he breathed a sigh of relief at having escaped that particular nightmare. She had been equally thrilled when she had received a note from the Wizengamot since it had let her off having to return the betrothal funds to him.

She was moving in with a Prewett relative and hadn't been too happy about that except that she would no longer have to work at the pub.

Looking through his mail and finding a letter from an old friend, Albus let out a slow smile. Reading the job offer, he debated refusing it but then he saw his brother Aberforth glaring at him and knew that this might be the best move. He would be able to influence a good portion of the wizarding world if he took it.

Sending out a reply with his brother's owl, he went to visit the Ministry, he loathed not having Fawkes any longer. The ruddy bird had been freed by the Unspeakables and had disappeared.

* * *

There was a large crowd when Hermione and her family arrived at the Leaky Cauldron. Looking around at the crowd of witches dressed to the nines heading through the wall had the muggle born witch shaking her head.

Finding Harry and Draco in Madam Malkin's Robes for all Occasions being measured for new school robes Hermione asked "What is going on?"

"Get this, some git is signing his books in Flourish and Blotts and all these middle age witches are going bonkers." Replied a young wizard standing behind Harry and talking to him.

"Hello, Wood." Hermione said greeting the upper year student. "Are you ready for the year to begin?"

"I'm ready for Quidditch to begin." He said with a smile and then mentioned "Thanks to my OWLS I'm not too worried. Es and O's with an A in Transfiguration."

"That's great." She replied then moved closer to the older student to ask him what they had been like and what he was taking for NEWT level classes.

Hermione was so enthusiastic that when it was his turn to be measured, he had blushed a bit and asked "Granger, uh, would you uh, leave. I have to undress to try on my new practice uniform."

Blushing beet red, she backed into Harry who was talking to Cissa and the seamstress about what colors. Cissa was determined to put him in at least some green, but he had pointed out he wasn't in Slytherin so they were working on a compromise even as he hugged Hermione.

Leaving the store, Harry and she were teasing Draco about getting an owl or a cat as they crossed over to pick up treats for Hedwig. Inside, when he fallen for a gray owl that had a wing span that expanded over the three students. "This is the one."

Harry paid for his treats and Cissa called for Dobby who took the owl home as the students discussed what to name him. Hearing their own names being called, they greeted Neville who proudly showed them his new wand.

Moving along with the crowd towards the bookstore to pick up the new Herbology book and to greet their friends, Harry saw the Weasley children and looking around, sure enough saw Lucius Malfoy wearing a malevolent smile on his face as he stared at Arthur Weasley and his brood.

Harry watched, waiting for the moment to retrieve the diary, he was hoping that it still happened so that he escape the attention of that fraud Lockhart by finding a way to knock the books out of Ginny's hands.

Neville told his grandmother that he would go inside when they arrived at the packed store and Hermione grimaced but went in to pick up a book she had wanted while her father and Remus who had arrived went to get their potions supplies. Sirius was meeting them in a bit and had ducked into the nearby Quidditch store when they had first arrived.

The crowd of women pushed and shoved until the foursome of Mrs. Granger, Cissa, Harry and Draco were in the store and trying to find a quiet corner. Listening to the self-serving git speaking in the front of the store as he announced that he would be teaching at Hogwarts this year, Harry and Draco rolled their eyes at one another then realized that the two mothers had been pushed forward until Narcissa and Emma were standing near Lockhart.

Hermione shoved her way as politely as she could so that she had joined her friends just as Neville returned clearly not happy. "What do they see in him? Grams always says never trust anyone that smiles too much at you and all that burk does is smile."

Heading outside, they ran into the Weasleys and Harry made a point of standing there them as Arthur stiffly greeted Malfoy whose eyes went to his son and openly sneered at him then picked a fight with the balding red head that was broken up by his eldest son.

Just like the last time the two wizards were expelled from the store, but unlike the when helped her pick up the school books there was no diary and since Ginny wasn't holding anything, he was at a loss for where the diary was. "T-thank you."

Nodding and walking away, Harry missed the almost obsessed way that the little red headed girl watched him walking away and how she took notice of who was with him. She knew Neville and she was sure that the blond boy was the son of the man arguing with her father, but the girl was no one she knew and she didn't like that another girl thought she had the right to spend any time with her hero. 

Bill Weasley had seen Harry politely handing his sister her books and walking away without a second glance and then looking at Ginny winced as he realized that nothing they had told her over the last few weeks had settled in her mind. To him it was clear that she still believed she had some sort of rights regarding the BOY-WHO-LIVED.

Looking for Charlie who had taken Ron with him to go shopping, he hoped that Ginny might believe the dragon trainer as he had had no luck with her.

Inside the bookstore, as women got their books signed, Narcissa and Emma who were trapped by the pressing thongs, was quietly speaking to Sirius who had pushed his way into where they were standing.

"I sent everyone over for ice cream so that I could come find you." Sirius announced then looking at Narcissa asked "Did Lucius bother you when he was in here?" 

"No, I did meet his lovely fiancee though." She said with a quiet chuckle. "Ms Nott felt the need to mark her future territory as Mrs. Lucius Malfoy and I was so tempted to warn her but when she insulted Emma, I figured she can find out the truth for herself."

None had noticed the crowd growing smaller as Cissa and Emma filled him in the tete a tete with the delusional woman when Emma felt a hand touching her rear end. Blinking and not reacting in case it was an accident when the hand ran down her butt and tried to cup it, she turned, and used one of the self defense moves she had learned in her adult education class.

One Gilderoy Lockhart moaned loudly and bent forward to cup himself as he fell to the ground and howled like a banshee.

"What did he do?" Sirius asked looking at the angry woman advancing on the man with the blond teased curls. Emma Granger looked like she was about to do serious damage to the idiot.

"He put his hands on me twice." She said scowling at the fool sobbing like a baby. "I let the first one go, I thought it might have been an accident but the second time he went a little further."

"Get up, Lockhart." Sirius demanded then looking around for the owner of the store, saw that a woman wearing bug glasses and carrying a small notebook was laughing as she glared at the 'great author.' 

Pulling the man up, Sirius pulled his wand out and demanded that he apologize to Emma Granger.

With a leer, Lockhart stood and leaned in and said "She has been making eyes at me all afternoon. I was just giving one of my many, many fans what they want."

"Listen you git, if you ever touch any woman like that again, your twigs and berries will be stomped on until you will wish that you had procreated while you were still you because I will remove them with a scalpel." Emma stated as she leaned in towards the man still winking and smiling at her.

Throwing her hands in the air as he kept acting so strange, she waited until they were at the door and then looked at Sirius and said "I can't believe that old goat Albus Dumbledore felt that a man like that should be allowed to teach students."

Leaning in, he grimly said "Me either but I can deal with him. I just need to speak to Severus Snape. There is a potion that I can require him to take as a professor at Hogwarts so that if he so much as thinks of touching a student he ends up permanently in St. Mungos."

"Good." She snapped and left the bookstore still carrying the book she had intended to purchase, but she had been so angry she had forgotten about it as they joined the others. Walking back and handing it to the owner, she said "Any one who brings a wizard like that in their store for profit, is not someone I will do business with."

The two grown men had been furious when they had heard what Lockhart had pulled and Remus demanded to be there when he met Snape. "Why can't you just hire another teacher and just pay him off?"

"That idiot contract that Albus signed. Don't worry, Minerva already has a plan and she will be starting it this evening." Sirius said still glaring at the door of the bookstore where the preening idiot was waving to women walking by.

The Grangers and their daughter left, Hermione reluctantly because she had so much she wanted to talk to Harry about leaving only Narcissa and the two boys as Remus and Sirius decided to go to Hogwarts and inform the Headmistress the latest about her newest professor. 

Harry was finishing off his never ending ice cream bowl while Draco was wizard and witch watching. Seeing the tiny blond wearing strange earrings carrying her own school supplies without an adult with her, had him curious until finally an adult showed up. The adult was dressed stranger than the girl if that was possible but something kept him watching the tiny blond.

"Draco?" Turning to find out what his mom wanted, he saw the girl running down the alley with her hands now empty towards a store he didn't recognize. "Draco?"

Oh, yes." He said turning back to the others. "Are we heading out now?"

"Yes, we have been trying to get your attention for several minutes. Is everything all right?" Narcissa asked clearly worried.

"Yes, just gathering my thoughts." He replied, his eyes going to where he had last seen the small blond. Shrugging, not sure what had caught his attention about her, he carried his bags as they worked their way towards the Leaky Cauldron and home.

* * *

Severus was off the premises when Sirius and Remus told the Headmistress what had happened. She pulled out the contract that Gilderoy Lockhart had signed and to her furious disappointment they couldn't fire him for the behavior because Emma Granger was a muggle. "Someday I can't help wondering if all of Albus' great love of muggles was a sham. The laws he left in place are terrible."

"I want you to require him to take the Hands to yourself potion." Sirius demanded.

"The thing is that school rules require that if I force one male professor to take the potion I have to require them all to." Minerva quietly stated.

"Can't we give the rest a placebo." Remus asked.

"If I could I would. Let me ask Severus, there might be a similar potion that we can slip to him without violating any laws." Minerva said.

"When did Hogwarts stop requesting that teachers take the potion?" Sirius asked.

"Several years ago. Severus is pretty much the only single male teacher who is young enough to be a worry and I never worried about him." The Headmistress replied.

"Severus Snape is more likely to go down on his knees and propose to Hagrid than touch a student in that manner." Sirius said with a chuckle at the mental image his hyperbole had created in his head. The laughter went away as he looked at Minerva. "I am not so sure about Slughorn either. He used to be pretty touchy feeling with the students."

With a sigh, she leaned back in the oddly comfortable muggle chair on wheels that she had been sent 'anonymously'. "Severus is in a rather unpleasant mood and already dislikes those two. I am more afraid of his doing permanent damage to one of them than anything else if I were to ask him to make a potion because I will have to tell him why."

"What's going on?" Remus asked. Sirius and the others had assured him that Severus was if not pleasant at least civil lately.

She gave them a thorough looking over then said "Did either of you send him a present this week? A prank?"

"No, he is teaching Harry, I wouldn't risk his education just to pull a prank on the man." Remus replied and Sirius nodded in agreement.

"Someone pulled one and I wish I could tell you about it but he made me take a wizard's oath not to tell anyone what is going on, until he finds out who did it." Minerva replied.

Now curious, but needing to get home, the two men left and Minerva went over to her list of potential prankers and crossed them off the list.

Hermione arrived early for the train this time and found Neville already situated. "Draco and Harry are running late. Dora accidentally stunned Harry this morning. Something about she met Remus Lupin and lost control of her magic."

As students arrived on the train and the noise level got louder, their friends and acquaintances stopped in but no Harry, no Draco were there when the Hogwarts Express pulled out of the station. 

In a compartment four cars up, the Weasley twins and Lee were talking with a dejected Ron who had laid into Ginny about what she had done to his broom that morning. "Now there is no way I can try out for the Quidditch team now."

"Sorry Ron. I wish we could lend your one of our brooms but we would need it for a game against you." Fred said.

When Ernie, Justin and another of their friends came to drag Ron to their compartment, Lee had gone to get something from the sweets cart, George said "What did you hear Bill tell Percy?"

"Watch the princess." He replied. "I still can't believe how she treated Luna when she came to the house the other day. I thought she was best friends with the Lovegood girl."

"What did Bill tell Percy she said?" George asked.

"He didn't tell him, just said that it was about Harry Potter." Fred replied.

Knowing that Lee would be back soon, George said "The thing is, she will be disappointed once she actually meets Harry. He is a great guy, but those books is what the Princess bases Harry on."

Alone in a car, Luna was hiding behind the Quibbler, hiding her pain at the way the girl she had been friends with so long had just cut her emotional again. Ginny had made it very clear that she was cutting their friendship because she didn't want anyone connecting her with Ginny.

The red head had opened the compartment door and sneered loudly as some upper year girls walked by. "Sorry Loony but I was only your friend because I didn't have any other options. Why would I want to be friends with someone who sees those nut job animals that you claim exist."

* * *

In London, at King's Cross Station, Draco and Harry were seated on bench, trying to ignore all the strange looks coming their way at the sight of the luggage carts they had nearby full of trunks and owl cages and even an owl.

They had been unable to get through the barrier and due to the full moon the night before Remus was unavailable and Sirius had left for Salem to bring back their test version of the Wolfsbane serum which he had gotten used to taking. Narcissa had come with them to the station and then had apparated away when they had assured her they would be fine since she had gone to attend the goblin meeting that Sirius had had to skip.

Except... they weren't fine. Something had blocked them getting through to catch the train to Hogwarts. Harry had covered Hedwig with his cape and had taken him outside to send him to Hogwarts hoping that someone would show up and help them get there. 

He knew it wasn't Dobby this time, and thankfully there was no flying car but he was really hoping that they didn't have to deal with the Whomping Willow again.

Hearing their names, they looked up and saw Severus Snape standing there. Deciding that it was his fate to spend the second year opening feast with the man, Harry glumly greeted him. "We can't get through the barrier."

"So your owl informed us, Mr. Potter." Severus said and discreetly checked and found he could step through to the other side. Having the two boys attempt it, he saw that it rejected them. "Clearly there is a problem. Lets get to a private spot and get the two of you and your belongings to Hogwarts."

"Thanks, Severus." Draco said then winced. He had forgotten the rule that said he was to call him Professor Snape when others were around. 

In a discreet spot, he asked Harry if he knew what a Portkey was. When he nodded yes, he asked them to keep their belongings in their hands then sent them on to Hogwarts before double checking and apparating himself there.

Finding them putting their trunks in one of the waiting carriages, he joined them and questioned them thoroughly about what had happened.

"I don't understand what happened but I will let the Headmistress know why you are here so early. Your classmates should be arriving in an hour or two. That is a very fast owl you have there, Mr. Potter and intelligent too since he went directly to Professor Flitwick and myself when it couldn't find the Headmistress."

Shocked at the compliment, Harry nodded numbly then they were told to stay out of trouble until their classmates arrived.

Deftly escaping babysitting duty, Snape went to his potions lab and picked up the vials of pale gray smoking liquid and went to find Minerva McGonagall who had been called to the ministry by DMLE Head Bones, they had been sent proof of another Horcrux and it had been quickly destroyed leaving only the possibility of one more.

"This should teach the man to keep his hands to himself. If he even thinks of a student, he gets a mild sting to his arm. Touches one, it knocks him out and if he tries anything more serious, well let's just say it won't be pretty."

"Thank you, Severus. I can't believe I am having to worry about this. We have been so used to you and your sense of what is right and wrong, we forgot that not all male teachers have the same." She said shaking her had as she called for the Head House elf and asked them to put it in the correct goblets.

"I have set up the classroom for the upper year Offensive spells students, the new potions lab I am using is already set up for Slughorn to let his students destroy."

"Why are you staying in the old rooms?" She probed. They had offered the new rooms to him but he had rejected them.

"It's closer to the Slytherins and this way we can keep Slughorn out of the stores and the more rare potions books that we had to retrieve when he left the last time." Snape replied. "Now if you will excuse me, I have to go change to attend the opening feast. Potter and Black were heading towards the Quidditch pitch when I came in."

In his quarters, Severus saw that the slippery little bear was out from his shackles and winced. When he had woken up this morning, the bear which had been on his bed had once again asked him if he needed a hug.

Thinking that maybe, just maybe it was some sort of answer to the spells, he had said yes and let the idiotic thing give him a hug, only for it to hop off his bed and go sit on a low bookshelf.

Snape had been so sure that it had ended the charm that he had worked in his quarters that morning. Until his cussing at an interruption from Slughorn who kept talking about all of his influence and how he could help his former student to greatness. The bear had waited until Slughorn had left and suddenly looked at him and said "Some people need a sympathetic pat on the head with a hammer."

To his total shock, Severus had let the bear's words sink in and found himself sitting in his chair, staring at the black bear and laughing. Gaining control and making sure that no one had heard him, he looked at the bear and said "Thank you, I needed that."

"Do you need another hug?" It had asked and his smile slipped away as he realized he was getting used to conversing with a stuffed animated bear that he had no idea what had been done to it.

* * *

On the train as they got closer to Scotland, Hermione who had gone to the loo saw the blond girl sitting in a compartment crying. Looking around for a prefect and finding none she knew, she went inside and asked "Who made you cry?"

Lifting her head, the girl with the unfocused gray eyes asked "How did you know that someone made me cry?"

Sitting across from her, Hermione softly said "I used to cry all the time like that in the bathrooms at my old school when people made fun of me."

"Oh, why would they do that?" She was asked.

"They called me a know it all and bookworm and buckteeth and bushy tailed because of my hair." She said. "Things are much better at Hogwarts. I have good friends and there are a few people who tease me but I just remind myself that I can always turn them into a frog when I am a seventh year student."

Laughing quietly, the blond said "The girl I thought was my best friend just told me that we weren't friends and that she only was my friend because we lived near each other then called me Loony like the other kids in our village."

"Well hello Loony, I am Know it All." Hermione said holding out her hand.

That made the other girl laugh again then asked "What is your real name?"

"What's yours?" She retorted.

"I asked you first." Luna replied.

"You did, didn't you. Well I am a Hermione Granger, a second year muggleborn witch in Gryffindor. What about you?"

"Luna, Luna Lovegood, first year hoping to be in Ravenclaw like my mom Selene." She said shyly. "Though, maybe I might ask to be in Gryffindor."

"Either way we can be friends. My friend Draco is in Ravenclaw. I have another friend Susan who is in Hufflepuff." Hermione said. "My other friend Neville and my best friend Harry are in the same house as me."

"Are you sure you want to be seen with me?" Luna asked.

"Come join us, something happened to a couple of our friends, they were supposed to be on the train but didn't make it so we are hoping to see them at the Opening Feast but I can at least introduce you to Susan and Neville."

"Okay. What about my trunk?" Luna asked.

"Why don't you change into your school uniform now and we will head down to our compartment. Your things will be fine if you lock it, the house elves will transfer everything to the castle." She said.

Hermione waited for the petite girl to change and then walked with her to their compartment. In it, they found Susan offering them the last of her fruit snacks. "Auntie doesn't like me eating too much candy, so she sends fruit with me."

In another compartment, Ron who was fed up with Ginny's lack of remorse and her obsession with Harry Potter finally snapped when she laid the blame on their father for not having their mom at home.

"Sorry Gin-Gin, Molly did that, not dad." He retorted. When she snapped at him for calling her by her first name, he said "You don't get it. Dad, Bill and Charlie are still protecting you, well I am done. Your and Molly's obsession with bloody Harry Potter are why our family is a mess. Harry Potter would rather marry a harpie than marry you."

"You don't know what you are talking about, Ronald." She cried out.

"Yes I do. Molly and the former Headmaster tried to trick Harry into marrying you. He doesn't even know you exist, Ginny."

"Yes he does, he smiled at me at the bookstore and helped me pick up my books when they got knocked over. See, he knows me and wants to protect me."

"Oh for the love of all Merlin's gold, Ginny, Harry would have done that for anyone, even me. Even one of the slippery nasty Slytherins because that is how he is. You are so stupid. GROW UP, GINNY. Harry Potter is a pipe dream that Molly and you used to destroy our family. You are even lucky to be attending Hogwarts because of what she did."

Ginny couldn't believe that Ron was talking to her this way, he knew better. Mom had made him promise to always protect her and yet here he was lying about her betrothed. Mom had written to her promising that while things HAD changed, she would still get to marry her prince. Her mom had never lied to her before and she knew she wouldn't do it now.

At the end of the train ride, Ginny was furious. Ron had thrown her out of their compartment and she had been forced to sit with some other first years and listen to them giggle all about getting to know HER betrothed.

Staying silent, thinking of the joy she would get as they watched Harry Potter properly welcome her into Gryffindor when they got to the school, she missed seeing Luna walking by with the same bushy haired girl who had been with Harry in Diagon Alley.

Standing near the boats, she watched as Luna waved towards someone getting into the horseless carriages, she wouldn't let the blond get into her boat with her, smirking at her until Hagrid moved over and after shaking his head at Ginny helped Loony sit with a very excitable muggle born and some girl holding onto the edge of the boat scared to death.

* * *

Hermione flew into Harry's arms and gave him a huge hug. "Where were you?"

"Some thing odd happened and the barrier wouldn't let us through." He said with a shrug. "We sent Hedwig since she knew Hogwarts better than Yoda does. Professor Snape came and sent us to the school with a portkey."

Neville and the others soon gathered around Harry and Draco with the exception of the Slytherins as they moved towards the Great Hall. "So how was the train ride?"

"Okay, we meet this first year girl that someone had been picking on. Her name is Luna, Neville said she lives near his family and the Weasleys." Hermione said as Draco was telling Penelope Clearwater why his owl was named Yoda.

"So you went to one of these movie places and saw this Yoda. Who is a green version of Professor Flitwick?" The Prefect asked.

"No, we saw a movie marathon, it was three movies back to back and we had popcorn and crisps plus all sort of other junk food to eat." He told her. "Mr. Granger has all these movies and we watched them at their house."

The students separated all heading to their house tables as they looked up towards the front to where there were several new faces and a new headmistress.

Looking at the teachers, trying to figure out who was bringing in the new students, Harry was surprised to see Madam Hooch the flying teacher and Quidditch referee leading the first years.

Barely listening to the sorting, his mind on all of the changes he hoped to make this year since the Goblins had pretty much destroyed all of the horcruxes. They still needed the diary but he was sure that it would end up here at some point this year with either Ginny Weasley or by some other manner. 

Harry saw Ron Weasley and knew that one of his chores was to get a certain rat. To find a way to move onto holding Hermione's hand without his getting all sweaty and to...

Hearing the name Colin Creevry, he smiled at the enthusiastic boy ended up in Gryffindor yet again. Swallowing the sudden lump in his throat as he repeated word for word what he had said the first, time, Harry happily held out his hand to shake his and welcome him to Gryffindor hoping that he could make sure that the muggle born wizard had a future this time. 

His mind drifting again, trying to decide whether or not to tell someone about the over-sized snake in the chamber, he heard Madam Hooch calling out Luna Lovegood and noticed Hermione's smiling reaction.

When Luna ended up in Ravenclaw, Harry hastily added protecting the blond to his list of things to do then saw the way Draco was eyeing the blond and blinked, something was telling him that he wouldn't have to worry about Luna, that someone else would deal with anyone who hurt her. 

He was finishing his mental list when he realized that it was Ginny being sorted and that there was soft mumbling when it seemed to take forever.

Ginny heard her name being called by the professor and sat down smirking as she waited for it to shout Gryffindor.

"_Interesting, very interesting. Why are you so determined to end up in Gryffindor?"_

"_Because my betrothed Harry is in there, my family is always in Gryffindor."_

"_That isn't true, I seem to recall putting your brother Ronald in Hufflepuff last year." The hat replied._

"_Well I belong in Gryffindor." She retorted. "So just do your job and put me where I belong."_

"_Well you certainly don't have the brains for Ravenclaw, you are sly and ambitious but you lack cunning, so I can't place you in Slytherin."_

"_Oh course not, I am not evil. I told you, I belong in Gryffindor." She smugly thought.  
_

"_You don't have the loyalty of Hufflepuff BUT I can't in good conscious just give you what you want when you don't have the attributes for my house." The hat replied. "Still, what do I do with you?"_

"_Gryffindor you stupid worn worthless rag." She snapped. "I. BELONG. IN. GRYFFINDOR!"_

"_No you don't." The Hat replied silently to her then shouted _"SLYTHERIN!"

There was silence in the Great Hall as the hat shouted out Slytherin for Ginny Weasley. Her brothers weren't as shocked having dealt with her this summer, but the rest of the students could only stare as she refused to get off the stool and go to her house table.

"Ms. Weasley, please join your house mates." Madam Hooch said reaching for her arms and removing the stool and hat.

When she walked towards Gryffindor, determined to go where she was destined, Hooch turned her around and said "Over there."

"No." She answered. "I refuse to sit in Slytherin."

Hooch looked up at Professor Snape who was still the Head of Slytherin and he nodded and moved down from the Dias and escorted the red head who fought with him and was stunned by her own older brother who asked permission to go with them.

Snape accessed Percy Weasley then gave him permission to follow them. In a small office nearby, he sat Ginny down and listened to her babbling. Rolling his eyes at the Potter fan girl, he said "Miss Weasley, you will be going down to your dorm room and straight to bed. I will have the house elves bring you down some dinner but you should know that this is the last time I wish to see this behavior from one of my students." 

When she still kept protesting, he looked at Percy and then called for a house elf who assured the Professor that she would take Ginny to her dorm in the dungeons. The girl threw yet another tantrum and shaking his head knowing he was in for a bad year with her, Snape turned to Percy Weasley and said "Mr. Weasley please contract your father or one of your elder brothers and have them come to the school as soon as they can tomorrow. Luckily classes won't start until Monday but I would like your sister dealt with before she offends her own house mates." 

TBC


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: I do apologize for not updating but the young girl I am writing this for made me promise to halt updates until she returned. She spent most of the last year in and out of the Cleveland Clinic and rehab facilities for her medical issues.

I would have left a note in the story but I loathe it when authors place notes instead of updates to stories. So, without further ado, here is the next chapter.

Chapter Sixteen

Severus Snape returned to the Head table and watched Percy Weasley go to speak to his younger brothers before taking a seat with his classmates.

When Minerva stood to speak, he was amused at how the students went silent without so much as a single cue to do so. He had always winced at Dumbledore's theatrics and his successor was proving that they weren't necessary.

"Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts. Congratulations to the first year students, I am sure that you will find your new housemates become a second family for you. If you have any problems, please speak to your prefects and your head of house but you may if you wish come to me as well."

"We have several exciting changes for you regarding the upcoming school year. In our core classes, I would like to introduce, Madam Marchbanks, our new History of Magic teacher. Professor Binns has retired." Minerva stated and with his excellent hearing Severus was less than amused to hear a few jokes that the new teacher looked old enough to have taught Merlin himself.

Thankfully none of his Snakes were among them but there were a few grimaces when it was announced that Horace Slughorn would be teaching the lower year students Potions. Many of the students from his house were looking his way clearly worried.

"Professor Lockhart will be filling the Defense Against the Dark Arts position." Minerva announced and when the ponce tried to speak, Minerva began to be speak over him and mentioned that they were introducing a new class for third years and up.

"Professor Snape will be teaching our new Offensive Magics' class and the sixth and seventh year NEWT students for Potions." She said then added "He has also graciously agreed to step in as the Deputy Headmaster." Severus wanted to deny that. He had NOT been gracious when asked but had been tricked by that cretin Black.

"I also must announce that the subject of Divination is being removed from the curriculum. We have placed all students who were to take this class into the new Offensive Magics class. Muggle Studies has been updated and is now a requirement for your OWLS. Professor Burbage will have your new text books at no cost for all of the students."

Harry heard a bit of grumbling about the new class but he saw Draco and a few of the Claws talking and knew that he would soon have them enthused about it.

He saw the Snakes didn't seem too happy but they took their cue from their head of House and seemed to clap if not enthusiastically at least politely.

Harry looked around and saw that Oliver Wood was heading their way along with Percy so he grinned at the Quidditch captain and listened when Percy announced that Wood would be leading them to the dorms that evening.

With that, the red head ducked out the Great Hall doors and Oliver sat down with the second year students. He joked around with them until the feast was done and it was time to lead them to their tower.

Over at the Ravenclaw table, Draco was amused to notice the difference between the standoffish attitude from his second year classmates the year before to the friendly greetings this year. Mandy was asking what he knew about the new Potions professor and Terry was arguing with Zach about whether or not the new Headmistress would let second years go to Hogsmead. He looked over at their new firsties and was wondering why he found his eyes drawn yet again to the blond firstie.

"Hey, Black. Please tell me you remembered your broom." Davies called out as he approached the second years. With a grin, Davies looked at his Keeper and said "You wouldn't believe how good he is at catching the snitch. I saw him at Potter's birthday party on the newest Nimbus. The only bad news is that Potter is just as good if not better because he has no sense of self preservation."

Tanner looked over at his girlfriend Cho knowing that she was intending to try out for the team and had gone to a training camp for two weeks that summer. Looking over at the rich boy he was sure should have been in Slytherin he coolly replied. "Good luck Malfoy. I am sure that your dad did his best to help make sure you are on the team, but it takes more than a fast broom."

"Yes, it does take more than a fast broom." Draco answered while inwardly burning at the insult but Tanner was a prefect and it was rather obvious that he was trying to get Draco to overreact. Too bad for Tanner that he had spent years trying to keep his temper around Lucuis for it to work.

Watching as the fifth year prefect began to lead the first years to their tower, he looked over at a couple of fourth year girls and saw their smirks and knew that there was something going on. Clearly they were smart but had not a single ounce of cunning or they wouldn't have been broadcasting their intend so bluntly.

With narrowed eyes he looked from them to see where they were staring and soon found that they were eyeing the blond first year with the odd earrings. Waving at the second year Lions, he followed the prefect to their tower and sat down on a chair in the common room, idly eyeing the fireplace while eavesdropping on the conversations around him.

* * *

Sprout entered her common room with a large smile on her face as she greeted her older Huffs and welcomed her newest students. Going over the house rules and a few of the new ones requested by the Board of Governors, she heard the groans about the bedtimes and hid her need to smile.

"Now, now, none of that. I for one think that it is a good idea." She stated and began to go over the other new rules that she found a bit overreaching at first until Filius had reminded her about how the former Headmaster had acted.

"Ma'am, does that mean we can challenge a loss of points from a teacher?" Hannah Abbott asked.

"If points are deducted and you feel it was wrong, you are to come to me and we will look at the record book. I will then bring it up at our weekly meeting regarding points with the other three heads of house." She answered.

There was a general approval of that rule but most were confused as to the mentions of meetings with the Headmistress. None of them had ever been in a one on one meeting with Dumbledore the year before or had ever expected to be. "Any questions?"

A brave first year raised his hand and asked "Professor, you mentioned clubs, how come we are required to join at least one club? What about our schoolwork?"

Sprout smiled and explained "The skills you learn in the new clubs will help you in your classes."

"I doubt Quidditch would teach us anything." Susan Bones stated only for the quidditch fanatics to argue that statement.

"Yes, even Quidditch teaches us important lessons, Ms. Bones." She replied. "Now, as soon as we have settled into the school year, I will be posting a list of the clubs and any age or class level restrictions on them. Each professor and staff member will be in charge of at least one club."

In Ravenclaw, Professor Flitwick was making the same announcement. While in Gryffindor, Minerva McGonagall was announcing that due to a small error of judgment on her part, they didn't have a head of house for her lions yet. "I will be working on that problem this week, until then I will ask that you try to avoid trouble."

There was some quiet laughter from the students at that and a shaking of her head, the Headmistress said out loud "What was I thinking?"

With that, she tossed some floo powder and leaned into the fireplace and called out Amelia Bones. There were some comments about the Headmistress just having the twins placed in magical suppression handcuffs right then and there but they soon were quiet as the Head of the DMLE agreed to send Kingsley Shacklebolt to be the temporary head of Gryffindor.

The Headmistress thanked the woman and then turned to her students. "It's not that I don't trust you to behave on your own... But-"

"You don't trust all of us to behave on our own." Answered Fred while George tried to play the innocent and overacted so badly there was soon loud giggles in the common room.

"Now back to the new rules and the clubs. Does everyone understand the new rules?" McGonagall inquired.

There were some general yeses but Neville raised his hand and asked "May we join more than one club?"

"Of course Mr. Longbottom, as long as you keep your grades up. In fact I encourage you to join several different clubs. I find that even at my age I still learn new things by trying something new once a month." She answered then left the tower to meet with Flitwick and Sprout. She knew Severus would be busy, he always was with interviews with students and assuring his Snakes that he would still be there for them.

* * *

Severus finished his announcements of the new rules and clubs then gathered his prefects together in his office. Once they were seated, he inquired about how the students were doing and was not surprised when Higgs raised his hand and spoke.

"Sir, the Weasley girl was caught sneaking out of the dungeons when we arrived. The house elf you assigned to her took her back to the single dorm room for first years, sir."

Nodding, Snape looked at the six gathered students and said "I am sure that Ms. Weasley is going to be a slightly bigger problem than most new first years. I expect you to be cautious and as comforting to her as you would be to any other student."

"Sir, she has already offended most of her year mates. Astoria Greengrass said that when she tried to speak to her, Ms. Weasley called her a junior death eater." Announced the sixth year prefect.

"Percy Weasley sent an owl to their family and I will be having a conference with her family and then herself tomorrow. For now, what you need to understand is that this young woman has had a very rough summer. Her mother was exiled for her part in the Dumbledore manipulations and unfortunately it was too late the damage was done to this young woman."

"What do you mean?" Mildred Avery asked.

"Her mother has brainwashed this young woman into thinking she is destined to marry Harry Potter." Snape stated. "I am going to ask Mr. Potter to speak to Ms. Weasley but I am not sure that it will accomplish much."

There was a shaking of heads then after a moment's hesitation, Higgs said "Sorry sir, but I have seen Potter, he isn't the sort to be as blunt as she needs."

"I am well aware of that fact." Snape said with a grimace. "Now, before you head out, anything you think I need to be aware of regarding the first years?"

Avery took out her list and handed it over. "Two students sir. One has bruising on his arm and the Rookwood girl is easily startled sir."

"Thank you, Avery. Higgs, I need a moment with you." Snape ordered dismissing the rest of the prefects. When the door was closed, he put a silencing charm up and asked "Did you find any more proof?"

Nodding, Higgs said "Zabini claims that there is nothing wrong, sir."

"Thank you. I will speak to the boy myself later this week. If asked, deny mentioning him to me." Snape ordered then asked him to send in his Quidditch captain.

Marcus Flint entered the office and sat down across from his head of house. "Sir?"

"How was your summer, Mr. Flint?" He asked gently.

Flint flushed and stammered as he avoided looking the man in the eyes. He had known that he had betrayed the man's trust the year before by beating up a first year student, yet here he was, worried about him.

"Marcus?"

"I-it was fine, sir." He said thinking that while the beginning of his summer had been horrible, it had ended on an upbeat note thanks to his pop's funeral.

"Tell me what happened in June." Snape ordered quietly.

"Pops reacted like I thought he would about the Malfoy kid." He answered.

"Did you get treatment?" Snape asked lifting his wand to perform a diagnostic charm.

"Yes, later on." Flint admitted. "Momma took the girls to her sisters and came back to stay with me. Thankfully dad went to the engagement party for Mr. Malfoy. His friends talked him into taking a trip with them."

Snape breathed a sigh of relief. He had 'encouraged' a few of his fellow former death eaters into make that trip and it seemed to have been a good idea. He had known how their death mark would react to the magic in Central America if they were to act like their usual selves and it appears he was correct.

"Do you know who went?" He inquired.

"All four of them ended up dead within days of coming home sir." Flint admitted. "Pops died four days ago. Mom had the healer say that it was dragon pox but it wasn't."

Snape looked at the boy and asked "Does your Mom need anything?"

"No. She was appointed Head of House until I reach my majority." Flint admitted then breathing a sigh of relief looked at his head of house and asked "Sir, what should I do now?"

"Taking a good look at your friends Mr. Flint and ask yourself if remaining friendly with them will keep you alive and help you make something of yourself." He suggested.

"Mom wants us to move when I graduate since the girls won't start Hogwarts until the year after that." Flint answered.

"It's up to you, Mr. Flint but remember one thing... You are not your father." He said then suggested the boy head to his dorm. "Oh, and I really would prefer that the Quidditch cup be returned to the top shelf in my office this year, young man."

Flint nodded and left while Snape sat back in his chair and wondered if others would consider what he had done murder. He had encouraged behavior that sent four men to their deaths already and he was aware that two others had gone on this trip.

Three of the dead were minor death eaters, men who had been little more than expendable bodies to the Dark Lord. Flint Senior had been more of an outer circle Death Eater but he knew that the man would have rejoined the Dark Lord without a moment's hesitation and would have required his son to join as well.

He had made the move as a result of the way that Marcus had been required by his father to obey Lucius Malfoy. Snape had no intention of allowing Lucius or anyone else to influence his students towards the dark side if he could prevent it. He was already concerned about his former friend, the man had been growing colder and colder as he aged and now, well, the end of his relationship with Narcissa and the disowning of his son had Severus debating cutting all contact to protect himself.

Wondering about Crabbe and Goyle Senior, he decided to attend the upcoming wedding of Lucius to the Nott girl. Maybe he could stomach being around them long enough to find out if they were feeling a bit off considering they had also gone to Central America.

Heading to his private quarters, Snape grimaced as he thought about the Weasley girl who had ended up in his house. Ginny Weasley was a mixed up girl who would need someone to talk to, to trust but he was sure that he was the last person for the job.

* * *

Harry woke up and found himself enjoying the rhythms of rooming with his classmates. He could hear Dean and Seamus speaking as they left to shower, while at the same time, Neville was still asleep and snoring.

He threw his blankets off and stretched as he found himself recalling his enjoyable summer. Thinking back to the first summer after Hogwarts, the dinner party where Dobby dumped the pudding on the Dursleys guests, the multiple locks on the bedroom door and the escape thanks to the twins.

Yawning and reminding himself that he had promised Oliver to meet him at the Quidditch pitch with his new broom. Finally getting up and dressed, he looked at the gift he had to give to Hermione for her birthday and grinned.

On his way down to the common room, he reminded himself of his plans for the school year. To find a way to tell someone about the basilisk in Slytherin's chamber. To secure and expose Peter Pettigrew somehow. He had seen Ron Weasley with his pet the night before so he knew that the rat was at Hogwarts.

He also hoped to find a way to protect Luna from being bullied. He was looking forward to maybe, just maybe holding Hermione's hand. With a smile on his face as he descended the stairs only to see the very girl he had been thinking about. "Hey, Hermione. I thought you were planning on sleeping in this morning?"

With a shrug, she admitted "It was too loud in the dorm room. Lavender and Parvati fell asleep early last night and spent most of the morning gossiping. Padma and I just had to escape. She went to breakfast and then the library already."

"I am heading to the pitch, do you want to come with me?" He offered with a shy grin.

"Give me some time to go get my new history book." She said rushing up the stairs and to her room in the girl's tower.

Harry heard the sound of footsteps and was quickly greeted by the Weasley twins who said they were joining them at the pitch a bit later. "Right now, we have to meet Bill, Percy and our dad."

When Hermione came back down, the two headed to the Great Hall and were soon joined by Draco who was still yawning. "Morning, Harry are you sending an owl to Sirius?"

"No, he is coming here this weekend." Harry admitted as he reached for some pancakes and bacon. Seeing Hermoine fretting about something, he asked "What's going on?"

"I wanted to have my mom send me my new books. I forgot to pack them." Hermione admitted. "Those books that Lockhart required took up too much space in my trunk."

"If you want you can borrow my owl." Harry offered and saw Draco making kissy face expressions behind Hermione's back. When he just stopped, Harry turned around to see Luna wearing a strange outfit as she entered the Great Hall.

"Excuse me." Draco said as he stood and walked over to sit near the new girl after the rest of the first year Ravenclaws gave her a strange look and moved away. Sitting down next to the blond, he asked "Who did it?"

The blond was wearing a serene expression as she looked at him and asked "Did what?"

Looking at her odd outfit, Draco whispered "I have seen you in Diagon Alley, I know that you don't normally dress in unmatched clothes. So once again, do you know who did this?"

"It's fine Dragon. What is mine will come back to me when it is supposed to." She replied then biting her lip said "At least I hope so, I need my books for class."

"Stay here." He said and moved towards his second year mates. "Mandy, do you know what is going on with the Lovegood first year?"

Looking around to make sure she wasn't heard, Mandy leaned in and said "Rumor is that Chang and Edgecome were telling the other first years that if they want to be successful here that they should stay away from Lovegood. They were calling her Loony. I heard that Lovegood's dad wrote an article that got Marietta's mother demoted at the ministry and she is out for revenge."

His lips were pressed together as Draco looked around the Great Hall for his Head of House.

"Does anyone know where Professor Flitwick is?" He asked.

"He was dealing with a sick seventh year. I heard he helped him to the Infirmary. Whatever is going on with Chang and the others started the minute they left this morning." Terry said as he joined them.

Harry walked over and said to Draco "What is going on with Luna?"

"Why am I not surprised you already know her name?" Terry asked in disbelief.

"Hermione told me." Harry said pointing to where Hermione had gone to sit with Luna and to speak with the blond. "She said that Ginny Weasley was tormenting her on the train with a few other girls yesterday."

"Chang and Edgecome." Mandy stated. Seeing Harry looking for the two girls, she said "They aren't here. Chang is out flying this morning. She was upset that Davies invited Draco to try out. She was sure that the Seeker spot was hers, especially since she is dating Tanner."

Sneering, Draco said "I guess that explains his nastiness to me last night."

"Oh man, you don't know half of it. You went to the dorm early, but Cho really let him have it. She said she would break up with him last night if he didn't do something to keep you from getting the seeker spot." Terry replied. "It's why Zach isn't here. He stayed upstairs to protect your broom."

"It's in my trunk." Draco said.

"Do you really think that that would stop him if he really wanted to mess with it." Mandy asked skeptically until she saw the grins on both Harry and Draco's faces. "What?"

"Let's just say that Tanner would get quite a surprise if he were to try to remove anything from my trunk. Sirius Black was quite the prankster when he attended Hogwarts as a student and he taught Harry and I a little jinx to use to protect our trunks." Draco replied with a wink.

"Maybe I should go get Zach then." Terry replied wearing a large grin on his face as he exited the Great Hall.

Draco in the meantime looked at Harry and said "I am going to speak to my godfather. He doesn't allow Slytherins to attack each other, so he might be able to speak to Professor Flitwick about things."

"The Weasley twins mentioned a meeting with family today. My guess is that it is with Professor Snape regarding their sister." Harry pointed out. "We could go speak to the Headmistress."

"I don't want to do that, just yet." Draco admitted. "I would rather try to deal with it without involving McGonagall."

"Fine, just let me know what you need." Harry said then saw Hermione leading Luna out of the Great Hall. "My guess is that Hermione has befriended Luna so Chang and Edgecome might want to rethink whatever they are up to."

* * *

In Severus Snape's public office, he read the letter from Lucius with a slight grin. Crabbe and Goyle while alive, had lost their ability to do magic. If it wasn't for the fact that their sons and heirs could, they would be penniless.

He heard the sound of the knock on his door, so sliding the letter into his inner pocket, he stood and let the door open so that the Weasleys could enter.

"Professor Snape, thank you for allowing us to attempt to deal with this before it gets out of hand." Bill Weasley said after the necessary greetings were taken care of.

"I don't want to have to send Ms. Weasley home." He replied as his eyes went to Arthur Weasley. "I will retrieve Miss Weasley and bring her in."

With that, Severus went to the single dorm room and after a knock opened the door to see Ginny Weasley sitting on her bed wearing her school uniform but not her tie or scarf. "Miss Weasley, your father is awaiting us in my office."

Standing, walking past the man as if he wasn't there, Ginny entered the open door and sat with her arms crossed in a defiant manner as she glared at everyone else in the room.

"I won't say a word as long as that traitor is here." Ginny spat out and pointed her finger at Percy. "He wouldn't help me, daddy."

"Ginevra, sit down." Arthur ordered then looking at Percy, the twins and Ron, suggested that they go do whatever it was that they normally would be doing on a Saturday at Hogwarts.

When they started to obey him, Arthur had a thought and requested that Ron stay. The freckled face boy did just that looking at his sister with a strange expression on his face.

"Now Ginny, I understand that you were upset at being sorted in Slytherin but your behavior still isn't appropriate." Arthur said.

"But Daddy-." Ginny whined then looking at Severus Snape lowered her voice and said "They are going to try and kill me if I stay in Slytherin. They already hate me for being from a family of blood traitors. When the truth about my engagement to Harry comes out, it will be even worse."

"Ginny, I am sure that no one will blame you for Molly's mistakes. If you have any problems, I am sure that Professor Snape would not allow it to continue." Arthur replied.

Bill who had been watching Ginny had a thought and looking at his former Potions professor raised his eye brow and said "Dad, I think you are a bit confused as to what Ginny is talking about. Unless I am mistaken, she is saying that her classmates are going to be upset that she is engaged to Harry."

"Oh Ginny. There is nothing to worry about then. You aren't engaged to Harry. No one will be upset with you about that." Arthur said.

"William, why don't you take your sister on a tour of the Quidditch pitch." Severus suggested and when the oldest of the Weasley children had left, he decided to be blunt with Arthur. "Sir, I suggest you speak to your youngest son. I think what he has to tell you might be rather enlightening regarding your daughter and Mr. Potter."

Ron swallowed hard and looking at his most feared professor began to speak. "D-dad, Ginny refuses to accept that she isn't going to marry Harry. She was horrible to Luna Lovegood on the Hogwarts Express and she kept insisting she was supposed to be in Gryffindor last night when Percy tried to speak to her. She claims that it is her destiny to marry Harry and that she was put in Slytherin to prevent her from achieving that."

Shaking his head, wanting to deny what his son was saying, Arthur said "I spoke to her about this. She said she understood."

Severus looked at Ronald then at Arthur Weasley and suggested that the boy head out as well. When he was gone, Severus took off the kid gloves. "Sir, from what I have observed and from what I have heard your sons saying. Your daughter was spoiled rotten by your ex-wife and now believes that just because she wants Mr. Potter, he should be hers. I am going to suggest that you request Mr. Potter speak with your daughter about her aspirations and that she receive some counseling about the situation."

Arthur looked at Snape and admitted "I can't afford that kind of treatment for her."

"The school will cover it. It's rather clear that part of this is the result of the former Headmasters' manipulations of your daughter and to a certain extent your ex-wife." Snape was sure that Black would agree to cover it personally if the school couldn't. After all it would help his godson as well.

"I just don't get why she is so determined to marry Harry Potter." Arthur said looking completely bewildered. "He is a nice enough young man, but there are plenty of other boys at Hogwarts."

Severus had overheard enough while eavesdropping to understand that a major part of Potter's attractions for the young woman was his fame and wealth. He just didn't think he should tell Weasley that though he was sure that all of his sons understood that fact.

"I would suggest that you allow me to handle Miss Weasley as I see fit for now." Severus said. Seeing Arthur hesitate, Severus explained. "She is a confused and angry young lady. I have dealt with several of them over the last few years."

"What do you mean by handle though?" Arthur asked.

"Set bedtime, I normally oversee my first year Snakes with a close eye until they understand my rules here in Slytherin. I am not lax regarding enforcing Hogwarts rules with my students even if I don't let anyone outside of my house know about the issues except the now Headmistress."

Arthur seemed to be on the edge of agreeing but Severus felt he should make the man completely aware of his rules. "You should also know that I have other rules that I enforce by strict punishment. I am not talking losing house points or detentions. I have no problems issuing light taps when need be."

"Ginny has never been spanked in her life." Arthur reluctantly confessed. "I have never had the guts to treat her like I did the boys and her mother, well Molly coddled her."

"I intend to keep her in the single dorm room and will arrange for one of the Hogwarts house elves to be with her constantly even if most of the time it will be invisibly until I am certain she has had an attitude change." Severus replied.

Arthur didn't want to have his little girl treated like this but before he could decide, Ginny was dragged back into the room by Bill. Her brother looked so angry, Arthur was reminded of a upset dragon. "What is it?"

"Do you want to tell father yourself or should I do it?" Bill asked his sister while trying to calm down.

Ginny once again crossed her arms and pouted so Bill looked at his father and said "Ginny saw two girls crossing the Entrance way with Harry Potter and tried to use a Bat Bogey curse on them from behind. Unfortunately for her, she hit Professor Lockhart instead."

Snape hid his need to laugh behind his hand at that news but managed to look concerned by the time Arthur looked his way and sadly announced. "Severus, I have to agree with your plan of action. I can't believe you, Ginevra."

Snape opened the door that separated his office from the Slytherin common room. Seeing the sixth year prefect, he said "Miss Warrington would you please escort Miss Weasley and her brother to her dorm room. She isn't to leave until I have spoken to her."

With that, Cassie Warrington quickly answered yes sir and led the way to the private dorm leaving her twin brother to stare at their Head of House. "Sir, what about the jinx on the staircase?"

Rolling his eyes, certain that the boy had been hit by a bludger one too many times, he pointed out that he as the Head of Slytherin had the ability to override the jinx.

"Oh right."

Shutting his door, Severus took out the paperwork and handed it to Arthur. The tired man read it and signed it before handing it back. "I will make sure your daughter gets through this, Arthur. I promise."

"I just don't know what to do with my children. Ron was a mess at the beginning of last year and now... Now it's Ginny."

"Arthur, Bill, Charlie and even Percy are going to be just fine. I am quite sure that if they don't end up in St. Mungos long term ward, the twins are going to end up ruling magical Britain, even young Ronald has settled into his own. I am sure that given time and help, Ginevra will also be fine." Snape assured the man.

When Arthur left with Bill, looking years older than his physical age, Severus called for Aurora Sinestra who helped him with the female Slytherin students.

Letting her read the agreement between Arthur and himself, he led the way to Miss Weasley's room. Thanking Cassandra Warrington, he stood in the center of the dorm and explained the new rules to the angry red head.

"Your bedtime except on the nights you have Astronomy is nine. You are to be in the Slytherin common room by eight. If you EVER attempt to attack another student, you will be expelled. No second chances." He said with a glare at the girl.

"You will have a sixth year prefect whose job it is to make sure you have your homework done. Don't think of lying to her, she will have the list from each of your teachers.. It is magically created so there is no way to alter it. Don't even try. You will also be required to join a club, however you are under strict rules that you may not join the same clubs as Mr. Harry Potter."

That got a reaction, Ginny started to complain only for Severus to tell her to be quiet. She started to argue only for him to put a silencing charm on her.

When he saw her lips stop moving, he released it and handed her a copy of her new rules. "You will also stop stalking Harry Potter, his friends or anyone else he associates with. Let me be very clear Miss Weasley. I am aware that you were raised with the assumption that you would marry Mr. Potter someday. That is no longer going to happen, not that it was in the cards to begin with."

"As if you would know." Ginny spat out. "You know nothing about Harry and my relationship. We are soul-mates."

Seeing her sneering, he looked at Aurora and then at the red head. "If you know so much about Harry Potter, tell me."

"No." She tersely answered.

"Okay, I will allow that. Then how about this, why are you so convinced that you are the perfect person for Harry Potter." He said trying to figure out what made this girl tick.

"Okay, well I am smart and I love quidditch which my brothers tell me he loves."

"There are a lot of smart girls here at Hogwarts, Miss Weasley. Harry's best friend is a smart girl." Aurora refuted that statement. "She and several other girls are also very athletic. As for Quidditch, there are quite a few girls at Hogwarts that not only like the sport but play rather well."

Sniffing, Ginny said "I was taught how to be a good wife. Mom made sure that I knew how to dance and to cook and clean. I can also speak about anything with anyone for when Harry has to be in the public since he is such a well known person."

"Potter is rich enough to have house elves he doesn't need anyone to cook or clean for him. I somehow doubt that Harry has any fond feelings regarding the ability to dance and from what I have heard from his godfather, Harry hates the publicity of being the boy who lived, Miss Weasley." Aurora replied thinking on her conversation with Sirius Black and Remus Lupin the week before.

"Well I am a red head." Ginny said with a smug look on her face. "And according to the Headmaster, that plus the fact I am a pureblood makes me the perfect wife for Harry."

Blinking at Severus as if to ask if he had heard the same nonsense she had, Aurora gained control of her scattered mind and asked the confused young girl what that had to do with anything.

"My mom said that the Potters always marry red heads." She said preening. "She said that I look and act a lot like Harry's Mom."

Severus let out a low chuckle and snaking his head decided that it was time to end this farce. "Miss Weasley, your mother doesn't know a single thing about Lily Potter."

"And you do?" Ginny asked with an expression that made Aurora want to smack the girl.

Severus let a slow grin onto his face. "As a matter of fact, I do. The only thing you have in common with Lily Evans is that your hair is red but it isn't the same shade of red. As for acting like Lily, no, you don't. Lily Evans Potter was a sweet kind young woman who did well in school and was the first witch in her family."

"I know she was a muggleborn witch. It's why the Headmaster said that Harry had to marry a pureblood." Ginny retorted.

"As for the Potters marrying red heads, that isn't true." Severus said. "I don't recall a single member of the Black family being a red head and Harry's great-grandfather married a Black and the top student in their year. His great, great grandfather Charlus the first his wife was once again the smartest witch in their year."

Ginny rolled her eyes as if to say that she didn't believe him so Severus decided to make it plain he was correct. "The Potter men normally marry the smartest witches they know. Lily was the top student in her year and James fell for her brains as much as her beauty and personality. And Miss Weasley, I grew up with Lily Evans. We played together and went to primary school together."

He saw the red head stare at him in shock and decided to bludgeon her with a few more home truths. "Harry Potter is off limits, Miss Weasley. You are to concentrate on your grades and your behavior. You will be monitored and if I think that you are out of line in the least, you will be sent home."

Ginny knew she couldn't let that happen so she nodded when he asked if she understood her limitations. When the dark wizard had left along with the snotty witch he had brought with him, she threw herself down on her bed.

Muttering out loud about how she would show him, how she would show everyone that she was right, Ginny vowed to obey the rules until everyone forgot her plan and then she would take back what belonged to her.

Reaching for her favorite Boy Who lived book, Ginny cried herself to sleep, feeling confused and alone but knowing that her prince was nearby and that he would show up to rescue her when the time came.

* * *

Harry was thrilled to be flying on his broom at Hogwarts. It was one of the best memories he had of his previous life. Flying with the Gryffindor Quidditch team. He saw that Draco and the rest of the Ravens were flying on the other half of the pitch and that he was clearly a better flier than Cho Chang.

Looking back, he could admit that Draco had been a good flyer first time around. Arrogant and full of himself but he had been a great flyer. Landing in the stands right next to Hermione, he grinned at her and asked "What is so exciting in your book?"

Marking her place with her tasseled bookmark, she said "It's that book on the founders that I borrowed. It's really interesting. I had no idea about half this stuff."

Hearing his name being called, Harry leaned over and whispered in her ear. "Well if you find Slytherin's chamber of secrets, be sure to let me know."

With that he took his broom and dived over the edge wearing a large smile knowing that Hermione would be searching for answers and that hopefully he would have a way to expose the basilisk without endangering anyone.

* * *

Severus returned to his office only to glance out his magical window to watch his godson flying against his fellow Ravenclaw classmates. There was a knock on his door and he quickly glanced towards the door to his private quarters to make sure it was closed before calling out for whoever it was to enter.

Looking at the harassed expression on Poppy Pomfrey's face, he asked "What is it?"

"I just ran into one of your male students in a girl's bathroom on the second floor. I evicted him but once he left, Myrtle approached me and said that he had entered the same bathroom last evening after the feast."

"Which student?" He asked as he gestured for her to sit down before being seated himself behind his desk.

"I am not sure, I think he is either a second or third year from his size. Thin boy, pointed chin, glasses. Attitude to spare." she announced. "Refused to tell me his name when I asked."

Almost positive that it was either Belfour or Nott, he said "I will speak to both of my possible suspects today."

"Good, you should know, I put a tracing spell on the doorway to the bathroom. It will send a small tingle to my arm if and when he should attempt to enter a girl's bathroom again." She replied. "Another issue, I already mentioned this to Minerva, but Slughorn paid me a visit this morning, he had been stung by something."

"I guess we know the potion works." He drolly replied. "When was he stung?"

"Yesterday afternoon. He took the Hogwart's Express here with the students in spite of having already been here. My guess is that he attempts to start up the Slug Club again." She answered.

"I am sure that Minerva will quickly shut that done." He answered with a frown. "Any complaints yet from Lockhart?"

"None." She answered. "However, I sat down and read one of his book last night. By the end of it, I was beginning to feel like I was suffering from being confounded. They make no sense and are full of more hair care tips than practical defense against the dark art's advice."

"We know. You should know it is written in his contract, though I doubt he or the Headmaster realized it, but he will have to refund the cost of the books to any student that requests it at the end of the year." He replied as he stood and went to peak into the Slytherin Common room as he heard the sound of a slight commotion.

Amused to see that Pansy Parkinson and Tracy Davies were squared off regarding the benefits of certain hair products, he sat back down allowing the two girls to fight this battle amongst themselves until a prefect stepped in.

* * *

Arriving at the spot where the rest of the Gryffindor team was gathered, he grinned when he saw Draco was flying against Cho in a practice game. Oliver looked over at Harry and said "I spoke to the Headmistress, she said it is my choice about whether or not to have open tryouts for the seeker position so I asked around and found out that no one else is interested in trying out for the job. So, congratulations on making the team."

Harry shouted yes, and then flew towards the castle with the rest of the team. He saw Hermione was speaking to Luna Lovegood as they came to join them. Luna was wearing some of Hermoine's clothes and seemed to enjoy the time spent with each other.

"So, I heard a rumor that someone hit that idiot Lockheart with a Bat Bogey Curse." Hermione said gleefully as they entered the castle. She saw the Weasley twins wince and looked over at Harry. "What did I miss?"

"Harry doesn't know but I guess we should tell both of you." Fred said in a somber tone. Once they were in the Tower, George and he put up a silencing charm and looked at the two of them. "Harry, I think Professor Snape is going to ask you to speak to my sister."

Harry knew that things had been too easy regarding Ginny. He had heard from Hermione about what had happened on the train and had seen her sorting the day before. Now he just had to find a way to save Ginny from herself. At least this time he wouldn't have to deal with her getting a hold of Tom Riddle's Diary.

* * *

Bill watched his father head out to his garden shed to putter around before heading up to Ginny's bedroom. Entering, he felt bad about what he was about to do but he still searched it.

Opening the empty sack he had brought with him, he placed it on the bed and soon had a large pile of Harry Potter and or Boy Who Lived junk inside of it.

Doing a quick search for hidden compartments in the room with the intention of exiting, Bill found the letters from his mother to Ginny. Reading them, shaking his head in anger as he saw what she had written to Ginny, he closed them and placed them inside his shirt pocket and then exited the small bedroom.

In his old room, Bill sat down on his bed, then vanished the sack. The letters he placed inside yet a large envelope, hesitated then using Errol sent it off to Hogwarts in care of Professor Severus Snape.

TBC

.


End file.
